The Awakening Of The Dragon
by Onryo
Summary: Chap 12: Los demonios tienen a Dean atrapado hasta el cuello. Sam solamente tiene una esperanza, a la que se aferra con todo su ser. Pero... ¿qué sucedería si esa esperanza se viese de repente poseída por El Gran Demonio? WICKED CHAP! DON’T MISS IT!
1. Kenosha

_Este es mi **primer** FF de Supernatural, que al fin me decidí a publicar; así que tengan piedad conmigo xD _

_Esta historia sigue el curso de la serie hasta 3x05 Bedtime Stories (inclusive). Lo demás es invención mía y espero que a nadie le desagrade si algún aspecto de mi historia se contradice con la serie. _

_Los personajes son los mismos de siempre y algunos que inventé yo, que van a ir apareciendo a lo largo del FF y les voy a dejar la intriga de quiénes son xD_

_Dejen sus reviews, criticando, diciendo que esto es una bazofia o que esta buena la historia... sólo quiero saber que opinan._

* * *

**The Awakening Of The Dragon **

**Capítulo I: Kenosha **

Llovía, el agua mojaba la carretera, las nubes dejaban pasar apenas unos rayos de sol, el cielo de aspecto plomizo, amenazaba con una nueva tormenta (mas fuerte de la que había en esos momentos).

Un Chevy Impala negro del '67 avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera 88 de Illinois, la poca luz que había hacía brillar el automóvil, las pequeñas gotitas que tenía sobre la carrocería destellaban como pequeños diamantes.

La canción "Hell Bells" de AC DC resonaba en el estéreo del auto; Sam se tapó los oídos, hacía ya más de dos horas que Dean había puesto música a reproducir o incluso más (si los cálculos no le fallaban estaba seguro de que habían estado escuchando rock desde que salieron de la gasolinera de Bloomington).

-Dean¿Puedes pararle un poco a esa música? Intento dormir.- le replicó a su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento Sammy pero tengo que manejar y necesito mantenerme despierto.-le increpó Dean. A decir verdad, simplemente había puesto música para romper el silencio que había dentro del automóvil, que no se había roto desde que salieron de Bloomington aquella mañana, rumbo al norte.

-¿Me vas a decir que dormir mas de doce horas seguidas no es suficiente?- le espetó Sam. Realmente ese era un argumento demasiado ridículo para esa situación, Dean había manejado innumerables veces sin haber dormido demasiado, incluso había manejado con unos tragos de más y nunca había pasado nada; no, realmente había otra razón y Sam la conocía, pero no sería él quien comenzaría una conversación, no con lo enfadado que estaba con su hermano después de que Dean hubiera hecho aquel pacto, hacía poco más de dos meses.

-Así es Sam, no es suficiente.

Sam no dijo nada más, ya estaba cansado de discutir con su hermano, le molestaba que su hermano se tomase todo tan a la ligera.. le quedaban pocos meses y Dean parecía no haberlo notado, Sam estaba poniéndose histérico porque aún no había descubierto nada para ayudar a su hermano con el pacto; _el pacto que nunca debió hacer_, él sabía, mas que nadie, que lo que está muerto debe permanecer muerto, el mismo lo había dicho, eso era precisamente lo que Sam no entendía: Dean lo sabía perfectamente, pero sin embargo había hecho ese pacto con aquel demonio de las carreteras, entregándole su alma al demonio para siempre. Y Sam tendría que vivir con eso, él sería el que tendría que vivir con eso, él tendría que vivir sin Dean, sin su hermano que lo había acompañado toda la vida (a excepción de cuando se fue a la Universidad, porque Dean no pisaría una Universidad o un colegio aunque estuviese ebrio)...le costaba aceptar aquello, aceptar que su hermano moriría, sencillamente su hermano NO podía morirse, tenía que haber alguna solución a aquel asunto. El muchacho se sentía como si estuviera arrinconado contra una pared y que alguien sostenía una espada cerca de él, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aquella persona se acercaba más a él y la espada amenazaba con clavarse en su pecho y, cuando el año hubiese llegado, aquella espada se enterraría en el corazón del muchacho, provocándole el peor de los dolores, que sería igual al dolor que él sentiría cuando su hermano muriera y su alma fuese llevada al Infierno.

Dean seguía el ritmo de una canción tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante, tenían que llegar a Wisconsin todavía y para eso faltaba bastante tiempo, quizá tres horas más.

-¿Dónde dijo Bobby que teníamos que ir?-preguntó el mayor, intentando conversar con su hermano.

-A Kenosha.-le contestó Sam, aún conservaba el mensaje de Bobby en su móvil.

-¿Cuál es el caso?- le preguntó su hermano, a la vez que bajaba un poco el volumen del estéreo del Impala (Sam se lo agradeció en grado sumo).

-Unas extrañas muertes, al parecer es un Hombre Lobo que se está ocultando en la cuidad desde hace tiempo.

-¿Acaso no hay otra cosa más que Hombres Lobos en este país?-refunfuñó Dean, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta: "Hay alrededor de 300 demonios sueltos por todo el mundo"; se sintió estúpido y enfadado, enfadado con todos los cazadores con los que se habían encontrado, les echaban la culpa de la apertura de la puerta del Infierno; en muchas ocasiones Dean había estado a punto de decir "No fuimos nosotros, sino un imbécil llamado Jake." Pero se contenía porque de lo contrario sabía que acabaría pelándose con alguien.

-De todos modos tendremos que investigarlo.-aclaró Sam- Bobby no está muy seguro.

-Al menos tendremos algo que hacer, para variar.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.- A decir verdad le daba igual que tuvieran que cazar a un Wendigo, a un hombre lobo o a un ridículo unicornio violeta, le daba igual a estas alturas, sabía que no podría hacer que Dean dejara la caza porque él ya había dicho "Hagamos lío y matemos a unos cuantos hijos de perra."

Sam se había quedado dormido, al final los ojos terminaron por cerrársele cuando aún había algo de claridad en el cielo. Hacía mucho que no soñaba, le resultó extraño, desde que había "renacido"(por decirlo de alguna manera) no había tenido mas visiones, ni sueños ni nada; pero ahora estaba soñando, estaba con Dean, Ellen, Bobby y Jo en un bosque cazando, todo estaba calmo, cuando de repente, una bola de fuego surgió de la oscuridad y todo comenzó a incendiarse. El humo llenaba sus pulmones y le impedía respirar, intentaba encontrar con la mirada a su hermano, pero no podía, en su lugar vio dos grandes ojos amarillos en medio de la oscuridad y el fuego; y luego una silueta de una mujer (solo su silueta, no pudo ver ni identificar su rostro), después todo se envolvió en llamas y Sam sólo pudo ver las flamas anaranjadas y rojas que había alrededor de él y desesperado, trato de escapar pero eso fue imposible, el fuego se acercaba más y más a él. Aquel lugar parecía el mismo Infierno..

-Sam, despierta que ya vamos a llegar a Wisconsin- le dijo Dean mientras lo zarandeaba para que se despertase.

Sam le miró sobresaltado, el sueño no había sido tan malo (los había tenido peores) pero si era preocupante ¿Había sido una visión o sólo un sueño producido por la desesperación de no poder ayudar a su hermano? Y si había sido una visión ¿Por qué había dos ojos amarillos en la oscuridad? Se suponía que aquel hijo de puta estaba muerto, se suponía.

-Dean, aún estamos en Waukegan.-observó el menor, algo molesto por la pequeña mentira de su hermano; sabía que aquello era irrelevante pero no quería que su hermano le mintiera en otras circunstancias, pues la confianza en Dean era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaba.

-Lo sé Sam, pero te desperté porque no voy a seguir conduciendo con tan poca gasolina, pararemos un rato a cargar combustible y a comer, después seguiremos.-le respondió el mayor. Hacía varias millas que venía oteando el horizonte en busca de algún lugar en el que pudiesen parar a descansar.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó Sam. Suspiró.

Dean condujo unos minutos más hasta que hallaron una gasolinera, Sam se bajó primero del auto, al igual que a su hermano, le había entrado hambre, se repitió a sí mismo por enésima vez que la próxima tenía que convencer a Dean de establecer algunas pautas cuando estuviesen en la carretera (como que dejara que él manejara y parar mas seguido). Se apoyó en el Impala y observó el lugar, además de los surtidores había una pequeña confitería a escasos metros de allí, estaba seguro de que allí podrían tomar un café caliente y tomar un bocadillo antes de continuar hacia Kenosha.

-Dean ¿Qué quieres comer?- le preguntó Sam a su hermano.

-Nada, tan solo pide un café para mí, no tengo mucha hambre.-le respondió.

-¿Estás enfermo?¿Desde cuando desperdicias la oportunidad de comer?- preguntó su hermano, bromeando.

-Nunca lo hago pero..bueno, ahora que lo pienso me vendría bien comer algo.

-Entonces ¿Qué compro?

-Algo poco saludable.-le indicó su hermano, riendo.

Sam frunció el ceño, lo único que le faltaba era que su hermano muriese antes de tiempo por un infarto; suspiró y se dirigió a la tienda.

**.x.x.**

La chica los había estado observando desde que llegaron a la gasolinera en su auto, resultaba curioso el haberlos encontrado allí, se preguntó que estarían haciendo por esos lugares, por supuesto que estaban en un caso pero allí no había ocurrido nada extraño en meses, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen de paso. Vio entrar a al más alto, aquel tenía que ser Sam. La muchacha que le había hablado de él no se había olvidado de ningún detalle. Observó como compraba la comida y se sentaba en una mesa, a los pocos segundos entró su hermano, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Dean. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha mostraban curiosidad, aunque no era conveniente presentarse a ellos en esos momentos, tal vez más adelante, pero los seguiría de cerca, muy de cerca. Sonrió, se apartó el pelo rojizo de la cara y se fue del lugar. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente como para preocuparse por dos cazadores a los que sólo conocía por comentarios de una amiga de su hermana.

**.x.x.**

-¿Quién llamó?- preguntó Dean, al ver que su hermano guardaba su móvil.

-Bobby. Dijo que nos espera en un departamento en las afueras de Kenosha. Encontró información que puede sernos útil.- explicó Sam, mientras se llevaba la taza de humeante café a los labios.

-¿Alguna noticia de Ellen?

-Al parecer sigue planificando el nuevo Road House.- comentó- pero esta enfadada porque Jo decidió comenzar a cazar. Y esta vez parece muy decidida y no va a dar el brazo a torcer, por lo que me dijo Ellen.-agregó.

-¿Jo comenzó a cazar?- preguntó Dean, extrañado.

-Si, al parecer sí. Recuerda que hay varios demonios dando vueltas por doquier, no creo que Jo se quede de brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón, pero no creo que sea una muy buena idea.-acotó Dean, con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-¿Por qué, crees que no puede con el trabajo?- le preguntó Sam, en tono burlón.

-No, creo que lo hizo mas bien para desafiar a Ellen, como aquella vez en la que tuvimos que rescatarla.- acotó Dean.

Sam se calló, a decir verdad eso podía ser cierto, Jo había demostrado estar en desacuerdo con su madre en varias ocasiones pero el menor de los Winchester pensaba que emprender una tarea tan peligrosa sólo para desafiar a su madre era algo estúpido, era un suicidio (llegando a los extremos).

Dean meditó, no le agradaba la idea de que Jo emprendiera ese tipo de trabajo, ellos pretendían salvar al mundo pero eso implicaba lesiones graves e incluso la muerte, Dean no quería que Jo muriese, ya no quería que la gente muriera por aquella guerra; pensando en la guerra se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, era casi imposible ganarla, mas bien imposible. Además estaba la cuestión de su hermano, Sam no parecía el mismo desde aquel pacto, su mirada, en algunas ocasiones, era fría y malvada, la semana anterior habían cazado un Wendigo en las afueras de Tulsa (en Oklahoma): cuando Dean perdió su arma luego de tropezar, vio como la criatura se le abalanzaba, mientras la bestia estaba en el aire y Dean sentía que no podía respirar, una serie de disparos surgieron desde la profundidad de la noche y dieron de lleno en el corazón del aquel ser; Sam fue quien disparó, sus ojos habían mostrado una expresión distinta que Dean nunca había visto antes en su hermano, una mirada de desprecio, ausencia de compasión. El mayor de los Winchester estaba preocupado por su hermano, temía que las palabras del demonio de ojos amarillos fuesen ciertas: _Sam ya no era "Sam"; no era el mismo. _

Luego de comer, los Winchester emprendieron nuevamente su viaje hacia Kenosha, les esperaba un largo trecho hasta llegar allí. Por suerte para Sam, Dean no puso música a reproducir y él pudo dormir la mayor parte del viaje.

El departamento que ocupaba Bobby en Kenosha era pequeño y parecía descuidado. Llamaron a la puerta y para sorpresa de ambos no fue Bobby quien les abrió, sino Ellen.

-¿Cómo están, muchachos?

-Bien, bien.-contestó Dean, mirando el rostro de Ellen preocupado.

Entraron rápidamente al recibidor porque Ellen dijo que no era recomendable hablar en "sitios donde cualquiera puede escuchar", cuando ella miró a Dean parecía muy apenada.

-¿Han hablado con Bobby del caso?

-Sólo por teléfono y mensajes de texto pero creemos que es un hombre lobo.

-Para asegurarlo tendrían que ir a la escena del crimen ¿No creen?-dijo una voz a espaldas de los tres. Dean se dio vuelta y vio a Jo, con su temple de siempre y el flequillo rubio recogido detrás de su oreja derecha. Ella lo miró por unos breves segundos y después dirigió su vista hacia Sam; pero esquivó la mirada de su madre.

-Será mejor que pasen a la cocina que hay algo de comida, supongo que estarán cansados por el largo viaje.-dijo Ellen con voz cansada.

-Si es una buena idea Ellen, me muero de hambre.-comentó Dean; Jo ocultó con una tos una pequeña risita y Dean la miró sonriendo; Sam bufó: Dean no se comportaba así con Jo, al menos no cuando no tenía los días contados.

La cocina era una habitación mediana, pero con el espacio suficiente para que uno se sintiese cómodo. Bobby estaba sentado en una de las sillas leyendo unos diarios y apuntes; levantó la vista cuando ellos entraron y los saludó brevemente con la mano. Jo preparó café para todos y sirvió algo de pastel que había sobrado.

-¿Sigues planificando el nuevo Road House?- le preguntó Sam a Ellen, con la esperanza de entablar una conversación porque el silencio le lastimaba los oídos.

-Si, estoy terminando los planos; quiero hacerlo similar al original pero con algunas remodelaciones contra incendios.- un atisbo de tristeza surgió en sus ojos.

-Es lógico.-comentó Dean, antes de llevarse un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-¿Y cómo va el caso, Bobby?- preguntó Jo, su madre le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

-Bien, estoy convencido de que es un Hombre Lobo aunque hay ciertas anomalías que vale la pena investigar, mañana espero poder ir a una de las escenas del crimen; si quieres puedes ir tú a buscar el diagnóstico del forense mañana en la mañana.

-Será un honor.-aseguró la chica, entusiasmada.

-Espero que el hijo de perra no sea difícil de atrapar porque los hombres lobo ya me tienen harto.

-¿Has estado cazando muchos?-quiso saber Jo.

-Hace dos meses que se abrió la puerta del Infierno y lo único que hemos cazado fueron: cinco hombres lobo, dos wendigos, nueve demonios y un usurpador.

-Han cazado bastantes demonios.-comentó la chica.

-Ten en cuenta que había un "paquete" de siete.- acotó Dean, con sorna.

Cuando su hermano mencionó la palabra Infierno, Sam recordó su sueño y se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con aquello, era mejor no decírselo a Dean pero debía contárselo a alguien, tal vez a Bobby.

Dean reflexionó mientras miraba a Jo, su actitud no había cambiado en nada, tal vez un poco en el sentido de que ahora mostraba más atención hacia él pero nada más (eso a Dean no le molestaba en absoluto); se preguntó si la suposición que tenía era cierta y la chica solo hacía aquello para enfadar a su madre, tendría que preguntárselo, no sabía como lo haría pero debía hacerlo; por fortuna para él, Ellen se fue a dormir un rato y Sam se fue a hablar con Bobby "sobre el caso" al comedor, que quedaba a varios metros de distancia. Jo se encaminó hacia la puerta para irse pero Dean la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó.

-Quiero saber si estás haciendo esto para desafiar a tu madre.-le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Pues..claro que no.- le respondió ella indignada.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente segura Dean ¿Es raro que quiera hacerlo, acaso no puedo?...- le espetó.

-No es eso.- la atajó.- tú sabes que es muy peligroso, además no tienes entrenamiento, eso hace la tarea más difícil; hay muchas probabilidades de que algo te suceda, además hay demasiados demonios dando vueltas por ahí.-hizo una pausa- recuerda que no hace mucho te encontraste con uno.

-Si lo recuerdo, y me explicó muchas cosas que yo necesitaba saber.-le espetó Jo- me dijo como murió mi padre..además de otras cosas, por supuesto.

-¿Qué te dijo sobre tu padre?

-Nada que te incumba.-le respondió Jo, recordó lo que el demonio le había dicho, lo que Dean pensaba de ella, que era una simple niña.- Me recordaste algo: jamás me llamaste.

-Bueno..yo..no creí que fuese necesario.-dijo Dean, algo avergonzado.

-Pues era necesario. No sabía que había pasado hasta que Bobby me contó.- le lanzó una mirada extraña.- Podía haberte pasado algo y nunca me lo habrías dicho ¿Acaso te crees que soy una niñita de cinco años?

-No quería preocuparte.

-Pues me preocupaste más al no llamarme Dean, era solo marcar el número y esperar a que atendiera.-soltó Jo indignada.

-Bueno, lo siento, te prometo que la próxima vez te llamaré.- Jo lo miró- Palabra de honor.

-Esta bien.- aceptó la chica, pensó un momento y luego le preguntó sin rodeos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

-Diez meses.- respondió el mayor de los Winchester, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Tienes miedo de.. tú sabes..morir?

-No.-dijo él cortante, pero no sabía hasta que punto era cierto.- Todos me dicen que fue una estupidez hacer ese pacto pero si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás lo haría de nuevo.

Jo se quedó callada y Dean no sabía si lo comprendía o no.

-Es mi hermano Jo, no podía dejar que muriese, es la única familia que me queda.

-Lo sé Dean, pero aún así, Bobby piensa que fue egoísta.

Dean bufó, Bobby no lo comprendía, y era posible que Jo tampoco y solo estuviera diciendo eso para hacerlo sentir mejor, en realidad como no había dicho nada tal vez ella esperaba que él pensara que estaba de su lado.

Jo miró a Dean y sintió algo raro, comprendía el porque había hecho ese pacto pero Bobby tenía algo de razón, también estaba segura de que Dean le temía a la muerte en algún sentido (quizás por lo que pudiera encontrar en el Infierno), Sam parecía el mismo de siempre, callado y reservado, pero había algo distinto en sus ojos, en su modo de mirar; o simplemente eran suposiciones suyas. Reflexionó sobre su actitud hacia Dean, la primera vez que se habían visto ella había quedado perdidamente enamorada de él pero Dean no le había dicho nada, el mismo había reconocido que en otras circunstancias "la habría seducido hasta cansarse", pero estaba recuperándose de la pérdida de su padre en aquel momento y ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de tener una fecha de muerte, aunque tal vez esto último hacía que le dijese que sentía por ella; pero estaba segura de que la trataría como a una niña para protegerla y que no le ocurriera nada (aunque había esperanzas de que le dijera lo que ella siempre había querido escuchar..si en verdad la amaba y tenía en cuenta que tendrían poco tiempo para estar juntos si Sam no encontraba una solución a su "problema").

Dean se dio cuenta que desde hacía tiempo sentía algo por Jo, la primera vez que se vieron no hizo lo que hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, porque le tenía respeto a la hija de Ellen (la amiga de su padre) y de todos modos no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía Jo en ese momento; más tarde pudo darse cuenta de que Jo estaba enamorada de él pero no quería estar con ella, en parte porque nunca había..amado, por así decirlo, nunca había estado con una chica y nunca pudo rotular una relación como "noviazgo", nunca se había enamorado como lo había hecho Sam con Jessica (y, en parte, le tenía algo de envidia a su hermano): nunca había experimentado el "amor verdadero" y ahora tenía miedo de no poder conocer lo que es amar a una persona de verdad, al quedarle tan poco tiempo de vida. No sabía si tenía que decírselo, en parte, porque si lo hacía, Jo se uniría a la cacería y Dean no quería que Jo muriese (se preguntó si eso era una señal de que realmente la amaba).

Sam le contó su sueño a Bobby con todos los detalles pero él le aseguró que no se preocupara, que tal vez sólo había sido una pesadilla causada por el estrés; Sam no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Luego de unas horas entraron en la cocina para cenar, Jo había encargado unas pizzas que aún no habían llegado. Se pusieron a hablar del caso con Bobby, miraron todos los documentos y fotos que tenían y acordaron que Jo iría con Sam a la escena del crimen mientras Dean y Bobby iban a la estación de policía por los datos de la autopsia, tal vez pudieran echarle un vistazo a los cuerpos de las víctimas.

**.x.x.**

La criatura observó a su presa, se relamió los labios con la lengua y lanzó un grito al aire, su presa abrió los ojos con terror y asombro, sus pupilas se hicieron grandes tratando de identificar la causa del sonido en el medio de la oscuridad. La criatura volvió a gritar y la presa salió corriendo, la criatura sonrió: eso hacía la caza mas divertida. Persiguió a su presa por largo rato, siempre jugando con ella, la asustaba, la acorralaba y luego la dejaba escapar; hasta que su hambre fue muy fuerte y comenzó a herirla, el líquido rojo que emanaba de los cortes le refrescaba la piel, le daba una sensación de placer, los gritos de su víctima eran música para sus oídos, la sangre resbalaba por el cuerpo de su presa, con maldad la criatura comenzó a lamer la sangre del suelo mientras su víctima corría, al hacerlo sintió ganas de al fin poder disfrutar su comida; corrió, ágil y rápido como el mismo viento, tras su presa, una vez que la alcanzó y la acorraló disfrutó del terror de sus ojos una vez más, luego atravesó su garganta: se deleitó como el líquido salía a borbotones de la herida e inundaba su boca, la sangre dulce mojó su garganta reseca, los ojos de la bestia brillaron con una luz asesina. Era una suerte para él estar en ese lugar, en esa ciudad donde había tanta gente indefensa caminando en la noche, sin duda Kenosha era un muy buen lugar para tomar un bocado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Me quedó corto pero mi hermana dice que cada uno hace el capítulo con la extensión que quiere (pero a mi me revienta que me queden cortos jaja). _

_La próxima actualización va a ser dentro de 15 días..._

_me voy o me cortan la luz xD_

_dejen sus reviews please! _


	2. The Celtic Presence

_¡Hola a todos los bienaventurados que vienen a leer mi FF! xD Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews; **Jor**¡me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia! voy a escribir mucho así no te cansas de leer los libros que tenes en la biblioteca xD. **Lu** ¿qué onda piba? jaja me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y la página pero dejá de leer los FF de los que ya hablamos... y... una cosa... soy ailu, tu gran amiga che! no laru [mi hermanisxD, error que se perdona jeje. **RenaissanceLady-K**, me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio del FF. Yo también amo a los dragones y no entiendo como en SN los tienen tan olvidados (pobres... snig) y a los unicornios los pegasos...jaja_ _(eso fue en joda xD). Hablando de Jo y Dean... ñ.n , no sé, hay que ver...total ya hice los planes y parece que el FF da para ¡OTRA TEMPORADA! jaja. Ah! lo de Dean y Cassie... lo que pasa es que ese es uno de los tantos capítulos que me perdí ñ.ñU pero bueno, gracias por decirme, igual me di cuenta después de haber subido el epi. _

_Bueno nada más para decir, salvo que espero que les guste el capítulo que estoy posteando desde la casa de mi tía (porque me fui de vacaciones). Mañana a la mañana nos vamos al río, así que si me ahogo sepan que aprecié los comentarios... así que vayan pensando en los reviews.. xD_

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo II: La Presencia Celta**

Los rayos del amanecer iluminaron Kenosha, las calles estaban silenciosas a las seis de la mañana pero un patrullero y una ambulancia estaban frente a una casa; la sirenas rasgaban la tranquilidad del silencio.

-Otro caso más igual al de la semana pasada, sargento.-dijo un policía. Maldijo al maldito que se le ocurrió cometer un crimen a esas horas, siempre lo llamaban de la jefatura cuando estaba disfrutando de un sueño reparador luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Si, así es.-coincidió el sargento-desearía poder encontrar al culpable de una buena vez.-agregó. Había trabajado muchos años en Kenosha y nunca había visto un caso similar, en el que las pistas se esfumaban en el aire.

-¿Qué pasó con la investigación?-preguntó un policía novato. Le habían asignado ese caso esa misma mañana, y estaba ansioso por demostrar su valía.

-Sigue como hace un mes, estamos en cero, no hay pistas que nos indiquen quien puede ser el responsable de estos hechos.-respondió el sargento, apesadumbrado.

El enfermero se acercó al sargento. Había intentado todo por aquella persona, pero la pérdida de sangre había sido muy grande y cuando ellos llegaron exhaló su último suspiro.

-No tiene caso llevarlo al hospital, no puede hacerse nada por él. Será mejor que lo lleven a la estación, supongo que los forenses llegarán en unas horas.

-Si, así es.-dijo el sargento.

-Sargento, muero de hambre.-dejó escapar una joven policía. Hacía poco que empezaba el turno de la mañana y aún no se había acostumbrado al horario.

-Lo supuse, a las seis de la mañana uno siempre esta hambriento, puede ir con Dickens a comprar unos cafés y donas; los veo en la estación dentro de una hora.-les indicó su superior. Se recordó a si mismo en sus primeros años de servicio.

-Gracias, sargento.

**.x.x.**

Sam se despertó cuando un rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Miró el reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana, era mejor que se despertase para poder ir con Jo temprano a la escena del crimen, por si a los detectives se les ocurría ir; de cualquier modo, la hija de Ellen debía estar durmiendo aún. Se levantó, se vistió y fue a la cocina a desayunar; abrió la puerta y escuchó una maldición del otro lado, era Dean, que justo iba a salir cuando su hermano abrió la puerta y, por ende, su pie derecho chocó contra ella; Dean sintió que se había doblado los dedos.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, a la vez que se frotaba el pie.

-Lo siento Dean, no te oí, pensé que aún estabas durmiendo.-se excusó su hermano.

-¿Cómo voy a estar durmiendo si tengo que ir al hospital con Bobby y el muy genio quiere ir antes de las nueve?-preguntó Dean, enfadado.

-¿Jo se levantó?- preguntó Sam.

-Creo que sí, Bobby me dijo que fue a comprar algo de comida para el desayuno.-contestó su hermano.-Sólo espero que traiga donas.

-Tu siempre piensas en la comida.-dijo Sam, con un bufido.

-Si.- aseguró Dean, riendo.

En ese momento entró Ellen en la cocina, algo despeinada y con el aspecto de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó.

-Bien, bien.

-¿Dónde está Jo?

-Ehh..-titubeó Sam- se fue a comprar algo para el desayuno.

En ese momento entró Jo con una bolsa, en la que estaba la comida; Ellen iba a decirle algo pero Dean tosió y preguntó que había comprado.

-Donas.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le cumpliste el sueño a Dean de desayunar donas.-dijo Sam.

Ella sonrió y preparó el café, Ellen se quedó parada unos minutos y luego se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa. Bobby entró a la cocina cuando el café estuvo listo y servido.

Dean ya había servido las donas en un plato y cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa tomó una con chispas de chocolate y azúcar.

-Estoy en el cielo.-dijo y mordió un gran trozo de la dona.

-Si quieres puedes comértela entera de una sola vez.-dijo Sam con ironía.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices..-dijo Dean luego de tragar, abrió la boca y se iba a comer el gran trozo que le quedaba de una sola vez...

-¡Estaba bromeando Dean!- exclamó Sam, a la vez que Jo soltaba una carcajada.-El sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti ¿Verdad?

-Puede que sí.-dijo su hermano, con los labios llenos de azúcar.

Quince minutos después estaban todos listos para marcharse, Ellen miró a su hija con reprobación pero Jo esquivó la mirada de su madre y salió rápidamente del apartamento, preocupado por lo que fuese a hacer Dean la siguió mientras Sam preparaba todo con Bobby.

La encontró sentada en la escalera de entrada al edificio, él se sentó a su lado.

-Ella no quiere que cace, Dean.-dijo Jo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Ya lo noté.

-Ella no quiere que los ayude.

-¿Estas haciendo esto por nosotros?

-Quiero ayudarlos a luchar contra esos demonios ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera de brazos cruzados?

-No sabes que es lo que querría tu padre para ti.-le dijo Dean, no entendía porque Jo quería ayudarlos, ayudarlos a ganar una guerra perdida.

-Pero estoy segura que no querría que yo no formara parte de esto.

-¿Sabes de lo que hablas?- le preguntó el mayor de los Winchester, exasperado.- Puedes morir ¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Y tú no?

-Yo voy a morir de todos modos.

-¿Acaso quieres morir solo?- le preguntó Jo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Dean la miró extrañado ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?

Dean no pudo preguntar nada porque Sam y Bobby ya habían bajado y estaban listos para partir.

Todos se fueron a donde habían acordado, Sam con Jo a una de las escenas del crimen y Dean se fue con Bobby a la estación de policía.

Sam y Jo terminaron en una casa en el sur de Kenosha. La banda de criminología estaba alrededor de el lugar; Sam la levantó y dejó que Jo pasara primero. Una vez dentro inspeccionaron todo, había signos de lucha en las paredes y en el piso de madera. La sangre estaba presente en cada habitación de la casa. Daba la impresión de que la criatura había estado divirtiéndose con su presa un poco, era algo que comúnmente hacían las bestias sobrenaturales. Había algo en las paredes, Jo pasó los dedos por la superficie y se dio cuenta de que algo o alguien hubiera quemado la pared. Se quedaron un rato más investigando y luego se fueron, no convenía que los detectives los hallaran fisgoneando por ahí.

Dean y Bobby entraron a la morgue del hospital, había sido fácil burlar al enfermero de la entrada. Unas identidades y credenciales falsas habían acelerado el trámite.

Observaron el cuerpo por largo rato. El mayor de los Winchester se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, o estaba equivocado o aquella cosa tenía las garras mas grandes que el muchacho había visto en su vida de cazador.

-Bobby... hay algo que no encaja.-dijo al fin- Mira estas heridas, son demasiado grandes para que las garras de un Hombre Lobo puedan hacerlas- tomó aire- y esta herida de aquí es una mordedura, los hoyos de los dientes son enormes, es imposible que un Hombre Lobo haya matado a este tipo.-además, la huella de la mordedura no se parecía en nada a la de un licántropo.

-¿Qué piensas que es entonces?-le preguntó el otro cazador, incrédulo.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no es lo que pensábamos.-respondió Dean.

-Veremos toda la información que pudimos sacar con Sam y Jo; será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que lleguen los forenses.-dijo Bobby, al mismo tiempo que tomaba todos los papeles que había sobre la camilla de metal, que estaba a su izquierda.

El Winchester juntó las notas que quedaban. Salieron de la estación lo más rápido que pudieron, una vez que estuvieron en la calle el muchacho pudo respirar con normalidad, sin sentir que el aire parecía sólido por el nerviosismo. El motor del Impala rugió y Dean apretó el acelerador, deseando que nadie lo hubiera reconocido, porque sino estarían en un grave aprieto. Bobby miró por el espejo y vio a los forenses, habían salido justo a tiempo.

Una vez en el apartamento se pusieron a hojear toda la información, pasaron horas intentando descifrar que había matado a esas personas, Bobby estaba convencido de que era un Hombre Lobo pero Dean decía, una y otra vez, que era imposible; Sam pensaba ¿Por qué había ceniza? Eso era lo que no encajaba, además de los arañazos, eran profundos y enormes, la madera estaba muy astillada donde las garras de la criatura se habían posado. Jo se dio cuenta de que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, la criatura era extraña, muy extraña y estaba seguro de que su naturaleza no era igual a la de los demás seres sobrenaturales.

**.x.x.**

El viento alborotó el largo pelo rojizo de la muchacha, quien miró el edificio, estaba segura de que estaban allí, los había visto entrar al mediodía; solo debía esperar a que salieran, tarde o temprano lo harían, ella solo debía esperar.

**.x.x.**

Sam moría de hambre, hacía horas que no probaba bocado, luego de haber discutido del caso por dos horas y media le había entrado hambre; Bobby seguía leyendo, Dean dormía y Jo revisaba algunas cosas en internet. Decidió ir a comprar algo para comer. Bajó las escaleras (desgraciadamente el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio) y salió. Comenzó a caminar y sin querer chocó a una chica que estaba en la vereda frente al edificio, a ella se le cayeron todas las cosas que tenía en las manos, Sam la ayudó a levantarlas y se las dio; ella le agradeció

-No fue nada.- dijo él-la culpa fue mía, salí tan apurado que no te vi y te choqué, lo siento.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, así que gracias...-ya sabía su nombre, pero habría sido demasiado sospechoso si se lo decía.

-Sam, me llamo Sam.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Sam.

-No es nada..-dijo Sam, y al instante se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de aquella muchacha.

-Tifenn, mi nombre es Tifenn.

Sam le sonrió, miró a la chica de pelo rojo algarrobo y ojos verdes esmeralda; ella le sonrió a su vez, Sam se preguntó que hacía con tanto equipaje allí.

-¿Vas para tu casa?¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar todo esto?

-Gracias, pero en realidad no tengo donde quedarme, acabo de llegar aquí esta mañana.

El muchacho se percató de que la muchacha parecía no tener dinero suficiente como para alquilar una habitación en algún motel, por más barato que fuese. Su cortesía lo obligó a decirle

-Ohh..eh..bueno supongo que puedo hacer algo al respecto, espera que debo hacer una llamada.-el menor de los Winchester sacó su móvil y marcó el número del apartamento de Bobby.-Hola Bobby..ehh-titubeó-..una pregunta..¿Hay espacio para alguien más allí?

Sam tocó la puerta y Dean le abrió, su hermano miró primero a Tifenn y luego a Sam, desoncertado. Como el mayor no se corría Sam lo empujó antes de que a Tifenn se le acalambraran los brazos por el peso del equipaje. Dean se acercó a Sam.

-Oye, Sammy..Tendrías que ir a un lugar mas privado si..- susurró Dean mientras miraba a su hermano con una sonrisita.

-Dean, eres un idiota.-le dijo Sam mirándolo con odio, su hermano no podía ser tan degenerado.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, no tenían que incomodarse por mí.-dijo Tifenn, mirándolos con una sonrisa, agradecida.

-No es ninguna molestia.-se apresuró a decir Dean.

Sam estaba seguro de que unas ideas estaban pasando por la cabeza de su hermano mayor, y por tratarse de él, no podía ser algo bueno así que le pisó el pie derecho y lo miró con una expresión que daba a entender lo que había insinuado con el pisotón. Dean sintió que se le quebraban todos los huesos de los dedos y miró a su hermano con una expresión que le daba a entender que lo había entendido (por supuesto que le susurró "idiota", para variar).

En ese momento Bobby entró en la habitación con unos papeles, con la intención de mostrárselos a los chicos y vio a Tifenn, parada en el medio de la sala y a los dos hermanos, parados detrás de ella.

-¿En dónde aprendieron buenos modales ustedes dos?- les preguntó a los Winchester.-se supone que como caballeros tienen que ofrecerse a llevar el equipaje de la invitada.

-Si, tienes razón.-dijo Dean, como cayendo en la cuenta de repente. Se ofreció a llevar los bolsos pero la chica le dio todos excepto uno.

-Prefiero llevarlo yo, sino te molesta.

-No, no me molesta.-dijo Dean, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantar aquel equipaje ¿Qué llevaba la chica allí?¿Plomo?

Luego de que llevaron el equipaje a una habitación para que no molestase, volvieron a la sala de estar, en donde estaban Sam y Bobby sentados en el sofá.

-Disculpen que no me presenté antes.-dijo la joven.-Me llamo Tifenn, Tifenn Glyn.-agregó.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó Dean, ya que el acento de la muchacha le resultaba extraño.

-Ejem, ejem..Dean, se supone que te tienes que presentar primero.- le recomendó Sam por lo bajo, casi en un susurro inaudible.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el mayor de los hermanos- yo soy Dean Winchester y supongo que ya conoces al supereducado de mi hermano Sam.

-¡Dean!

-Era solo una broma, tonto.-le dijo Dean, luego de lanzar una carcajada.-y él es nuestro amigo Bobby.-añadió, señalando al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Encantada de conocerlos, Sam, Dean y Bobby.-dijo Tifenn, sonriendo.

-Entonces, ya que todos nos presentamos..¿De dónde eres?

-Del viejo mundo.

-Ehh..-titubeó Dean, mirándola extrañado.-¿Te refieres a Europa?

-Sí, de Inglaterra.-respondió.-Estuve allí toda mi vida.- agregó Tifenn, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, mientras tomaba con sus dedos el dije de una cadena de cobre que tenía en el cuello. Sam miró el dije con atención y se percató de que tenía cuatro líneas que parecían querer formar un cuadrado pero la línea que estaba más a la izquierda corría en sentido opuesto al que debería seguir para formarlo. _[NA: no sé si se lo imaginan_

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?-preguntó Sam, extrañado.

-No lo sé, fue una idea que me surgió un día. Tal vez porque aquí uno tiene mas posibilidades de salir adelante.-se encogió de hombros-Puedo volver cuando quiera, después de todo.

Ellos asintieron y le preguntaron si no quería acomodarse mejor, mientras ellos charlaban sobre un asunto, Tifenn les aseguró que no había problema y se marchó a su habitación.

**.x.x.**

Tifenn sonrió, no había sido tan difícil como ella había pensado; a los chicos les había caído bien de entrada, aunque debía estar alerta por las dudas. Volvió a sonreír, echaba de menos su hogar pero aquel extraño país no era tan malo.

La chica se acomodó el cabello pelirrojo que le caía sobre la cara detrás de una oreja, abrió el bolso que ella misma había llevado, revolvió todo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un cuchillo, cuya hoja era de plata, y su filo parecía peligroso; la joven lo metió en la funda de cuero. A continuación tomo un enorme libro, con una gran cantidad de símbolos antiguos, sacó las demás cosas que necesitaba de su bolso y preparó todo para el ritual.

**.x.x.**

Los Winchester estaban sentados hablando del caso, Bobby se había ido a buscar a Jo, quien se había ido hacía rato y aún no aparecía.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-le preguntó Dean a su hermano.

-No lo sé.-respondió Sam-Nunca en mi vida vi un caso como este.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿Qué opinas de esa muchacha, Tifenn?-inquirió Dean con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Dean ¿Acaso solo piensas en...?-Sam decidió no terminar la pregunta, detestaba esas actitudes de su hermano, como confundir el ser cortés con querer tener relaciones con alguien.

-Solo pregunto.-replicó Dean.-Pero debes admitir que es bonita.

-Si tú lo dices supongo que tienes razón.-Sam estaba harto de tener esa serie de conversaciones con su hermano.

-Pero..¿No es raro el hecho de que venga de tan lejos si se sentía a gusto allá en Inglaterra?-inquirió.

-¿Por qué va a ser raro?-preguntó el menor, extrañado.

-Un presentimiento nada más.-se calló por unos segundos.-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nos tengamos que ir de cacería?¿Dejarla con Ellen?-preguntó.

-No había pensado en eso. Dejarla con Ellen no es una mala idea, además estará Jo y no se aburrirá, las mujeres siempre tienen algo de que hablar.

-No creo que Jo se quede haciéndole compañía a su madre mientras nos vamos de caza.-dijo Dean, con angustia.

-Tomo eso como que pretende acompañarnos.- comentó Sam, su hermano asintió con la cabeza. "Genial" pensó Sam, ahora tenían otro problema más, tener que cuidar a Jo mientras sus propias vidas corrían peligro porque ella no tenía entrenamiento; más bien algo de preparación tenía pero Sam no creía que fuese suficiente.

Los Winchester se quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, la mente de Sam estaba concentrada en el sueño que había tenido el día anterior, y la de Dean en el caso (se estaba exprimiendo los sesos intentando ver que ser podía ser el responsable de esos ataques).

**.x.x.**

En la habitación mas alejada de la sala de estar, Tifenn recitaba algo en voz muy baja. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, a excepción de un puntito de claridad que proporcionaba el atardecer de Kenosha. La chica tenía una ropa diferente: estaba vestida con una larga capa de color verde bosque, que se abultaba alrededor se sus pies y hacía juego con sus ojos, la capa tenía dos broches muy artísticos (uno en su cintura, enganchando una cinta, y otro en el hombro derecho, sujetando la parte de arriba de la capa). Su cara estaba pintada, con la oscuridad de la habitación no podía distinguirse los colores pero si los motivos, que eran muy parecidos a los símbolos que se encontraban en el libro que tenía a sus pies. Parpadeó, había algo extraño en sus ojos, ya no eran de un cálido color esmeralda, si no que tenían vetas de color verde bosque y un extraño tinte rojo, lentamente, sus iris se fueron deformando hasta que cubrieron toda la córnea y sus pupilas cambiaron hasta alcanzar la forma de las de un gato: alargadas verticalmente pero gruesas. La chica escuchó algo que sólo ella podía escuchar, y sonrió. _"Así lo haré"_, susurró como respuesta. Apagó las velas, guardó todo y se cambió, antes de salir, tomó el cuchillo de plata y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Se escuchaban las voces de Sam, Dean, Bobby y dos personas más que no pudo identificar; volvió a sonreír y se aseguró de que el cuchillo estuviese en su lugar.

**.x.x.**

Jo miró extrañada a la chica de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes que entró en la cocina.

-Ellen, Jo, ella es Tifenn.-la presentó Bobby.-Acaba de llegar de Europa y por lo visto olvidó buscar un lugar donde quedarse así que se permanecerá con nosotros hasta que lo encuentre.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y saludaron educadamente a Tifenn, ella les devolvió el saludo.

Ellen preguntó que querían cenar, argumentando que sino se haría tarde y luego no tendrían que comer, Bobby la miró como diciendo "No exageres", Jo se limitó a asentir, a Sam le daba lo mismo y Dean, por supuesto que no iba a decir que no; sólo Tifenn había permanecido callada, todos la miraron y ella asintió lentamente, dijo que le daba igual, aún no tenía hambre.

La chica metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo y sintió el tacto frío de la navaja con su piel. Aún no había llegado el momento de usarla, pero estaba segura de que ese momento llegaría pronto.

Bobby vertió en la jarra de agua un poco de agua bendita, mientras miraba de reojo a Tifenn, no se fiaba de ella, no parecía que estuviera poseída, pero era mejor asegurarse. Aprovechó cuando Jo dijo que tenía sed para sacar la jarra de agua y ponerle agua bendita, obviamente a espaldas de Tifenn. Dean miró a Bobby extrañado pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dudaba de que aquella chica estuviese poseída, si un demonio estaba controlándola habría matado a Sam cuando se encontró con él en la calle. No, para él, aquella chica no estaba poseída. Cuando Tifenn se llevó el vaso a los labios y luego bebió, todos contuvieron la respiración, pero no pasó nada extraño, ningún síntoma de que estuviese poseída. Dean sonrió, el ya lo había supuesto.

Al cabo de una media hora llegó Ellen con la comida. Comiendo, charlaron con Tifenn sobre la vida que había llevado en el lugar donde vivía.

-A decir verdad, vivo lejos de la cuidad, mi pueblo está entre los bosques, es más bien un asentamiento.-dijo ella-Conservamos muchas de las antiguas tradiciones, tratamos de mantener el lugar lo más natural posible.

-Entonces, eres una amish, perteneces a un grupo de gente que vive sin tecnología.-comentó Jo.

-Si, algo así.-afirmó Tifenn, con una sonrisa. Aunque esa respuesta era tan cierta cómo errónea.

-¿Qué tradiciones conservan?-quiso saber Dean.

-Las celtas, por supuesto-respondió la muchacha.

_Así que la chica es celta_, se dijo Dean. Era algo nuevo, ya se había acostumbrado a tratar con los católicos y los judíos pero aquella cultura la desconocía por completo. Tendría que investigar un poco, para no meter la pata y ofender a alguien (como siempre hacía); pensándolo bien era **Sam** quien _tendría_ que investigarlo, no él.

Sam se quedó pensando, aquella chica provenía de un modo de vivir distinto pero parecía conocer las costumbres de ellos ¿Cómo era posible? Eso era lo que más extraño le resultaba, pero de lo cansado que estaba no quería ponerse a pensar en el asunto, no cuando aún tenían un caso que resolver.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? me quedó corto y odio eso pero no puedo hacer nada jaja. No se cómo habrá quedado porque no lo hice en un día de mucha inspiración... _

_Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Que los científicos dicen que hay 90 de probabilidades de que una escritora de FF se ahoge en el río si está esperando, pero no le dejan, reviews. Así que si no quieren que me ahoge mañana dejen sus reviews. Y si no me ahogo mañana me puedo ahogar cuando vaya a la pileta (80,5) o me puedo caer en la ducha y me desnuco contra el borde de la bañera (75,8)... ... xD_

_El próximo caítulo será dentro de 15 días, tal vez menos si me hago tiempo y tengo la suficiente inspiración como para escribir el tercer episodio._

_Denle clic a reviews!_


	3. Shots and Blood

_No se asusten que no me ahogué en el río -gracias a las personas que me dejaron los reviews- **Lamathyave** me alegro que te guste la historia y no te preocupes que no han pasado muchas cosas en la tercera temporada, salvo que aparecen Ruby (una demonio que quiere ayudar a Sam con el pacto de Dean, y ayuda a Bobby a arreglar la Colt) y Bela (una mercenaria que roba cosas sobrenaturales para sus clientes ricos). Espero verte pronto por aquí . **Lady-K.** gracias por los cumplidos, es bueno que animen a una a seguir con el proyecto jeje. Con Tifenn...veremos que pasa, aún no hay nada asegurado. Y sí, soy argentina ¡Viva Argentina! jeje. Muchísimas gracias por el review amiga n.n **Mi querida co-autora** gracias por el extenso review pero ¿qué es eso de ver MI historia sin MI permiso? ¬¬ pero todo bien iwal! pero no creo eso de aguante Azazel, jaja. _

_Bueno, este capítulo lo hice cuando estaba muy inspirada y espero que les guste n.n -o sea, después de haber leído tres novelas en una semana y media :o -_

_nos vemos más abajo _

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo III: Shots and Blood**

El fuego reinaba en el bosque. Las llamas anaranjadas y rojas permanecían alrededor de todo como un velo extraño.

Sam no podía encontrar a su hermano y veía extrañas formas ocultas en las sombras que el fuego producía sobre el lugar, que se iba consumiendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Luego de haber caminado por un rato en el medio de aquel bosque que se incendiaba segundo a segundo gracias al poder destructivo del fuego-que consumía la madera de los árboles a una velocidad asombrosa y casi inimaginable- divisó una silueta entre los árboles, oculta por la penumbra que se ceñía sobre aquel lugar cual niebla invade las calles en los días de invierno. Mientras él se acercaba más lejos parecía estar, como si aquella figura fuera inalcanzable o fuera irreal, aunque todo aquello lo pareciese. La figura parecía una mujer, con una capa ondeando y los cabellos largos moviéndose al compás del viento; ella permanecía inmóvil, parecía que no se percataba de que el bosque en el que se hallaba era destruido poco a poco por aquel fuego. La mujer giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el muchacho, sentía su presencia. Sam alcanzó a distinguir una sombra negra detrás de ella que apareció y desapareció al instante, algo los vigilaba.

Sam estaba seguro que aquella mujer era la misma de su primer sueño. levantó la vista y la observó, los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaron en la oscuridad, con el mismo brillo de los ojos felinos, con un brillo extraño, que encierra cautela. Sam parpadeó; abrió los ojos, pudo ver una enorme sombra negra, que se abalanzaba sobre él, como una vasta y enorme nube que parecía engullir todo a su paso-aquella sombra le recordó a los demonios- la chica había desaparecido y dos ojos amarillos parecían estar mirándolo desde la penumbra.

Sam se despertó de repente, sudando y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo; aquel sueño era muy extraño, mas extraño que el anterior ¿Quién era aquella chica¿El demonio de ojos amarillos seguía vivo? Le dolía la cabeza, Dean estaba a su lado -vaya uno a saber porque- y miraba a su hermano con preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y sabiendo que tal vez la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

-Nada, sólo fue un sueño, un sueño normal.-le respondió despreocupadamente, con esperanza de que su hermano se olvidara del asunto y volviese a dormir.

Dean lo miró con reprobación -algo poco habitual en él- y cuando replicó lo hizo hablando con sarcasmo, como de costumbre.

-¿No me digas?-alzó una ceja, incrédulo-¿Desde cuándo tus sueños son algo que podemos llamar normales? Que yo sepa, de vez en cuando tenías sueños extraños, mi pequeño psíquico.

-Tienes razón. _Tenía_ sueños extraños, ahora no los tengo.-le respondió Sam, apesadumbrado, ahora a su hermano le venía la etapa de las preguntas estúpidas a las cinco de la madrugada, cuando deberían estar descansando para poder investigar el extraño caso que los había llevado a Kenosha.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices te creo.-lo miró de arriba abajo-pero pensándolo bien no te creo pues recuerdo haberte oído murmurar algo y eso era exactamente lo que hacías cuando tenías premoniciones o cosas por el estilo. Así que cuéntame, larga el rollo antes de que se me acabe la paciencia, _Sammy_.

Sam le miró con odio por un momento, respiró profundamente.

-Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, al menos no por el momento.-miró a Dean severamente-Tal vez sea por el estrés o algo así, no tiene caso preocuparse por tonterías.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-los ojos del hermano mayor reflejaban algo...¿Sería temor? No, no podía ser eso, Sam estaba viendo visiones sin duda.

-Es algo técnicamente imposible.-Sam intentaba desviar la conversación de aquel tema tan peligroso, en el que dar un paso en falso podía tener una consecuencia desconocida en su hermano mayor; consideró dos veces si iba a decirle aquello, pero no podía mentirle a su hermano, no ahora, la honestidad era lo único que podía mantenerlos unidos-Es como si... como si el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos estuviese vivo... es algo técnicamente imposible... quiero decir... tú mismo le disparaste con la Colt y ambos lo vimos morir. No tiene sentido, no lo tiene.-explicó Sam, intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que fue eso lo que soñaste?-los ojos de el mayor de los hermanos mostraban un atisbo de desesperación, o tal vez no fuera eso, sino, más bien, incredulidad.

-Sí, estoy seguro.-suspiró-pero como ya te he dicho no tiene ningún sentido.

Dean tragó saliva.

-Tienes razón, no tiene sentido.-comentó Dean. El sólo pensar que el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos, o mejor dicho Azazel, seguía vivo, añadía un nuevo problema a la lista de los Winchester; una lista que era bastante larga. Sintió la boca seca-Voy a buscar un vaso de agua ¿Quieres que te traiga uno?-le preguntó a Sam, quien ya se había metido de nuevo en la cama y había cerrado los ojos.

-Bueno, como tú quieras, me da igual.-dijo Sam, con voz cansada.

Dean emprendió el corto camino a la cocina -de puntillas para no despertar a nadie-, que constaba de unos diez metros, mas o menos; para eso tenía que pasar delante de la habitación de Tifenn. Se extrañó de ver la puerta entreabierta, fue a cerrarla porque sino la luz del amanecer entraría en la habitación de la muchacha, le daría en la cara y se despertaría. Se acercó sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, pero oyó una serie de susurros, de modo que espió por el espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared. Lo que vio lo extrañó demasiado-tal vez se extrañó tanto porque no parecía que aquella chica hiciese algo semejante- Tifenn estaba arrodillada frente a la ventana, recitaba alguna cosa por lo bajo y tenía algo frente a ella, que Dean no pudo identificar; al lado de la muchacha había algo que resplandecía, el mayor de los Winchester lo miró con atención pero Tifenn lo cubrió con la mano y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta; Dean se apresuró a salir de la vista de la muchacha: se volteó rápidamente y se pegó a la pared. Tifenn no salió de la habitación. Dean esperó a que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran, había visto suficiente: no confiaría mucho en Tifenn, debía de ser precavido de ahora en adelante, puesto que si la muchacha tenía algún extraño objetivo era mejor descubrirlo y arruinar sus planes.

Se fue sigilosamente, implorando a Dios que la muchacha no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. Se sirvió el vaso de agua y tomó una aspirina para su hermano-al pequeño Sammy le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza después de aquel extraño sueño, tal vez por la manía que tenía de encontrarle un significado a todo- Una vez que estuvo de nuevo acostado se dio cuenta de que debía contarle aquello a Sam y a Bobby-lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos- lo más pronto posible, pues no convenía arriesgarse, eso los Winchester lo sabían desde hacía bastante tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Dean se despertó temprano, algo poco usual en el ya que acostumbraba descansar bastante- el decía que era para tener la mente despejada, pero Sam decía que era, mas bien, por holgazán- Aún así, Sam ya estaba despierto y se encontraba en la cocina conversando animadamente con Tifenn mientas tomaban café. Dean miró a la chica cuidadosamente, no vio nada raro pero no se tranquilizó, permaneció alerta. _Nunca debes bajar la guardia_.

-Buenos días ¿No?-dijo Sam, levantando una ceja. Dean no era de tener buenos modales muy seguido.

-Buenos días.-dijo su hermano mayor, con un bostezo sobre actuado.

-¿Quieres café?-le preguntó Tifenn.

-Bueno, no me vendría mal.

Tifenn sonrió, tomó una taza y sirvió el café en ella y se la alcanzó a Dean. El muchacho pensó que algo se tenía que esconder detrás de aquella cálida sonrisa y mirada bondadosa. Prejuzgar no era adecuado pero en ese contexto -en el cual ellos eran cazadores y en el que mas de una bestia sobrenatural estaba dispuesta a acabar con ellos y el FBI los buscaba para encarcelarlos de por vida (aunque tal vez Hendricksen prefería para Dean la pena federal, eso seguro)- no parecía fuera de lugar.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Jo apareció del otro lado, con el aspecto de no haber dormido demasiado en toda la noche.

-Buenos días a todos.-dijo con voz cansada. Daba la impresión de que, de haber podido elegir, seguiría durmiendo.

-Buenos días-dijeron al unísono Sam, Dean y Tifenn.

-¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?-preguntó Ellen, que había entrado a la cocina unos instantes después que su hija.

-Nada.-respondió Dean, mientras comía una dona que había sobrado del día anterior.

-Porque pensé que si no tenían nada que hacer pueden hacer algo por la patria ¿No?-sugirió Ellen. Dean le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, pero instantes después comprendió la indirecta; Ellen quería que buscaran información para el caso, ya que estaban algo estancados.

-Por mí hagan lo que quieran.-dijo Jo- Yo me voy al centro comercial.

Dean la miró ceñudo, no entendía la manía de las mujeres de ir al centro comercial, acababan gastando todo el dinero en ropa que después no utilizaban jamás.

-Voy a comprar el periódico.-dijo Tifenn de repente-No me tardo.-aseguró.

Dean la miró salir a los apurones.

-¿Qué habrá en el periódico?-la chica había salido como si pudiera encontrar escrito en el papel alguna respuesta a una pregunta inverosímil.

-No lo sé pero tal vez nos sirva a nosotros.-respondió Sam, estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

-Si, tienes razón.-comentó Jo. Su madre optó por no decir nada, ni siquiera la miró.

-Pensé que te interesaba mas ir de compras que ayudar en el caso.-dijo Bobby, mirándola algo enfadado.

-Me interesa.-aseguró la chica-Y no me hables como si yo fuera una desquiciada compradora compulsiva.-agregó torciendo el gesto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sam se volteó hacia ella.

-Debe ser Tifenn.-dijo Dean.

-Si, seguramente. Ella no tiene la llave, la olvidó.-dijo, señalando la pequeña llave que había sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Jo se apresuró a abrir, todos escucharon como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, unos segundos después Jo volvió a la cocina, con una expresión asustada en el rostro y los brazos rígidos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Dean.

-Tiene el cañón de un arma en la espalda, Dean, eso pasa.-dijo una voz femenina. Dean creyó reconocer de quien era esa voz. La mujer empujó a Jo, quien quedó al lado de su madre; una mujer de cabello castaño y mirada cautelosa estaba frente a ellos. Bela los miró con una sonrisa.

-Nos volvemos a ver.-volvió a sonreír.-muy bien¿dónde esta esa chica celta?

-¿Qué chica?-preguntó Dean, haciendo uso de su mejor voz de desconcierto ¿Cómo demonios los había encontrado aquella _ladrona_? Maldijo también el hecho de que ninguno tenía un arma, justo se les había ocurrido ese día andar desarmados.

-No te hagas el imbécil, hablo de la chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes que llegó a Kenosha ayer, a la que ustedes están hospedando.-le respondió la mujer, con soberbia.

-No sabemos de quien estas hablando.-dijo Ellen.

-Parece que salió, pero descuiden, vendrá en cualquier momento, entonces podré quitarle esa medalla que lleva en el cuello.-dijo Bela. Por ningún motivo iba a perder la oportunidad de quitarle a aquella niña esa medalla, ya tenía un cliente que pagaría muy bien por ella, no iba a renunciar a diez millones de dólares tan fácilmente. Poco sabía de aquella medalla y poco le importaba, más le importaba el dinero y todo lo que pudiera obtener con él.

Sam pensó en como demonios saldrían de aquel aprieto. Eran cinco contra uno pero había que tener en cuenta que Bela era muy ágil y astuta, sin mencionar el hecho de que era muy habilidosa con las armas y tenía muy buena puntería. Agregando el pequeño detalle de que ella sí tenía un arma. Escuchó un curioso sonido, como si alguien repiquetease metal ¿Qué podía ser? No se adentró demasiado en aquel asunto porque había visto una sombra a espaldas de Bela¿sería quién pensaba? Decidió arriesgarse. Llamó a Bela, esta giró la cabeza.

**.x.x.**

Sus pupilas aumentaron de tamaño al tratar de vislumbrar a la mujer en el pasillo, tenuemente iluminado por la luz del sol. Avanzó con cuidado, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo tomó por la hoja enfundada. Recorrió rápidamente los últimos metros y le asestó un golpe con el mango del cuchillo a la mujer, en el cuello. Bela cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

**.x.x.**

Tifenn tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, pero cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes tenían la misma mirada cálida y bondadosa de siempre, aunque mostraban cierta cautela. El cuerpo de la mercenaria yacía en el suelo. Tifenn continuó mirando a la mujer precavidamente, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la campera.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó Bobby.

-Disfracémonos de policías y metámosla en la cárcel.-sugirió Dean con una sonrisa, en parte bromeando y en parte pensando que era una **excelente idea**; podían sacarse de encima a Bela por un tiempo. Todos lo miraron.-¡¿Qué?! Solo fue una sugerencia.

-Si la encerramos en la cárcel ella saldrá, tenlo por seguro, y luego nos buscará para ajustar cuentas.-dijo Ellen, echando a perder la idea de Dean.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-inquirió Jo.-no podemos dejarla aquí.

-Eso está muy claro, me la llevaré ahora que está inconsciente y veré que puedo hacer... aunque no creo que se pueda hacer mucho, tan sólo alejarla lo mas posible de aquí.

-Parece algo improbable, el que ella deje de seguirnos pero...no lo sé...-Ellen no terminó la frase.

Cada segundo que perdían valía oro si pretendían deshacerse de Bela. Sin mas preámbulos, Bobby se llevó a rastras a la mercenaria.

-Espero que la tire al río y se ahoge.-comentó Dean, con tono soñador. Aquella mujer no era un dolor de cabeza, se había transformado en una migraña. Pero el muchacho prefería definirla como un maldito parásito oportunista, además de ladrón, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?-le preguntó Jo a Tifenn, asombrada; sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos.

-Entré por la ventana.-contestó simplemente la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam se preguntaba para qué querría Bela el colgante que la muchacha llevaba en su cuello¿tendría extraños poderes? Lo dudaba, Tifenn no parecía de aquellas personas que creían en lo sobrenatural; parecía más bien una pequeña jovencita estudiosa. Al pensar aquello se dio cuenta de que no sabía su edad. ¿Cuánto tendría? No aparentaba más de 20.

Dean se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica: eso había sido una _"incursión al estilo Winchester"_, y él que la había titulado de taradita y delicada. Seguía preocupado por lo que había visto aquella madrugada, no sabía si podría contarle aquello a Sam y a Bobby dado que el último se había ido y era mejor contarlo todo de una sola vez. No le gustaba contar aquella clase de cosas, y menos dos veces, peor si lo tenía que hacer en un mismo día.

Tifenn se miró el brazo, tenía un corte poco profundo en él, tal vez se lo había hecho al subir por la escalera que había afuera. La sangre formaba un hilillo que resbalaba por su brazo y caía al suelo en repetidas gotas rojas. A la chica no le molestaba, ni siquiera le dolía la herida; aún conservaba su collar, y eso era lo más importante para ella en esos momentos.

-Tienes un corte en el brazo Tifenn.-dijo Sam, mirando el corte que la chica poseía en el antebrazo.

-No es nada, debo habérmelo hecho cuando subí por la escalera.-comentó ella, despreocupada.

Ellen la miró con reprobación. Fue hasta el baño y volvió con un frasquito transparente y un poco de algodón.

-Ponte algo de alcohol antes de que se infecte.-le dijo, al tiempo que le tiraba la botellita y el algodón.

La chica los atrapó con habilidad.

-Gracias.-frunció el ceño y tomó el periódico de la mesa-No parece haber muchos problemas en el resto del país pero hay una noticia sobre un asesinato de lo mas horroroso...-no terminó la frase porque se quedó estupefacta cuando Dean le _arrancó_ el periódico de la mano.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho bajaron por la primera plana del diario, buscando la noticia, no era mas que un pequeño recuadro en el margen izquierdo, con letra pequeña; un breve comentario de unas siete líneas comentaba-en esencia-lo que había ocurrido.

-Mas información en la página 5...-masculló en voz baja, mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente.

Sam se acercó un poco a su hermano para poder leer la noticia.

«**Extraña muerte en Friedlich Square**

_Ayer en la noche se encontró el cuerpo del señor Crow en Friedlich Square, a pocos metros de, lo que fue, su residencia. _

"_El ciudadano en cuestión a muerto tras ser atacado salvajemente por alguna clase de animal salvaje-afirmó el forense de la estación de policía-pero desconocemos que animal fue, dudo que algún perro haya sido capaz de semejante cosa y, la verdad, hace bastantes años que no se ven lobos dentro de la cuidad._

_La policía investiga el caso arduamente y este entra en la lista de muertes extrañas que parecen haber aumentado en Kenosha desde hace un mes, aproximadamente; y los casos ya suman 16. _

_El comisario a cargo asegura que...__»_

Ninguno de los dos hermanos siguió con la lectura, estaba claro que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y ellos seguían sin saber que podía ser. Sam le dirigió a Jo una mirada significativa, quien se paró inmediatamente, captando la indirecta y se encaminó hacia la puerta del apartamento. Dean la siguió, al igual que Sam.

El sol hacía brillar la pintura negra reluciente de un Impala del '67, que estaba estacionado frente a la morgue.

-¿Vas a decirme algo?-le preguntó Dean a su hermano. Llevaban mas de media hora esperando a que Jo saliese de la morgue, con la esperanza de que lo que la chica pudiese averiguar arrojara una nueva luz sobre el caso.

-Querría decirte muchas cosas, Dean, pero mejor me callo.-comentó Sam, a la vez que fijaba la vista en una de las farolas de la calle.

-Es por lo del pacto ¿verdad?-inquirió Dean, con un delicado énfasis en cada palabra.

-Si.-se limitó a decir su hermano.

-Sam, hazme el favor de decirme que es lo que te molesta **tanto** porque ya me tienes harto.-dijo Dean, con una mueca de enfado en la cara.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta Dean?-preguntó Sam adrede, tomando aire y calmándose porque sino iba a gritarle a su hermano.-Lo que más me molesta es que te tomas todo muy a la ligera, actúas como si no te importara morir, como si simplemente te resignaras a ello... pero en el fondo tienes miedo de morir Dean, eso lo sé, tienes miedo de lo que puedes encontrar en el Infierno... y no quieres que yo te ayude a encontrar una solución..-a cada palabra su voz iba en aumento, Sam expresaba toda la ira y todo el enojo que sentía hacia su hermano por haber hecho ese trato.

-¡Ya se que estás molesto Sam!-lo atajó Dean, alzando la voz.-Pero no sabes porque hice ese pacto, no fue por seguir las órdenes de papá como tú crees, desde pequeño yo te cuide sin que papá me lo dijera. Es sólo que no podía dejarte así, muerto... tú eres mi único hermano, la única familia que me queda... tú...- hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para que las lágrimas no le cayeran de los ojos enfrente de su hermano.-..¡¿Para qué demonios estoy diciendo esto si nunca me entiendes?!

-Dean, es que yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar la solución, si tan sólo dejaras que..

-De ninguna manera Sammy, sabes que si intento algo te mueres ¿Entiendes eso? Tú te mueres. Además solo me ofreces tal vez y quizás ¡Si vamos a intentar algo lo haré solamente si estoy 100 seguro de que va a funcionar! Así que deja de sugerir cosas como invocar al demonio de las carreteras y exigirle que deshaga el pacto porque sabes muy bien que no lo hará.-miró a su hermano por un momento y luego salió del Impala.

Sam escuchó el portazo, vio a su hermano mayor caminando hacia el norte, con toda la pinta de estar enfadado con él, aquella pequeña pelea era algo que podía olvidarse fácilmente, en cuanto volvieran al apartamento con los nuevos datos; pero tal vez su hermano iba a tenerla presente al menos por dos días. Se quedó pensando, todo lo que había leído esos últimos días no le servía de nada, quería encontrar una solución cuanto antes. No había obedecido a su hermano y había invocado al demonio de las carreteras, pero lo único que había logrado averiguar era que el contrato de Dean no lo tenía ella, sino su jefe. Pensar que había gastado una bala de la Colt en esa perra.

Dean salió del auto. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, apaciguando la furia que sentía por dentro. Se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos. No entendía porque su hermano se empeñaba en salvarlo, él ya había aceptado que no había salvación -por más que tuviera las esperanzas-, de todos modos, había aceptado esas condiciones cuando "firmó" el pacto.

«_Te doy un año, tan sólo un año._»

Esa frase resonaba en su mente a cada momento, cada vez que se quedaba con la mente en blanco, mirando al vacío escuchaba esas palabras. Deseó con toda su alma volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando eran Sam y él recorriendo el país, cazando sin preocuparse por un pacto o por una guerra que estaba a punto de estallar; o mejor aún, volver a su niñez, cuando cuidaba a Sam todos los días... habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, él siempre había cuidado de su hermano, porque era **SU **trabajo, que había asumido desde pequeño. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó el motor del Impala. Sam estaba manejándolo, se paró a su altura.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó.

-Si.-el _mocoso_ ya pagaría el atrevimiento a manejar el auto cuando él, Dean, estaba enfadado con él.

Sam abrió la puerta del auto, del lado del conductor y la sostuvo hasta que su hermano la tomó por el borde. Sin siquiera mirarle, pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante, se sentó y cerró la puerta.

_Mejor que el odio es la indiferencia_.

Dean tampoco miró a su hermano, se limitó a entrar en el Impala y asegurarse de que Jo no seguía en la morgue. Una vez comprobado aquello enfiló hacia el apartamento, sin decir una palabra en todo el trayecto.

-Definitivamente esto si es un ataque de un hombre lobo.-aseguró Sam, tras haberle echado un vistazo a la fotocopia del informe del forense y a las fotos del cadáver.

-Además el ciclo lunar concuerda. Debemos encontrar a ese hombre lobo antes de que siga cobrando más víctimas.-agregó Dean.

-¿Estás seguro que siempre fue un hombre lobo el responsable?-le preguntó Jo, alzando una ceja en un claro gesto de incredulidad- Pensé que habías dicho que no podía ser un hombre lobo.

-Sonará extraño, pero creo que este caso en particular, sí fue un hombre lobo pero los demás no... aunque son muy similares.

-De los demás casos debemos ocuparnos después, pues creo saber donde se esconde el hombre lobo.-dijo Bobby.

-¿Sabes en dónde está?-la Harvelle parecía más que sorprendida.

-En el cementerio Green Ridge.-respondió- el guarda aseguró haber visto algo o alguien rondando por las tumbas. No hay duda de que es el hombre lobo porque el cementerio esta a unas doce cuadras de Friedlich Square.

-O sea que damos por sentado que pasó por el cementerio.-comentó Dean.

-No, no lo «damos por sentado». El hombre lobo estuvo allí, vi sus huellas cuando fui esta mañana.

El mapa de Kenosha estaba sobre la mesa. Marcados en tinta roja estaban los lugares en donde habían ocurrido los asesinatos, todos en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda desde el cementerio «Green Ridge». No había nada más que discutir, esa noche habría cacería.

Sam entró a la habitación, su hermano estaba poniendo agua bendita en un recipiente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Jo?-inquirió Sam.

-Decirle que haga lo que quiera, que si decide venir ella tendrá que cuidarse sola.-contestó el mayor, sin mirar a su hermano. Bastante preocupaciones tenían como para tener que ocuparse de cuidar a la hija de Ellen.

-¿Y Tifenn?

-Supongo que se quedará con Ellen, ella no quiere ir.-respondió.

Sam comenzó a preparar todas las armas, cuando terminó, las metió en un bolso.

-Hay que llevar esto al Impala.

-Yo me encargo.-dijo Dean.-Déjalo sobre la cama, enseguida lo llevo.

-Deja, yo lo haré.-dijo el menor, tomó el bolso y salió de la habitación.

Se cruzó con Ellen en el pasillo, ella le dirigió una extraña mirada y le susurró que no se preocupara por Tifenn, que había salido y volvería en una hora.

Quince minutos después Sam y Dean estaban sentados en el Impala, Bobby estaba en su auto. Dean iba a arrancar cuando la puerta trasera derecha se abrió, Jo se sentó detrás de Sam, quien se dio vuelta y la miró.

-Iré. No tendrán que cuidarme ustedes y... mi madre no sabe que me fui, yo me escapé.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.-le dijo Sam. Iban a tener un gran problema si a Jo le sucedía algo, independientemente que ella dijese que se iba a cuidar sola.

Ella optó por bajar la cabeza. El mayor de los Winchester arrancó el auto. El cielo mostraba una luna inmensa, no había la más mínima nube en el cielo.

El cementerio Green Ridge quedaba a quince minutos del apartamento. Los cazadores dejaron los autos a unas pocas cuadras del cementerio para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Sam puso el código que habría el candado, sacó las armas; mientras tanto Dean le daba a Jo un recipiente con agua bendita. Sam le pidió uno, su hermano se lo lanzó y él lo atrapó cuando estaba en el aire. Luego de cinco minutos todos estaban listos, comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente, la voz de Dean rompió el silencio.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarles con respecto a Tifenn..-dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?-preguntó Bobby-¿Crees que tenga conexiones con los demonios?

-De eso no estoy seguro pero hoy en la mañana..-y Dean contó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles.

-No se que decir..-dijo Sam.-Cuando le dimos el agua bendita no pasó nada, tal vez fue simplemente que..-pensó antes de decir aquello, porque su hermano lo miraría con una sonrisa burlona.-que estuviera rezando.

-Puede que sí.-dijo Jo.

-De todos modos hay que vigilarla.-recomendó Bobby.

Llegaron a la entrada del cementerio, tuvieron que trepar por la reja. La noche estaba tranquila, no había viento por suerte, porque sino, fuese lo que fuese que estuviesen cazando, tendría la oportunidad de olerlos. Aunque el olor a la tierra húmeda flotaba en el ambiente y el profundo silencio que hace que cualquier ruido te sobresalte. Las lápidas del cementerio formaban numerosos escondites, a Jo le dio un escalofrío, la criatura podría estar viéndolos en ese preciso instante y ellos no lo sabrían; la chica tomó aire y se tranquilizó.

-Iremos en grupos.-dijo Bobby.-Jo, tú vienes conmigo. Si te pasa algo tu madre va a degollarme. Sam ... Dean... los dos irán juntos pero traten de separarse de modo que puedan cubrir algo más de terreno ¿Entendieron todos?

-Si, entendimos.-contestaron Sam, Dean y Jo al mismo tiempo.

Dean sacó su Colt y siguió a Sam, que ya había emprendido la marcha.

La luna proporcionaba bastante claridad, pero los árboles dibujaban extrañas sombras, y ambos hermanos presintieron que había algo mirándolos desde la seguridad de aquellas sombras, al resguardo de las balas de plata que, sin duda, marcarían el fin de su vida.

Llevaban algo así como un cuatro de hora caminando por entre las lápidas y los árboles cuando Dean escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, giró rápidamente y alumbró con la linterna, pero allí no había nada. Era extraño, estaba seguro de haber oído algo, sintió que algo lo estaba observando.

-¡Dean!-lo llamó Sam.-Mira esto.

El mayor se acercó a donde estaba su hermano, impresas en el barro había una buena cantidad de huellas; se parecían mucho a las de un perro pero eran alargadas y muy anchas, se podía apreciar la impresión de las uñas del animal sobre la tierra, mas que uñas eran garras. Siguieron investigando pero no encontraron mucho, solo algunos árboles arañados.

Dean se preguntaba de qué serían aquellas huellas ya que nunca en su vida había visto un hombre lobo que tuviera las extremidades de un... lobo. Recordó las películas que describían al hombre lobo como un animal enorme y peludo que se erguía en dos patas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no había salido muy bien parado de los ataques de aquellas criaturas, la primera vez acabó desmayado y la segunda casi se convierte en la cena de la bestia -sino hubiera sido por Sam-. Miró a su hermano, su actitud hacia la cacería había cambiado, ya no era aquel chico que primero hace las preguntas y dispara luego, ahora era al revés y eso era un cambio notable -por más que Bobby decía que nada le ocurría a Sam-, el mayor empezó a darse cuenta de que el demonio había tenido razón; había formas de actuar que el viejo Sam no habría hecho nunca, como dispararle a un demonio aunque su hermano hubiera tratado de detenerlo, además de las miradas de su hermano... el lado oscuro había despertado en Sam desde que había renacido y Dean no estaba seguro si su hermano lo controlaba o no; su instinto le decía que no podía hacerlo. Además, se sentía culpable porque, después de todo, el había revivido a su hermano. Suspiró, quería terminar esa cacería cuanto antes e irse a descansar.

Sam miró a Dean mientras caminaban, aquella cacería no parecía importarle demasiado a su hermano. Se preguntó si Dean había hecho ese pacto por simple egoísmo o si había algo más que no había sido capaz de explicar. Recordó aquella noche, el dolor, Dean corriendo hacia él y luego la oscuridad, la profunda oscuridad; quería comprender por qué su hermano no quería ayuda, sabía que no quería que Sam volviese a morir pero el menor no podía dejar a su hermano irse, si había algo que se podía hacer... ese pensamiento lo llenó de esperanza «Hay algo que puede hacerse Dean, y te prometo que lo voy a encontrar.» Cuando Dean le contó lo que había hecho, Sam le dijo "Te sacaré de esta como sea." Y eso era lo que haría, lo sacaría de aquello, costara lo que costara, si debía hacer cosas a espaldas de su hermano las haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bobby y Jo los estaban esperando donde se habían separado.

-¿Hallaron algo?-preguntó Jo.

-Nada.-contestó Sam.

-Solo unas huellas como las de un lobo gigante... o las de un hombre lobo de las películas.-agregó Dean.

-Supongo que no ha sido nuestro día de suerte.

Todos se encaminaron a la salida, apesadumbrados ante la idea de haber perdido la oportunidad de acabar con el maldito.

Dean se había quedado atrás.

El feroz animal miró a su víctima con deleite, se relamió los labios con su lengua rosada. La baba le caía por la boca. Ansiaba tener carne entre sus dientes, aquel tipo que había cazado hacía poco le había calmado el hambre, pero no lo había saciado. Espero el momento adecuado para atacar, no quería que su cena escapase, ya le había costado bastante burlarlos cuando estaban alertas... ahora que estaban despreocupados sería mas fácil. Los músculos de la bestia se tensaron, volvió a relamerse los labios, no haría la típica idiotez de abalanzarse sobre su presa rugiendo como un demente; avanzó sigilosamente, teniendo cuidado de donde apoyaba las patas. Después de unos cuantos pasos evaluó la situación: unos 20 metros lo separaban de su comida, era muy improbable que pudiera defenderse. Trotó sobre la tierra, sus mullidas patas y el pasto le daban una ventaja perfecta, no lo escucharía y solo se daría cuenta de su presencia cuando sus enormes garras hubieran desgarrado su carne. De un salto se abalanzó sobre su víctima...

A Dean le pareció haber oído algo, se dio vuelta y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. Una bestia peluda de enormes garras se abalanzaba sobre él, ya no tenía tiempo para disparar su arma. El hombre lobo hirió al joven con sus zarpas, provocándole una profunda herida sangrante en el pecho. El grito de Dean rompió el silencio del lugar. Los ojos azules del hombre lobo mostraban ansiedad, volvió a herir al muchacho con sus garras, esta vez en el abdomen. La sangre se escurría por la herida y manchaba la hierba. El hombre lobo bajó la cabeza, con las fauces abiertas, los enormes dientes le dieron terror a Dean, el vaho caliente de la criatura le dio en la cara, cuando el cánido se disponía a morderle el cuello un disparo sonó en la calma de la noche y dio en una de las patas traseras de la bestia. La criatura lanzó un aullido de dolor y levantó la vista, tan solo para ver a un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro y ojos verduzcos, luego, sintió un dolor insoportable en el pecho, cuando la bala de plata traspasó su carne directo hacia su corazón.

El brillo desapareció de los ojos de la bestia y ahora estaban vidriosos y ya no quedaban vestigios de que estuviese con vida.

Sam se apresuró a ir a donde se encontraba su hermano, lo ayudó a incorporarse. Jo lo miró preocupada.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-preguntó.

-Me... he recuperado de cosas peores.-dijo entrecortadamente Dean. Tenía todo el pecho manchado de sangre.

Salieron del cementerio y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el Impala. Justo cuando Sam pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor apareció una patrulla en la calle. Rogó para que, por una vez, la poca iluminación les salvara el pellejo. Un policía los miró -detestaba la ronda nocturna- pero solo esa noche se sintió orgullosos por haber ocupado ese puesto, ya que reconoció a los Winchester, prófugos de la justicia. Abrió fuego contra ellos luego de haber lanzado las advertencias pertinentes y que no se detuvieran. No pudo apresarlos pero el rastro de sangre indicaba que alguno estaba herido y que, sin duda, tendrían que llevarlo a un hospital. Avisó por el radio a la central quien, a su vez, avisó a los hospitales de la zona. _No tenían escapatoria_.

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Les gustó? (hay algunas partes que yo quería cambiar pero mi experta co-autora me dijo que estaban bien así que las dejé). _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y, por estar ausente por bastante tiempo, si puedo -reitero: si puedo- subo otro episodio en siete días n.n _

_Los dejo antes de que me quede dormida frente al monitor _

_saludos a todos y, como dijo mi sis, Que la Fuerza los acompañe (aunque no tenga nada que ver con SPN, jaja). _


	4. The Hidden Wisdom

_Como prometí actualicé antes n.n Espero que les guste el capítulo, es algo más corto que el anterior pero me sequé el cerebro tratando de hacerlo más largo y no obtuve nada concreto, jaja._

_**Margarett**: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero verte pronto por acá de nuevo. **Miadicci0n**: de acuerdo, si vos lo decís voy a escribir un libro XD. Y si, en medio del quilombo un poquito de amor hace que las cosas se vean menos grises -peligro, entré en fase poética, mejor no me hagan caso-. **Lamathyave**: gracias por el review, consideré tu oferta , el problema es que no tengo muchas historias cortas... después tengo que entrar a revisar, tal vez encuentre alguna -por ahí, perdida la pobre, snig. jaja-. **Pinkcat**: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia; y sí, leer es como un vicio, jaja. Espero verte de nuevo por acá, amiga mía n.n_

_Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos más abajo... _

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo IV: The Hidden Wisdom**

Bobby abrió la puerta del Impala, Jo se sentó en el asiento del acompañante mientras Sam y Dean se sentaban atrás. Sam miró a su hermano, su rostro mostraba un extraño color verde enfermizo, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento; luego de unos minutos se puso más pálido que antes. «Dean, resiste por favor. Ya casi llegamos» le susurró Sam, como si el mero hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras hiciera que Dean se curase mágicamente.

A Dean se le nublaba la vista, hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no desmayarse, las heridas del pecho y el abdomen le ardían, al igual que las del hombro y el brazo. La sangre que perdía le descontaba fuerzas, recordó que la última vez que había perdido tanta sangre fue cuando el demonio lo hirió, luego quedó en coma. Se estremeció, estaba sudando y parecía que tenía fiebre, todas las señales de una infección. 

Los ojos verduzcos de Sam estaban clavados en la figura de su hermano. No iba a dejarlo sólo por nada del mundo, no se apartaría de su lado hasta que sanase. En ese instante comenzó a comprender a Dean, el por qué había hecho el pacto y se sintió fatal por haber discutido con su hermano y que, tal vez, este abandonara el mundo de los vivos antes de lo esperado y recordaría que su hermano había discutido con él; lo embargó un sentimiento de culpa y no pudo evitar susurrar un inaudible «Lo siento, Dean. Por favor, perdóname.» aunque su hermano no alcanzase a escucharlo o entender lo que había dicho.

El sonido de los frenos del Impala sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos se hallaba la fachada del edificio de departamentos en el que ellos estaban pasando la estancia en Kenosha. Bob ayudó a Sam a bajar a Dean del auto y a subirlo por las escaleras –justo el día que más lo necesitaban, el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio-.

Mientras subían pensó que no podrían ir a un hospital porque la policía ya había avisado a todos los de la cuidad que había un "asesino" prófugo herido de gravedad. Pensó en que era lo que iba a hacer si su hermano moría, si moría antes de lo pactado por una estúpida cacería, hizo un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no le saltaran de los ojos.

Tocaron la puerta del apartamento, Ellen les abrió enseguida y con cara de preocupación extrema.

-Un maldito hombre lobo lo hirió, y luego un policía hijo de perra le disparó.- informó Jo, visiblemente angustiada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Bobby, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Ninguno de ellos había telefoneado.

-Lo sé, Tifenn me lo dijo en cuanto llegó, hace mas de una hora, estaba tan alarmada y preocupada que la tranquilicé y le dije que todo estaría bien...-respondió, ahora comprendiendo que tendría que haberle prestado más atención a la muchacha.

-Le... dijiste que... somos cazadores.-supuso Dean, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder articular cada palabra.

-Si, aunque creo que ella ya lo sabía.-repuso la mujer.

Sam sospechó que la muchacha sabía absolutamente todo desde el principio, y que tal vez las evasivas que había visto confirmaban lo que había pensado. Pero... ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que Dean había visto aquella mañana¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Tifenn fuera alguna clase de vidente, al igual que Sam, o eran meras coincidencias? Y si lo era¿Por qué no se los decía en lugar de esconderlo? Eso habría sido mejor...

Tifenn entró corriendo en la sala de estar. Con el pelo algo revuelto y la cara algo roja **_¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo?_**

-Déjenlo sobre el sofá, en un minuto regreso-dijo aquellas palabras con tanta autoridad que ninguno tuvo dudas de que era una orden- Y hagan lo que hagan no dejen que se desmaye.-agregó, elevando el tono de voz pero conservando la calma.

Sam y Bobby dejaron a Dean en el viejo sofá. Ellen tomó uno de los almohadones y se lo puso al muchacho debajo de la cabeza. Sam acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de su hermano y le tomó la mano, aquel gesto de hermandad, esperanza y ternura fue demasiado fuerte e hizo que las tres personas que estaban en la sala desviaran la mirada, como si se sintiesen intrusas, fuera de lugar en aquel momento. Ellen se sentó en una silla y no dijo una palabra, Bobby, por su parte, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, pero dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina; Jo optó por quedarse parada en un rincón, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que de un momento al otro rompería en llantos.

La muchacha no puedo evitar sentir un olor extraño, algo dulzón pero, por más que lo intentó no puedo identificarlo. Por la abertura que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared vislumbró a Tifenn vertiendo algo en un recipiente. Unos pasos apurados siguieron a aquella visión y la puerta de madera clara se abrió.

**_Tifenn tenía varias cosas en las manos_**. Tantas cosas que Sam no pudo identificar varias, pero entre las que reconoció se hallaban: un paquete de algodón, agua limpia, vendas, aguja e hilo quirúrgico – el muchacho se preguntó de dónde demonios lo había sacado, no recordaba que ella le hubiese dicho que era médica o algo por el estilo-.

La muchacha puso todo sobre la mesita ratona de la sala, ajena a las miradas de los demás. Ordenó todo a los apurones. Tomó una taza de cerámica con un líquido caliente y se la alcanzó a Sam, que estaba cerca suyo. El muchacho no puedo evitar mirar el contenido de la taza y una sombra de desconcierto apareció en su rostro cuando se percató de que en ella había un líquido de color verdoso, era claro y el agua parecía tener hierbas y trozos de **_algo_** en su interior. Miró a Tifenn en busca de una explicación, pero ella estaba concentrada en Dean. Su rostro demostraba absoluta concentración y parecía que sabía lo que hacía por lo que Sam decidió confiar ciegamente en ella, pues no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos desesperantes y angustiantes, en los que la vida de su hermano mayor parecía estar acortándose minuto a minuto. Tal vez, Tifenn supiera algo de medicina.

-Dean ¿Me escuchas?-le preguntó la chica, mirando al muchacho herido, preocupada. Pareció notar que le costaba hablar, le tomó la mano derecha- si me escuchas cierra tu mano.-agregó.

Dean se sentía mas débil a cada segundo que pasaba, era como si alguna cosa invisible le estuviese succionando la vida poco a poco, era como si la oscuridad se estuviese ciñendo sobre él. Hizo lo que Tifenn le dijo, sin saber cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se desmayase pues la vista se le nublaba cada vez más.

La muchacha le tomó el pulso al mayor de los Winchester, era muy bajo, con seguridad su corazón se detendría dentro de poco si no se hacía algo rápidamente. Se alivió un poco puesto que el muérdago estaba listo y en su punto, además, Sam lo estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos.

-Dale de beber eso a Dean, rápido.-le indicó, dejando en claro la prisa con la que debían hacerse las cosas en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué es?-quiso saber el menor.

-Es jugo de muérdago, estimulará los latidos del corazón.-respondió la chica, dando, de paso, la razón por la cual debían darle a Dean aquel líquido.

-Pero... ¿Acaso el muérdago no es tóxico?-preguntó, alarmado.

-Es una planta cardiotónica y puede ser letal si se administra indebidamente.-explicó. Los ojos de Sam seguían mostrando temor- No te preocupes, sé administrarlo... Dean está en buenas manos.

Sam trago saliva y asintió, levantó la cabeza de su hermano para poder darle aquel remedio, Dean tragó aquel líquido, tenía un gusto muy amargo, hizo una mueca. Pero mientras el líquido caliente bajaba por su garganta el muchacho comenzó a sentirse mejor, tal vez era por el apoyo de su hermano o por la calma con que Tifenn manejaba la situación.

Los ojos verduzcos de Sam se detuvieron en la gran mancha roja que había en la camisa de su hermano. Miró de soslayo a Tifenn, quien estaba preparando alguna otra extraña medicina porque estaba revolviendo algo que había en un pequeño cuenco con una cucharita de té y, estaba claro como el agua, aquel no era momento para tomar un refrigerio. Sin más preámbulos Sam desabotonó la camisa de Dean, dejando al descubierto una serie de heridas profundas y sangrantes en el pecho del joven. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que aquellas heridas se las había infligido un hombre lobo – el mas peludo y enorme que Sam había visto en toda su vida- y podían estar malditas.

Sam miró fijamente a Tifenn, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación manejaba todo con calma. Dean, por otra parte, parecía algo mejor, su respiración ya no era tan dificultosa y el color parecía haber vuelto a sus mejillas pero aún estaba muy mal. Tifenn le paso a Sam un algodón empapado

-Abedul.-se limitó a informar. _(NdelaA: el abedul tiene efectos cicatrizantes, antinflamatorios, analgésicos y antisépticos, entre otros)_.

Luego de haber desinfectado las heridas, Sam las cosió con sumo cuidado, mientras Jo le extraía las balas a Dean. Cuando terminaron, vendaron las heridas y le dieron al muchacho un somnífero para que pudiese descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

**.x.x. **

Dean se despertó, su hermano estaba sentado enfrente de su cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Genial, nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida.-le respondió con sarcasmo. Sam lo miró con reprobación. –Que quieres que te diga, Sammy... Me duele todo el cuerpo, en especial las heridas que ese maldito hombre lobo me hizo.

-Deberías agradecerle a Tifenn, ella te salvó la vida.-informó el menor. Con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Su hermano estaba bien y eso era lo que Sam más quería, que su hermano estuviese bien y que no le pasara nada. Ahora era él quien debía velar por la seguridad de Dean, como este lo había echo antes.

-Sí...-respondió Dean pensativo, había algo que no cuadraba con respecto a la muchacha _¿Cómo sabía... ?_- ¿Cómo crees que se enteró de que la criatura me había herido?

-No lo sé.-respondió Sam.-Tal vez es una psíquica.

-Es una buena teoría.- mencionó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Bobby.-Parece que te has recuperado bastante bien. Realmente Tifenn hizo un buen trabajo.

-Pero... ¿Qué me dicen de lo que ocurrió ayer en la mañana?-inquirió Dean. Reacio a confiar plenamente en la muchacha (aunque, al parecer, no tenía razones para no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, la muchacha le había salvado la vida).-¿No creen que es extraño?-al instante pensó en rituales secretos y esa clase de cosas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Puede que sí como puede ser que no.-replicó Sam.-Las coincidencias existen ¿Lo sabías?-le espetó a su hermano mayor.

-Pues claro que lo sé.-dijo Dean. Se contuvo de agregar _"No te pases de listo conmigo, pequeño sabelotodo insufrible"_.-¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?-preguntó, a nadie en particular.

-Bueno, pues... cabe la posibilidad de que anoche nos hayan reconocido.-explicó Sam-Creo que sería mejor si nos vamos hoy mismo para evitar cualquier problema. Seguramente Hendricksen ya esta en camino.

-Sí, seguramente, pero sólo si nos reconocieron.-suspiró-Pagaría lo que fuera para ver a ese imbécil golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared... porque no se le ocurrió que podíamos estar en Kenosha.-rió por lo bajo- A propósito ¿Qué pasó con el hombre lobo?¿Está kaput?

-Ajá.-contestó Bobby-Pero tengo que admitir que jamás había visto un hombre lobo de esa clase.

-Yo tampoco.-comentó Dean, mirando el techo, visiblemente aburrido.

Afuera, había viento y, por el aspecto del cielo, en cualquier momento iba a llover.

**.x.x. **

La muchacha metió las manos en los bolsillos y apresuró el paso. El viento atravesaba con facilidad sus ropas y la hacían tiritar de frío ¡Qué estúpida había sido¿Por qué no había llevado su campera de abrigo? No era tampoco para tanto, le faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar. Había ido a la farmacia a comprar más analgésicos, por las dudas.

Esta vez sí tenía la llave, de modo que subió a paso ligero la escalera de caracol del edificio y entró en el apartamento -tenía que convencerlos de que abrieran las ventanas, había olor a aire viciado- y dejó las cosas sobre la mesita ratona de la sala. Escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación de Dean, sin duda ya se había despertado, eso ya era una buena señal. Tocó la puerta de la habitación –fueron tres golpes secos y suaves- y un instantes después una voz dijo _"Adelante"_.

La muchacha giró picaporte y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece que estás mejor.-le dijo la muchacha a Dean, al ver que estaba despierto y sentado en la cama.

-Si, gracias por todo.-repuso él, con una sonrisa.

-No es nada. Déjame ver esas heridas, hay que comprobar que no se hayan infectado.-comentó Tifenn.

El muchacho miró de reojo a su hermano, quien le dirigió una mirada de "eres un completo imbécil". La chica permaneció absorta en su trabajo, inspeccionó las suturas hasta el más mínimo detalle, estaban algo hinchadas pero no mostraban ningún signo de infección; una buena señal, con seguridad Dean se recuperaría en tan sólo unos días. Sin embargo, la hinchazón de las suturas era bastante molesta –ella lo sabía por experiencia propia-, seguramente una emulsión de alguna planta analgésica solucionaría el problema. Se fue a su habitación y buscó su bolsa de piel de liebre, corrió al cuarto de su paciente. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa de piel, buscando la bendita crema de abedul "este no es, este tampoco" murmuraba una y otra vez hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un recipiente pequeño de cobre, con adornos en plata; la chica retiró la tapa, con los dedos sacó un poco de la crema verde pálida y la puso sobre las suturas hinchadas. Cuando acabó le alcanzó el frasco a Sam.

-Les será muy útil.-le dijo, aunque no estaba muy segura de si iban a usarla, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

-¿Cómo hiciste para curar a mi hermano con esas medicinas?-quiso saber Sam, mientras tenía la crema en la mano.

-Hay muchas historias que se cuentan desde hace mucho tiempo.-explicó.-Fue la manera que usaron los ancestros para que nadie pudiera olvidar sus enseñanzas y sabiduría, la más conocida es la del Roble.-todos la miraron sin comprender- Si me miran así supongo que es porque no la conocen¿verdad?

Sam asintió bajando la cabeza levemente.

-¿Cómo es?-quiso saber Jo.

Por respuesta, la muchacha se sentó y tomó aire, dispuesta a relatarla.

-Cuentan los antiguos que hace mucho mucho tiempo, un pastor vivía en un prado que tenía muchos frondosos robles. Sus animales disfrutaban la sombra que les daban esos robles y el hombre había tomado la costumbre de tomar un bocado bajo uno de esos robles mientras sus animales se alimentaban...

Dean escuchaba el relato con atención, su mente retrocedió en el tiempo, a los días en los que era un niño y su madre le leía un cuento antes de irse a dormir. Había algo en la voz de la muchacha, atrapante, casi hipnótico, mientras relataba la historia.

Jo iba a hacer una pregunta o una objeción –seguramente no quería escuchar la historia, tal vez su pregunta se había referido al tema de la historia y nada más-.

-No interrumpas.-le cortó Dean. En sus ojos había un extraño brillo.

Sam, por su parte, se dijo que ahora tenían otra leyenda que agregar a su lista; además, siempre era mejor escucharlas por boca de alguien que leerla en un libro.

»Un día, el hombre oyó murmullos mientras almorzaba.-siguió Tifenn.-Miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, sin embargo, seguía escuchando los murmullos; tal vez era la bondadosa diosa Tailltu que había decidido hacer una visita a quienes protegía, pero no había señales de ella por ningún lado. El hombre aguzó el oído y se dio cuenta de que los murmullos venían de alguien que estaba encima de él. Levantó la vista y vio un enorme y viejo roble. Como todo el mundo sabe, los árboles piensan, y si se presta mucha atención se puede entender lo que ellos tratan de decir. Pues bien, este viejo roble (y era un roble muy viejo) decía: 'Cómo envidio a los animales del prado que pueden andar por todo el campo, y aquí estoy yo; todo alrededor de mí es tan hermoso y maravilloso, los rayos del sol, la brisa y la lluvia, pero yo estoy enraizado en este lugar'. El hombre notó que el árbol siempre se lamentaba de esa manera.

Años más tarde, el hombre descubrió que las flores rojizas del roble tenían poderes y que podían curar a los enfermos; de ese modo, el hombre juntó las flores y las convirtió en medicina. Y muchísimas personas fueron curadas y volvieron a sentirse bien.

Algún tiempo después de esto, el hombre se recostó bajo el mismo roble y le oyó murmurar, pero no se lamentaba, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de alegría: 'Ya no envidio a los animales del prado, porque ahora puedo ir a los cuatro puntos cardinales y curar a los enfermos'.

Y los robles siempre han vivido mucho tiempo, para poder ayudar a todos quienes necesiten ser curados, porque gracias a ello no tienen que estar siempre en un solo lugar. «-finalizó Tifenn, con una sonrisa.

Escuchar esa historia le recordó a las que le contaba su madre. Dean deseó con toda su alma poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar que aquello pasara, evitar que su madre fuese asesinada por el demonio de ojos amarillos. Evitar aquel deseo de venganza que había llevado a su familia a tener aquella vida. Evitar la muerte de su padre y, luego, la de Sam. Evitar aquel Pacto... Eludir su vida de **cazador**.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa critiquen. jaja_

_Bueno, las dejo que son las 11:16 de la noche y me está entrando sueño...xD_

_Buen fin de semana para todos!_

_**SN Rules!**_


	5. Troubles On The Hunting Road

_Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores! **Lamathyave**: gracias por el review y ya tengo una historia cortita en mente -esperemos que quede corta, jaja-. **Reissance Lady-K**: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el episodio III -espero que puedas decir lo mismo del IV-. A mi hermana y a mí también nos gustaría mucho chatear con vos n.n, espero que este domingo alguna de las dos podamos comunicarnos con vos -porque yo me voy a la capital y no creo que en el hotel haya wifi (o como sea que se escriba xP)._

_A ver... este capítulo se me ocurrió mientras estaba pensando en algunas de las cosas que habían quedado inconclusas desde la segunda temporada. _

_I hope you like it!_

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo V: Troubles On the Hunting Road**

Los nubarrones grises cubrían el cielo por completo, la luminosidad del día había bajado un poco. La lluvia había comenzado y el incesante repiqueteo de las gotas cayendo sobre los cristales de las ventanas resultaba, al cabo de unos minutos, sumamente molesto.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

Tifenn se metió una mano en el bolsillo del jean, sacó un papel –doblado prolijamente- y se los entregó a Sam. Él la miró alarmado luego de verlo.

-La ciudad está llena de esos.

-¿Llena de qué?-quiso saber Dean, y trató de quitarle los papeles a su hermano, con tan mala suerte que se rompieron. Tuvieron que ponerse pegados para unir las partes y poder mirarlos con detenimiento.

-Son buscados por asesinato, robos a mano armada, fugarse de la cárcel, bla,bla,bla.-leyó Sam en voz alta.- La basura de siempre.-dijo con desprecio y algo enfadado.

-Al menos salimos bien en las fotografías.- comentó Dean, divertido y despreocupado.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?-le preguntó Sam a su hermano, exasperado; los estaba persiguiendo la policía y el FBI, estaban marcados en la INTERPOOL y su hermano solamente le importaba que hubiesen salido bien en las fotografías (bueno, en realidad Sam ya sabía que Dean haría un comentario de ese tipo pero le molestaba que se tomase todo tan a la ligera..)- Significa que tendremos que irnos al otro extremo del Estado...- siguió Sam. Dean, mientras su hermano hablaba, abría y cerraba una mano imitándolo; Tifenn y Jo no pudieron evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-Ya entendimos, extremista.-lo cortó Dean.

-No soy extremista, soy REALISTA.-dijo Sam, con un delicado énfasis.

-Hablando de ser realistas..-comentó Bobby.- será mejor que hagan las maletas, ese tal Hendrickesn podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Si. Tienes razón, Bobby.-dijo Sam, sin prestarle atención a Dean.

-Bueno.. si nos vamos entonces yo me voy a buscar a mi chica.-anunció Dean. Todos lo miraron asombrados, todos menos su hermano.-El Impala.-aclaró él.

Cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, Tifenn le miró con reprobación y, al sentir que aquella mirada de ojos verdes se clavaba en su nuca Dean se quedó quieto.

-Conviene que te quedes descansando hasta que nos vayamos.- recomendó Tifenn. Aunque eso sonaba mas a exigencia que a recomendación.

Dean se tumbó sobre el colchón, abatido. Si aquella chica le decía que no podía manejar era capaz de suicidarse.

-Yo puedo ir a buscar el Impala.- se ofreció Jo.

Dean la miró. Dejar que una mujer manejase su amado auto iba en contra de sus principios pero no le quedaba otra salida porque Sam tendría que ordenar el equipaje de los dos y no podían darse el lujo de perder mucho tiempo. Tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y se las lanzó a Jo, quien las atrapó en el aire. La chica se fue rápidamente y Dean se quedó rogando que nada le pasara a "su orgullo".

Ellen corrió detrás de su hija y le dejó bien en claro que DEBÍA viajar con Bobby y con ella porque tenían que irse, que ya era hora de comenzar a construir el nuevo Road House. Jo no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Sam ordenó sus cosas y las de Dean (dado que su hermano no podía moverse). Se preguntó como cuernos su hermano iba a manejar con el dolor que sentía, podía preguntarle si querían cambiar de lugares, pero la última vez que lo había hecho recibió un rotundo NO y, como había insistido, un par de insultos y un puñetazo en la cara (sus ojos de cachorro no habían funcionado aquella vez). _(NdelaA: invención mía, jeje)_

Media hora después estaban todos listos. Sam ayudó a Dean a bajar la escalera, al principio el mayor se había opuesto pero al ver que no podía caminar por sí solo sin ver las estrellas accedió (aunque aquello empañara su reputación de "macho" y fuera un golpe bajo a su orgullo). Rezongó todo el trayecto pero Sam le repetía "tú me has ayudado muchas veces, ahora me toca ayudarte a ti".

La vereda y la calle estaban mojadas, la lluvia no aminoraba y las pequeñas gotas lastimaban como alfileres. El aroma a la tierra mojada inundaba el ambiente y la humedad hacía que el frío fuese mas fuerte.

Un Impala negro estaba aparcado frente a un edificio, con el motor en marcha.

Sam ayudó a su hermano a subir al Impala, no resultó muy difícil porque Dean no estaba tan mal y podía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse. Una vez dentro, esperaron a Tifenn –el mayor había dicho que la muchacha debía quedarse con ellos por las dudas, si estaba poseída o algo así convenía que estuviese vigilada, o bien para no tener que ir a un hospital y correr el riesgo de que los encarcelaran- quien llegó cinco minutos después e informó que nadie había olvidado nada en el apartamento.

Salieron de Kenosha a primera hora de la tarde. No había mucho tránsito y eso resultó ser de gran ayuda en esas circunstancias.

Sam rogó para que Dean no pusiera música porque sino iba a morir, no había dormido bien por temor a que algo le pasara a su hermano (habría sido horrible despertar y enterarse de que Dean había muerto). Mientras avanzaban por la carretera Sam pensó en el pasado, y sus recuerdos se posaban una y otra vez, inconscientemente, en Jessica, la única chica a la que había amado con todo su corazón. Al principio, vivir sin ella fue terrible. Recordó cuando se fue con Dean aquella noche para ayudarlo en un caso, recordó que le había mentido, recordó que le había mentido a Jessica por un año entero y se sintió mal de repente... todo eso había sido para protegerla, para velar por ella y que nada malo le ocurriese pero todo eso fue en vano, porque un maldito demonio, el mismo demonio que le había arrebatado a su madre, acabó con la vida de Jessica, SU Jessica. Y ahora, aquel demonio, según sus sueños, parecía estar vivo, aunque el lo había visto morir. Era algo _imposible_, la Colt _**nunca**_ fallaba... Los ojos se le cerraban solos, tenía mucho sueño pero no quería dormirse, dormir implicaba verse sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo demasiado terrorífico para él.

Estaba nublado, en cualquier momento iba a largarse una tormenta. Luego de dos horas y media de viaje llegaron a Racine, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Kenosha. Tifenn se ocupó de reservar las habitaciones, porque era seguro que _toda_ Kenosha estaba buscando a los muchachos –hasta todo el país debía estar buscándolos, seguramente- .

Una vez en la habitación, Dean se recostó en la cama y se quedó allí, ni siquiera se movió cuando Tifenn cerró con fuerza la puerta que daba al pasillo del hotel, que había quedado entreabierta.

Sam miró preocupado a su hermano. ¿Y si Dean empeoraba de repente? Tragó saliva. No, no debía pensar en eso. Se mordió la lengua, como si así pudiese conseguir que su subconsciente no tuviera aquellas ideas.

Dean suspiró, larga y ruidosamente, intentando quitarse de encima todos sus problemas, como si la pesada carga de que su vida se acortaba conforme a cada minuto que pasaba fuera a esfumarse con ese suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó el menor. Temía que el viaje le hubiese sentado mal.

-Sí, estoy bien.-le contestó Dean, aún mirando el techo-Sabes... resulta extraño, de todos los seres con que nos topamos, nunca me fue tan mal como con ese hombre lobo.

-¿Cómo era?-preguntó Tifenn, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una silla, extenuada.

De todas las cosas que Dean había visto en la vida, jamás pensó que una muchacha común y corriente preguntara cosas sobre hombre lobo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Cómo los de las películas.-dijo, sin salir de su asombro.

-Entonces era un Pricolici.-frunciendo el rostro en señal de sabiduría-Un hombre lobo de los bosques rumanos.-aclaró, al ver que no comprendían.

Dean alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- no pudo evitar formular la pregunta.

_**¿Cuántos secretos tendría aquella muchacha?**_

-Digamos que recorrer todo el mundo en busca de buena fortuna ayuda bastante.-respondió ella.

Ah no, eso sí que no se lo podía creer ¿Había recorrido todo el mundo buscando buenas oportunidades, o también algo más? Escudriñó el rostro de la chica en busca de alguna explicación pero no pudo percatarse de nada. Aquella chica si que era extraña ¿Desde cuándo la gente normal pensaba y aceptaba que las cosas sobrenaturales existían?

Sam se asombró ante esa contestación, nunca habría imaginado que aquella chica de mirada inocente y bondadosa lidiara con el hecho de que hay seres extraños en este mundo. Se preguntó si la chica _era_ o _había sido_ cazadora en algún momento. Tal vez aquella chica podría ayudarlo a encontrar una solución al problema de su hermano, imaginó que muchos años de recopilación de información podían serle muy útiles.

Dean estaba equivocado con respecto a su opinión de la muchacha. Parecía que aquella chica no solo sabía de aquellas cosas sino que también disfrutaba el aprender. La miró detenidamente y reconsideró la posibilidad de que fuese cazadora, si no lo era de todos modos podría ayudarlos (la ayuda extra nunca venía mal, ahora que había tantos demonios por devolver al Infierno). Según lo que aquel demonio le había contado, estaba desarrollándose una guerra sin frentes y el ejército estaba dispersado, mientras los demonios no encontraran un líder, los cazadores tenían algunas posibilidades de ganar la guerra.

Tifeen no le había hecho caso a los cientos de afiches que había visto aquella mañana, ella sabía perfectamente que aquellos hermanos no eran asesinos, y tampoco ladrones... simplemente eran cazadores, no había nada de raro en eso (para ella no, por supuesto, porque ser cazador era algo normal en las sociedades antiguas, pero en aquel país globalizado, ese _**trabajo**_ era considerada un _crimen_). Por otro parte, sabía que aquellos hermanos no eran peligrosos pues había _«__leído__»_sus corazones. Aquella habilidad había sido difícil de aprender pero era muy útil; sonrió al recordar que había sido su hermana mayor la que se la había enseñado. Recordar a su hermana Erryn hizo que se le escapase una sonrisa, ella había preferido quedarse en Inglaterra, en su pequeño pueblo desconectado del mundo moderno... lo desconocido la aterraba bastante. Pero el miedo a lo desconocido no detuvo a Tifenn, el día mas feliz de su vida fue cuando la mismísima diosa Tailltu le encomendó aquella misión, la que la chica juró llevar a cabo... porque ese era su _**Destino**_, el destino que los dioses le tenían reservado desde el día en que nació.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

La oscuridad era un manto que lo cubría todo y encerraba las cosas más terroríficas. Refugiado en aquella oscuridad, una criatura deambulaba por los alrededores de un motel de Racine.

Sus ojos brillaban gracias a los pequeños rayos de luna, brillaban con una expresión diabólica e infernal, era como si aquella criatura hubiese salido de las profundidades del averno mismo.

La bestia negra miró a sus víctimas, "dos muchachos", le habían dicho: "deshazte de los dos muchachos y recibirás una gran recompensa". Había una chica con ellos pero no parecía que pudiera ser un obstáculo, no parecía que podía afectar su objetivo. Aquellos muchachos eran los más buscados por los demonios desde hacía tiempo, pues ansiaban aplastarlos y verles morir, aunque ahora, uno de ellos ya tendría que pasar toda la Eternidad en el Infierno –aquel lugar en el que la desesperación reina, un lugar en el que nadie quería estar- él no haría más que acelerar el proceso. Y en cuanto al otro, el que tendría que haber conducido los ejércitos pues, era cosa más sencilla, bastaba con que el otro muriese antes y listo, _**lo demás era pan comido.**_

La luz de la luna iluminó por un momento a la bestia y sus ojos amarillos brillaron con una luz maligna.

Tifenn despertó sobresaltada, miró por la ventana, para cerciorarse de que no había nada espiándolos en la oscuridad.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

Sam bostezó, no había tenido ningún sueño extraño, por suerte. Su hermano y Tifenn aún dormían. Luego de unos minutos Dean se despertó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó.

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duele nada. Esas medicinas realmente funcionan.-comentó.-¿Hay algo para desayunar?-agregó, pues no habían cenado demasiado la noche anterior y una de las cosas que Dean no podía hacer era NO comer.

-Hay algo de café pero nada mas. No es muy buena idea que salgamos a comprar algo, alguien podría reconocernos.-respondió Sam, con voz queda.

-Si, ya lo sé. Tendremos que esperar a que nuestra amiga pelirroja despierte.-dijo Dean, mientras se volvía a recostar y cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca. Daría lo que fuese por comer un desayuno completo (bueno, no lo que fuese, estaba más claro que el agua que no dejaría que algo le pasara a Sammy), bien a la manera norteamericana, con huevos revueltos y todo; pero le parecía que eso era tan probable cómo que el Demonio de la Encrucijada deshiciese el pacto.

-¡Mierda!- se escuchó. Tifenn salió de su habitación, ya vestida y peinada, frotándose el codo. Dean alzó una ceja como preguntando "¿Qué pasó?".- Me choqué el codo contra la punta de un mueble...- respondió, a la vez que se volvía a frotar el codo.- Supongo que tienen hambre...-suspiró- enseguida voy a comprar algo para el almuerzo.-agregó, adivinando los pensamientos de ambos, aunque no era muy difícil de deducir pues hasta ella tenía ganas de comer algo (y ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo sin comer).

-Desayuno querrás decir.-le corrigió Sam.

-Nop. Almuerzo, es mediodía.-corroboró la muchacha, tras controlar su reloj de pulsera.

-Me importa un bledo que sean las once y media o que sea la hora del juicio final.-dijo Dean. Dejando bien en claro que TENÍAN que comer-Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Si tanta hambre tienes hay unos emparedados en el refrigerador.-comentó ella. Era lo único que había sobrado de la frugal cena de la noche anterior. Tomó un poco de dinero, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del jean y se fue.

-Bueno... la espera no será tan mala.-dijo el mayor, mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina por un emparedado.

Mientras tanto, Sam hojeó el diario en la web. Consultó el de Kenosha y, tal como lo había dicho Tifenn, no había ocurrido nada extraño desde que ellos se fueron (y el ciclo lunar aún no había concluido) y aquello resultaba raro, pues la otra criatura tendría que haber atacado –en el hipotético caso de que hubiese otra, y de aquello su hermano no tenía duda alguna-, pero al parecer se había esfumado junto con el hombre lobo.

Dean estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo su emparedado y mirando el techo cuando Sam se paró y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, mientras se lo estaba sirviendo escuchó maldecir a su hermano.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Qué pasa Dean?-preguntó, alarmado. ¿Si había pasado algo malo? Dean tenía la costumbre de lanzar improperios a diestra y siniestra (aunque pasara algo que, dentro de los parámetros de ambos o de Sam, o incluso de Dean, no fuese absolutamente nada o una estupidez).

Se apresuró a ir a la sala. Allí encontró a Dean usando su computadora portátil, aunque tenía aquello terminantemente prohibido -pues debía hacerlo con su autorización-, tenía el entrecejo tenuemente fruncido, en señal de incredulidad y desconcierto.

-¿Le pusiste contraseña a todos los programas?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, así que despídete de usar mi laptop.-respondió Sam, con una sonrisa triunfal.-Y no intentes adivinar las claves porque no lo lograrás.

-Apuesto a que son frases cursis.-comentó Dean. Sam lo miró con odio y reprobación.- Lo siento, la niñita se molestó.-añadió en un tono burlón, al tiempo que sonreía para molestar más a su hermano.

-Imbécil.-acotó secamente, dejando así zanjada la discusión.

-Idiota.-replicó Dean-pensé que serías bueno conmigo, considerando que no me queda mucho tiempo.

-No me vas a convencer Dean. Y la cara de cachorro no te sale así que ni te molestes en intentarla.

-La niñita se molesta porque me copio de ella.

-Deja de llamarme asi o..-amenazó Sam, después de soltar un bufido.

-¿O qué?-le preguntó su hermano, desafiándolo-¿Vas a matarme?

-No sería una mala idea.-contestó Sam, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¡Wow! Ahora te haces el..-pero no pudo seguir porque su hermano le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.-¡Maldita sea Sam!¡Casi me rompes la nariz!

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a no burlarte de mí. –le espetó el menor, levantando un puño.

En ese preciso instante, Tifenn entró al apartamento y casi se le caen las bolsas de la sorpresa. Miró primero a Sam y luego a Dean.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupada.

-Dean empezó a molestarme y le pegue en la cara para que dejara de hacerlo.-explicó Sam, con naturalidad.

-Veo que las peleas que tenía con mi hermana no eran tan _salvajes_ después de todo- comentó, mientras le alcanzaba su pañuelo a Dean, para que se limpiase la sangre de la cara.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-preguntaron los dos hermanos, al unísono.

-Sí. Se llama Erryn, pero decidió quedarse en mi pueblo, le aterra lo desconocido.-contestó ella.

Luego de comer Tifenn se enfrascó en la lectura de un enorme volumen forrado en cuero. Sam se quedó mirando el techo y su hermano estaba pensativo, especulando que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo (Sam ya sabía que clase de cosas se le podían ocurrir a Dean, con una chica de por medio).

Luego de unos minutos Sam volvió a encender su laptop y se puso a leer -no a hojear- el diario. Llevaba algunos minutos de lectura cuando exclamó

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Dean, girando la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, que tenía una cara de preocupación extrema. Por respuesta su hermano giró la computadora portátil, de modo que su hermano pudiese ver la pantalla, un inmenso titular en negrita decía: "**Hombre peligroso escapa de la cárcel**", y un poco mas abajo había una fotografía del sujeto que se había fugado..Gordon.- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!-repitió Dean.

Los dos hermanos leyeron la noticia. El ceño del menor se fruncía mas a cada línea que leía, Dean permanecía inexpresivo.

-Ahora si que estamos jodidos- comentó el mayor.-Cuida tus espaldas, Sammy. Ya sabes lo que pretende Gordon.

-Si, lo se.-dijo Sam, abatido y preocupado. Ahora tenían un problema más. Se suponía que Gordon tendría una larga estadía en la cárcel y que contaría con una mayor seguridad que otros convictos pero al parecer, o se había equivocado o alguien lo había ayudado a escaparse (otro cazador, lo mas probable). Lo estaba persiguiendo alguien que pensaba que él, Sam, era algo así como un _"anti-cristo"_. Aquella situación ponía a los hermanos mas alertas que de costumbre.

Bobby los llamó a media tarde, cómo estaban las cosas por allí. Sam le dijo que no muy bien, que Gordon se había fugado y que probablemente ya estuviese tras ellos, tomando a Kenosha como punto de partida.

Tifenn lo oyó hablar con Bobby. Le preguntó a donde se irían y si ella podía ir con ellos. El muchacho se asombró.

-¿Por qué quieres acompañarnos?-le preguntó.

-Creo yo podría ayudarte a resolver el problema de tu hermano.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano hizo un pacto?

-Lo escuché por ahí.-respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Había olvidado darte las gracias por salvar a Dean.-repuso Sam.

-No fue nada.-dijo ella, con modestia.

-No, fue mucho. Verás... Dean es la única familia que me queda y lo aprecio mucho...

-A pesar de lo del pacto.-dijo ella. Sam asintió.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo de los demonios.

-Sí. Me dijeron que la cacería de los pecados capitales fue un excelente trabajo.

-Tuvimos bastante ayuda.-dijo-¿Tú eres cazadora?

-No, lamento decir que no.-respondió la muchacha, con una media sonrisa que Sam no pudo darse cuenta si era de tristeza o de alivio.

-Y... ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-inquirió, resultaba algo extraño que aquella chica se topara con ellos de casualidad y que además fuese una gran conocedora de las cosas sobrenaturales.

-Para conocer este país... la sociedad europea no me cae muy bien que digamos.-reconoció Tifenn (aunque no estuviese diciendo toda la verdad).

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose. Aquel silencio era algo incómodo.

Tifenn se sentía rara _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_ Se excusó diciendo que debía ir a rezar antes de que cayera la noche y se fue. Se encaminó hacia un grupo de arbolillos que había visto cuando fue al mercado aquella mañana. La chica se arrodilló y rezó a la diosa de la naturaleza; una suave brisa le dio en la cara, la chica sonrió, la diosa había contestado su pregunta.

-¿Dónde esta Tifenn?-preguntó Dean.

-Salió hace un rato.-le informó Sam-Dean...-su hermano lo miró-¿Crees que podamos llevarla con nosotros?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sammy?-le preguntó Dean, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sam bufó antes de contestarle.

-Porque sabe mucho sobre nuestro trabajo, sobre lo que cazamos. Supongo que el haber recorrido el mundo le da ventaja... y puede que sepa como ayudarnos con el ...-explicó Sam, pero no terminó la frase por temor a que su hermano se enfadase nuevamente.

-Por mí esta bien.-dijo Dean, con indiferencia. La presencia de la chica no lo molestaba, no era una cotorra parlanchina así que no resultaba incómodo que viajase con ellos.-Pero mejor pregúntale a Bobby.- agregó Dean, algo ofuscado, no comprendía la estúpida desconfianza del cazador.

-¿Bobby desconfía de Tifenn?- preguntó Sam, con asombro.

-Sí, siempre desconfió de ella.-confesó el mayor, mientras miraba distraídamente su reloj.

Sam se enfadó con Bobby. Después de todo lo que había hecho Tifenn por ellos desconfiaba de ella. No podía comprenderlo. Miró de soslayo la puerta por la que la muchacha había salido cuarenta y cinco minutos antes.

Tifenn se encaminó al hotel. El clima comenzaba a estar cada vez más frío. La chica apuró el paso, había olvidado su chaqueta. Mientras caminaba con energía vio que colgaba muérdago de algunos árboles, sonrió.

Cuando llegó al hotel vio a dos hombres que estaban hablando con el recepcionista.

-Sí detective, por supuesto que puede pasar a revisar las habitaciones.-dijo, a la vez que le alcanzaba todas las llaves (que seguramente eran copias) a uno de los dos, que tenía piel y ojos claros.

-Gracias.-dijo el hombre.

-Les deseo suerte, detectives. Espero que los atrapen pronto... que tengan buen día, Hendricksen y Parker.

Tifenn se quedó helada por el miedo, el nombre de uno de los dos le produjo escalofríos y no sabía porque (hasta que recordó la conversación del día anterior), salió nuevamente con la mayor naturalidad que pudo. La habitación que tenían era la 24, en el segundo piso ¿Cómo podía avisarles a los chicos que estaban en peligro¿Cómo escaparían?...

Sam estaba sentado en el sofá. Dean estaba a su lado, buscando algo _"interesante"_ en la televisión; el menor miraba de reojo la puerta cada pocos segundos.

"Sam, Dean" 

-¿Escuchaste eso?-le preguntó Sam a Dean.

-¿Escuchar qué?-preguntó Dean, que estaba concentrado en el televisor.

-Alguien susurró nuestros nombres.

-No oí nada... ¿Por qué...-empezó Dean.

-Shhh. Escucha.-le cortó Sam.

"_Sam... Dean_-las voces parecían provenir de su propia mente y Dean no las había oido antes porque le estaba prestando atención a la televisión- _Soy Tifenn... hay dos detectives... tienen que irse rápido... hay un hombre llamado Hendricksen.."_

No parecía una broma ni nada por el estilo, dudaban que Tifenn usara sus poderes psíquicos solo para divertirse así que se apresuraron a juntar su equipaje y también el de la pelirroja. Escucharon pasos en el pasillo... no había tiempo que perder: salieron por una ventana. El frío de la noche había transformado el agua de lluvia en hielo y se hacía muy peligroso caminar por el techo, en una oportunidad Dean estuvo a punto de caerse, si no hubiera sido por Sam que le sujetó el brazo. Dieron un rodeo, preguntándose por donde diablos podrían bajar. Vieron a Tifenn que les hacía señas, caminaron hasta allí y vieron que la chica había apilado unos cuantos materiales de construcción en desuso para que pudiesen bajar sin peligro. Una vez que todos estuvieron en tierra firme corrieron hacia donde estaba estacionado el Impala.

-Gracias a Dios que no te vieron, nena.-le dijo Dean a su auto; Sam puso los ojos en blanco. Dos detectives les pisaban los talones y el muy idiota perdía el tiempo con chistecitos. A la maldita cerradura se le ocurrió no funcionar **perfectamente** ese día, "_genial"_ pensó Dean. Mientras el mayor luchaba con la cerradura del auto, los otros dos miraban hacia todas direcciones.

Escucharon la voz del conserje, quien estaba hablando con el tal Parker y el imbécil de Hendricksen.

-La habitación 24 estaba ocupada detective, se lo puedo asegurar. Recuerdo que una chica la reservó ayer en la noche.

-¿Estaba sola?

-Sí, vino sola.

-¿Recuerda cómo era?-preguntó Henricksen, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas del bolsillo.

-Era bastante alta... parecía medir un metro setenta, aparentaba unos 17 ó 18 años, era pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes.-explicó- Y bueno, que mas podría decirle detective...-agregó, con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Sam miró de soslayo a Tifenn, que se había sonrojado ligeramente. Se escuchó el _clic_ de una puerta al abrirse, Dean había conseguido abrir las puertas del Impala y los tres se metieron rápidamente. Dean encendió el auto y el ruido del motor hizo que los detectives se diesen vuelta.

-¡Son ellos!-gritó Hendricksen, quien los había reconocido a pesar de la distancia.-¡Síganlos¡¿que esperan?!-les gritó a los policías que estaban a unos metros de allí, apoyados en su patrulla.

Dean apretó el acelerador, debían irse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar. Cruzó un semáforo en rojo y casi los choca un camión.

-¡Me importa una mierda que la luz estuviera en rojo, imbécil!-gritó Dean, furioso. Mandó al cuerno a todas las reglas de tránsito. Murmuró algo así como _"ojalá le caiga un rayo a ese puto de Hendricksen."_ O tal vez la frase era **algo** mas grosera.

Las sirenas de la policía sonaban estridentemente. Mas de diez patrullas los estaban siguiendo, sería imposible burlarlas a todas. Tifenn maldijo por lo bajo.

-Vamos, nena, más rápido.-dijo Dean, luego de mirar por el espejo retrovisor y comprobar que había varias patrullas tras ellos.-¡Juro que voy a matar a ese hijo de perra!-exclamó Dean, poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso. Si los atrapaban iba a darle un paro cardíaco, eso era seguro. No quería pasar el último año de su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel y lejos de su hermano.

Tifenn se preguntó si...

**.x.x.**

En una de las patrullas que iban a la delantera, Hendricksen y Parker, charlaban.

-¿Qué piensa hacer cuando los atrape?-preguntó Parker.

-Cubrirme de honores y dinero.-respondió-Y tal vez obtenga un ascenso... jefe de detectives. Suena bien ¿Verdad?- de una vez quería demostrarles a todos sus compañeros de que no era un incompetente y que esos Winchester eran simples estúpidos entrenados por un viudo paranoico.

-Si.-le contestó su compañero, riendo.

_-Para mí no, suena estúpido_-dijo una voz. Era suave y aguda, un melodioso sonido flotaba en el aire.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó alarmado _[NA:el negro de m..._ Hendricksen ¿Quién demonios había hablado? No había nadie mas con ellos, pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco por tanto estrés laboral.

-_Alguien que conoce a los Winchester._-respondió aquella voz-_ Ellos no son asesinos ¡NO LOS SIGAN!_

Y una clara acción se materializó en la mente de Hendricksen. Él no quería tomar el radio y ordenarle a todas las patrullas que se detuvieran cuando al fin podía atrapar a los Winchester pero no parecía controlar sus movimientos, pues actuó inconscientemente.

-Nos equivocamos muchachos, den media vuelta y volvamos a la estación.-ordenó, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Pero quien quiera que fuese la persona que había hablado hacía unos segundos, parecía controlar lo que hacía y no pudo resistirse.

**.x.x.**

Las patrullas se detuvieron.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Sam, al ver aquello.

-Mientras nos favorezca no me importa.-replicó Dean. Bendiciendo para sus adentros aquel suceso.

Llevaban varias horas viajando. El cielo, de aspecto plomizo, amenazaba con una nevada de principios de diciembre. El viaje a Franksville se les estaba haciendo aburrido –Dean decidió que sería mejor ir hacia el oeste, explicó que a nadie se le iba a ocurrir que irían a un pueblo en el que apenas había, si había, dos mil habitantes-. No habían parado para comer en todo el día y todos, incluyendo Tifenn, tenían hambre; por suerte, encontraron una gasolinera, aprovecharon para llenar el tanque de combustible y tomar un bocado.

El edificio era muy viejo y el dueño parecía igual de viejo, con pelo y bigote blancos, y la cara surcada de arrugas. El hombre levantó la vista del periódico cuando escuchó el sonido de la campanilla.

-¡Hanna!-llamó, con voz pastosa.

-¡Ya voy, abuelo!-contestó una voz aguda. Luego de unos segundos apareció una chica morocha y ojos claros al otro lado de la barra.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, muchacha?-le preguntó-Sabes que tienes que ayudarme con la clientela.

-También tengo que entrar a la Universidad, abuelo.-replicó la joven, algo molesta. Tomó el delantal de un pequeño perchero y se lo puso rápidamente. Se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban los hermanos y Tifenn. Sam comparó aquella situación con las que había vivido innumerables veces, cuando Dean le decía que debía cazar, que era su deber para vengar a su madre; y él le contestaba que no, que iba a estudiar.

-¿Qué van a querer?-preguntó, con un bolígrafo en la mano y una hoja en la otra. Deseando terminar pronto con aquello, aún tenía cuatro libros para leer y un semestral se le acercaba más y más, si no aprendía bien el proceso evolutivo del ser humano iba a reprobar aquel examen.

-Tres cafés y donas.-respondió Sam.

-¿Puede ser, también, un jugo de naranja?-preguntó Tifenn.

-Por supuesto.-dijo la chica.-¿Algo más?

-No, nada mas. Muchas gracias.

-En quince minutos estará listo el pedido.-informó la chica, antes de irse.

-Sí, claro Sammy.-le susurró Dean a su hermano menor.

-¿De qué hablas Dean?

-De que es mentira que no quieres nada más.

-¿¿¿Quééé???

-Que quieres algo con la camarera.-aclaró el mayor, con una sonrisa.

-Imbécil.-le dijo Sam, luego de fulminarlo con la mirada y pegarle con el codo en las costillas.

-Perra.-le dijo su hermano; mientras se frotaba el pecho, dolorido.

-En cualquier caso... **tú** querrías algo con ella.-puntualizó Sam, con un delicado énfasis en cada palabra.

No pudieron seguir hablando mucho más porque Tifenn los estaba escuchando disimuladamente y, en cualquier momento, Hanna vendría con el pedido.

Luego de que Hanna dejara el pedido y se hubiera alejado Dean preguntó:

-¿Creen que nos haya reconocido?

-No lo creo.-dijo Tifenn.-Están en el medio de la carretera y no creo que les importen mucho los asesinos que matan gente en las grandes ciudades; pero debemos irnos lo mas pronto posible.-agregó, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios.

Antes de que todos terminasen de comer, dos personas entraron al bar e, inmediatamente se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban ellos. Uno de los hombres tenía tez y ojos claros, y el otro tez y ojos oscuros. Los dos hermanos no se habían percatado porque estaban de espaldas a la puerta, los alertó la mirada asustada de su amiga, que articuló la palabra _Gordon_ en voz muy baja. Dean bajó su mano derecha de la mesa a su cintura, en donde guardaba su Colt; Sam hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo están los Winchester?-dijo Gordon-Parece que no les ha ido muy bien con la policía.

Ninguno contestó, al menos en voz alta, porque Tifenn escuchó a Dean murmurar _"Vete al Infierno, maldito"._

-Me parece que esta clase de cosas deben discutirse.-dijo Kubrick-Pero creo que los más recomendable es hacerlo afuera.-añadió mirando al otro cazador. Estaba claro que no quería armar jaleo allí dentro.

-No hay nada que discutir.-intervino Tifenn, con una mirada dura y voz cortante.

-Pues yo creo que sí, niña.-dijo el hombre- ¿No es cierto, Sam?

El muchacho sintió el caño de una pistola en su espalda, miró de reojo a su hermano, a quien también estaba apuntando. Asintió lentamente, luego de tragar saliva.

Todos salieron del lugar. Una vez fuera y algo lejos del bar, Gordon comenzó a hablar.

-Así que... aquí están los Winchester. Ya te había dicho, Dean, que nada me detendría si debía **cazar** a tu hermano. Te expliqué las causas por las cuales...

-¡Porque eres un maldito _demente_ y crees que mi hermano es un _asesino_!-le cortó Dean, elevando la voz.

-En parte tienes razón Dean. No estoy loco, pero no voy a negar que creo que tu querido Sammy es un asesino, y tu tampoco puedes negarlo, porque lo ES.

-Primero: nadie que no sea yo le dice Sammy a mi hermano. Segundo: te repito que mi hermano **no** es un asesino y que **sí** eres un maldito psicópata.

-Piensa, Dean.-dijo Kubrick- ¿Estás seguro de que Sam es el mismo¿No has notado algo, tú sabes... _diferente_?-inquirió.

-No.-contestó el hermano mayor. Aunque eso fuera mentira. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con su hermano desde ese día en el cementerio, desde aquel día los cambios se habían hecho _**significativos**_.

Sam se dio cuenta de que aquel cazador tenía razón. El muchacho se percató de que ya no era el mismo de antes; había veces en las que actuaba sin pensar y luego se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho; eran actitudes que el jamás había tenido y percatarse de ello le daba miedo, miedo de no poder controlar sus acciones, miedo de que sus acciones fuesen controladas por algo que hasta hace unos meses había permanecido _**dormido**_ en él y que había _**despertado**_ cuando su hermano hizo el pacto.

-¡Déjenlos libres!-exclamó Tifenn, de repente. El labio inferior le temblaba y sostenía algo en su mano derecha.

-Lamento decirte, niña, que estos dos muchachos tienen asuntos pendientes conmigo. Te agradecería que no te metas en donde no te llaman.

-¡Me importan un carajo los asuntos pendientes que tengas con ellos!-contestó ella, enfadada. Sus ojos mostraban ira contenida. Sam y Dean la miraron boquiabiertos, no había ni rastros de la chica bondadosa que conocían. _"¡Vaya!, si que tiene carácter"_ pensó Dean.- Y no soy una niña, te agradecería que tú te calles y te marches ahora mismo.

-¿Acaso tú tienes algo pendiente con ellos?-le preguntó Gordon, con una sonrisa cínica.

Tifenn lo miró con odio, odiaba a la gente que creía tener la razón cuando no la tenía y, por supuesto, odiaba que la llamaran... bueno... _prostituta_. Aquel hombre pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento, la chica caminó hacia ellos contoneando las caderas y sonriendo de manera sensual. Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, desencajado. Dean, por su parte, se preguntó cómo había sido tan _idiota_ como para no fijarse antes en ESA chica.

-Hazme un favor-le dijo a Gordon, quien se había alejado algo de Dean y había bajado su arma, sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme...-se acercó un poco más, provocándolo, acercó sus labios a los de él y pasó de largo hasta su oído- prostituta.-finalizó, a la vez que con todas sus fuerzas le daba una patada en la ingle (si, allí a donde los hombres les duele). Antes de que el hombre se incorporara la chica había sacado su cuchillo y había tomado a Gordon por el cuello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cazador tenía un cuchillo rozándole la garganta.

-Ahora que podemos negociar...-dijo la muchacha (lo bastante alto como para que todos la oigan), a la vez que ejercía algo de presión con el cuchillo- dile a tu socio que suelte a los Winchester.

-De ninguna manera, hija de perra. Sam Winchester debe morir.-le dijo Gordon entre dientes.

Kubrick lo miraba atónito, Dean y Sam permanecieron muy quietos. Tifenn bufó, no le gustaba tratar con gente difícil.

-Te haré la propuesta otra vez, y considera que un cuchillo podría cortarte la garganta. Déjalos libres.-le repitió apretando los dientes con furia.

-Púdrete en el Infierno.

-¡Que los liberes maldito o te juro que te mataré para beber tu sangre y comerme tus entrañas, como lo ordena el dios britano de la guerra!-gritó la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia. Presionó el cuchillo hasta que un hilillo de sangre bajó por el cuello del cazador.-¡¿Qué piensas hacer, idiota?!

Gordon no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar (porque de otro modo habría terminado muerto). Se fue con Kubrick lo mas rápido que pudo, antes de que aquella chica los asesinara a ambos.

-Estupenda actuación.-le dijo Dean a Tifenn, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias. Y la próxima vez...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sam.

-Siéntense mirando a la puerta.

* * *

_xD Estaba muy inspirada ese día. Además mi experta co-autora hizo algunas correcciones, así que el capítulo quedó todavía mejor -ella ya está pensando en un nick name y está escribiendo una historia que, francamente, es buenísima. Estoy tratando de convencerla para que se haga la cuenta y la suba a la página... **AYÚDENME, PLEASE**! n.n_

§_Denle al botoncito Go!, y dejen un review. _


	6. Don't See The Treasure

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores de FanFiction! **n.n**

_Antes que nada he de agradecer a quienes no fueron amargados y me dejaron un review, así que, aquí va._

_**Reissance Lady-K**: No tenés que preocuparte si no podés dejarme un review en cada capítulo, con tal de que me dejes un comentario de vez en cuando alcanza amiga, n.n Dejame decirte que estoy complacida con tu comentario sobre Tifenn, es decir que he podido crear ese ambiente de suspenso, en el que no se sabe de que lado está la chica y es precisamente lo que buscaba desde un principio -muejeje-. La historia del árbol es real, es una leyenda celta antigua -vieron como me hacen trabajar, me ocupo de buscar cosas verdaderas y hacer con ellas una historia interesante xD; así que ya saben (va para todos) el 90 de lo que aparece en el fanfic (en lo que a leyendas y esas cosas se trata) es verdad, al cien por ciento xP.- Pero no pienses que se deshicieron de Jo -ni de Ellen ni de Bobby- adelanto que los tres aparecerán más adelante. Te aprecio mucho y gracias por el apoyo que me das desde el primer capítulo -me encantó la charla por msn de ayer, un gusto conocerte en "persona"-. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic! D. **Van Dyck Aldo**: muchas gracias por el review! y gracias por la sugerencia n.n, lo tendré en cuenta. **Yami Uma**: al fin te uniste a FanFiction! n.n Una de las primeras argentinas en esta comunidad. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia -y más te vale seguir las actualizaciones y dejarme reviews, muejeje-. Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leer algo tan "largo" xP -toda la gente que conozco dice que es largo y para mí es lo mismo que un soplo, jaja-. Espero verte pronto por acá de nuevo!_

_Y, ya hechos los agradecimientos, pasemos a otra cosa. A ver... este capítulo lo empezé a escribir después de leer "Entrevista con el vampiro" -que, dicho sea de paso, se los recomiendo-._

I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo VI: Don't see the treasure**

_Un día antes. Franksville, Wisconsin._

La muchacha de pelo color caoba se detuvo. Alzó la vista, tan sólo pudo ver la inmensidad y negrura de un bosque, de un bosque algo aterrador y misterioso, parecía guardar oscuros secretos, pues siempre existía la sensación de que algo se escondía en ese lugar, y no había llegado hacía mucho tiempo, tan sólo hacia unos pocos meses.

-Vamos, Nathaly. No seas gallina.-dijo Rachel Finn, la mejor amiga de la chica.-No hay nada allí dentro, Paul sólo quiso asustarte.-agregó, con convicción y mirando a su amiga a los ojos, tratando de que dejase de sentir miedo por aquella situación.

Nathaly la miró. Su amiga llevaba el pelo color castaño suelto, se le arremolinaba a causa del viento y le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, parecía una Princesa de la Muerte, con el rostro pálido iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Rachel se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró nuevamente, con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema. Para ganar el desafío tienes que besar a Jordan.-dijo, con una media sonrisa, parecía divertida por la turbación de Nathaly.

-Antes muerta que besar a ese piojo resucitado.-espetó la aludida, con un dejo de fastidio y enojo en la voz. Detestaba al tal Jordan Bennet, con sus aires de casanova. Odiaba desde su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás hasta sus ojos gélidamente azules, que asemejaban al agua que ostentaba una capa de hielo sobre ella, cubriendo de vetas brillantes el reflejo celeste.

Ambas escucharon unos pasos apresurados. Al cabo de unos segundos una figura alta y desgarbada se les unió. El chico llevaba dos linternas, una de las cuales estaba encendida, y un marcador de color rojo en su mano derecha. La luz de la luna lo iluminó por un momento, y los débiles rayos se reflejaron en los vidrios de sus anteojos por unos instantes, antes de que una nube densa bloqueara los rayos del satélite. El muchacho limpió sus anteojos con un pequeño paño de color naranja, para sacarles la suciedad que pudiesen tener, luego guardó el paño en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Carraspeó para, sin ninguna duda, atraer la atención de las dos muchachas.

Rachel y Nathaly se dieron vuelta lentamente, algo apesadumbradas. La primera fue quien habló.

-¿Si, Logan?¿Qué sucede?-inquirió, alzando una ceja en gesto interrogativo, al tiempo que lo miraba de arriba abajo, preguntándose porque demonios habían accedido a que fuera con ellas a aquel recóndito lugar; aunque la respuesta le vino a la mente ni bien terminó de preguntarse aquello a ella misma: él era el único que tenía auto y licencia para conducir, si hubiesen manejado una de ellas y las detenía la policía, se hubiesen encontrado en un grave apuro.

El muchacho se acomodó tranquilamente los anteojos de montura cuadrada, no contestó inmediatamente –y eso pareció fastidiar a Rachel, quien alzó una ceja y comenzó a mover el pie golpeando el suelo, en señal de impaciencia-.

-Vine a traerle a Nathy la linterna y el marcador, tiene que dejar constancia de que estuvo aquí de alguna manera. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón Logan.-dijo la chica de pelo color caoba, al tiempo que le sonreía, agradecida. Logan era muchísimo más agradable que Jordan, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en lo que pudiera, era el mejor alumno de su clase y el favorito de los profesores, tal vez por esa razón siempre era objeto de burlas por parte de el equipo de fútbol de la secundaria, en el cual estaba Jordan. Ella opinaba que el muchacho rubio era un desastre como delantero, hasta una tortuga podría haber hecho mejor papel en ese puesto, pero el Señor Bennet tenía mucho dinero, tanto que podía comprarle un puesto a su hijo en el equipo. Los Bennet siempre habían alardeado de su fortuna, y tal vez por eso habían ido a vivir a aquel pueblo en Wisconsin, para poder sentirse más superiores, comparándose con la gente que ellos llamaban _vulgar_.-Muchas gracias, y recuérdame que debo ayudarte a patearle el trasero a ese idiota de Jordan antes de que termine el trimestre.-añadió, en tono divertido.

-Te lo recordaré.-dijo tímidamente el muchacho, pensando que si lo hacía se metería en un aprieto con el Señor Bennet y podían llegar a expulsarlo del colegio. _Y eso no le iba a agradar a sus padres, podía darlo por sentado_.

Nathaly tomó la linterna y el marcador, que guardó en su bolsillo. Y hecha un mar de nervios y adrenalina se adentró en el bosque poco a poco, hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió y sus amigos no pudieron siquiera ver el tenue resplandor de la linterna.

La muchacha caminaba despacio, aguzando el oído, tratando de oír cualquier cosa que pareciese extraña para que no la pillase por sorpresa. Hacía un frío glacial. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, al igual que las ramas de los árboles lucían una buena cantidad de aquella sustancia helada en las ramas. El paisaje parecía digno de una tarjeta postal, pero ella no estaba allí para disfrutar del paisaje en el medio de la noche, estaba allí para escribir su nombre en una pared de piedra porque había perdido en el juego de "Verdad o Consecuencia".

"_Estúpido juego ¿Por qué lo jugué? No tendría que haberlo hecho..._-pensó, algo horrorizada. La verdad, aquel bosque le daba escalofríos, uno tan sólo tenía que escuchar las historias que se contaban sobre él en los pasillos de las secundarias durante los recreos y en las mesas de la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo; _**era suficiente para ponerle a uno los pelos de punta**_.-_¿Por qué estoy aquí?¡Maldita sea!-_exclamó para sus adentros, deseando con todo su ser que nada le ocurriese, _¿Cómo pudo haber sido TAN estúpida..."_

Algo se movió entre los árboles y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Unas ramas secas crujieron bajo el peso de alguien, o _**algo**_. La chica alumbró hacia donde –según creía- provenía aquel sonido, pero, a pesar de la refulgente luz que emanaba de la pequeña linternita, no consiguió distinguir absolutamente nada, tan solo unos cuantos árboles y arbolillos; pero estos dibujaban extrañas sombras en la oscuridad. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-se atrevió a preguntar, con la voz algo temblorosa. Pasaron unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta. Tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación. No tenía que dejarse influenciar por historias ridículas. Apuró el paso, pues se estaba entumeciendo a causa del frío y no quería pescar una gripe o algo así.

Hubo una pequeña ráfaga de viento fresco, que pareció traer consigo un melodioso sonido al pasar por entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve, pero también hubo otro sonido, leve, apenas audible, era como un pequeño hálito –la muchacha no lo oyó, porque si lo hubiera hecho habría salido corriendo de inmediato, lo más pronto posible como se lo permitiesen sus delgadas piernas-.

Caminó algunos metros más por entre los árboles. A cada paso el manto de nieve parecía hacerse más grueso y los pies se le hundían cada vez más y más. Enfocó al frente y vislumbró una opaca y grisácea pared de roca. Se acercó rápidamente. El vaho que salía de su boca se transformó en un débil humo perlado, que ascendía en pequeñas volutas hacia el cielo. La muchacha sacó un marcador de su bolsillo. Mordiéndose la lengua y torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado – a causa de tener la linterna bajo una axila-, escribió "Nathaly estuvo aquí", en letras pequeñas y estilizadas.

Suspiró aliviada, nada malo le había ocurrido. Pero mientras guardaba el marcador en su bolsillo, volvió a escuchar un sonido detrás suyo. Exactamente el mismo sonido que había escuchado hacía apenas unos minutos. Tragó saliva, y se dio vuelta.

-Hola...-titubeó, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación- ¿Hay alguien allí?-preguntó a la oscuridad. Al igual que la vez anterior no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Alejó de su mente las ideas que le rondaban y emprendió el camino de regreso, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando lo escuchó nuevamente.

_**Una respiración anhelante, acompasada.**_

La muchacha siguió caminando, pero una expresión, mezcla de miedo y terror, se podía apreciar en su pálido rostro. Pasaron algunos segundos; mas nada ocurrió. Pensó que tal vez, nuevamente, habían sido figuraciones suyas. Marchó a paso tranquilo por un buen trecho, mientras respiraba aliviada.

_Todas esas historias eran BOBADAS_.

Pensó en el examen de física que tendría al día siguiente y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Confiaba en que le iría bien. Para sacarse de la cabeza los nervios, comenzó a repasar fórmulas mentalmente. Las canturreó en voz baja. Estaba feliz, nada había pasado...

Y la oyó de nuevo. Esta vez, más fuerte y profunda que nunca, lo peor era que parecía acercarse más y más a ella. Miró hacia atrás pero no distinguió nada, tan sólo oscuridad, insondable oscuridad. Y al cabo de unos segundos diferenció el particular sonido de unos pasos rápidos, veloces. Algo se acercaba hacia ella, usaba las sombras como escondite para no ser visto. Se le secó la garganta. Al comprobar que aquello no dejaba de seguirla, corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo, tanto como se lo permitían sus entumecidas piernas. Mientras lo hacía seguía escuchando la misteriosa respiración –era tan penetrante y escalofriante que Nathaly tenía ganas de esfumarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, pues presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, y con toda seguridad no sería nada bueno, de eso estaba fervientemente convencida. Ella ya sabía que no tendría que haber puesto un solo pie en ese condenado bosque-.

Y aquella respiración se hacía cada vez más potente. Varios sonidos llegaron a los oídos de la muchacha, unos eran débiles y agudos pero prolongados que se fusionaban con otros más graves, que asemejaban al sonido del metal al rasgarse, en un aullido ensordecedor. Aquello era un sonido sobrenatural, no podía provenir de este mundo, del mundo de los mortales.

Y eso resonaba en los oídos de Nathaly. Pasados unos momentos, los primeros sonidos bajaron en intensidad pero los otros aumentaron. Helaba la sangre, pero la chica se percató de que, ahora, la voz parecía susurrar...pero, no podía ser posible. Aguzó el oído y se quedó paralizada por un breve instante.

_**El sonido susurrante formaba palabras, que el viento invernal llevaba hasta ella, provocándole escalofríos.**_

"_Has cruzado la entrada de lo prohibido, has visto lo que ningún mortal debe ver..." _

La chica se hundía en la nieve, y eso le hacía muchísimo más difícil la escapatoria. Tenía terriblemente mojados los pies y tobillos a causa de el manto blanco y helado que había en el suelo. En el apuro, tropezó con una ancha raíz de un árbol. Intentó pararse, pero su tobillo derecho cedió bajo su peso.

_¡NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE!¿Tenía que lastimarse el tobillo en ese preciso momento, en esas circunstancias tan adversas?_

La voz volvió a escucharse de nuevo, esta vez más cerca, más fría y más siniestra.

"_Has cruzado la entrada de lo prohibido, has visto lo que ningún mortal debe ver... y ahora el silencio eterno te llegará..."_

Levantó la vista. El grito se le quedó atorado en la garganta, congelado. Lo único que atinó a ver fue una gran sombra negra que se abalanzaba hacia ella. La enorme figura tapó la luz de la luna. La muchacha sintió un profundo dolor en el cuello.

La bestia se relamió la sangre de los labios, con deleite, degustando aquel sabroso manjar. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz diabólica en el medio de las tinieblas.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

_Ahora. Franksville, Wisconsin._

_**Llegaron a Franksville a las once de la noche.**_

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo y las estrellas despuntaban, eran como pequeños diamantes en el oscuro cielo, y las escasas nubes –que parecían meras volutas de vapor perlado- apenas si tapaban la débil luz de la luna. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, no había ningún alma solitaria que rondara por aquellos inhóspitos parajes a esas horas de la noche. Eso fue un alivio para el grupo, puesto que así era muy poco probable que los reconociesen y, en cualquier caso, si lo hacían, serían muy pocos quienes pudiesen dejar constancia de ello.

A juzgar por las apariencias, Dean no se había equivocado en lo absoluto: no encontrarían lugar más apacible y tranquilo que Franksville –excepto, tal vez, el pequeño poblado de Lost Lake Woods-, era muy improbable que los atraparan estando allí.

Aquella sería una buena oportunidad para tomar un pequeño descaso, antes de volver a inmiscuirse en un caso nuevo –aunque Sam no estaba seguro de que pudiesen descansar mucho, los Winchester fueron, eran y serían un imán que atraería problemas en casi cualquier parte, se podía decir que los problemas (en especial aquellos que tenían a un ser sobrenatural de por medio) los encontraban estuviesen donde estuviesen-.

El motor del Impala rugía como de costumbre. Mientras el mayor de los hermanos conducía hacia algún hotel que quedase cerca de la carretera. Tifenn se concentró en los débiles reflejos que se apreciaban sobre los vidrios del automóvil, que parecían pequeños fantasmas traslúcidos; tan sólo para tener algo que hacer hasta que llegasen. Habían tardado tanto viajando en el auto, si tan sólo hubiesen viajado como ella acostumbraba hacerlo no habrían tardado ni una hora y media... pero no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada –en especial cuando no había ninguna razón para hacerlo-.

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de un hotel de aspecto anticuado. Las paredes –que debían haber sido blancas en un principio- estaban ahora amarillentas y en algunos lugares la pintura estaba descascarada.

_**Tenía toda la pinta de estar cayéndose a pedazos.**_

Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que las apariencias engañaban: el recibidor brillaba con intensidad a causa de lo limpio que estaba y el recinto parecía muy bien cuidado. Al instante escucharon el enclenque tintineo de una campanilla antigua. De detrás del mostrador apareció un anciano_(NdelaA: acaso todo era viejo en ese lugar?xD)_, con el pelo totalmente blanco, pobladas cejas y bigote. Les sonrió amablemente, con aquellas sonrisas que son capaces de usar los ancianos, y al mirarlos a los ojos te produce una sensación de insignificancia puesto que él ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y posee sabiduría, pero sobre todo, esas miradas influyen tranquilidad y paz.

Tifenn pensó que no había nada de erróneo en la frase: _"En los ojos del joven arde la llama, en los del viejo brilla la luz."_

-Una habitación¿Verdad?-preguntó, con tono afable y una amplia sonrisa. Se notaba a la legua que no era una mala persona, o al menos no lo parecía.

Sam asintió.

-Estoy un poco viejo.-dijo el hombre- pero aún me doy cuenta de cosas como esa, espero no empeorar con los años, sería de lo más terrible...-agregó. Se excusó por aquello con un leve movimiento de la mano, rechazando lo que acababa de decir-Lo siento muchachos, es tarde y estoy cansado y esto no es mas que meros cometarios sin sentido de un pobre viejo.-se disculpó. Se agachó con cierta dificultad y sacó una pequeña libreta de debajo del mostrador, junto con una pluma de plata con delicados adornos en oro puro. Abrió la libreta y destapó la pluma- Habitación para tres, aja.-masculló por lo bajo, mientras escribía- Si tienen la bondad de darme sus nombres...

-Jack, Steve y Claire Garret.-contestó Tifenn, señalando a Dean, Sam y por último a ella misma.

El anciano sonrió y anotó los datos con parsimonia. Luego, se dio vuelta y le tendió a Dean una pequeña llave de cobre, con un cartelito que tenía estampado el número 11.

-Joseph Crow, a su servicio.-dijo el anciano, antes de que se marcharan cargando los bolsos por el lúgubre, aunque inmaculado y resplandeciente, pasillo del hotel hasta su habitación.

Mientras caminaban, Dean preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrieron tan rápido los nombres?-su rostro reflejaba inconfundible perplejidad.

-Los tenía en mente desde que llegamos, y el apellido lo saqué de una novela policíaca.-contestó-No se alarmen, de una novela policíaca de los años 20 así que no creo que alguien se de cuenta.-agregó, al ver la expresión preocupada de Sam.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Tifenn la abrió. Entraron y Sam encendió la luz con la mano que tenía libre. La luz titiló unos segundos antes de prenderse por completo. En la habitación había un fuerte olor a productos de limpieza, una mezcla entre cera para pisos y lustra muebles, y no por nada, puesto que no había alfombra, casi todos los muebles eran de madera tales como pino y caoba. Aún así, la habitación tenía una calidez propia, que hacía que se sintiesen a gusto, alguien había puesto mucho esmero en limpiar y mantener aquel lugar.

Tifenn se dio cuenta de que no había frazadas suficientes, así que se excusó y les dijo a los chicos que enseguida volvía, que iba a buscar unas mantas más o se iban a morir de frío, que se podían enfermar, habló con una voz cansada y eso hizo pensar a ambos Winchester que usar sus poderes psíquicos parecían haberla debilitado.

Dean dejó su bolso sobre una de las camas, algo apesadumbrado. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir hasta el mediodía siguiente, todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el día lo habían dejado con un cansancio atroz. Se sentó en la cama y se tapó la boca, en el vano intento de reprimir un bostezo. Podía llegar a dormir así, sin siquiera cambiarse –no era que el acostumbrara cambiarse para dormir porque, de hecho, usualmente jamás se ponía un pijama o algo así- de lo cansado que se sentía. Miró de soslayo a su hermano, quien ya había encendido la computadora portátil y estaba muy ensimismado en algo que había encontrado.

-¿No puedes pasar un segundo lejos de esa cosa?-le preguntó, alzando una ceja y asombrado de que su hermano fuese tan apegado a su computadora.

-Es lo mismo que tú con el Impala, así que deja de criticarme y no te metas en cosas que no te incumben.-replicó Sam, algo molesto-Y si tanto sueño tienes duérmete de una vez,-agregó, al ver que Dean bostezaba nuevamente- aquí no creo que encuentres un bar al que puedas ir a jugar al póquer, o a conseguirte alguna chica.

Una sonrisa lasciva surcó el rostro de Dean por un breve instante.

-Si quiero una mujer no tengo necesidad de ir a un bar, hay una muy buena que nos viene acompañando desde hace un tiempo-dijo, con un tono medio extraño pero habitual en él.

Sam bufó y se contuvo de no lanzarle la almohada que tenía a un costado. Aunque bien que se lo merecía.

-Como si ella quisiera acostarse contigo.-dijo, al cabo de unos segundos, luego de darse cuenta de que la computadora se había tildado.

-Sí tienes razón y a la vez es raro, porque es decir¿Quién no querría...

-Dean, ya déjate de estupideces ¿Quieres hacerme el favor?-lo interrumpió Sam, al tiempo que perdía la paciencia porque la laptop no se reiniciaba y ya le había dado como diez veces a _ctrl. alt supr_. Detestaba que la máquina no respondiese.

-Alguien esta celoso.-comentó el mayor, con voz pomposa y cantarina, mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro cansado.

-¿A qué te refieres con celoso?-inquirió el aludido, con una expresión crispada en la cara- Yo no soy el que se insinúa todo el tiempo con las mujeres en los bares, y tampoco soy el que tiene esa estúpida sonrisa de "soy el mas sexy del mundo"; así que no tengo nada que decir y tú deberías cerrar esa boca que tienes...-masculló, sin terminar la frase.

-Nada de diversión hace de Sammy un viejo gruñón.-dijo Dean, con la misma voz cantarina de antes. No podía siquiera ocultar que estaba entreteniéndose con la situación. Hacer que Sam se enojase y perdiese los estribos era uno de sus principales pasatiempos, además de salir de noche y encontrar alguien con quien pasar la noche o ir a un bar a jugar al póquer para tener algo de dinero extra, por supuesto. Además el hecho de molestar a su hermano era mucho más divertido si ponía a una mujer de por medio, porque insinuar _eso_ exasperaba a su hermano, y eso le daba motivos para seguir molestándolo –y las discusiones solían acabar con algún insulto por parte de cada uno-. Pero al final se calló, porque el sueño lo estaba venciendo poco a poco. Se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la barbilla. Colocó el afilado machete bajo la almohada, a la cual golpeó un poco para moldearla y poder descansar a gusto luego de un día que se había hecho muy largo.

Escuchó el suave ulular del viento chocando contra las ventanas, con toda seguridad afuera hacía un frío de muerte pero él no se iba a levantar para comprobarlo. Simplemente se dejó arrullar por el armonioso cántico que la naturaleza le ofrecía con esa frígida brisa y, al cabo de un minuto, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

La muchacha caminó con pasos ligeros hacia la recepción, esperando que el amable anciano que los había recibido se encontrase allí. Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo del largo pasillo, con un eco sordo y breve. Cuando llegó a la entrada del hotel encontró al Señor Crow leyendo una novela, era un clásico: _El Llamado de lo Salvaje_, del talentísimo Jack London _(NdelaA:uno de mis autores favoritos n.n)_. Carraspeó para acaparar la atención del anciano, que parecía sumergido en la lectura, rodeándose de aquel delicioso relato, adentrándose en el mundo gélido de Alaska, donde tenía lugar la historia, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de un perro que aprendía, poco a poco, el legado de sus sabios ancestros: los lobos. Tifenn también deseó tener en sus manos una narración como aquella, que tuviera aquella magia y así ella podría rodearse de la infinita belleza que ofrecía un buen libro, abandonándose al torrente de sucesos que atrapaban con un poder casi hipnótico, tan sólo quería aquello para poder disfrutar de lo que el mundo moderno le ofrecía –aunque London no fuese precisamente un escritor contemporáneo, dado que había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo-.

Joseph levantó la vista del libro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la luz de sus ojos brilló con el albor de la interrogación.

-Necesito unas mantas, si es posible; había muy pocas en el armario.-respondió la muchacha.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, jovencita.-dijo el señor Crow. Se levantó y fue con su bastón a una puerta bien disimulada, que quedaba a su espalda. Cruzó el umbral e informó-Grace, necesito tres mantas para una habitación¿Crees que puedas traerlas?

-Si, ya voy, espera un momento que estoy acomodando la vajilla.-respondió una voz suave y aguda. Se oyó el lejano tintineo de los platos y cubiertos al ser guardados en un aparador, luego los pasos apresurados de unos pies enfundados en unas botas con tacón y, al cabo de unos segundos, apareció en el umbral de la puerta el perfil de una joven de cabello oscuro y piel pálida. Denotaba unas hermosas y delicadas facciones. Le alcanzó a Tifenn las mantas, no sin antes preguntarle si quería que ella las llevase a la habitación.

Tifenn le dijo que no, que no había problema. Al observar que estaba vestida con un suave delantal blanco de encaje sobre una blusa y una pollera negras, se dio cuenta de que aquella joven era, muy probablemente, quien mantenía el hotel en aquel estado, comprendió porque la fachada de afuera estaba así de descuidada, posiblemente la muchacha no sabía pintar y no quería arruinarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Grace Crow.-se presentó la joven. Le tendió a Tifenn una mano grácil y pequeña, aunque surcada de lastimaduras que debía haberse hecho mientras trabajaba.

-Claire Garret.-dijo, con una media sonrisa. Dio las gracias a Grace y se marchó.

Durante su regreso a la habitación pensó que Dean no pudo haber tenido una mejor idea, habían ido a parar a un pequeño pueblo y encontrado un hotel en donde la gente era amable y servicial, aunque algo le hizo pensar que había algo oculto en aquel lugar, aunque fuese tan solo un ambiguo presentimiento y no lo pudiese definir de manera completa, pero era algo que la inquietaba. Giró el pomo de la puerta y cruzó el umbral de puntillas, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, para no despertar a nadie.

Sin embargo, escuchó el tenue sonido de un tipeo incesante. Aquel tenía que ser Sam, sumido en su computadora, intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudase a salvar a su hermano. Era enorme la devoción que le profesaba a Dean (una devoción que no había dado a su padre), no sólo porque fuesen hermanos –dado que se tenían el uno al otro- si no porque tantas veces el mayor lo había sacado del hoyo, que ya iba siendo hora –según Sam- que le devolviese el favor. Y allí estaba, a altas horas de la noche. Afuera las estrellas despuntaban y en la habitación, en la cama contigua a la del muchacho, descansaba Dean, en el más profundo de los sueños. Sam no pareció darse cuenta que ella había entrado, ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla.

Tifenn dejó y lo una manta a los pies de la cama de el mayor, en el silencio absoluto más delicadamente que pudo para no perturbar su descanso. Dejó la segunda a los pies de la cama de Sam, quien murmuró un casi inaudible _"gracias"_ mientras leía interesadamente algún artículo de la Internet. La muchacha dobló una de las esquinas de la habitación y allí, detrás de un recoveco, estaba la tercera cama, justo debajo de una ventana que daba al patio, que estaba cubierto por la nieve y daba la impresión de haber salido de una de las más preciosos rincones recónditos de la helada Alaska. La chica deseó tener aquella novela para leerla, se decidió que se la pediría a el Señor Crow a la mañana siguiente, pues no consideró oportuno ni educado el ir a molestarlo en ese momento con un asunto tan trivial como aquel y que, sin duda alguna, podía esperar. Se metió en la cálida cama. Las suaves sábanas de algodón la relajaron de alguna manera, y se sintió cómoda al recordar el frío que hacía en el exterior. Cerró los ojos con lentitud. Hasta que no se adentró en el mundo de los sueños no cesó de oír el sonido de el tipeo, que se asemejaba a un molesto repiqueteo.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

Sam despertó al alba, pues no podía conciliar el sueño después de haberse despertado a causa de una horrenda pesadilla en la que su hermano moría. Ese tipo de pesadillas se habían hecho más recurrentes conforme pasaban los días y le invadía un inmenso desosiego. Se vistió en silencio y salió a tomar un poco de aire, tal vez podría calmarse un poco y poner sus ideas en orden antes de que su hermano despertase.

Salió al encuentro del clima matinal. Unas pocas nubes en el cielo, apenas una leve brisa que movía las hojas más pequeñas de los pinos y traía consigo el frescor de los aromas matutinos de los bosques cercanos. Había cierta paz en aquel lugar que no podía definir pero a la vez parecía haber algo, algo oculto, que lo inquietaba.

Se quedó observando un rato el paisaje invernal, hasta que un pájaro silbó, hermosa y largamente un canto al amanecer y a la vida misma en un pino cercano. Era un coro que provenía de las entrañas mismas de la naturaleza y parecía encerrar misterios y secretos. Era un pajarillo muy pequeño, que fijó sus ojitos oscuros en la alta y enorme figura que –para él-era Sam. Saltó de rama en rama con rapidez, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión y bajó al suelo cubierto de nieve, en busca de su desayuno.

Los calientes rayos del sol le dieron a el muchacho en la cara, quien cerró los ojos un instante y luego se protegió de la luminosidad del sol con la mano. Inspiró hondo y se relajó, tratando de no pensar en la pesadilla y alejándola de su mente, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, de momento, la más importante era asegurarse de que Dean no hiciera nada _estúpido _mientras estaba a solas con Tifenn. Sólo Dios sabía de lo que era capaz su hermano.

Dean parpadeó cuando un rayo de sol le dio en plena cara, sacándolo de su sueño y despertándolo poco a poco. No pudo reprimir un bostezo. Se desperezó y tomó el jean que había quedado a los pies de la cama. Se asombró de tener una frazada sobre el cubrecama, el no recordaba haberla puesto allí –con toda seguridad Sam la había puesto, o tal vez Tifenn-. Y hablando de su hermanito... bueno, era de esperarse que no se encontrase allí, siempre se despertaba muy temprano, fuese el día que fuese. Sea como fuere, el muchacho se vistió mientras maldecía por lo bajo –vaya uno a saber por qué-. Se anudó los cordones de los zapatos y enfiló hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta divisó una cascada de cabellos rojizos que reposaban sobre una tela blanca. No había pensado que Tifenn estuviese dormida. Miró a los lados del corredor, para asegurarse que el aguafiestas de Sammy no rondaba por allí y se dio el lujo de observar a la joven mientras aún dormía, sumida en el más largo de los descansos. Se acercó caminando lentamente, para no producir ningún ruido que pudiese despertarla, y se quedó a unos metros de donde dormía la muchacha. Recordó como le había dado su merecido a Gordon, haciendo uso de una de las armas mas poderosas de las mujeres, los encantos femeninos. Y no se podía negar que aquella muchacha no fuese un encanto, de hecho, no era para nada insoportable y, en absoluto, era desagradable a la vista; y en lo que a mujeres se trataba el siempre tenía buen ojo. Pero no cabía posibilidad de que consiguiera algo con ella, porque estaba seguro de que Tifenn no quería nada con él –y si lo hubiese querido él no se lo habría negado...-. Sólo se quedó allí, inmóvil, contemplándola y al mismo tiempo atento por si oía en sonido de los pasos de su hermano, más no escuchó nada. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, contemplándola. Pensó que de no ser por ella él no estaría vivo, y le embargó un sentimiento de pavor ¿Quién era él para mirar más de lo que debía a una mujer que lo había salvado, acaso se había vuelto tan lujurioso que apenas distinguía lo que era rayaba en la insolencia y lo que no? Desvió la mirada y se marchó de la habitación, avergonzado de si mismo y sus pensamientos inmorales. Sam tenía razón en algunas cosas, después de todo, aunque a él le molestase bastante aceptarlo.

Caminó por el pasillo con pasos ligeros. Pensando en dónde demonios podía estar Sammy.

Por las ventanas y la puerta doble de vidrio entraban los rayos del sol, que calentaban el recinto lentamente. Entonces, Dean lo vio entrando al recibidor, sacudiéndose la pequeña cantidad de copos de nieve que tenía sobre los hombros y que no habían alcanzado a derretirse. Se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?-preguntó, curioso, esperando que Sam le revelara una razón lógica; porque, después de todo, _¿A quién se le ocurría levantarse temprano en pleno invierno?_

Sam lo miró. No consideró oportuno decirle en ese momento el por qué de sus acciones, por lo que decidió contestar con otra pregunta que, a la vez, lo salvara de tener que contestar la verdad.

-No lo sé exactamente.-dijo-¿Y a ti qué te ocurrió, acaso te caíste de la cama?-preguntó, con un tono bromista y sonriendo.

-Ja ja ja.-rió secamente Dean-No te hagas el listo, niñato tonto. No estoy de humor para pendejadas.-agregó con frialdad, a la vez que fruncía el ceño en señal de disgusto.

Sam optó por no contestar. Le llegó el aroma de el café recién hecho y se percató de lo hambriento que estaba, no habían cenado la noche anterior. Su hermano ya estaba en camino al salón, se dio vuelta a unos pocos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Vienes o qué?-preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Sam asintió y se puso en marcha.

Ambos cruzaron el umbral del salón. En una de las pequeñas mesas, se hallaba sentado el Señor Crow. Tenía una taza de humeante café frente a él y un platito con unas cuantas tostadas con mantequilla y miel. Pero no parecía interesado en la comida, leía atentamente el periódico vespertino. Sin embargo, al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta de madera alzó la vista del periódico y lo dejó a un lado, cerca de la taza de café.

-Parece que son madrugadores.-dijo alegremente. Hacía mucho que no llegaban clientes al hotel y parecía sentirse a gusto con tener huéspedes, tal vez porque eso implicaba que podía charlar con alguien; ninguno de los hermanos habían visto a otra persona que perteneciese al personal del hotel.-¿Les apetece una taza de café?-preguntó, mirándolos por encima de sus anteojos de vidrio grueso.

-Bueno... si no es mucha molestia...-comenzó humildemente Sam, con aquella carita de cachorrito que tan a menudo ablandaba a su hermano.

-No digan más, se nota que no han comido nada. Y, después de todo, no tendría mucho sentido que este hotel tuviese servicio de desayuno y ustedes no lo aprovecharan. En especial hoy que hay pastel de vainilla con crema.-dijo.

Al oír las palabras "pastel" y "con crema" Dean no encontró ninguna objeción para no desayunar allí. Sus billeteras no estaban vacías, por ahora. Se sentó en la mesa mas cercana a la del anciano, quien llamó con voz potente y algo pastosa.

-¡Grace! Necesito dos cafés y dos porciones de pastel.-se dio vuelta hacia los hermanos-No demorará mucho, se los puedo asegurar.-añadió, antes de volver a la lectura del diario.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada. Sam se quedó pensando en sí realmente había algo extraño en Franksville o tal vez su presentimiento era infundado y se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Dean se entretuvo observando el amplio salón del hotel, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema y el piso era de madera de fresno que, estaba de más mencionar, lucía tan reluciente como una estrella en el medio de la oscura noche. Había una barra para beber algún que otro refresco y era, enteramente, de mármol. De detrás de esa barra se abrió una puerta y de ella salió una muchacha de pelo negro, algo ondulado; tenía unos ojos de color azul profundo, semejante al color de un lago oscuro, su piel era bastante pálida pero no tan blanquecina como la de un vampiro. Iba vestida con un jean, una remera blanca y unos zapatos de color negro. Llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de café y dos platos con pastel en las manos. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa con cuidado, para que el líquido caliente no se derramase.

Dean la miró y la evaluó. _Atractiva_, tenía que admitirlo. Súbitamente, recordó lo que había pensado hacia apenas unos momentos, desvió la mirada y cambió de postura en la silla, para estar algo más cómodo y para tratar de que las turbaciones de su mente no se reflejaran en su rostro.

-Ella es mi nieta Grace.-les dijo el Señor Crow, con una sonrisa y un brillo de orgullo en los ojos-Ella me ayuda a mantener el hotel en funcionamiento. Ha sido muy amable de su parte cuidar de un pobre viejo como yo cuando tendría que estar estudiando para ingresar a la Universidad...

-Vamos, abuelo; no seas cruel contigo mismo.-lo regañó la chica, dulcemente-No te preocupes por mí, aún me queda un año en el bachillerato y, de todos modos, aún no sé que carrera voy a seguir.-añadió, con despreocupación- Y hablando de la escuela ya es hora de que me marche si no quiero perder el autobús.-le dio un beso a su abuelo en la mejilla, tomó una mochila de detrás de la barra, saludó a los chicos con la mano y se encaminó a la salida-Saluden a Claire de mi parte-dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia ambos hermanos por un breve instante-Y recuerda tomar tus medicinas, abuelo.-finalizó, con voz severa, cambiando su mirada amable por una dura.

-Sí, querida. No se me olvidará esta vez.-el Señor Crow sonrió, mientras veía como su nieta se alejaba. Una vez que no escuchó más el rumor de sus pasos se volvió hacia los Winchester-No dejen que se enfríe el café, no sabe de igual forma frío.-se colocó bien los anteojos sobre la nariz y siguió con la lectura.

**//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\//.x.x.\\**

Tifenn se levantó lentamente, bostezando y desperezándose. Se restregó los ojos. Aspiró el perfume de la mañana que entraba por la ventana tenuemente abierta. Se vistió en silencio y fue al salón a desayunar, no se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Sam y a Dean, pues no era de extrañar que desayunaran si no habían comido nada en la cena, tan sólo unos miserables emparedados que habían comprado en una gasolinera unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Franksville –y no se podía calificar a eso como una cena decente-.

-Buenos días señorita Garret ¿Desea que le prepare un café?-preguntó, mientras dejaba el periódico doblado a la mitad a un lado, evidencia de que ya había terminado de leerlo.

-No, muchas gracias Señor Crow, no hace falta, yo lo prepararé, no me parece oportuno molestarlo. No se preocupe, yo puedo prepararlo, no se moleste; en serio.-dijo, rechazando el ofrecimiento.

-Bueno, en ese caso la cocina esta detrás de la barra. Encontrarás lo necesario en el segundo aparador de la izquierda.-informó.

La muchacha se marchó rápidamente.

-¿Algo interesante en el periódico?-le preguntó Sam al Señor Crow, tratando de entablar una conversación. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras esperaba la respuesta del anciano.

-Mmm...-el hombre pensó por unos segundos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, reflexivo-Hubo una extraña muerte en un bosque cercano y un incendio de una casa de una familia de latinos pero no creo que haya sucedido alguna otra cosa que se pueda calificar de _interesante_.-respondió-Aunque la muerte y la tragedia no son cosas interesantes,-se apresuró a añadir, haciendo una floritura con la mano, como excusándose- pero rompen la monotonía de los sucesos cotidianos, siempre carentes de algo emocionante ¿No crees?-inquirió.

-Sí, puede que tenga razón.-intervino Dean, mientras tragaba un trozo de pastel. Le había quedado un poquito de crema pastelera en los labios, que él se ocupó de quitar con la servilleta- Pero había pensado que este era un pueblo tranquilo... es decir, no había oído hablar de nada extraño que hubiese sucedido aquí.-agregó. Si había algo raro rondando por allí, quería asegurarse de qué era exactamente.

-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú lo estas ahora.-el anciano suspiró-Las cosas empezaron a cambiar hace algunos meses, no sé muy bien por qué razón, pues la desconozco; pero no puedo negar que hay algo insólito aquí, rondando cerca del pueblo.-miró hacia algún punto lejano, de modo que no parecía interesado en informar a los hermanos sino, más bien, de expresar en vos alta sus pensamientos- Comenzaron a circular extrañas historias, mitos, leyendas...Ya no sé que pensar.-su voz se perdió en el aire.

Ambos hermanos terminaron su desayuno en silencio –Tifenn se les había unido unos minutos antes, de modo que solo tuvieron que esperarla unos momentos-. Agradecieron al Señor Crow su hospitalidad y le dejaron la llave de su habitación en la recepción.

Salieron a la calle. La moto niveladora había pasado hacía poco y aún no habían retirado todo la nieve de los costados de la acera. Caminaron a pasos lentos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Sam se percató de que sus temores no habían sido infundados. Algo le había dicho que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como pintaban en aquel pueblito, había sido una especie de voz interior –tal vez su conciencia o su subconsciente- que le susurraba continuamente que había ocurrido algo que ellos pudiesen rotular como _"caso"_. Dean especulaba sobre que podía estar pasando en aquel lugar. Y a la vez se preguntó por qué demonios siempre tenían que toparse con alguna cosa extraña, fuesen donde fuesen.

El bosque estaba tranquilo a esas horas de la mañana. La luz del Sol reflejaba sobre la blanca nieve y encandilaba un poco. Había nevado bastante y las huellas de la víctima y el asesino habían sido cubiertas por aquel traicionero manto blanco.

-¿Hacia dónde crees que fue esa muchacha?-le preguntó Dean a su hermano. Estaba resguardándose de la pequeña nevada bajo un pino enorme.

-No tengo idea.-respondió Sam, mientras se frotaba las manos, que se le estaban congelando por el frío, no podía creer que se hubiese olvidado los guantes en el hotel.-De todas maneras, ni siquiera sabemos que razón tuvo para venir aquí.-agregó. Frunció el ceño. No se le ocurría que podría estar haciendo una muchacha en el medio de un bosque en invierno y, encima, de noche.

-Bueno, no hay muchas opciones.-dijo Dean, dándose aires de perspicaz-O era una loca redomada o tuvo que venir al bosque por una prenda de algún juego estúpido, de esos que tanto le gustan a los estudiantes.-se rió-La verdad es que podrían tener algo más de cerebro, sólo quieren probar que son valientes.-bajó un poco el tono de voz, hasta que fue casi un susurro-Hay que ser idiota.-se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la campera, y se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás, aburrido.

Tifenn se les unió.

-¿Encontraste algo?-le preguntó el mayor-¿Descubriste algo con ayuda de tus poderes psíquicos?

-No, no encontré nada, al menos por ahora.-aclaró.

-¿Y tú que has hecho?-quiso saber Sam. Resultaba sumamente molesto que les reclamara que buscaran pistas cuando él no lo hacía.

-Ya busqué.

-¿Y?-inquirió Sam, alzando una ceja.

-Encontré una cueva.-respondió, como si hubiese sido lo más revelador del mundo.

-¡Wow! Impresionante, Dean.-dijo sarcásticamente y simulando estar impresionado-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo semejante, considerando que tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate.

Dean se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Sam con la mirada. ¿Así que el mocoso estaba de humor para bromas?...

-Una cueva en un bosque no parece muy significativo que digamos¿Verdad?-le preguntó Sam a su hermano, quien no había dicho no una sola palabra.

-Bueno, define tu concepto de significativo.-dijo Dean, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó, intrigado. Lo miró fijamente, a espera de una respuesta razonable.

-Oh, no lo sé.-respondió, haciéndose el interesante-¿Es común que las cuevas tengan inscripciones en idiomas extraños?-agregó, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo cara de incrédulo.

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes.-le reprochó Sam. Pensar que habían estado tanto tiempo parados mientras nevaba levemente y a él se le congelaban las manos.

Siguieron a Dean por un trecho bastante largo. Los árboles se cernían a sus lados, formando paredes naturales de troncos, ramas y hojas. Los rayos del sol apenas si se filtraban por ese tramo del lugar. Llegaron a una cueva. Las paredes exteriores eran grises y opacas. No había nada extraño, ninguna insripción de ningún tipo que Sam pudiese ver ¿Había sido una broma pesada de su hermano? No, él no se ponía a bromear con esas cosas. Miró atentamente las paredes, en busca de algo extraño. No halló nada, simplemente una frase escrita con pulcra letra de colegiala en tinta roja.

"_Nathaly estuvo aquí."_

Pues bien, esa bien podría ser la muchacha asesinada. Observó con más detenimiento el lugar y, tras asegurarse de que no había nada más, se convenció de que la tal Nathaly tenía que ser la muchacha que había muerto hacía un día en aquel bosque solitario. Se dio vuelta hacia su hermano.

Dean tenía el rostro crispado por la sorpresa y el asombro, es decir, las inscripciones estaban ahí cuando el encontró la cueva, no había mentido. Podía jurar que había visto una leyenda impresa en la pared de piedra, como si estuviese esculpida en la roca.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sam, impaciente y algo enfadado-¿Dónde está la inscripción?

-Estaba justo arriba de dónde tú estas parado ahora.-respondió Dean-En serio, no les mentí. ¿De qué me habría servido?

-De nada en absoluto.-reconoció Sam, a su pesar, percatándose de que su hermano no estaba mintiendo.

Tifenn evaluó la situación; si Dean no mentía pero a la vez ellos no podían ver las inscripciones quería decir que necesitaban algo más para poder observarlas.

-¿Recuerdas si la luz del sol alumbraba la pared?-le preguntó a el mayor de los Winchester, a la vez que examinaba detenidamente la dura pared de roca.

El muchacho la miró asombrado. Pensó por un momento.

-Creo que sí, que la luz del sol le daba ¿Por qué quieres saber?-preguntó.

-Es obvio.-respondió-Si no podemos ver la inscripción ahora pero tú si la habías visto antes quiere decir que no se ve siempre, que se tienen que dar ciertas condiciones para que pueda ser vista.-explicó-Esperemos que sea por la luz porque sino no se me ocurre otra manera en la cual podamos verla.-agregó, mientras alzaba la vista hacia el extremo superior de la muro natural-¿Tienes una linterna que me puedas prestar?

-Sí, creo que sí.-respondió el muchacho. Buscó en el bolsillo y sacó una linterna pequeña.

La muchacha alumbró con cuidado, lentamente, dejando que la luz bañara la gris superficie. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero luego de unos segundos comenzaron a aparecer extraños signos. A medida que aparecían –parecían emerger de las propias entrañas de la roca- brillaban con una luz azulada y rojiza, parecían escritos con un cincel.

-Es griego antiguo...-dijo Tifenn.

Dean la miró asombrado _¿Sabía hasta griego antiguo?_

-_"Aquí yace resguardado lo que ningún ojo mortal ha de ver jamás."_-leyó-Puede que tenga una maldición, o algo parecido.-sugirió, mientras seguí mirando fijamente los signos en la piedra. Apagó la linterna y los símbolos parecieron disolverse, volvían al lugar del que habían salido.

-¿Un tesoro?-sugirió Dean, aportando su teoría-No sería la primera vez que se resguarda un objeto valioso...

-Pero la cuestión es cómo murió la chica, Dean.-le interrumpió Sam.

-Ya lo sé, no soy retrasado.-le contestó, tajante.-Tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que la atacó.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo Sam-Ha sido la idea más brillante que has tenido en lo que va del día.

-Cállate.-le ordenó-Si no hubiera sido por mí aún seguiríamos sin saber nada.

-No es que sepamos mucho...-dijo Sam por lo bajo, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le increpó el mayor, en actitud defensiva.

-Nada.-mintió Sam.

-Me parece que hay otra cosa a averiguar.-comentó Tifenn, interviniendo en la conversación y con un tono tranquilizador. No iba a dejar que ambos siguieran peleando como dos niños.

-¿Cuál? Saber que hay allí dentro.-adivinó Dean.

-Exacto.-respondió Tifenn.

-¿Y qué crees que sea?-inquirió Sam, interesado.

-Un objeto maldito.

* * *

_Como siempre, va a continuar xD. Aunque no se cuando voy a subir un epi nuevo porque ya empiezan las clases ¬¬. Espero poder actualizar nuevamente antes del lunes y sino, desde ya informo, que voy a actualizar una vez por mes -tal vez dos, si me lo permite el colegio y el estudio ¬¬, esperemos que sí-._

_Si en algún lado me fui por las ramas no me hagan caso -aunque lo de la novela de Jack London va en serio, así que leanla porque es una de las mejores novelas que he visto. Se van a entretener de lo lindo! n.n-._

_Bueno, y aquí llega el momento en el que me despido, esperando que nos encontremos nuevamente en la próxima actualización ._

Denle al botoncito Go_!, dejen un review -o de la contrario, crearé una **tulpa** para que los aniquile, muajaja D -._


	7. Dangerous Game

**I'm back... in black! **

_XP. Era broma! Pero es verdad que volví, como podrán apreciar n.n, espero que me hayan extrañado -y si no me extrañaron...LOS VOY A... jaja, nada quédense tranquilos, por más que mi hermana lo diga no soy una loca psicópata asesina, jaja-. _

_Lo que tengo para decir son dos cosas: MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE DEJÓ UN REVIEW! -así como aquellos que lo hayan leído-. Y la otra es **Ufff**, XD. ¿Por qué? Dirán ustedes, pues porque al fin he terminado el séptimo capítulo de este FanFic, yujuuu! (me quedó BASTANTE largo, pero consideren que lo hice en un mes...semana a semana se le iban agregando cositas, muejeje. La mayor parte se me ocurrió cuando volvía en colectivo a mi casa desde el colegio, XD)._

_Paso a mi ya usual agradecimiento de aquellos que dejaron su review:_

_**Renaissance Lady-K**: Muchas gracias por el review! me alegro que el capítulo haya sido merecedor de los calificativos que usaste en el comentario. Grace y su abuelo intervendrán bastante en esta mini-parte de la historia -me refiero a que aparecerán algunas veces, tampoco me voy acentrar en ellos, se supone que esto es un FanFic de SPN...para lo otro tengo a FictionPress, jaja-. Y el asunto de que los Winchis se pelearan por Tifenn... he de ser sincera: LO SOÑÉ n.nUu también, después de que vos me lo sugeriste y pienso que no se deben ignorar los sueños que me ayudan a escribir mi FanFic . Ahora te desafío a que intentes adivinar que es lo que se esconde en el bosque, ya apareció una vez en Supernatural... no es una pista muy relevante pero quiero ver la sagacidad de mi más asidua lectora! -además de amiga, colega y compatriota; como tu has dicho n.n-. Espero verte dejando un comentario de este capítulo y desde ya muchas gracias por lo de mi cumpleaños... es mañana y estoy emocionada -no es que vaya a hacer fiesta ni nada parecido pero ¡NO SE CUMPLEN 15 AÑOS TODOS LOS DÍAS! XD-. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el primer capítulo, realmente se aprecia y mucho!_

_Y ya hecho mi agradecimiento los dejo para que sigan leyendo n.n_

_**I hope you like it! If you wrote a review it would be a great birthday present, so, please, write one... It's not very difficult. **_

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo VII: Dangerous Game**

Dean miró a Tifenn. Considerando aquella opción, podía ser posible y lo que más necesitaban en ese momento eran hipótesis –aunque con el tiempo seguramente descartarían la mayoría-.

-Puede ser, no sería la primera vez que se guarda algo embrujado o peligroso para que los imbéciles no le echen mano.-razonó. Intentó recordar la clase de criaturas que podían esconderse en un bosque cuidando algo, pero no le vino nada a la mente. No había razón para preocuparse en ese momento, ya podría investigarlo cuando llegasen al hotel.

Siguieron caminando. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies con un curioso sonido. Los copos blancos caían mansamente sobre sus hombros, amontonándose delicadamente y reluciendo con la escasa luz del Sol que los iluminaba de a momentos hasta que empezaban a derretirse. Hubo una brisa helada que les agitó el cabello por un instante, haciendo que se les fuera a los ojos (excepto a Dean, claro está) –resultaba sumamente incómodo-. Pero Sam lo soportó sabiendo que solo sería pasajero –aunque Tifenn optó por hacerse un pequeño rodete y ponerse el gorro para que el cabello no volviese a molestarle-.

-Aunque es raro lo de...¿Cómo era?-dijo Sam de repente, extrañado. Pensó por un momento, intentando recordar lo que Tifenn había leído hacía unos momentos-_"Aquí yace lo que ningún ojo mortal debe ver."_¿Qué es lo que hay allí exactamente?-se preguntó, más a sí mismo que a los demás-¿Creen que la chica lo haya visto o tocado y por eso murió?

-Tal vez hasta lo robó.-sugirió Dean-Y la cosa que estaba protegiendo aquel objeto se enfureció y la mató.-añadió. Eso era muy probable y era algo común: Si alguien tocaba algo que no debía tocar sufriría un castigo (y muchas veces en el mundo de los sobrenatural un castigo significaba la muerte).

-De momento, tendríamos que averiguar que ocurrió esa noche.-dijo Sam-Así sabremos la razón por la que vino al bosque.

Un puercoespín escarbó en la base de un frondoso pino. Sus minúsculas patitas buscaron alimento. Encontró un gusano y se puso a comerlo cuando escuchó un rumor de pasos que se acercaban. Asustado, miró hacia los lados y cuando descubrió el origen del sonido se aterró aún más, eran otras de esas criaturas enormes que pisaban sin mirar. Se hizo una bola, de modo que sus espinas lo cubrían completamente, de esa manera se sentía protegido. Espero hasta que el rumor de pasos se hubiera perdido en la distancia para incorporarse.

Un muchacho rubio pateó una rama de arce que estaba en su camino, al tiempo que se sacudía los copos blancos de los hombros, con aire molesto. Puso las manos en los bolsillos del saco para protegerse del frío.

-¿Y por dónde empezaremos?-quiso saber Dean. Suspiró largamente. Otro caso que debían investigar, otro trabajo más por el cual nadie les daría un centavo pero, con suerte eliminarían a otro hijo de perra y eso lo haría sentir mucho mejor, era (junto con la ayuda que les daban a las personas) la única paga y recompensa que recibían por aquella "_profesión_".

-Creo que nos convendría hablar con sus familiares y amigos antes que nada.-respondió Tifenn. Se acomodó el gorro de lana, que le había quedado un poco ladeado-Yo diría que deben estar todos en su casa, dándole el debido respeto a esa pobre muchacha.-agregó, sintiendo lástima por la familia de esa pobre chica, imaginó las experiencias de la vida que no había disfrutado y apretó los dientes con furia, últimamente le afectaban mucho las dolencias de los demás.

No pronunciaron una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al Impala negro, cuyos vidrios estaban empañados y era muy poco lo que se podía distinguir a través de ellos, tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que los vidrios se desempañaran.

-Ni loco voy a estamparme contra un árbol o contra algún siervo suicida que se me cruce por el camino y yo no lo vea por culpa de los vidrios empañados.-había dicho el mayor de los hermanos, abriendo mucho los ojos y elevando la voz para decir aquello, como si fuese lo más elemental del mundo-Y yo que pensé que tú eras el inteligente, Sam.-había agregado, falsamente asombrado.

Una ráfaga de viento helado sacudió las ramas de los pinos, provocando que un poco de nieve cayera de las puntas.

El grupo entró al Impala y se encaminó a la cuidad, dejando atrás el bosque que parecía esconder un oscuro secreto.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Grace puso el código del casillero y lo abrió. Sacó unos cuantos libros y se los puso bajo el brazo. Cerró la puertita. Se disponía a marcharse por el corredor hacia su clase de Cálculo cuando escuchó un sollozo que provenía de su izquierda. Se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a Rachel Finn sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo blanco. Grace se acercó a ella y le apoyó una de sus manos sobre los hombros, intentando consolarla. Rachel Finn había sido la mejor amiga de Nathaly Wellinstone y, de alguna manera, se culpaba por su muerte. Era algo absurdo, ella no tuvo la culpa, fue Nathaly quien aceptó el reto –para empezar ella había sido quien propuso jugar al juego de "Verdad o Consecuencia"-.

Rachel giró la cabeza, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el cuello de su blusa rosada. Se secó la cara con una punta del pañuelo. Lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y le sonrió a Grace, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, como si considerara que demostrar felicidad de alguna manera fuese un insulto a la memoria de su amiga muerta.

-Vamos, Rachel. ¡Anímate un poco!-le dijo Grace jovialmente, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-Es que...simplemente no puedo...-tartamudeó la chica. Fijó su vista en algún punto lejano, parecía totalmente absorta a todo lo que la rodeaba. El mundo era demasiado cruel para ella y mostraba una realidad que se negaba a aceptar, pues era demasiado doloroso hacerlo. Pasó un instante en el que la imagen de Nathaly invadió su mente. Las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir de sus ojos-Saber que ella murió por culpa mía...-añadió, cabizbaja, era como si sintiese vergüenza de ella misma.

-No digas tonterías.-la interrumpió Grace, alzando un poco la voz y levantando una mano-No puedes culparte, no eres responsable por lo que pasó allí, tú no lo hiciste Rachel.-dijo, tratando de convencerla.

Rachel hipó y sorbió.

-Si te hace sentir mejor iremos a su casa luego de que terminen las clases de hoy ¿Qué dices?-le preguntó.

-De acuerdo.-accedió la chica de cabello castaño-Pero creo que antes de ir tendríamos que cambiarnos, ponernos ropa más adecuada ¿No crees?-preguntó, al tiempo que se señalaba la blusa rosada y el jean azul y, al mismo tiempo, miraba la ropa de Grace.

-Sí, tienes razón. No estamos vestidas para ir a un funeral, precisamente.-dijo Grace. No entendía la simple manía que tenía la gente de ir de negro a los funerales, era simplemente una regla impuesta por la sociedad que ella encontraba absurda pero, por respeto a Nathaly –así como a su familia- y a Rachel iría de negro, era lo menos que podía hacer además de presentar los debidos respetos a la familia Wellinstone.

El timbre sonó estridentemente. Ya era hora de ir a clases.

Ambas muchachas corrieron por el pasillo hacia el aula de la Señora Wiggs –profesora de cálculo-. Sus pasos resonaron haciendo eco, mientras ellas se apresuraban, no deseaban tener que dar una explicación estúpida de por qué habían llegado tarde a clase.

La puerta del aula ubicada al final del pasillo se cerró con estrépito.

El segundero del reloj de pared del aula de la Señora Wiggs parecía ir cada vez más lento, como si se estuviese deteniendo poco a poco.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Dean dejó el libro sobre la mesa de madera de la sala. Se restregó los ojos cansados y consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Afuera seguí nevando. Los copos caían lentamente y envolvían a la cuidad con su blancura. Una leve brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Los rayos del Sol se vieron obstaculizados por una nube gris y espesa.

Sam hermano estaba absorto en la investigación, haciendo varias anotaciones en una hoja de papel mientras consultaba un mapa y un periódico de esa mañana. Habían acordado ir a entrevistar a los padres de Nathaly una vez que tuvieran algo más "_sólido_" con lo que trabajar.

-¿Hallaste algo?-le preguntó. Se desperezó. Odiaba aquellas largas investigaciones, ojalá Tifenn hallara algo revelador en la biblioteca (o esa sería una larga pesquisa, y una de las aburridas, eso seguro).

Se dejó de oír el rasgueo del bolígrafo sobre el papel. El menor levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos verduzcos en su hermano mayor. Hacía bastante que se no había pronunciado palabra, algo extraño pues la concentración de Dean solía durar muy poco tiempo, siempre había encontrado la etapa de investigación de un caso demasiado aburrida-prefería la acción a la lectura-.

-Por ahora, no mucho.-respondió Sam, al tiempo que hojeaba un mapa de Franksville-Trato de establecer un patrón.

-¿Patrón?-preguntó Dean, desconcertado, abriendo mucho los ojos y tratando de echarle una hojeada a las anotaciones de Sam, pero le fue imposible descifrar desde donde estaba lo que decía la pequeña letra de su hermano-¿Quieres decir que ha habido más casos cómo este?-inquirió, sentándose frente a Sam. Él se había estado ocupando de leer mitos urbanos, pero no había encontrado nada que pudiesen relacionar con el caso. Tomó un papel con varias anotaciones que estaba a un costado de la computadora portátil, había varios nombres con un tic al lado. Se preguntó si aquellos nombres serían los de las víctimas.

-Sí, exactamente.-contestó Sam, adivinando lo que su hermano se había preguntado a sí mismo. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y le arrebató el papel a Dean de la mano.-Esas son algunas de las víctimas,-lo hojeó brevemente y luego se lo tendió a su hermano, no espero que este lo tomara para buscar el diario de Franksville en la web- las que están señaladas con un tic son las que han muerto.-informó, mientras leía la noticia de la muerte de Nathaly Wellinstone.

-Pero... la mayoría de los nombres están señalados.-acotó Dean. Observó detenidamente el pequeño papel y se percató de que había un nombre sin un tic a un costado. Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente a causa del asombro-¿Alguien sobrevivió al ataque de esa cosa?-preguntó, incrédulo, sin atreverse a creerlo. Dejó el papelito sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, aún no sabemos si fue una cosa lo que los atacó, bien podría haber sido una maldición.-respondió el menor, mientras añadía mas cosas a la hoja en la que había estado trabajando desde hacía unas horas-¿Recuerdas aquel caso en Oklahoma, aquel caso de los insectos?-inquirió, rememorando por un instante cómo habían zafado en aquella ocasión: por suerte el amanecer había llegado porque si no...

Dean recordaba perfectamente aquel caso. Hizo memoria, recordando las palabras del indio, se habían topado con tierra maldita en esa oportunidad.

-¿Quieres decir que hay una maldición como aquella?¿Alguna leyenda antigua?-preguntó, con un dejo de extrañeza. Supuestamente aquella cueva albergaba un tesoro oculto, seguro venía con guardián incluido; presentía que la respuesta no sería tan sencilla, no creía que una leyenda fuese la causante de aquello.

-Eso nos lo dirá Tifenn, fue a buscar información a la biblioteca.-contestó Sam, dejando el bolígrafo a un lado e interrumpiendo la escritura.

-Volviendo al tema de los nombres...-dijo Dean, al ver el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa.

-Ah, eso.-comentó Sam, cortándole la frase a su hermano-Estuve buscando en Internet y encontré que un tal Paul sobrevivió, Paul Sanders.-añadió, al ver que Dean abría la boca para decir algo.

-¿Encontraste alguna similitud entre las víctimas o los ataques?-preguntó.

Sam estaba mirando el techo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano pareció salir del trance. Tomó la hoja de papel en la que había estado escribiendo hacía unos momentos y se la tendió a Dean, quien la tomó rápidamente.

Los ojos verdes de el mayor se movieron velozmente al leer aquello. Permaneció inexpresivo, el semblante de su rostro no cambió en absoluto.

-Todas las víctimas eran adolescentes a excepción de un guardabosques.-explicó Sam mientras su hermano seguía leyendo-Y todas murieron, excepto Paul.-dijo Sam, cruzando las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Yo no confiaría mucho en lo que dice la Internet.-comentó Dean cuando terminó de leer. Dejó la hoja a un lado y frunció el ceño-¿Te acuerdas de aquellos idiotas de Richardson?-preguntó, alzando una ceja, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Los de Helloundslair...

Sam lanzó una carcajada y una pequeña lagrimita se escurrió por su mejilla.

-Sí, los recuerdo.-dijo, una vez que se le hubo pasado la risa-¿Qué crees que haya sido de ellos?-Recordó la pequeña "bromita" que él les había jugado, haciéndose pasar por un productor de cine y diciéndoles que quería hacer una película con la historia de la casa infernal.

-Me imagino la cara que habrán puesto cuando llegaron a Hollywood y no había nadie esperándolos.-dijo Dean sonriendo, divertido-Tal vez ni siquiera llegaron. A lo mejor se accidentaron en la carretera al desmayarse por el olor del pescado que les había dejado en el asiento trasero.-rió. Dudaba que alguna vez volviesen a conocer a un par de personas tan estúpidas. Ver cómo un jarrón se caía y pensaban que la vida ya les había cambiado _¿Qué podrían haber dicho ellos?..._ Y ni siquiera sabían usar el EMF correctamente, algo había afectado las mediciones del suyo pero sin embargo aquellos dos decían que detectaban algo...

-Mañana podríamos ocuparnos de buscar al tal Paul.-dijo Dean, después de un breve minuto de silencio absoluto-Si es que existe.-agregó, desconfiado-¿Todos los asesinatos ocurrieron en la misma zona?

-Sí, el más alejado ocurrió a un kilómetro de aquella cueva.-respondió Sam-Intentaré buscar en la web si hay alguna historia relacionada con aquel bosque, alguna historia que hayan inventado los adolescentes... imagínate si nos enfrentamos de nuevo con una tulpa.-añadió Sam, entre divertido y preocupado.

-No creo poder soportarlo.-reconoció Dean, alzando la vista al techo, aburrido-¿Y tú?

-Creo que tampoco.-respondió Sam, mientras escribía las palabras clave en el buscador. Espero unos segundos hasta que se cargaran los resultados. No había muchos, tan sólo una página, no debía haber muchos adolescentes con acceso a Internet en aquel pueblito o tal ves muy pocos se interesaban por temas como aquellos. Cliqueó el primero, luego el segundo y, finalmente el tercero. El primero parecía el más completo así que volvió hacia atrás y se puso a releer el artículo con más detenimiento.

En ese momento entró Tifenn. La muchacha llevaba unos cuantos papeles bajo el brazo. Los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Averiguaron algo?-le pregunto a Dean, que seguía mirando el techo sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-¿Ehh?¿Qué?-preguntó, sobresaltándose. Miró a la muchacha, se acomodó en la silla y respondió:-No mucho, todo lo ha hecho Sammy...

-Es Sam.-lo interrumpió el menor-Dejé de ser Sammy cuando tenía nueve años ¿Recuerdas?-añadió, algo enfadado. Detestaba que su hermano lo siguiese tratando como a un niño pero, extrañamente, sólo dejaba que su hermano lo llamara Sammy, si salía de los labios de otra persona sonaba diferente, como si demostrasen falsa ternura. Aunque le enfadaba que su hermano dijese esa palabra de cinco letras a la vez lo reconfortaba, de alguna manera... no podía explicarlo muy bien.

Dean hizo caso omiso a la interrupción de Sam. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-¿En donde me quedé?-se preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo-Ah, sí... Bueno, todas las víctimas eran jóvenes menos un guardabosques y parece ser que alguien sobrevivió: Paul Sanders.-hizo una pausa-¿Y tú hallaste algo?-inquirió, al ver la enorme cantidad de papeles que la muchacha había traído de la biblioteca.

-No mucho.-respondió. Al ver que Dean abría la boca para decir algo, algo seguramente del tipo "¿Entonces para qué es toda esa basura?" agregó:-No hay ningún registro de que haya pasado algo raro en ese bosque y ninguna señal tampoco, pero las cosas cambiaron hace dos meses.-dijo, al tiempo que tomaba una botella de agua mineral del frigobar.

Dean la miró, esperando alguna otra información. La chica se limitó a tomar un vaso del aparador y sentarse en una silla a la mesa repleta de papeles y libros, entre los dos hermanos.

-El primer registro data del 20 de octubre pasado.-informó la muchacha, hojeando uno de los papeles que había traído de la biblioteca. En ese momento Dean pudo apreciar lo que eran: fotocopias de diarios.-Nicholas Herman murió tras ser atacado en el bosque. Causa de muerte, una herida en el cuello, no pudieron especificar que la produjo.-explicó. Vertió un poco de agua en el vaso de vidrio y tomó un sorbo. Hojeó otras hojas-Lo mismo ocurrió con Austin Byrnes, el guardabosque; con Alexis Skala, Jessica Butler, Elijah Sorenson y Nathaly Wellinstone. Paul Sanders se recuperó completamente hace una semana, pero no le han permitido hablar con la policía sobre lo que ocurrió. Su psicólogo dijo que el muchacho no tiene buena salud mental, que delira.

-O estaba diciendo la verdad pero no le creyeron.-acotó Dean, sintiendo desprecio por aquella gente de mente cerrada que no quería aceptar la verdad porque resultaba duro hacerlo e implicaba reconocer que existían cosas extrañas a su alrededor.

-Eso mismo pensé.-comentó Tifenn en un suspiro de conformidad con el muchacho de ojos verdes. Sacó un pequeño cuadernito de tapa dura de entre la pila de hojas. Lo abrió y pasó las hojas con rapidez-Volviendo al tema-dijo, aclarándose la garganta- absolutamente todos los jóvenes iban a la misma secundaria.-dijo, enigmática-A la Secundaria de Mapel Road _(NdelaA:Invento mío,jaja)_.-sus ojos brillaron. Ese era el dato relevante que había hallado en la biblioteca, en medio de los periódicos llenos de polvo y a la luz de una vieja lámpara.

Sam despegó la vista de la brillante pantalla de su computadora. La leyenda que circulaba entre los jóvenes no era muy reveladora, no añadía nada nuevo a lo que ya sabían: había algo escondido en esa cueva –que muchos calificaban de maligno- y rondaba un guardián por los alrededores, a la espera de alguien que trasgrediera los límites para ponerle fin inmediatamente su desdichada vida –sin embargo, parecía funcionar sólo de noche, nada les había pasado cuando estuvieron allí esa mañana-.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Paul Sanders?-preguntó Sam, se le había tildado la computadora cuando quiso buscar ese dato.

-Estuvo en coma hasta hace una semana y media, muchos medios decían que había muerto-explicó la chica-Ya sabes, para tener algo más de historia.-hizo una floritura con la mano-Pensé que podríamos ir a entrevistar a la familia y amigos de Nathaly, para que nos den algo de información complementaria.

-Sí, es una buena idea. Tal vez puedan decirnos porque Nathaly estaba allí, en el bosque.-dijo Sam, al tiempo que apagaba la laptop y la cerraba.

El cielo estaba gris y reflejaba el estado de ánimo y el sentimiento que tenía la familia Wellinstone, mientras lloraban a Nathaly-a quien habían enterrado aquella mañana-. Al principio no pudieron creerlo ¿Nathaly muerta, en el bosque cercano a la cuidad? No, no; era imposible. Pero la verdad, la cruda y horrible verdad les cayó pesadamente cuando fueron a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo de su hija. Tan indefensa, con una herida en el cuello, donde la sangre estaba coagulada formando una mancha oscura. No pudieron concebir quien había sido el autor del hecho.

_-Un completo demente.-_había dicho un consternado oficial.

Lo mismo pensaron luego los padres de Nathaly, Jack y Sarah Wellinstone; pero no podían hacer nada. Mas el miedo parecía haberse apropiado de las consternadas mentes de la gente de Franksville, ese asesinato se sumaba a una larga lista. Muchos pensaban que podía tratarse de un asesino en serie, que elegía como víctimas a las personas que pasaban por el bosque en la noche, puesto que muchos equipos de investigadores y forenses habían ido a las escenas de los crímenes durante el día pero nada les había ocurrido.

Ya se estaba investigando a los habitantes de la cuidad para dar con el asesino -pero hasta ese momento no se había encontrado nada relevante-.

Sarah Wellinstone descorrió las cortinas negras de la ventana de la sala. Un débil rayo de luz entró en la habitación, iluminándola tenuemente; no hacía más que resaltar lo lúgubre que era el momento en lugar de suavizarlo con algo de luminosidad. La mujer sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se enjuagó las lágrimas que reposaban en su rostro, había llorado tanto que ahora apenas las sentía –y no sabía hasta cuando podría llorar, tenía la sensación de que las lágrimas se le acabarían, más no la inmensa tristeza que sentía por dentro y que era tan fácil de apreciar en su rostro-. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza e identificó la alta figura que estaba junto a ella como la de su esposo.

Jack apenas si había derramado unas lágrimas pequeñas y solitarias en la morgue, aquella mañana. Pero no había vuelto a llorar por su difunta hija desde entonces: tal vez, el dolor por la pérdida fuese demasiado fuerte como para poder expresarlo.

El hombre simplemente se encerraba en sí mismo y Sarah pensaba que aquello podía destruirlo por dentro, poco a poco. Le sonrió a su marido con algo de dificultad, pues no tenía razón para sonreír, pero era agradable saber que Jack la acompañaba en aquel trágico momento y le servía de apoyo, a él podía confesarle sus penas sin temor a sentirse ridícula.

Los ojos castaños de el Señor Wellinstone se posaron el los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de su esposa. Le dio un beso en la frente, para calmarla. Le susurró:

-Todo estará bien, querida. Todo estará bien.-hizo una pausa- Yo cuidaré de ti.-lo dijo con voz tranquilizadora aunque algo temblorosa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no se había aflojado desde aquella mañana. Había perdido a su única hija, a su "princesita" como la había llamado desde pequeña. Resultaba difícil aceptar que nunca más volvería a ver su rostro angelical, que nunca más la vería volver alegre de una fiesta de la secundaria, que jamás volverían a compartir un momento juntos con Sarah como una familia... aquella última palabra pareció resonar en su mente y le hizo daño:

_**Familia. Todo su significado parecía haberse desvanecido de repente, algo faltaba...La familia ya no sería lo mismo sin la dulce y angelical presencia de su hija. **_

Suspiró entrecortadamente, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se obligó a tragar saliva. No podía llorar, no porque no sintiese pena por la pérdida de Nathaly -era el golpe más duro que había recibido en toda su vida-, pero si él se desmoronaba su esposa no tendría en quien confiar y se desmoronaría más de lo que ya estaba: acabaría sumiéndose en la depresión.

Sonó el timbre y la Señora Wellinstone se apresuró hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un instante frente a ella, suspiró, se acomodó el cabello y abrió. Afuera estaban Grace Crow y Rachel Finn, ambas habían sido las mejores amigas de su hija desde el primer grado de la escuela primaria pero Nathaly se había distanciado de Grace hacía unos dos años, nunca supo la razón y ahora era muy probable que jamás le fuese revelada.

Rachel tenía los ojos enrojecidos y tenía el pañuelo fuertemente apretado en su mano, no lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, probablemente pensando que lo necesitaría muchísimo cuando estuviese en la casa de su difunta amiga.

Grace tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, seguro la había estado consolando la mayor parte del día. Miró con profunda tristeza a la Señora Wellinstone. Ambas abrieron la boca para decir algo. A Rachel le temblaba el labio inferior, las palabras que iba a decir Grace parecían habérsele atascado en la garganta.

-No necesitan decir nada.-aseguró la mujer, agradeciendo el gesto de todas maneras-No necesitan ese tipo de formalidades con la madre de una de sus mejores amigas ¿No creen?-preguntó, con la voz algo quebrada-Pasen, por favor, pasen. De lo contrario pescarán un resfriado.-agregó, tratando de sonreír pero lo logró a medias, tan sólo se pudo apreciar una media sonrisa en su rostro, una sombra de alegría forzada.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso y cerró la puerta una vez que las muchachas entraron al recibidor, tenuemente iluminado por una lamparilla que bañaba la estancia con una luz cálida. Todas las personas que había en la casa vestían de luto. Los ropajes negros resultaban terriblemente agobiantes, todos se veían iguales aunque Grace sabía muy bien que no todos sentían un especial aprecio por Nathaly, como por ejemplo algunos de sus compañeros de escuela –Jordan Bennet estaba entre ellos-. Aquellas personas no hacían nada más que cumplir con una orden, una orden que la sociedad les encomendaba les gustase o no. Sin embargo, muchas de las caras estaban ensombrecidas, no de tristeza –como muchos podrían llegar a pensar dadas las circunstancias- si no de estupor y terror, aceptar que había un asesino loco rondando por las calles de Franksville era casi imposible, nadie quería reconocer una cosa así, por más valiente que fuese.

Grace salió al patio trasero, seguida de Rachel.

El viento invernal traspasaba sus ropas con facilidad y hacía que se les pusiese la piel de gallina pero las dos muchachas preferían estar afuera, donde no se respiraba un clima tan sofocante y la gente no las miraba con pena cuando pasaban.

_**Ni que hubiesen sido ellas quienes habían muerto.**_

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de madera que había bajo un robusto nogal americano. Rachel cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos acudían a su mente sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, era como si su mente fuese un tamiz y los recuerdos se escurrían por los pequeños hoyitos de la superficie. Comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente. Las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por su rostro y hacían que le ardiese la piel. Se limpió con el pañuelo; mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de calmarse. Miró distraídamente hacia el porche y distinguió la figura de Logan Birdwell entre las muchas personas que allí había. El muchacho giró la cabeza y la vio, la saludó brevemente con la mano e iba a ir hacia donde estaba cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

-Miren quien está aquí.-dijo una voz, con un dejo de suficiencia y desprecio- Es Birdwell.

Logan giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en la altanera figura de Jordan Bennet. El muchacho rubio se acomodó el pelo y lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el traje algo gastado de Logan-pues había pertenecido a su hermano mayor-.

-¿Qué haces aquí, eh?-le preguntó, sin borrar esa desagradable sonrisa de su cara-¿Qué pasa que no estas estudiando, rata de biblioteca?-inquirió, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a las hirientes frases que le decía Jordan, no iba a armar lío en aquel lugar. No, no ahora, no bajo esas circunstancias. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Rachel y Grace. Pero se detuvo al oír de nuevo esa voz burlona a sus espaldas.

-Estábamos comentando, Birdwell, si tu amiguita sufrió mucho al morir.-miró a el grupo de amigos que estaban junto a él- yo espero que halla sido así, era una odiosa entrometida que...

-¡Retira lo dicho!-le cortó Logan, dándose vuelta y fulminando a el muchacho rubio con la mirada; estaba temblando de ira.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió el aludido, levantando una ceja en falsa señal de desconcierto-¿Qué dijiste hace un momento? Creo que no te oí bien.-la sonrisa ufana volvió a su rostro.

_**Si sería altanero, el muy maldito...**_

Logan cerró los puños, reprimiendo así las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre Jordan y propinarle una buena serie de puñetazos para darle su merecido. Apretó los dientes antes de responder y, cuando habló, la voz le temblaba ligeramente por la rabia que sentía por dentro.

-Dije que retires lo que dijiste.-repitió el muchacho, tratando de sonar lo más natural y calmado posible, a pesar de que lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era insultar a el muchacho que se había atrevido a herir la memoria de su amiga.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?-preguntó, con voz socarrona y un atisbo de altanería presente en la cara-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer tú si me niego a hacerlo?-Logan no dijo nada, permaneció callado mientras la ira que sentía le embotaba el cerebro- Ya lo sabía, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada.-dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Grace y Rachel- Será mejor que acompañes a Finn y a Crow, creo que necesitarán unos cuantos pañuelos extra.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Logan se dio vuelta bruscamente y enfiló hacia donde estaba Jordan, con los puños cerrados y un claro deseo de hacerle al muchacho tanto daño como pudiese.

Sam llamó a la puerta de la casa de los Wellinstone. Mientras esperaba que alguien atendiese, se acomodó la corbata y tanteó sus bolsillos, en busca de la identificación falsa de detective privado.

Dean estaba a su lado, murmurando por lo bajo cosas incomprensibles de las cuales pudo entender la palabra: _"Impala"_. De seguro Dean estaba preocupado porque algo podría llegar a ocurrirle a su amado y precioso auto.

El mayor de los Winchester se acomodó el cuello del saco y le echó una fugaz mirada a la puerta de entrada, luego miró hacia arriba y suspiró, visiblemente impaciente.

-¿Se puede saber para qué demonios estamos aquí?-refunfuñó, a la vez que se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Para recopilar información.-respondió Sam, al tiempo que se paraba en puntas de pie para ver a través del vidrio de la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie se encaminaba a abrirles-Tú mismo decidiste esto, Dean. Yo te sugerí que fueses a la biblioteca pero no me prestaste atención, a Tifenn no le habría venido mal un poco de ayuda, ¿Sabes?-agregó con aire compungido, había sido una total descortesía por parte de Dean el no haber ido con ella a la biblioteca. Aunque, pensándolo mejor y considerando todas y cada una de las cosas que podían cruzar por la mente de su hermano tal vez había sido mejor ese arreglo.

-¡Pues claro!-acotó Dean, levantando las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos dando a entender que eso había sido lo más sensato que podría haber hecho.-Ni loco pisaré un depósito de polvos como esos si puedo evitarlo.

-Los libros no son polvos, Dean.-le reprochó Sam-Tal vez si leyeras un poco no serías tan ignorante...

-¿Ignorante yo?-intervino Dean, visiblemente enfadado y con una expresión de disgusto en la cara. ¿Ahora Sam pensaba que por odiar las bibliotecas se transformaba en un necio?-Vamos, hermano. Yo de bruto no tengo ni un pelo y será mejor que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir o estarás diciendo que este zopenco-se señaló con el dedo- te ha estado enseñando cosas sobre la cacería desde que eras un niño insoportable que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar a su hermano con preguntas que no podía responderte por órdenes de Jhon Winchester.-el modo en el que dijo el nombre de su padre estaba plagado de profundo respeto y admiración, él siempre había respetado a su padre y había hecho todo lo que le mandaba sin discutir o ponerse a pensar si era la mejor opción siquiera.

Sam reconoció su derrota.

-De acuerdo, me retracto Señor Zopenco.-añadió, con aire divertido.

-Hey!-exclamó el mayor-No te pases de listo conmigo, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias son esas?-preguntó Sam, interesado.

Dean abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido y se quedó así por unos segundos.

-¿Y?

-¡Estoy pensando!-le recriminó Dean.

-No te esfuerces mucho.

¡Ah no, eso sí que no! El muy insolente se merecía que le diera una buena tunda. Mas no podía empezar a pegarle precisamente en ese momento, se suponía que estaban _trabajando_.

-Concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer aquí, mientras más rápido trabajemos más rápido nos iremos.-dijo Dean, calmándose. Llamó a la puerta con ímpetu. Se escucharon pasos lejanos de alguien que se encaminaba a abrir la puerta, efectivamente, unos segundos más tarde ambos pudieron oír la llave girando en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió lentamente y en el umbral apareció la figura de una mujer de cabello color caoba y piel clara, vestía un sencillo vestido negro con un corte tradicional, habría resultado preciosa si no hubiera sido que sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos y parecía tan frágil como una ramita reseca. Sin embargo, habló con una voz bastante calmada –considerando la situación que estaba atravesando en esos momentos-.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos para protegerse de la gélida brisa, que traspasaba las telas de las ropas y hería como pequeñas agujas.

Sam tomó la palabra y usó aquella voz afectada que tan útil les había sido en incontables ocasiones.

-Sentimos molestarla Señora Wellinstone.-sonrió penosamente, por pura cortesía- Somos detectives y nos interesaría investigar el caso de su hija Nathaly...

La mujer alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio y el muchacho se calló al instante.

Dean pensó que les iba a pedir que se fueran inmediatamente pero estaba muy equivocado.

Sarah sonrió agradecida y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-He estado esperando todo el día que alguien viniese.-les hizo una seña para que entraran a la casa-Ha sido muy amable de su parte el haber venido...

-Garret.-aclaró Dean, adivinando la pregunta de la mujer-Steve y Jack Garret.-agregó, señalando a su hermano y luego a sí mismo.

-Oh, hermanos ¿Verdad?-inquirió Sarah, dejando de lado la sensación de sentirse opacada frente a ellos-¿Es la investigación, e imagino, resolución de crímenes un tipo de "negocio familiar"?-resultaba curioso que gente tan joven asumiera un trabajo de tal calibre, sumamente delicado, no era una profesión para flojos e incompetentes, exigía mucha concentración y maestría.

-Sí, algo así.-respondió Dean, inflándose de orgullo por dentro, al fin alguien que no los trataba como bichos raros por "pertenecer", por así decirlo, a la policía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber exactamente?-dijo, mientras caminaba hacia un mullido sofá de color café y se sentaba pesadamente, estaba algo agotada por todos los sucesos de aquel día pero la llegada de aquellos detectives le había levantado el ánimo.

-Bueno, todo lo que pueda decirnos sobre su hija.-explicó Sam. Se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, quedando cara a cara con la mujer, que ahora parecía un poco más segura y no tenía aquel aspecto delicado y afectado de hacía unos minutos- Que acostumbraba hacer, dónde iba... ese tipo de cosas.-se acomodó el saco y miró atentamente a la Señora Wellinstone.

La mujer permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Era una chica como cualquiera.-dijo al fin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna lágrima. El dolor había regresado, los recuerdos felices acudían a su mente y le hacían anhelar que su niña estuviese viva-Estudiosa, nunca causó ni se metió en problemas serios...-hizo una pausa tomando aire para evitar el llanto-Francamente, no entiendo como una cosa así pudo ocurrir, aún no logro asimilarlo del todo ¿Comprenden?-los miró y la súplica se reflejó en sus ojos, la súplica para que encontraran al responsable.

Dean sintió como si algo caliente le abrasara la garganta y el esófago, era esa sensación de impotencia que tan bien conocía, casi siempre le sobrevenía aquel sentimiento cuando observaba el dolor de las familias destrozadas por la culpa de un crimen horrendo –implicara o no un ser sobrenatural-. Le pareció que tal vez había sido demasiada presión a la que habían sometido a la dolida mujer, le habían hecho recordar acontecimientos del pasado que le recordaban a su hija.

-Comprenderemos si prefiere que nos vayamos, Señora Wellinstone.-dijo Dean, comprensivo. Quiso apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer pero aquello habría resultado completamente fuera de lugar.

Sarah movió la cabeza de lado a lado -haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera con soltura-, negando la propuesta.

-No, no. Alguna vez llegará el momento de decirlo.-se pasó el pañuelo por las mejillas, quitando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían asomado de sus párpados-El mejor momento es ahora, si no los recuerdos se habrán perdido en la memoria y quizás alguna pequeña cosa que yo no se interpretar los conduzca a la verdad.

-De acuerdo, si usted así lo prefiere Señora Wellinstone...-empezó Dean.

-No me diga Señora Wellinstone, pueden llamarme Sarah-intervino-Resulta una de las más molestas normas de educación que yo deseo obviar. No es muy gratificante que nos tratemos de _usted_ cuando serán quienes resuelvan el asesinato de mi hija. Eso me producirá un alivio enorme, se los puedo asegurar y estoy segura que, entonces, Nathaly podrá descansar en paz.-terminó, con un hilillo de voz.

Sam sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a la mujer.

-Sarah-la mujer lo miró- ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa que Nathaly haya hecho o dicho poco antes de su muerte, algo fuera de lo usual?

-Mmm...-la mujer se acarició el mentón, trató de recordar que cosas habían ocurrido en los últimos días pero todo cuanto se acordaba no parecía muy útil o, mejor dicho, ella no le encontraba utilidad alguna.-Mencionó algo sobre un baile.-respondió-Y también algo relacionado con una reunión en la casa de su amiga Rachel, si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Rachel? Quizás sepa algo importante, algo que podamos usar como guía para el caso.

-De hecho, ella está aquí mismo, vino hace una hora, más o menos. Ahora está en el patio trasero, tomando algo de aire fresco.-señaló con la mano un pasillo algo angosto que conducía a una puerta de metal- Supongo que el clima de aquí dentro le habrá resultado insoportable, y no la culpo, yo casi no lo soporto.

Ambos hermanos estaban de acuerdo con Rachel. El clima dentro de la casa resultaba sumamente agobiante, uno parecía estar respirando un denso humo invisible, los rostros ensombrecidos de los presentes acentuaban el lúgubre ambiente y Dean pensó que aquel lugar era el último en el que querría estar, no soportaría mas de media hora allí dentro, en el medio de todas aquellas personas dolidas y tristes.

Se encaminaron al patio caminando por el corredor. Les llegaban las amortiguadas voces de diversas conversaciones, que tenían lugar allí afuera.

Sarah Wellinstone abrió la puerta y les indicó quien era Rachel, una muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba sentada junto a otra muchacha, pero esta tenía el pelo negro y unas delicadas facciones. A Dean aquel rostro le resultó vagamente familiar, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, en algún sitio –pero no conseguía recordar dónde exactamente-. Siguió a su hermano por la larga galería que precedía a la puertita de hierro. Muchas personas se hallaban allí, charlando con las cabezas muy juntas y la mayoría de las expresiones eran de sufrimiento –aunque el mayor de los Winchester pudo identificar varias que eran una mezcla de asombro y terror, muchos estaban visiblemente consternados por lo recientemente acontecido, tal vez, al igual que Sarah, no podían o no querían aceptarlo-.

Entre uno de los numerosos grupos que conversaban Dean reparó en uno compuesto exclusivamente por muchachos, tendrían mas o menos la edad que había tenido Nathaly. Más algo lo extrañó, eran seis, y cinco parecían estar en contra del sexto chico que en esos momentos temblaba ligeramente.

_**¿Sería de furia o de miedo?**_

Sam también los había visto. Le tocó el brazo a su hermano y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Mejor sería acercarse para averiguar que estaba pasando. Mientras caminaban hacia allí les llegó a los oídos muy claramente la frase _"¡Retira lo dicho!"_,sin lugar a dudas las cosas no marchaban nada bien.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Logan se abalanzó sobre Jordan pero cuando estaba a escasos metros de alcanzarlo –estaba tan cerca... ya mismo quería estar magullándole la cara a ese maldito idiota, se la dejaría tan golpeada que ni su millonario padre lo reconocería- cuando sintió que alguien mucho más fuerte que él lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo alejaba de el muchacho rubio. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, dispuesto a enfrentar a aquel que había osado detenerlo cuando iba a vengar la memoria de Nathaly; sus ojos se cruzaron con una férrea mirada esmeralda, que le dejó bien en claro que debía quedarse quieto y no oponer resistencia.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y arrepentimiento.

Dean Winchester soltó al muchacho y se dirigió a Jordan, quien tenía el asombro todavía impreso en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada, nada.-se apresuró a contestar, dándose cuenta de que se había metido hasta el cuello en un gran aprieto- Ya nos íbamos.-agregó, tratando de sonar despreocupado. Caminó con pasos ligeros hacia la galería seguido de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, más cuando pasó por al lado de Logan le susurró, en voz casi inaudible.

_-"Salvado por un adulto, que pena me das Birdwell."_-le sonrió burlonamente y siguió su camino, caminando con soberbia.

Logan le dirigió una mirada de odio, con la cual parecía desearle la más lenta y dolorosa de las muertes.

-¿Quién era ese idiota?-le preguntó Dean al muchacho, mientras seguía a Jordan con la mirada, sintió un ligero desprecio por él, era de esas personas que se creen muy importantes y piensan que pueden pasar por encima a los demás. Sí, un completo IDIOTA.

-Jordan Bennet.-respondió Logan. Observó mejor a quien había impedido que le pegara a Jordan (aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había llegado justo a tiempo, no había contado con que eran cinco contra uno y que los amigotes de el muchacho rubio podrían haberlo hecho papilla fácilmente) era un hombre de unos veintitantos años, podía llegar a tener 30. Bastante más alto que él, pelo rubio y poseía unos ojos verdes que parecían decir todo con apenas una mirada, él ya lo había comprobado hacía unos instantes.

-Me llamo Logan Birdwell.-se presentó el muchacho, tendiéndole a Dean la mano derecha, que él estrechó.-¿Y tú eres?

-Jack Garret, detective.-dijo Dean; adoptando aires y voz de profesional agregó:- Estamos investigando el asesinato de Nathaly Wellinstone, ¿La conocías?-que pregunta estúpida, se dijo para sí, ¿Si no la conocía entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

-Sí.-el chico estaba dolido por la pérdida- Ella era... mi mejor amiga.-titubeó- Y ahora que se ha ido...

-No podrás decirle que estabas loco por ella, ¿No es así?-inquirió Dean, estudiando la cara del chico con detenimiento, sabía que clase de titubeos eran los que evidenciaban que alguien había amado en secreto a una persona que había resultado herida o había fallecido.

Logan lo miró perplejo. Estaba anonadado, él nunca le había dicho a nadie que sentía un especial afecto por Nathaly y, de repente, ese extraño, sin conocerlo, sin saber nada de su vida se percataba de ello y lo decía como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Tartamudeó tanto de lo nervioso que estaba que no se entendieron muy bien las palabras que salieron de sus labios débilmente.

-¿Có.. Cómo l-lo sabes?-preguntó, mientras pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, parecía bailotear, estaba algo alterado.

Dean no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la consternación del muchacho. Le sonrió con indulgencia.

-Dejémoslo en años de experiencia, ¿De acuerdo?-volvió a sonreír- A propósito, ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?

-Por supuesto.-contestó el muchacho-¿Cuál?

-Si conocías a Nathaly supongo que iban a la misma escuela, te agradecería mucho si pudieras darme la dirección de un tal Paul Sanders, puede que tenga información provechosa para la investigación.-dijo, con gravedad, dando a entender que era un asunto de vida o muerte- Mi hermano y yo consideramos que los datos que pueda darnos serán muy valiosos, quizás nos ayude a resolver el caso.-miró al muchacho a los ojos-¿Qué dices?

-Puedo conseguirte la dirección para mañana.-dijo, no muy convencido. No recordaba dónde había dejado su libreta, y en medio del desorden que era su habitación le llevaría siglos encontrarla.

Dean arrancó una hoja del librillo que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos del saco y tomó también un bolígrafo.

-Ni bien lo encuentres me llamas, ¿Ok?-le dijo, al tiempo que garabateaba con rapidez el número de su celular en el pedazo de papel. Se aseguró de que no había cometido ningún error y se lo alcanzó al muchacho.

Una suave brisa movió las hojas de los árboles tenuemente, la gente se arrebujó en sus abrigos, pero algunos estaban tan calados de frío que optaron por entrar a la casa.

Dean divisó la alta figura de su hermano menor. Estaba interrogando a unas muchachas que se encontraban sentadas bajo un nogal y se hallaban protegidas del viento. En ese momento advirtió que la chica de cabello oscuro y delicadas facciones no era otra que Grace Crow, parecía más atenta en consolar a Rachel que en escuchar las preguntas de Sam.

El mayor de los Winchester se acercó a ellos mientras pensaba en que clase de explicación le habría dado Sam a la muchacha si esta le había exigido una. Tan sólo deseó que no hubiera dicho algo estúpido, aunque su hermano no era de aquellos que decían estupideces muy a menudo. Él era quien metía la pata –y muchas veces hasta el fondo- casi siempre.

-...Y entonces... ella accedió y nos fuimos junto con Logan al bosque.-rompió a sollozar desconsoladamente. Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y se enjuagó las lágrimas. Hipó sin poder evitarlo-Juro que no sabíamos que podía pasar, siempre pensamos que eran solo mitos creados por los estudiantes.-se sonó la nariz ruidosamente. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas, ya enrojecidas de tanto llorar-No teníamos idea... juro que no teníamos idea.

-No te alarmes, Rachel.-la tranquilizó Grace, palmeándole el hombro suavemente- Estoy segura que el detective Garret no piensa que tú fuiste la culpable.

-Tu amiga tiene mucha razón.-intervino Dean-No te preocupes, nosotros encontraremos al responsable y le daremos su merecido.-agregó, impulsivamente.

Sam le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, que parecía decir _"Contrólate, hombre"_.

-¿Lo ves?-le preguntó Grace a Rachel adrede, como si quisiese demostrarle algo irrefutable, no notó la mirada que le dirigió Sam a Dean-Es precisamente lo que te he estado diciendo todo el día.-Pasó una mano por el hombro de su amiga.

Rachel sollozó, se dio vuelta y la abrazó. Por encima del hombro de la muchacha, Grace miró a ambos hermanos y susurró, moviendo sólo los labios, _"Gracias"_.

Los hermanos Winchester salieron de la casa, agradeciéndole antes a los Wellinstone por su cortesía y les aseguraron que si descubrían algo serían los primeros en saberlo. De alguna manera, Dean pensaba que aquel caso no sería como los demás, quizás era por el hecho de que contaban con el apoyo de la familia, era reconfortante y hacía que le embargara la ansiedad por hallar al culpable de aquel horrendo crimen, quería ser él mismo quien le pusiera fin a su maldita vida. Sería capaz de buscar información en una biblioteca por aquel caso, por aquella familia, por Nathaly. Al recordarla no pudo evitar sonreír, Logan sin duda les sería de mucha ayuda, tan sólo esperaba que se apresurase a conseguirle el número de Paul Sanders.

Abrió la portezuela del Impala y se metió dentro algo cansado, tenía ganas de llegar y dormir un rato, aunque fuese media hora, así podría ayudar a su hermano y a Tifenn con la investigación.

Condujo por la calle cubierta por una fina capa de hielo con sumo cuidado. El trayecto se les estaba haciendo largo a causa de la precaución de no dañar el auto. La luz del semáforo cambió de verde a amarilla, luego a roja y aún ellos no estaban en la esquina, de modo que Dean no tuvo más remedio que detenerse unos minutos en aquel solitario rincón de la calle.

Miró a Sam, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del co-piloto, contemplando el exterior, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, en sus ojos se reflejaban los lejanos árboles nevados de media cuadra más allá, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en sus propias conjeturas sobre qué podría haber ocurrido aquella noche de Diciembre en el bosque.

Dean carraspeó para acaparar la atención de su hermano menor. Sam le miró, girando la cabeza bruscamente y centrando aquellos profundos ojos pardos en los brillantes luceros verdes que eran los ojos de su hermano mayor, quien lo miraba atentamente, estudiando sus facciones.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Sam, sin comprender aquel carraspeo.

-Quería preguntarte qué fue exactamente lo que te contó Rachel.-respondió Dean, mientras vigilaba la luz del semáforo, aún seguía en rojo.

Sam suspiró, no había pensado que la respuesta pudiese haber sido tan simple y a la vez tan estúpida. Maldita era la retorcida mente de los adolescentes.

-Tenías razón desde el comienzo.-reconoció Sam, volvió a mirar al frente-Jugaron a Verdad o Consecuencia y bueno...-no podía concebir que los jóvenes fuesen tan insensatos-ya me entiendes, Nathaly perdió y la prenda fue ir al bosque a marcar la extraña cueva.-suspiró-Una prueba de valentía totalmente inservible, si me lo preguntas, habría sido más beneficioso que se hubiera quedado en la casa de su amiga haciendo alguna otra estupidez de adolescentes.-no comprendía por qué los jóvenes siempre querían estar expuestos al peligro, ¿Acaso querían sentir cómo la adrenalina les bullía en las venas? Dejarse llevar por los impulsos no era recomendable bajo ninguna circunstancia. Habría sido mejor que Nathaly se hubiera quedado con Rachel hablando de alguna bobería de chicas, y entonces ahora no estaría muerta. La consternación de Rachel, sin embargo, le hacía pensar que algo más había ocurrido pero no se lo había dicho por temor a que la considerara una demente.

-Te dije que había sido por un maldito juego de adolescentes.-replicó Dean. Aceleró, pues la luz ahora estaba verde-_Juegos muy peligrosos, si quieres mi opinión_.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y desde ya doy las gracias de que esten leyendo estas palabras, para dejar el review tan sólo tienen que darle un clic al botoncito violetita, ubicado al lado de la frase Submit Review, que está un poquito más abajo._

_Por si alguno se queda con la duda, me está yendo bien en el colegio hasta ahora, pero debo acostumbrarme, no es sencillo tener de golpe once materias; denme tiempo, si todo marcha bien, me tendrán subiendo capítulos cada quince días cuando finalice el primer trimestre n.n_

_Bueno, me voy pa' otros pagos! Espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices pascuas, las mías fueron como siempre, jaja, comí bastante chocolate -aunque me quedé con las ganas de unos M&M's, me parece que voy a tener que llamarlo a Dean y pedirle unos, XD-._

_Desde el confin del mundo se despide cordialmente y enviando un gran saludo a todos, quien está a punto de cumplir quince años -ya toda una vida! XP-, .Onryo._

_P.D: Dejen review!_


	8. Something Weird

_Volví, muejeje; con un nuevo capítulo bajo el brazo n.n. Tardé bastante en escribirlo, ¿No es así? n.nUu pero bueno, espero que les guste, van a ver –cuando lean- la razón por la cual me demoré tanto XP._

_Ya hecha la "intro" procederé al ya habitual agradecimiento a aquellos que no fueron perezosos y dejaron revi:_

**_Renaissance Lady-K_**_: vos ya te ganaste unas cuantos párrafos considerablemente extensos en la sección de agradecimientos n.n, en serio, no es ninguna joda, sos una de las ÚNICAS que deja review y la que, a pesar de que a veces no podes leer los capis ni bien actualizo, siempre dejás tu crítica... MUCHAS GRACIAS!-de todo corazón-. Cualquiera querría que los Winchis llamen a su puerta para interrogar :Q Además se ven re tiernos con esas caritas de pena -.-. Me alegro que te haya gustado la descripción de la visita al bosque...a mí me encanta describir y hay veces que me voy por las ramas X.x, mi hermana incontables veces me dice que deje de poner tanta descripción pero si no ¿Qué corno escribís, además de los diálogos?. Las amigas dolidas es otro cantar, jaja. La de pelotudeces que debo haber pensado sobre esa parte del chap mientras volvía a casa en colectivo –si, el colectivo es mi sitio de inspiración XD-. Y las personas que estaban en el velorio pero no les gustaba ni cinco la muerta eran hipócritas (creo que en esa parte hubo mucha influencia de Anne Perry n.nUu). En fin, gracias por haber dejado revi y comunicarme que te gustó el capítulo, nos estamos "viendo".See you around! :)_

_Y gracias también para mis amigas y amigos que día a día me animan a seguir con la historia y me dan fuerzas, entre esas personas DEBO mandar un saludo especial a _**_Yami Uma_**_ por su constante apoyo y, también, por estar en las buenas y en las malas, por ser compañera de delirios, etc, etc. n.n. Y un gran abrazo a mis demás amigos, también a mi hermanita _**_Resurgent Taka_**_, quien posee la imaginación más grande que haya conocido y le digo gracias por estar siempre (gracias a ella me es más fácil escribir sobre la relación entre los hermanitos Winchester, sobre todo las peleas, jaja)._

_Bueno, dejo de decir estupideces...vamos a lo que importa que es el nuevo capítulo de esto que podemos llamar FanFic, que en realidad es una locura que nació en un día de mucha inspiración._

_En el capítulo anterior los hermanitos Winchester estuvieron en el velorio de Nathaly Wellinstone con el fin de encontrar alguna pista que los condujese al asesino. Parece que todas sus esperanzas recaen sobre Paul Sanders, el único sobreviviente a un ataque de el lo-que-sea que se encuentra en el bosque de Franksville. __Enjoy! I want some theories, OK? XD_

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo VIII: Something Weird**

La muchacha cerró el libro ruidosamente y un bufido de abatimiento escapó de sus labios. No había encontrado nada más importante, las averiguaciones que había estado haciendo en la Web no ayudaban de mucho, es más, no ayudaban absolutamente en nada, no estaban haciendo más que añadir detalles insulsos a lo que ya sabían casi de memoria. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, como si quisiese poner así en orden las ideas que le rondaban por la mente. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, apesadumbrada. Ahora que había agotado todas sus fuentes de información no sabía que más hacer –luego de que los muchachos se fueran había pensado en la computadora con acceso a Internet, en las posibilidades que le brindaba, en la enorme cantidad de información que le ofrecía-; más había fruncido el ceño al cabo de apenas unos minutos, no servía de nada, y la gente estaba fervientemente convencida de que el Internet era lo mejor, que había muchos sitios de donde sacar datos para una investigación, que se ahorraba tiempo, dinero en libros y blah, blah, blah... pero, a decir verdad, había encontrado más información en la biblioteca -y desde ese momento, observó a la computadora con malos ojos, ya no le parecía algo que pudiese ser útil, más bien todo lo contrario-.

Dejó uno de los libros que había estado hojeando y se recostó. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada y cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar un momento –tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban agotados, más su mente, sin ninguna duda. Reponerse por completo de el uso de sus poderes no era algo sencillo, en especial, cuando hacía mucho tiempo que no los utilizaba-.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba con estrépito. Los muchachos habían llegado. La chica se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se encaminó a la sala de estar. Dean estaba parado mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Sam, por su parte, estaba sosteniendo un vaso con agua en una de sus manos, parecía que algunos segundos antes había tomado un sorbo. Más ahora su mirada estaba perdida y, al igual que Dean, parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Averiguaron algo?—preguntó la chica, a la vez que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Reprimió un bostezo con la mano.

Aquella pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos hermanos, quienes giraron la cabeza para mirarla. La decepción se podía vislumbrar en los ojos de uno y otro.

—Un juego de adolescentes hizo que fueran al bosque.—respondió Dean. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla—Ahora nos queda averiguar que mató a Nathaly.—hizo una pausa, en la cual recordó su conversación con Logan y lo que este le había prometido— Un amigo de Nathaly nos dará la dirección de Sanders,—informó, a la vez que un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos verdes— espero que se apresure, no soportaré el esperar demasiado... quiero eliminar a esa cosa lo más rápido posible, antes de que siga cobrando más víctimas.-agregó, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los puños con fuerza y sus nudillos palidecían, tornándose de un inusual color blanco.

—¿Encontraste algo en la biblioteca?—inquirió Sam, dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

—Nada nuevo, lo lamento.—respondió, cansada— Sospecho que todas las respuestas están en ese chico. Debemos entrevistarlo lo más pronto posible, sonsacarle lo más que podamos sin que se percate de algo.

Sam asintió. Ese asunto lo tenía bastante confundido, lo único que se le ocurría que pudo haber matado a la chica era un perro negro o un chamán, pero el _Modus Operandi_ no cuadraba, la cueva no cuadraba y mucho menos el misterioso objeto oculto. Tenía que ser algo muy poderoso o peligroso –quizás ambas cosas– para que fuese guardado tan celosamente.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Jo se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente. Estaba exhausta luego de haber trabajado tanto aquel día, ahora estaba tomándose un descanso. Aspiró profundamente y no pudo evitar toser un poco, el aire olía a polvo y sus partículas flotaban en el aire mansamente, sólo podían ser apreciadas cuando las iluminaba un haz de luz. El calor del sol le calentaba el rostro, iluminando mayormente su mejilla izquierda; dándole un aire algo extraño si se la miraba de perfil. La muchacha escuchó los lejanos trinos de los pájaros. Se relajó algo más y cerró los ojos, su mente comenzó a hundirse en el mundo de los sueños segundo a segundo; mas estaba en una especie de estado intermedio, no estaba ni dormida ni despierta, pero podía sentir las sensaciones propias de cada etapa. Pasaba lentamente al estado del sueño, ya podía ver una imagen difusa a la distancia, se sentía como si estuviese cayendo, caía, caía, siempre caía adentrándose en un sopor débil pero que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras soñaba, murmuró algo con voz dulce, pero casi inaudible y había sido completamente in entendible.

Se escucharon unos pasos que provenían del corredor que se hallaba detrás de la muchacha. Una mujer de pelo castaño apareció en la puerta y observó el interior de la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de su hija, recostada en la cama. De seguro estaba extenuada por el trabajo de aquel día. Mas gracias a ello podía decirse que dentro de unas semanas todo estaría listo para inaugurar el nuevo Road House. Ya se imaginaba de qué modo lo haría, primero que nada haría un momento de silencio por las almas de todos aquellos que habían muerto sobre aquella tierra hacía unos meses por obra de manos demoníacas. Luego, bueno, proseguir con el trabajo de siempre y probarse a sí misma, es decir, si podía seguir trabajando en el sitio en el que muchos de sus mejores amigos habían muerto. Pensó, con mucha pena y nostalgia, que se había salvado de aquel fatal fin gracias a que se habían agotado algunas cosas, y era su turno de ir por ellas. Suspiró y se secó una lágrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla lentamente -dejando a su paso un fino camino húmedo- con la mano.

—¿Jo?—preguntó. Su hija se despertó dando un respingo, sobresaltada- Me preguntaba si quieres algo para comer, no has comido absolutamente nada en todo el día.

Jo se apartó el cabello rubio de la cara y miró a su madre con una expresión de fatiga impresa en sus facciones.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes... Solamente quiero descansar un momento. —se recostó de nuevo, esta vez más cómodamente. Arrebujó su rostro en la mullida almohada—Enseguida voy a la cocina, y me prepararé algo. —agregó, balbuceando.

Ellen sonrió y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su hija sola. Tomó un block de papeles y arrancó uno. Escribió a toda prisa, en letras algo disparejas y borroneadas a causa del apuro y el haber usado una pluma:

"_Fui a la construcción a ver como marchan las cosas. Si alguien llama por el aviso en el periódico llámame al instante. Cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido."_

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se marchó rápidamente, sin perder un segundo más de tiempo.

Jo alcanzó a oír el sonido que produjo la puerta al cerrarse. Quiso levantarse, pero sentía sus músculos pesados, como si fuesen de plomo. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cómoda cama y cerró los ojos, se durmió al cabo de unos minutos.

Se escuchaba el rumor del tráfico. En las afueras de la cuidad no cesaban de salir camiones repletos de mercadería hacia todos los importantes puntos del Estado y a veces resultaba sumamente molesto, era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Ellen apagó el motor del auto. Se quedó un momento observando la construcción que se transformaría en el nuevo Road House. Unas pequeñas lágrimas pugnaron con salir de sus ojos y resbalar por su rostro, mas ella se contuvo, mientras una serie de dolorosos recuerdos acudían a su mente. Inspiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Bajó del auto y entró en el bar en construcción, tras haber caminado un momento por el polvoriento suelo.

Una camioneta se detuvo a la distancia y observó los movimientos de la mujer. Los ojos del hombre se posaron en la figura de Ellen y la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en el edificio, quedando fuera de su vista. Salió del vehículo y se encaminó tranquilamente y con pasos pausados al bar.

Una leve brisa le agitó el cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos quedaron al descubierto: _eran de un inusitado color amarillo, y brillaban de una forma muy pero muy curiosa._

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Dean cortó la comunicación. Sus ojos denotaban una extraña emoción, en su voz había un dejo de impaciencia, Sam entonces se percató de que, seguramente, quien había llamado era aquel amigo de Nathaly; bueno, al menos esas eran buenas noticias.

—Tenemos la dirección de Paul Sanders.-dijo Dean, con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. Canturreó algo por lo bajo.

Las cosas habían resultado bastante bien, la investigación no había sido tan larga como en otras ocasiones, ambos confiaban en que aquel muchacho podría brindarles las respuestas a las incógnitas que acaparaban sus mentes desde que habían llegado a Franskville. Mas Dean tenía un extraño presentimiento, no podía definirlo con claridad pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno; había tenido esa corazonada desde que había distinguido las luces del pueblo perfiladas en el oscuro horizonte cubierto de estrellas. Era como si supiese que algo había estado esperándolos desde hacía tiempo, a decir verdad no había estado esperándolos a ellos si no que por casualidad ellos se toparon con aquella cosa –fuera lo que fuere, hasta el momento no tenían una idea muy clara de que podía ser-, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había presentido que algo se ocultaba en aquel pueblito de apariencia pacífica. Aquel presentimiento traía consigo una desesperación enorme, pues sentía que la respuesta, no solo a eso si no al caso, dependía de aquel detalle que parecía pender de un hilo en el sitio más recóndito de su mente, era muy parecido a un pensamiento indefinido que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma pero sin embargo no podía alcanzarlo, _en esos momentos le era algo inaccesible_.

_Un día después, Franksville, Wisconsin. –9:15 a.m-_

Era un sonido estridente y melancólico, llenaba sus oídos completamente. Era parecido al lamento eterno de algún espíritu, condenado a vagar sin rumbo en el mundo de los vivos por toda la Eternidad. La melodía comenzó a hacerse más audible poco a poco, alcanzaba sus sentidos auditivos, sumiendo su mente en un profundo e intrincado torbellino de ideas inconexas.

—Dean... despierta—escuchó que lo llamaba una voz, una voz lejana, muy pero muy lejana—Dean...—sintió como alguien le zarandeaba el hombro. Se revolvió en la cama, acurrucándose más entre las mantas, con la clara idea de no mover ni un músculo; hasta desde donde estaba podía oír el ruido del furioso viento golpeando contra los cristales de las ventanas.

El pajarillo gorjeó agudamente su canto vespertino nuevamente. Sus ojillos oscuros se posaron en la ventana de un edificio, se acercó a pequeños saltitos, yendo de rama en rama, hasta que pudo tener una mejor visión del panorama y entonces se detuvo. Observó detenidamente los detalles, curioso.

Sam volvió a llamar a su hermano, y su voz estaba cargada hasta el más ínfimo sonido con un fastidio más profundo que el océano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su hermano que no despertaba? Le movió el hombro levemente pero el mayor ni se inmutó. Bueno, si aquello no funcionaba tendría que recurrir a medidas más drásticas...

—No se que es lo que sucede con el Impala, Tifenn. El motor ni siquiera...-atinó a decir Sam, en una voz perfectamente audible y clara antes de que Dean se despertara dando un respingo algo exagerado.

El mayor tenía los párpados casi pegados y el cansancio era apreciable en su rostro.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi nena?—le preguntó alarmadamente a el menor.

Los labios de Sam se curvaron en una sonrisa y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Te dije que si usaba la palabra _Impala_ en alguna oración que tuviese sentido negativo se iba a despertar.—le comentó con voz divertida el muchacho a Tifenn, aún con aquella sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

Dean rezongó por lo bajo, farfullando maldiciones.

Despertar al mayor de los Winchester había sido casi una odisea –y a pesar de que los tres habían acordado la noche anterior que irían temprano a entrevistar a Paul, pues así podrían aprovechar más la luz del día (si descubrían que era lo que se estaba escondiendo en el bosque)- pero al menos compensaron el tiempo que habían desperdiciado llegando bastante rápido a la casa de los Sanders, esa era la ventaja de un pueblo pequeño, todas las cosas están relativamente _cerca_ unas de otras.

Por suerte no había nevado, porque si no habrían pasado muchísimo frío mientras esperaban que les atendieran, era algo de no creer el frío que hacía en ese lugar: el aire circulaba casi continuamente en una débil brisa en casi todas las direcciones posibles.

Los dientes de Dean castañeaban sin cesar, produciendo un sonido repiqueteante y continuo sumamente molesto que hacía que Sam se sacara de las casillas.

—Dean...¿Puedes dejar de castañear los dientes así?—preguntó, exasperado.

Dean sonrió alegremente, no era difícil notar que encontraba la situación muy divertida. De todos modos, no le estaba haciendo bien el concentrarse en el frío, sería mejor si imaginaba que no estaba en un lugar cubierto de nieve a principios del invierno, por lo menos no sentiría como la gélida brisa hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

El viento soplaba, susurrante entre los altos y frondosos pinos que se extendían a lo largo del camino. La calle de tierra estaba cubierta en algunos sitios por escarcha, de modo que si los rayos del sol la iluminaban tenuemente reflejaban la luz como pequeños y sutiles espejos. Los copitos blancos empezaron a caer del cielo grisáceo, cubierto por una capa de nubes que asemejaban a espesas volutas de humo. Una luz resplandeció en el interior de la casa y todos pudieron alcanzar a ver como unas claras cortinas eran movidas y un par de ojos les miraron por un breve instante a través del algo empañado cristal de la ventana.

La puerta de entrada se abrió al cabo de unos segundos, aunque sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para permitirles observar el perfil algo asustado de una mujer.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó, mientras se movía nerviosamente en el umbral de la puerta—¿No serán del Hospital Psiquiátrico, verdad?—su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse, mas su temple cambió de un momento a otro, puesto que lo que pronunció a continuación lo hizo en voz muy firme—Si lo son no duden ni por un segundo que no pisarán esta casa, mi hijo está perfectamente bien y no necesita que un grupo de doctores lo examinen...-sus ojos brillaron con furia.

—Wow, wow.—intervino Dean apresuradamente—No se preocupe Señora Sanders, no vinimos a llevarnos a su hijo.-la tranquilizó, hablando con voz calmada—Simplemente somos detectives, estamos investigando la muerte de Nathaly Wellinstone... tal vez la conoció—continuó Dean pausadamente, tratando de eliminar el clima adusto que se había instalado de repente.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?-espetó agresivamente la mujer—Mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada.

Sam se metió en la conversación antes de que el asunto se le fuera de las manos a su hermano mayor y acabara gritándole a la mujer, pues le palpitaba la vena de la sien y en sus ojos esmeralda había un dejo de enfado.

—Nadie está insinuando eso. Por favor, cálmese.—dijo mirando a la mujer a los ojos, mientras hacía uso de su mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

La Señora Sanders pareció aplacarse un poco, mas aún seguía con aquella mirada cautelosa. Su vista se posó en las tres personas que estaban a su puerta por un rato que pareció interminable. Al final se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar.

—Bueno, como había dicho antes somos detectives privados; estamos al servicio de la familia Wellinstone.—explicó Dean, una vez que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados en sofás y él pudo establecer una distancia prudencial entre la madre de Paul—Y necesitamos que su hijo responda a un interrogatorio... nada fuera de lo normal, se lo aseguro.—se apresuró a añadir.

La mujer se acomodó en el sillón. Sus manos apretaron el vaso de vidrio que tenía entre las manos, su rostro se crispó en una expresión de total desconfianza antes de preguntar.

—¿Acaso la policía local no les dio los informes de los interrogatorios?

—No, no lo hicieron.—mintió Tifenn—A pesar de que se los pedimos incontables veces, pero usted sabe todo ese tema de la confidencialidad...—inventó, deseando que no se percatara de nada.

Una vez que hubieron dicho esto la mujer se relajó. Suspiró largamente y luego les dirigió a todos una mirada dolida de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no he estado muy bien estos días.—dijo en voz baja. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con resbalar por sus claras mejillas—No desde que... desde aquel extraño _"accidente"_...—su voz se perdió en un susurro inaudible, de modo que ninguno supo a ciencia cierta que era exactamente lo que había dicho la mujer.

—No se preocupe, entendemos.-dijo comprensivamente Tifenn.

La mujer se levantó del sofá y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Caminaron por un largo pasillo de paredes claras e iluminado tenuemente por luces cálidas que pendían del techo. Todos pudieron apreciar una melodía que provenía de algún lugar de la casa, _el inconfundible sonido de un piano tocado por manos habilidosas_.

Entraron a una habitación considerablemente grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde oscuro que combinaba mucho con el piso de cerámicos. Toda la luz que había en la habitación era natural, y entraba por una gran ventana antecedida de unas finas cortinas de color claro. Estaba amueblada con fastuosidad, un aparador antiguo de roble y una mesa con adornos algo rústicos en los bordes, tallados hasta el más ínfimo detalle, además de otros muebles igualmente de increíbles, antiguos y, sobre todo, muy caros. Pero lo que más resaltaba en la habitación era el piano y la figura del pianista, un muchacho –que en ese momento se hallaba de espaldas, claro está- aparentemente de una estatura considerable y pelo castaño claro, muy claro pero sin llegar a ser rubio, movía los dedos con soltura sobre las teclas y la bella música inundaba la habitación y, por un momento, todos se quedaron inmóviles disfrutando de ella en el más profundo de los silencios. Al cabo de unos segundos una voz grave pero muy afinada llenó la habitación, y conjugándose con la melodía del piano produjo un efecto casi mágico.

_Imagine there's no heaven _

_It's easy if you try _

_No hell below us _

_Above us only sky _

_Imagine all the people _

_Living for today... _

Sam miró de soslayo a su hermano, y advirtió que sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, se hallaba totalmente inmerso en la música. Seguramente infinidad de cosas acudían a su mente, sin lugar a dudas estaba imaginando algo que él, quizás, nunca sabría.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, uno demasiado grande. Maldita canción que cada vez que la escuchaba lo hacía pensar en su vida, en el pacto, en Sam... ¿Por qué demonios aquellos sentimientos lo invadían? ¿Era tal vez porque deseaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera? Sí, muy probablemente, es decir, si el Infierno no existiese no habría demonios, su madre no habría muerto, no sería cazador y, tal vez, hubiese disfrutado muchas más cosas junto a su familia. Siempre le hacía pensar en la vida después de la muerte, le hacía preguntarse si en verdad el Cielo existía, si los humanos que actuaban acorde a lo que Dios estipulaba recibían la Vida Eterna como recompensa...¿Y si Dios en verdad existía? ¿Si no era más que un personaje de una religión –una de tantas que había en el mundo-...cabía la posibilidad de que _alguna vez_ los ayudase? Hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada que hiciese que pudiera responder con un sí a esa pregunta...pero Layla había dicho que Dios obraba de formas misteriosas, quizás él no estaba listo para llegar a comprender esa frase, ya que, después de todo, nunca había visto ninguna evidencia con la cual pudiera contrastar aquella afirmación –o daba la casualidad de que sí pero no había sabido reconocerla o se había negado a aceptarla-. Y ahora que recordaba...¿Qué habría sido de la vida de Layla? Sin la _curación_ de Roy Le Grange había muchas posibilidades de que hubiese muerto –en realidad era un hecho, no podía haber sobrevivido más de seis meses, los tumores que se forman en el cerebro no pueden ser extraídos y más tarde o más temprano los pacientes mueren, sin importar los tratamientos que les den-. No pudo evitar recordar –y con cierto dolor- que le había prometido que rezaría por ella, el nudo volvió a su garganta. Lo había prometido pero ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Cinco, seis –quizás-; ocho como mucho.

La mujer carraspeó sonoramente y la canción se interrumpió abruptamente, al igual que los pensamientos del mayor de los Winchester.

Paul giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada de hondos ojos azules en su madre.

—Siento interrumpirte, hijo.—sonrió— Pero estas personas quieren hacerte unas preguntas, son investigadores privados que están trabajando para los Wellinstone...—hizo una pausa para relajarse, puesto que su voz había amenazado con quebrarse— y consideran que puedes ayudarlos, así que te dejaré solos con ellos para...para que puedas decirles lo que quieran saber.

—No hay problema, mamá.—dijo el chico, sonriendo— Sólo te pido que nos traigas el té, eso haría la charla más amena, ¿No crees?

-Absolutamente.—respondió su madre y se marchó rápidamente a preparar la merienda.

Colocó unas cucharaditas de azúcar en el humeante líquido oscuro y observó al muchacho, que aún permanecía sentado en el taburete del piano, puesto que había seguido tocando algunos fragmentos de canciones porque estaba algo aburrido, según había dicho, y la música del piano siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Había una larga historia tras el instrumento, había pertenecido a su abuela y él se había enamorado de pequeño de su música, desde que oyó las suaves notas una fría tarde de invierno cuando su abuela aún vivía.

—¿Te has recuperado bien de la convalecencia, Paul?—quiso saber Tifenn. Se sentó en el mullido sofá mientras esperaba la respuesta del muchacho.

—Si, muy bien, gracias.—respondió.

Megan, tal era el nombre de la mujer, se acercó a su hijo y, extrañamente le ofreció su brazo para que se incorporarse. El muchacho rechazó la oferta con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó algo que estaba apoyado contra unos de los costados del piano, oculto a simple vista. Paul giró rápidamente y quedó cara a cara al trío.

Dean, que en ese momento se estaba llevando la taza a los labios abrió la boca, impresionado y en una mueca desencajada, la taza de cerámica tembló en su mano y amenazó con caerse y estrellarse contra el suelo, se volvería añicos. Sam por su parte, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era real. Ninguno de los dos Winchester pudo salir del shock inicial, Tifenn era la única que permanecía impasible, al parecer ya estaba al tanto de ese pequeño _detalle_...

A Paul le faltaba una pierna, la derecha terminaba a la altura de las rodillas y luego de aquello no había _nada_.

Dean no podía creerlo, pensar que hacía unos momentos les había dicho que se había recuperado bien... Y a su juicio eso no entraba en los parámetros de bien, el haber perdido una pierna era el indicador de que algo había salido mal –o que el problema había sido demasiado grave y complicado para solucionarlo- ¿Cómo demonios hacía para lidiar con el hecho de no tener una pierna? Con razón Megan estaba tan consternada, y ahora que lo sabía no podía culparla, _era tan sólo una madre desesperada_.

Paul no hizo más que sonreír, divertido ante las expresiones de los muchachos. Con ayuda de las muletas se acercó a la mesa de té y se sentó en una butaca. Tomó una de las tazas humeantes y bebió lentamente un pequeño sorbo.

—El té se enfría.—informó, observando la estela de delicado vapor que ascendía despacio y se perdía lentamente en el aire.

Dean dio un pequeño respingo, miró al muchacho y luego tomó un sorbito de té, no sabía exactamente para que diablos pero era mejor no ser descortés o quizás el muchacho no respondería a sus preguntas.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, tan sólo podía escucharse el tintineo de las tazas al ser apoyadas sobre la mesa de madera. Paul se entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y miró fijamente a Sam, clavándole aquella mirada azulada e inquisitiva.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber?—preguntó, dispuesto a responder lo que fuese. Hizo a un lado la bandeja con la vajilla y esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

—Todo lo que recuerdes.—indicó Sam—Queremos saber absolutamente todo lo que te pasó en el bosque, y si no es mucho pedir ayudarían mucho los detalles, quizás hubo algo oculto a simple vista y sólo pueda ser descubierto mediante un análisis exhaustivo de la situación.—se inclinó hacia delante para no perderse ninguna cosa que el muchacho tenía para decir, era un gesto netamente _profesional_.

—Comprendo.—dijo Paul. Se cruzó de brazos pensativamente, mientras intentaba rememorar lo ocurrido aquel día, esforzó su memoria hasta que los sucesos comenzaron a formarse en su mente, aunque eran meros recuerdos que parecían vaporarse en su cabeza cuando él intentaba alcanzarlos. Sin duda las estúpidas charlas con el psicoanalista le habían afectado la memoria, no _su_ memoria como la había llamado aquel psicólogo -había mencionado que lo que le había dicho en la entrevista que habían mantenido en el hospital, cuando él aún estaba internado, era una versión trastocada de los hechos, y quería la _verdad_-, había insinuado que estaba mintiendo, que solo inventaba aquellas cosas para atraer la atención, que no estaba en sus cabales, que deliraba... Por todos los cielos ¿Quién demonios se creía? No era nadie para decir que había ocurrido, él había sufrido ese ataque y podía decir claramente lo que había sucedido. Se hundió plácidamente en la butaca, inspiró profundo, como si pensase que así sus recuerdos se harían más claros. Empezó a relatar la historia, lo que había pasado tal y como lo evocaba en su mente. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, penetrando hasta su espina dorsal he hizo que temblase involuntariamente.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\FLASHBACK/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

—Eso son puras tonterías.-rió Brandon.

Miró en rededor y atisbó a ver a su grupo de amigos reunidos en aquella enorme sala de estar, hacer aquella pequeña reunión en su casa no había sido una mala idea, después de todo. Sus padres no estaban, regresarían en una semana y dudaba que cayeran de sorpresa para vigilar que su hijo no trasgrediera las normas que habían estipulado ellos; se habían marchado a Washington por una reunión de negocios, un asuntillo muy importante que debía ser tratado con extrema urgencia y completo tacto, según las palabras que su padre había pronunciado cuando se anudaba la corbata dos noches antes –una hora antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto para abordar el avión que los llevaría a la capital del país-, su madre había estado muy exaltada porque iban a viajar en primera clase por primera vez, no había dejado de mencionar lo estupendo que sería en todo aquel día. Y, de todos modos, la reunión no iba a durar siete días.

Se sentó junto a Rachel. La chica había estado enviando mensajes de texto con su celular desde hacía rato—¿Tú que opinas, Rachel? ¿Son solo historias?

La chica se sobresaltó y asustada miró a Brandon, quien no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

—No tienes remedio, Rachel—aseguró con convicción.

—A mi no me interesan las estupideces que ustedes cuentan.—se defendió ella, elevó el mentón en gesto de indiferencia y, a la vez, superioridad.

Una voz intervino desde uno de los rincones de la concurrida habitación, que por alguna curiosa razón se hallaba casi a oscuras. La voz era grave y algo ronca.

—Lo que pasa es que a Rachel le dan miedo esa clase de historias.—sonrió burlonamente.

—No tiene cinco años.—intervino Nathaly, a la vez que apoyaba una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.

La muchacha agradeció el gesto, pero no lo necesitaba, no demasiado. A decir verdad, siempre le habían dado pavor ese tipo de historias, fuesen inventadas o no –de cualquier forma _tenían_ que ser inventadas, producto de la retorcida imaginación de alguien, pues no podían ser ciertas... ¿O sí?-. Jamás le habían agradado los cuentos de terror, cosas extrañas, nada de nada. Además siempre que se tomaba en serio alguna historia acababa teniendo pesadillas y no pegando un ojo en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente se levantaba de la cama y ni bien se miraba en el espejo casi ni se reconocía a sí misma. Era un hecho, las ojeras negruzcas no le sentaban muy bien que digamos.

—Tú cállate, Kyle. Y métete en tus propios asuntos.—dijo secamente la muchacha, lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y no pronunció palabra.

_Bueno, mejor así_. No le agradaba el barullo y el incesante sonido de las conversaciones. Observó detenidamente a cada uno de sus compañeros de curso y se percató de que estaban cada uno en lo suyo, sin dudas la reunión había tocado fondo, incluso habían quedado unas cuantas porciones de deliciosa pizza repleta de queso en una de las cajas de cartón manchadas de aceite y grasa, incluso unas cuantas botellas de cerveza esperaban que alguien las abriese en un solitario rincón de la habitación. Oh, sí, podía decirse, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquel grupo de personas no hacía otra cosa que matar el tiempo, ya que desde hacía bastante el ambiente se había tornado bastante pesado y aburrido, monótono. Así que no le quedaba otra opción que no fuera marcharse y, de todos modos, le había prometido a su madre que regresaría temprano –no se había recuperado de la muerte de su padre en aquel extraño accidente automovilístico del que ellos dos, sorprendentemente, habían salido ilesos-. Se puso de pie quedamente, tomó su gabardina del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y apoyó una mano sobre el frío picaporte de esta.

—¿Ya te vas, Paul?—inquirió Brandon, desde una esquina del sofá de dos cuerpos, había interrumpido su lectura de un artículo de una revista de deportes y parecía algo ofuscado por ello. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como repitiendo la pregunta.

—Sí.—se puso la gabardina. Saludó a todos cordialmente, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Afuera soplaba una leve brisa, el frescor hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Caminó a paso rápido por la acera con el objetivo de entrar en calor y no pasar tanto frío, tenía un largo camino por recorrer hasta su casa. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos que sonaban algo amortiguados por la finísima capa de nieve blancuzca y reluciente que estaba depositada sobre las veredas y la tierra. A lo lejos divisó una oscura sombra, eran las siluetas de las ramas bajas de un pino joven; y sin saber porque razón constituyó una imagen del bosque, que atravesaba la cuidad por esa región, en su mente. Valía la pena cuestionarse si el camino era más corto por esa ruta, aunque intrincado por los árboles, era mejor tomar aquel atajo.

Escuchaba el silbido del viento al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles, a pesar de ello había cierta quietud en el bosque, era como si el tiempo se detuviese poco a poco, los copos de nieve caían cada vez más lentamente. Algunas nubes vaporosas entorpecían el paso de los plateados rayos de la Luna, que brillaba copiosamente en lo alto, y el contraste de su luz con el cielo profundamente oscuro producía una sensación inquietante. Las estrellas despuntaban tranquilas en el oscuro firmamento, titilando a la distancia.

Una leve brisa hizo que tiritara apenas dentro de sus ropas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y apuró el paso. Sus pies se hundían en la gruesa capa de nieve y ya sentía las plantas de los pies empapadas, los bordes de sus zapatillas amenazaban con congelarse. Oyó un sonido detrás suyo, una extraña conjugación, había sido similar al quiebre de una rama y al ulular de un viento veloz; miró sobre su hombro, mas sólo distinguió la estela de sus pisadas, los hoyos en la nieve, pero exceptuando eso nada más. Debió haber sido una figuración suya gracias al cansancio, sí, tuvo que haber sido eso si hasta sentía los ojos cansados, le ardían levemente. Emprendió nuevamente la marcha. Caminó y, sin siquiera saber porque, giró a la derecha, luego otra vez a la derecha, después a la izquierda y otra vez a la izquierda, caminó por unos minutos. Frunció el ceño, confundido. Inspeccionó, tanto como la escasa luz le permitía, el lugar en el que se hallaba: un claro de un bosque rodeado por un espeso follaje nevado, y unos metros delante de él había una cueva, no muy grande, pero parecía espeluznante, los débiles rayos de la luna que la iluminaban creaban extrañas sombras, movedizas, y más de una vez tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que unos ojillos vigilaban sus movimientos desde la penumbra.

Dio un paso atrás, con la clara idea de irse, pero algo atrajo su atención y cambió de parecer al instante. Forzó la vista, no consiguió vislumbrar nada. Se acercó cautelosamente a la cueva y, en un recoveco producido por la erosión del viento encontró lo que hacía unos segundos lo había distraído: era un pequeño y fino trozo de metal, sus bordes eran algo irregulares y, cuando la luz lo iluminó, brilló con un fulgor rojizo por un instante. Una imagen acudió a su mente, pero no era nítida, más bien borrosa y desapareció con la misma rapidez que había aparecido. Curioso y, a la vez, orgulloso por su hallazgo se guardó la pieza en el bolsillo de la gabardina y giró sobre sus talones. Levantó la mirada y lo que vio hizo que el corazón casi se le detuviese: en la pared de roca había unos símbolos luminosos. Escuchó una jadeante respiración detrás suyo. Demasiado asustado como para comprobar quien –o _que_- la producía echó a correr.

Sentía los pulmones a punto de estallar pero no podía detenerse, alguien lo seguía y no alguien amistoso, podía darlo por sentado. A sus oídos llegaron dos sonidos que inmediatamente le erizaron el vello de la nuca, pero lo peor vino después, una voz profunda y sobrenatural habló... y lo sentenció a la Muerte.

Algo lo cogió por la parte de atrás de la gabardina. El muchacho levantó los ojos al cielo, y se encontró con una feroz mirada amarilla, brillaba intensamente y un dejo de odio inundaba aquellos ojos de pupilas inusitadamente grandes e iris ámbar. Castigo, ira, dolor, y el velo de la muerte se ciñó sobre él, cual niebla sobre la tierra en los comienzos del invierno. Le pareció ver un destello azul en la Oscuridad antes de desmayarse -pero solo fue eso, una suposición, no estaba seguro de que hubiese pasado realmente-.

Un rastro de sangre oscura y pegajosa manchaba la inmaculada nieve. Los bellos copos se posaron sobre su piel, estaban demasiado fríos, pero él no sintió nada. Lo único que sintió fue una inmensa calidez cuando, semanas más tarde, despertó del sueño de la muerte en el hospital de Franksville, y lo primero que consiguió reconocer fue el rostro de su madre, quien tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y los caminos de las lágrimas habían teñido su rostro de un color rojizo. Y mayor fue su consternación cuando se percató de que le faltaba una pierna... y que el trozo de metal que había encontrado en el bosque había _desaparecido_.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\END OF FLASHBACK/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Paul calló abruptamente, y no pudo continuar. Unas lágrimas pequeñas amenazaron con resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Muchas gracias Paul.—dijo Sam levantándose del sofá.

Tifenn se acercó al muchacho y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, reconfortándolo.

—¿Vas a estar bien?—inquirió con preocupación.

Paul alzó la vista y cruzó una fugaz mirada con la chica. Movió la cabeza levemente y suspiró largamente.

—Sí estaré bien.—todos le dieron las gracias y se encaminaron a la puerta para marcharse—¿Saben algo?—preguntó, curioso. Los tres se dieron vuelta, Sam se encogió de hombros, pero Dean y Tifenn no dijeron nada, tan solo miraron a el muchacho interesadamente—Hacía mucho que necesitaba esta conversación, nadie me creía cuando lo contaba, pero ustedes no me han tratado de desequilibrado y... eso es reconfortante—añadió, con un extraño tono en su voz—Si tan sólo Nathaly me hubiese escuchado...

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de los tres jóvenes, pasaron unos segundos hasta que consiguieron asimilarlas, pues no salían de su asombro.

Dean tartamudeó levemente:

—¿Estas diciendo que les contaste a tus amigos _esto_?—preguntó, sin atreverse a creerlo. Si había sido así entonces aquella chica había demostrado ser una completa inconsciente... _**por no decir**_ _**idiota.**_

—Sí.—asintió el muchacho—Se los conté pero no me creyeron—un tono apesadumbrado teñía su voz tranquila—Grace fue la única que estaba inquietada, ella sí pensó que aquello era real y no una mentira.

¿Cuántos malditos secretos tendría ese pueblo? ¿Ahora Grace era cazadora o qué demonios?... Dean no dejaba de sorprenderse más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando salieron a la calle el aire frío le dio de lleno en la cara. Le refrescó el rostro y calmó su mente. Seguía pensando en las palabras del muchacho.

_Bosque, maldición, objeto oculto, guardián sobrenatural..._

Esas eran algunas de las palabras que revoloteaban en su mente, sin llegar a formar ideas definidas y claras. De repente algo tomó sentido al pensarlo detenidamente... y la _**respuesta**_ se formó en su cabeza.

No entendía como pudo haber sido tan idiota, tan malditamente ciego, todo el tiempo la respuesta había estado frente a sus narices. Dean cerró la puerta del Impala con furia y no pronunció una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al motel. Una vez que los tres hubieron entrado a la habitación, las palabras salieron de su boca con enojo y, más que nada, profundo odio.

—Es hora de matar a ese hijo de perra.—miró a Sam con gravedad, quien no conseguía entender la actitud de su hermano mayor—Dame el Colt... _esta vez no escapará_.

**To Be Continued...**

_(como odiamos que esa frase aparezca en las series, no? jaja)_

_o.O qué es lo que descubrió Dean? Quién es la figura que apareció en la construcción del Road House? Un demonio? Azazel será de veritas de veritas INMORTAL? Estaré obsesionada con los pajaritos, que siempre tiene que aparecer uno por ahí, chusmeando? Quieren saber? ...__**Entonces lean el próximo capítulo, MUAJAJA! XP**__. _

**Coming Soon: **_Se revela el misterio, el miedo y el horror se apodera de los hermanos Winchester ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN! Cacería a la luz de la Luna –y de las linternas,jaja-._

_P.D: estoy feliz! Al fin encontré como se pone la rayita de diálogo, adiós guión, jaja.-I'm going crazy! XP-. Y me re pudrí de la rayita de separación, así que pueden decirle __chau__ de una buena vez a la muy maldita! XD _


	9. Look Before You Leap

_Actualizando antes de lo previsto! La inspiración jugó a mi favor esta vez. Pero, antes que nada voy a agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review, así que aquí va:_

_**Charitooo: **__que bueno que te gustó el estilo de narración n.n Y sos bienvenida como fan O.o me halagas, yo? Autora favorita? Gracias, ahora soy una celebridad (¿? XD). Nah ,joda. Amiga, nos seguimos escribiendo, hay que terminar nuestra tesis de cómo afecta Supernatural a una persona (enfermedad incluida, con el agente que la transmite y todo XP). Muchos besos y abrazos! Que sigas bien! __**Renaissance Lady-K:**__No te hagas problema por la extensión del revi, lo importante es que dejaste uno para comentar –aunque sea brevemente- qué te pareció el capítulo. Y, ahora que andas con extra cash, espero que no andes a los apurones n.n Y muchas gracias por el consejo! Lo tendré MUY en cuenta.__** Resurgent Taka: **__hermanis hincha pelotis! Cuánto hacía que no te pasabas por acá! Me tenías abandonada T.T. De cualquier manera, gracias por tu review extra largo y por tus aportes en mejorar la historia. TKM aunque me hagas enojar XD. Volvé pronto o te corro por toda la casa para que dejes review! Jaja._

_Y ahora... –tsunami de chanes- veremos que fue lo que descubrió el Deannie! A ver que tan inteligente es –no creo que supere a Sammy XD-. Bueno, nada más inverosímil o estúpido que decir, así que los dejo que lean (ya saben, se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, y si alguien quiere hacer una donación para que me pueda comprar la segunda tempo de SPN se lo agradeceré XD). Dejo de joder! Aventúrense a leer, y vivan lo que no podrían vivir ni en muchas vidas XP_

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo IX: Look Before You Leap**

Sam lo miró sin comprender. Aún no había podido identificar que clase de criatura había sido el atacante de Paul y de las demás víctimas, y ahora su hermano le exigía que le diese la Colt... las cosas no tenían sentido alguno, salvo que a Dean se hubiese descubierto por sí solo quien había sido el autor de los ataques.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

Dean rodó los ojos con abatimiento hacia el techo. Interrumpió un hondo suspiro y miró a su hermano, la expresión de su rostro parecía decir "_Esa si que es una pregunta estúpida_".

—¿Para qué la voy a querer, Sam? Para ponerle fin a la vida de ese maldito hijo de perra.

—Dean... ¿De qué...—empezó a preguntar Sam.

—¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?!—exclamó coléricamente. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Dean bufó—¿Es que acaso no lo ven?—preguntó, sin atreverse a creer que por esa vez había sido mas suspicaz que su hermano—Ya nos habíamos enfrentado con esta cosa antes pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta porque somos demasiado idiotas.

Los otros dos seguían sin comprender.

—Es un maldito _hellhound_.—explicó, remarcando con mucho énfasis la última palabra.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender lo que su hermano había estado tratando de decirle. Ahora todo encajaba, el tesoro, la cueva, el castigo... _**absolutamente todo**_.

Sam, aliviado por al fin haber encontrado la solución pero preocupado a la vez de cómo eliminarían al perro, se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. Dean lo miró detenidamente, el menor habló luego de un momento.

—¿Por qué creen que Paul se salvó?—había estado dándole vueltas al asunto en su mente pero no conseguía encontrar una respuesta conveniente, y aprovechó que su hermano había entrado en su etapa de no pensar idioteces, tal vez el tuviese una teoría.

—No lo sé.—reconoció Dean. Pero una frase acudió a su mente, algo que había mencionado Paul poco antes de que se fueran, había sido un presentimiento (según había expresado el chico)—Espera un segundo—dijo levantando un dedo mientras pensaba detenidamente y consideraba todos los pelos y señales de la cuestión—Paul dijo algo sobre un resplandor azul, dijo que lo vio antes de desmayarse... puede que haya sido algún tipo de... _salvador_ o algo así.—razonó frunciendo el ceño, satisfecho. Ya sabía desde el principio que alguna vez se habían cruzado con aquel tipo de criatura. Cruzó las manos y se las colocó en la nuca, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo—Esta misma noche podemos ir a aniquilar a ese desgraciado—sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—y luego podemos darnos un descanso, ¿No crees, Sammy?

Su hermano asintió, coincidía con Dean, merecían un descanso y por ahí él podría investigar un poco sobre los pactos, hacía bastante que no tocaba un libro o hacía alguna indagación y el tiempo pasaba, en consecuencia la vida de su hermano se acortaba día a día.

Tifenn los vio tan animados por haber _resuelto_ el caso que se sintió una desalmada a pincharles el globo de esa manera.

—Muchachos, no quiero sonar pesimista pero... ¿Cómo se supone que van a matar a algo que _no pueden ver_?

A Dean se le cayó el alma al piso. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos, se dio unos golpes sobre la superficie de madera, maldiciendo para sí al mundo. Respiró largamente, resignado.

_**Siempre había algo que complicaba las cosas...**_

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Los ojos de Ellen se posaron en cada cosa que estaba a la vista, en su mayoría elementos de trabajo. No hacía mucho que habían empezado la construcción. Recordó vagamente la forma en la que habían estado ubicadas las cosas anteriormente, intentó fijar una imagen en su mente, pretendía dejar el lugar lo más similar a como estaba antes de aquel incendio. Una imagen difusa apareció en su mente, hizo un esfuerzo para recordar y se vio a sí misma sosteniendo un rifle y apuntándole a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verduzcos; Jo estaba cerca de ella pero le estaba apuntando a un muchacho rubio, ligeramente más bajo que el primero... tal vez unos diez centímetros. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a los Winchester, resultaba extraño el percatarse de que habían llegado allí por una llamada de su padre y que ella no los hubiese reconocido al verlos, al menos tendría que haber reconocido a Dean, con todas las cosas que Jhon decía de él tendría que haberse hecho una idea de cómo era... y ahora que pensaba en Dean lo había visto medio taciturno mientras habían estado en Kenosha. Bueno, eso no era nada raro, después de todo... aquel pacto le había puesto una fecha de muerte que no estaba muy segura que pudiesen modificar, por más cosas que Sam hiciera y por más que se pasase toda una vida en una biblioteca, leyendo libros e investigando en la Web, era una clase de las clases de cosas cuyas respuestas no están en esos lugares; muy pocos sabían las respuestas a esos interrogantes y nadie sabía quienes eran –y si alguien sabía ella nunca se había enterado-.

Escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría suavemente. Levantó la vista y el rayo de Sol que entró en la habitación la cegó por un momento y le impidió ver a quien había entrado. Más cuando aquel individuo cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que una exclamación de asombro no saliera de sus labios; también tuvo que esforzarse por no parpadear muchas veces... lo que estaba viendo no podía ser posible: _**Frente a ella había un hombre, un hombre cuyos iris eran de un inusual color ámbar, como un amarillo un poco más brillante, poseía un brillo extraño, muy raro.**_

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que aquel era el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos que había poseído a una persona más, ¡Pero era técnicamente imposible! Ella lo había visto MUERTO. Las balas de la Colt mataban lo que fuere, no había nada que pudiese sobrevivir al disparo de esa arma.

Por eso estaba sumamente sorprendida de tener allí a un sujeto que le hacía recordar demasiado a aquel demonio. No, no, no podía ser él; había sal por doquier –para prevenir cualquier eventualidad-. Alejó aquella idea de su cabeza, hay gente que tiene los ojos de ese color, es extraño verdaderamente -pero no es imposible-.

El hombre tosió, tratando de atraer su atención. Sus facciones demostraban que no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años, era bastante alto y corpulento; su piel era de un delicado color tostado, bastante bronceada. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Disculpe, ¿Es usted Ellen Harvelle?—preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo.-lo miró extrañada—¿Por qué?¿Qué es lo que necesita?—ya estaba pensando que probablemente sería algún cazador solitario.

—Usted puso un aviso en el periódico,—metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un trozo de papel, estaba doblado prolijamente pero se encontraba bastante arrugado, como si lo hubiesen consultado repetidas veces— y me preguntaba si necesita mi ayuda.—y le entregó el pequeño documento.

La mujer lo hojeó brevemente y, tras comprobar que efectivamente era el anuncio que ella había hecho colocar en el periódico el día anterior, se lo devolvió al hombre. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sería estupendo que nos ayude con la construcción, Señor...—titubeó al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cual era su nombre.

—No hace falta que me llame por mi apellido, Ellen.—hizo una pausa y una luz de duda inundó sus ojos- Puedo llamarla Ellen, ¿Verdad?— la mujer le dio su aprobación con un gesto de la cabeza, inclinándola apenas un poco—Mi nombre es Edern.—sonrió, dejando al descubierto las puntas de unos dientes pulcros y extremadamente blancos.

—De acuerdo, Edern.—aceptó Ellen. Extendió una mano, que él estrechó fuertemente— Esta contratado.

—OK.—se guardó el papel en el bolsillo— ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece a trabajar?

—Mañana estaría perfecto. Hoy todos estamos tomándonos un merecido descanso.

—Me imagino, no debe haber sido sencillo esto en poco tiempo, ¿No?—inquirió, mirando a su alrededor.

—Así es, no ha sido sencillo.—respondió, rememorando todo el trabajo que les había tomado. Habían hecho bastante en poco tiempo, era algo casi imposible de creer, gracias a Dios habían contado con una gran cantidad de personas que se habían acercado, mayoritariamente familiares de los que habían fallecido allí, cazadores también. Era extraordinaria la solidaridad que existía a pesar de todo. Desgraciadamente, habían tenido que marcharse por diferentes motivos, mas no los culpaba, quizás una de las razones había sido permanecer _vivos_ en el lugar donde sus seres queridos habían _muerto_.

Se escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien que corría hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos apareció la figura de una muchacha de brillante y largo cabello rubio en el umbral. Era Jo, quien observó a Edern con alarma y preocupación, pero su madre le dirigió una mirada significativa, diciéndole que no debía temer de nada en absoluto: _NO era Azazel._

Jo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Edern la miró con curiosidad, sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en la figura de la chica y ante aquella mirada inquisitiva Jo no supo que demonios hacer o decir, además tenía la leve y insólita sensación de haber visto a ese hombre en algún sitio, pero no recordaba en cual exactamente.

—Ella es mi hija Joanna.—informó Ellen, atenta a el modo en el que Edern miraba a su hija, nadie iba a meterse con Jo si ella podía evitarlo, tenía que estar completamente segura de que aquella persona fuese honesta y digna de confianza, de otro modo adiós pretendiente y futuro yerno; pero esa regla no se aplicaba a Dean Winchester, quien estaba en su lista negra, de ningún modo iba a dejar que Jo estuviese con él, quizás ahora no lo entendiese pero quería ahorrarle problemas. _Su hija ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para tener que agregar otro a su lista._—Él es Edern-añadió, dirigiéndose a Jo— ha venido por el anuncio y espero que pueda ayudarnos bastante con la construcción...-dejó la frase en el aire, puesto que oyó el quejumbroso murmullo de la puerta al abrirse. Levantó la vista y su mirada recayó en Bobby.

—Conseguimos alguien que nos ayude con la construcción.—informó la mujer.

Bobby se acercó hasta Edern y estrechó su mano. No pudo evitar sospechar algo extraño cuando vio sus ojos, mas una mirada de soslayo que le dirigió a Ellen calmó sus dudas, pues la mujer negó con la cabeza disimuladamente, adivinando la pregunta del cazador.

—Eso es una buena noticia.—dijo Bobby—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a descargar unas cosas?

—Por supuesto.—respondió el hombre y se encaminó junto con el viejo cazador al exterior.

Jo siguió mirando la puerta fijamente, por la cual instantes antes había salido aquel hombre, miraba hacia aquella dirección con tal concentración que hacía pensar que estaba imaginando el recorrido que estaban llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento.

—Edern...—musitó. Su mente abrigaba una rara sensación, era como si lo conociese desde hacía mucho tiempo, Edern le resultaba muy pero muy familiar, y no atinaba a descifrar de donde.

Edern no pudo evitar sonreír, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas búsquedas infructuosas que no lo habían conducido a ningún lugar... _la había encontrado y a pesar de que hubiesen pasado muchos años la recordaba vivamente._

_**Era ella sin lugar a dudas...**_

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

El muchacho rubio se paseó por la habitación, con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha rodeándole la barbilla. La expresión de su rostro era de absoluta concentración. No tenían muchas opciones, o mataban al sabueso infernal o lo mataban, no podían dejar que la bestia siguiera cobrándose más víctimas, la maldita vida de esa cosa tenía que terminar esa misma noche.

Sus ojos observaron la habitación y su mirada verde esmeralda se detuvo en la figura de Tifenn, quien estaba sentada desde hacía largo rato y ensimismada en sus propias conjeturas.

—¿Sucede algo, Tifenn?—quiso saber Dean.

La muchacha giró rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró, quebrando el hilo que unía sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.—respondió la muchacha, al tiempo que suspiraba cansinamente.

—No me mientas.—le clavó aquella mirada acusadora en el rostro. La chica se movió incómoda en la silla—Dime que es lo que sucede.—insistió.

A pesar de no tener los ojitos de cachorro de Sam ni su poder de persuasión la muchacha le contó lo que había estado pensando desde hacía largo rato, adoptó una postura más cómoda en la silla y habló resueltamente.

—He estado pensando en que puede ser lo que custodia el hellhound.—dijo casi en un susurro y con voz misteriosa. Hizo un ruido de disconformidad con la lengua, como si desechase una desagradable idea de su mente.

Dean se quedó mirándola, interesado por la teoría a la que había llegado la muchacha, deseando escucharla. Hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a que continuase.

Por respuesta, Tifenn tomó el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Dean la miró sin entender, ¿A qué demonios venía el collar?

—No recuerdo si les he hablado de este collar...—el muchacho negó con la cabeza—Si lo miras con detenimiento, te darás cuenta de que en realidad es una media medalla.—calló por unos segundos, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir a continuación—Hay una leyenda en torno a ella...

"_Así que leyendas"_ se dijo para sí Dean _"Vaya, vaya esto se esta poniendo interesante... y hablando de interesante ¿Cuántos secretos tendrá esta muchacha?"_. Consideró que tal vez había una buena razón para que no lo supiesen, sin embargo aquello lo inquietaba, es decir, nunca podría estar seguro de si podía confiar en ella o no, más allá de todas las cosas que la muchacha había hecho por su hermano y por él.

—Se dice que posee un gran poder en su interior pero que deben estar unidas las dos mitades, ya que separadas no sirven de nada, se convierten en meros trozos de metal inservibles pero, aún así, no pierden sus facultades.

» Ahora bien, se dice que hace muchísimo tiempo la medalla se partió en dos y ambos pedazos se extraviaron. Costó mucho encontrar uno de ellos (es decir, el que yo poseo) y desde entonces se ha intentado hallar el trozo faltante pero sin éxito. Muchos dicen que los del otro bando lo tienen en su poder... pero nada es seguro.

—Cuando te refieres al otro bando—dijo Dean, luego de un momento en el que permaneció sin pronunciar palabra, asimilando lo que la muchacha acababa de decirle—¿A quiénes te refieres exactamente?

—En mi pueblo siempre los hemos llamado así pero nunca supimos a ciencia cierta de quiénes se trata.—respondió con abatimiento.—Muchos aseguran que son demonios, demonios provenientes de las regiones más profundas del infierno...—su voz se fue apagando lentamente hasta que se transformó en un triste suspiro.

Dean se revolvió en la silla, incómodo; desde que se percató que era el asesino misterioso una sensación extraña no dejó de rondar por su mente, y se transformaba en algo sumamente desagradable. En algunos meses el se vería perseguido por un hellhound, que vendría a buscarlo, para llevarse su alma al Infierno, puesto que eso era lo pactado. No pudo evitar preguntarse como sería exactamente desde que hizo el pacto y ahora que debía liquidar a un sabueso infernal no sabía muy bien en que pensar, y una loca idea se había formado en su mente, algo difusa al principio pero luego se concretó... ¿Y si el hellhound que debía llevarse su alma moría? ¿Qué sucedería en aquel hipotético caso? Tan sólo estaba especulando pero, ¿sería posible que de ese modo consiguiera escapar a la Muerte? ¿Sam moriría si el sabueso no se lo llevaba? Eso último era el problema, Dean podía arriesgarse a matar al hellhound, pero solo si no tenía nada que perder –y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Sam muriera otra vez, no, rotundamente no-. Suspiró largamente y miró hacia fuera, el cristal de la ventana reflejaba un poco las luz solar de la media tarde, encandilaba un poco.

—¿Encontraron la forma de matar al hellhound?—preguntó la muchacha, sacando a Dean de su ensoñación.

Dean se encogió de hombros y adelantó el labio inferior —Supongo que con un disparo del Colt debería bastar.—respondió—¿No crees? Aunque el problema será encontrarlo pero...—se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mientras pensaba— tarde o temprano lo hallaremos.

No era una idea descabellada, pero era un poco arriesgada –nada más se podía esperar de Dean, al fin y al cabo, él no era de los que se ponen a evaluar que tan peligrosa puede ser una _jugada_ como aquella-. Cazar algo que no podían ver sería demasiado peligroso, pero no tenían otra opción y, de cualquier modo, Dean era demasiado porfiado y persistente, no dejaría un solo trabajo sin hacer, aunque su vida peligrara al intentar resolverlo.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

—Todavía no alcanzo a creer que quisiera acompañarnos.—confesó Dean, mientras metía los casquillos de la Colt en el tambor—Hasta donde llegan los caprichos de las mujeres ¿Eh?—inquirió bromista. Al ver que su hermano no decía nada, ni siquiera aparecía un asomo de sonrisa en su cara no pudo evitar pasarle la mano frente a los ojos—Planeta Tierra llamando a Sam ¿Estás ahí, Sammy?—chasqueó los dedos y entonces su hermano le miró.

—¿Qué? Ahh... sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Dean lo miró con los labios curvados en una mueca desconcertada, pero no agregó ninguno de los comentarios que solía decir en ocasiones como aquella. Se limitó a cerrar el baúl del Impala y a encender la linterna.

Al frente de él se extendía el bosque, oscuro y sombrío como boca de lobo. Emprendió la marcha junto con Sam. La nieve crujía bajo los pies de ambos, en algunos sitios había tanta acumulada que más de una vez sus pies se hundieron más allá de los tobillos, lo cual provocó que una sarta de improperios fueran mascullados por el mayor pero, además de eso, llegaron al claro sin ninguna otra complicación.

El ambiente estaba extrañamente silencioso, y quieto, _demasiado quieto_. Delante de ellos se erguía la cueva misteriosa. Sam la alumbró con la linterna y, al instante, los signos griegos comenzaron a materializarse en la grisácea pared de roca. Aguzó el oído, ningún sonido extraño. Avanzó unos pasos, hasta que sintió que alguien lo retenía sujetándolo por el hombro. Se dio vuelta y Dean le clavó una mirada llena de preocupación.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Busco la mitad del medallón.—se soltó del agarre de su hermano y comenzó a examinar la cueva, pasó sus dedos por la áspera superficie pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada— Si Tifenn está en lo cierto tenemos que recuperar esa mitad cuanto antes.—explicó mientras escrutaba detenidamente la pared de roca.

—No me digas.—dijo Dean irónico.

—¡Entonces muévete!—le reprochó Sam, miró con nerviosismo a los lados—No quiero encontrarme con el hellhound en este preciso momento, así que apresúrate.—agregó cortante.

—Esta bien, ya deja de joder.—masculló Dean, algo molesto.

Los signos seguían brillando en lo alto, fulguraban tenuemente con tonos rojizos y azulinos. Una leve y frígida brisa corría libremente por el paraje nevado, absolutamente blanco. El cielo nocturno era de un azul profundo y oscuro, las sutiles nubes apenas tapaban los plateados rayos de la Luna, quien parecía observar todo desde lo alto, escrutando la inmensidad del mundo que se hallaba bajo ella.

Se detuvo abruptamente. El aire fresco le trajo un torrente de aromas diferentes a sus sentidos, algunos lo invadían y llegaban hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Olfateó el aire e identificó una fragancia poco común pero no dejaba de ser inexplicablemente atrayente, deliciosa. Poseía algo que le resultaba sumamente entrañable, tenía la clara idea de que había olido aquello antes, aunque tal vez no fuese exactamente igual, había una ligera variación, que no dejaba de hacerla sumamente seductora. Pero ahora que lo consideraba bien, poseía un componente sumamente único.

_**Oh, si. No había nada más tentador que el aroma de un alma maldita.**_

Sonrió –si fuera posible que las bestias sonrieran, era más un decir, pues las comisuras de sus labios se relajaron de una manera muy peculiar- y caminó despacio entre los árboles, siguiendo el rastro con la nariz pegada a la helada y blanca nieve. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y escudriñaba detenidamente los alrededores. Y sus ojillos mostraban el anhelo de encontrar de una vez lo que estaba buscando.

Había tenido cada vez más trabajo conforme pasaban los días, cumplía gustoso, era su deber y no sabía hacer otra tarea, para ello lo habían entrenado. Caminó silenciosamente, siguiendo el rastro y una vez hubo identificado la dirección correcta emprendió la marcha con más ahínco, sin descuidar el pasar desapercibido –los árboles, las sombras y el denso follaje le daban un escondite perfecto, y la nieve silenciaba sus pasos-. Escuchó unas voces, eran dos, según su oído experto. Algo más de trabajo, más humanos.

_Nada que no pudiese manejar._

—Te dije que no lo íbamos a encontrar.—sentenció el mayor. Se enderezó e hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolía terriblemente la espalda. Sam seguía enfrascado en la búsqueda y parecía que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Bueno, él tampoco lo haría, que algo sumamente poderoso estuviese en manos de los demonios no le proporcionaba consuelo alguno, pues ponía a las criaturas en ventaja, en una ventaja desconocida para ellos... y lo último que quería era tener que descubrirla cuando los muy malditos las usaran contra ellos o contra algún otro cazador.

—Tiene que estar por aquí, en algún sitio.—lo contradijo Sam, reacio a darse por vencido.

Dean bufó. Ya habían inspeccionado todo como cien veces, que lo hicieran una vez más no iba a cambiar nada. Bueno... quizás sí, pero estaba demasiado cansado y no se sentía del todo seguro mientras tenían la amenaza que el hellhound representaba, rondando por allí y _listo para incarles el diente a ambos_. El ambiente seguía silencioso y quieto, y aquella quietud le ponía los pelos de punta. No era normal –_como si la aparición de un hellhound pudiera calificarse de normal_, rumió para sí mismo-. De cualquier modo, entre los parámetros de en cuanto a la definición de normal respectaba en caso de aparición de un hellhound, las cosas eran bastante extrañas, la bestia ya tendría que haberlos atacado y, sin embargo, no había sido así. No era impaciencia lo que sentía, si no más bien _miedo_, el miedo que siempre le había dicho a Sam que no tenía, en realidad, su miedo no estaba infundado en perder la vida, más bien en que su hermano muriese, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. El aire que salió de su boca en un suspiro ascendió en una nubecilla perlada hacia el cielo. Tomó el Colt con más fuerza y aguzó los sentidos, al fin de tratar de identificar algo inusual. Miró de soslayo a Sam, quien seguía inspeccionando cada milímetro de la pared rocosa buscando el bendito trozo metálico. Una leve brisa hizo que temblara ligeramente y castañeara los dientes.

—¿Cómo vas?—quiso saber. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sam se detuvo y una expresión de abatimiento surcó su rostro.

—Nada.

—Creo que no hace falta decirlo pero—acotó Dean—_ te lo dije_.

Sam lo miró molesto. Sin embargo, habló calmadamente— De acuerdo, tenías razón.—reconoció a su pesar— Ahora hay que buscar al hellhound.

—Eso era lo que quería oír.—dijo Dean. Una cosa menos, ahora restaba lo más complicado.

—Pásame el Colt.—le pidió Sam. Dean se lo tendió al instante—Yo iré delante y tú...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque una fuerza invisible lo empujó fuertemente y fue a darse de lleno contra el grueso tronco de un pino. El arma, que apenas había llegado a sujetar con los dedos, voló de su mano y cayó a varios metros de dónde él había terminado, enterrándose en la nieve por la fuerza del impulso.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y después sintió como Dean lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Se había dado un potente golpe y le dolía muchísimo todo el cuerpo, era un dolor punzante, sobre todo en el tobillo derecho. Dejó escapar un quejido. Y Dean casi se murió del susto, pensando que tenía una costilla rota, hasta había esperado ver la sangre resbalar por la boca de su hermano pero como nada ocurrió se sintió aliviado, muy aliviado.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—preguntó Sam, en la confusión no había podido atisbar a su atacante.

—No lo sé.—respondió el mayor, preocupado más por el estado de su hermano que por lo que podría haberlo embestido. Mas no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta—Debe de haber sido el hellhound. Oye...¿Estás bien?—vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de Sam, como si temiese que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro, _o algo peor._

—Sí.—mintió Sam. En realidad se sentía como si le hubiese pasado un tren por encima y le parecía que no iba a poder dar un paso más sin tambalearse o caerse de bruces al suelo pero no podía demostrar su debilidad, quizás el hellhound se aprovechase de aquello para tenerlo a su merced y no iba a darle esa oportunidad si podía evitarlo.

Buscaron el Colt pero no pudieron hallarlo.

Sam se apoyó contra un árbol para descansar, era como que estuviese pisando una superficie sumamente dura, y a la vez un pequeño cosquilleo le ascendía por las puntas de los dedos a la pierna, similar a la sensación que se tiene cuando una parte del cuerpo se adormece –pero esta estaba mucho más concentrada en cada fibra de los músculos... y incomodaba como el demonio, además-; un dolor punzante le aquejaba el tobillo –seguro se lo había torcido o algo así con el golpe-. _Maldición_, pensó.

Ambos sentían que los observaban de la oscuridad y más de una vez les pareció que unos ojillos amarillos estaban clavados en ellos, pero ni bien daba vuelta la cabeza para comprobarlo, la criatura se esfumaba.

—¡Deja de jugar a las escondidillas, grandísimo hijo de perra!—gritó Dean furioso y al momento siguiente se arrepintió, había olvidado que no tenían el Colt, y además de estar desarmados habían perdido la herramienta que les permitiría aniquilar a esa endemoniada alimaña. Maldito hellhound, maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito. Y la sensación de sentirse desprotegido, como si estuviese parado ante las terribles fauces abiertas de la bestia esperando su muerte inminente se incrementaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los segundos–y con un vago escalofrío recordó las del hombre lobo de Kenosha, en esa oportunidad había quedado paralizado, como si la visión de esos enormes caninos le hubiesen dejado la mente en blanco, imposibilitando sus reacciones-.

Hubo un sonido susurrante y veloz, como el de una ráfaga sumamente fuerte. Y al instante Sam se vio empujado hacia atrás nuevamente, mas esta vez no fue tan malo, cayó sobre la nieve blanda, aunque el empellón dolía de todos modos. Abrió los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a la penetrante molestia que sentía en su tobillo herido, y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto, sin habla: _**Dean estaba parado, estupefacto, mirando al vacío**_. Lo miró mas atentamente y se dio cuenta de que el profundo y completo horror inundaba la expresión del rostro de su hermano, y si hubiese podido ver mejor habría visto que el miedo, aquel miedo indescriptible y que parece hacer que los latidos del corazón se detengan, afloraba de los ojos verdes de su hermano.

Quiso correr, quiso moverse pero las piernas no le respondieron. Ni siquiera la exclamación de asombro que hacía unos momentos se había agolpado en su garganta, formándole un nudo insoportable, salió. Simplemente se quedó allí, no podía mover un músculo, estaba paralizado por el horror y le era difícil respirar.

En lo primero que pensó era que el hellhound era aterrador, demasiado aterrador –quizás su percepción de cuan espantoso era estaba trastocada por el shock que el verlo tal y como era le había producido-. Era enorme, de un pelaje asombrosamente negro y ojos color amarillo, que resplandecían con una luz diabólica; las patas terminaban en unas garras –a falta de una palabra más apropiada- filosas y pequeñas. Unas orejas largas y puntudas coronaban su cabeza. Verlo en ilustraciones era una cosa, verlo cara a cara era otra totalmente distinta. El porte del animal reflejaba su procedencia perversa... aquellos dientes largos, inusitadamente blancos, se le antojaban extremadamente peligrosos –debían de estar más afilados incluso que una cuchilla-. Y para completar el terrorífico cuadro estaba la sangre que resbalaba de su boca, como si fuese la saliva de aquella bestia, caía en viscosas gotas de un oscuro color rojo y manchaba la inmaculada virginidad de la nieve que había bajo él.

El hellhound resopló, y Dean le hubiera gustado decir que fue un resoplido normal, pero no fue así, fue como si una pequeña porción del infierno saliese de sus entrañas. Y un sonido susurrante, se añadió al silbido de la brisa.

Tragó saliva, asustado. Otra vez experimentaba el pánico, el pánico que corta la respiración, que ahoga, que hace que los músculos parezcan de piedra, que paraliza. Dio un paso atrás, titubeante, pensando en qué demonios sería lo más adecuado de hacer en esa circunstancia –más su cerebro parecía haberse apagado, pero dos cosas salían constantemente a la superficie:_ salvar a Sam... sobrevivir_-. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la cintura y al no sentir el frío tacto de la culata del arma le invadió la desesperación pura. El sudor comenzó a resbalar lentamente por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y parecían opacar todos los demás sonidos, invadiendo sus oídos por completo.

El hellhound pareció sonreír, ladeando la cabeza levemente hacia un costado en una mueca burlona y divertida. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y con satisfacción observó como el humano que estaba frente a él hacía lo mismo pero hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de él. Las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por el rostro brillaban de una manera casi imperceptible y eso le provocó una sensación de satisfacción, podía oler su miedo y palparlo en sus ojos, alcanzaba a oír los latidos de su corazón, estaba desesperado por marcharse, quería desaparecer de allí en ese instante... no era difícil deducirlo. Cambió de estrategia y comenzó a dar lánguidas vueltas a su alrededor, escrutándolo con la mirada. El muchacho no le quitaba la vista de encima, seguía sus movimientos y se giraba para verle mejor.

No podía despegarle la vista de encima, no iba a cometer un descuido que luego podía lamentar... todo sería más fácil si tuviera entre sus manos el Colt, lo único que tendría que hacer sería levantar el arma, apuntar y agujerearle el cráneo a esa maldita cosa pero, desgraciadamente, la habían perdido. Seguramente el hellhound había elegido ese momento para atacar porque sabía que podría quitarles la _única ventaja _que tenían sobre el fácilmente. El perro infernal llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo a las patas traseras y echó las orejas hacia atrás, estaba listo para saltar. Le sobrevino un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, pero cuando pensó que no habría manera de revertir lo que sucedería, escuchó un corto _clic_ a sus espaldas y sin perder siquiera un segundo se tiró al suelo. Oyó la detonación de la vieja arma y suspiró aliviado. Luego que el olor a pólvora se hubo disipado un poco del aire se incorporó con esfuerzo, levantando una pierna y apoyándose sobre ella para afirmarse mejor sobre la blanda nieve –aunque no quisiese admitirlo en voz alta casi tembló del susto cuando el hellhound amenazó con abalanzarse sobre él hacía unos momentos-. Elevó la vista y su sonrisa triunfante se esfumó cuando miró a Sam, y vio que estaba sumamente preocupado y alterado.

—¿Le diste?—preguntó Dean, alzando una ceja.

—No lo sé.—respondió Sam, con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Q-qué?—tartamudeó Dean, sin atreverse a creerlo—¡Lo tenías delante de tu nariz, Sam! ¡Demonios!—explotó Dean, sin llegar a concebir como era posible que no hubiese errado el tiro, Sammy tenía muy buena puntería y el pulso no le flaqueaba cuando era momento de aniquilar a una criatura... pero se percató de que había dicho una idiotez, no podía reprocharle nada a su hermano cuando Sam _no podía ver_ al hellhound.

—¡Se movió demasiado rápido!—se defendió el otro, clavándole una mirada de reproche.—Sabíamos que no sería nada fácil... ese desquiciado es rapidísimo—argumentó—¿Acaso no viste como me mandó a volar dos veces y ni lo vimos?...Aunque yo no puedo asegurar nada, ni siquiera lo veo.—reconoció.

—Hablando de ver... no tienes idea de lo horrible que es esa cosa.—comentó en un suspiro, aunque un dejo de espanto tiñó aquella frase, aunque estuvo bastante disfrazado y Sam ni siquiera lo notó.

—No quiero ni imaginármelo, bastante tengo con tener que matar uno.

Una rama seca se quebró entre los árboles y, al instante, una figura oscura surgió de la oscuridad y se arrojó sobre ellos. Y Dean lo vio más claro que nunca: los ojos repletos de maldad fulgurante, las fauces de letales dientes que chorreaba sangre y las poderosas patas, con esas garras que desgarrarían la carne con facilidad.

Ambos se apartaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero cuando Sam levantó la cabeza, jadeando y respirando con dificultad, lo que menos quería y esperaba era escuchar una acompasada respiración. Era el perro infernal, y sus ojos amarillos tenían que estar clavados en su cara.

El hellhound se relamió los labios con su larga lengua roja, la baba sanguinolenta resbalaba por aquellos delgados labios negros de cánido, escurriéndose por su barbilla hasta llegar al suelo. _Castigo_, aquel humano merecía un castigo por meter las narices en donde no lo llamaban, por inmiscuirse en cosas prohibidas.

Sam procuró apuntar, e imploraba a Dios que le diera.

Pero el perro se dio cuenta, no era estúpido, y antes de que alguno de los Winchester pudiese siquiera parpadear, se esfumó en un segundo corriendo velozmente. Era increíble la rapidez del animal, desaparecía de un momento a otro, como si fuese un fantasma.

Escuchó a Dean maldecir por lo bajo. No era nada raro. Suspiró fatigado y echó una mirada a su alrededor, aunque eso no sirviese de nada, pues no podía ver a la bestia. Pero algo atrajo su atención, algo brillaba delante de él, se apresuró a tomarlo. _No podía ser... pero sin embargo era... _

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Los tonos anaranjados y dorados bañaban la superficie de madera con delicadas luces, que sumían al cuarto en una profunda calidez.

Una figura estaba sentada en un mullido sofá. Era un hombre, y jugueteaba con un objeto pequeño que tenía en las manos. Era una delgada lámina de metal, con unos extraños signos grabados en él, eran como pequeños arabescos tallados delicadamente, mas no le eran desconocidos para él. Los había leído millones de veces, toda su vida, o tal vez, desde que era capaz de recordar. La luz del fuego le arrancó a los símbolos unos sutiles destellos; brillaron con fuerza, con una luz extraña, singular. Las vetas resplandecieron, destellando. Los símbolos parecían grabados con un fino y delicado cincel, bellos, refinadamente tallados.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa, pues recordó lo que le habían encomendado, no había de que preocuparse, esa mitad del medallón estaba totalmente segura. Nadie jamás podría derrotarlo. Lo único que sentirían sería el desgarrador dolor de la Muerte.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

—¡Dean!—llamó Sam, con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja.

Su hermano lo miró suspicazmente y alzó una ceja, en gesto interrogativo.

—Lo encontré.—exclamó, saboreando su hallazgo.

Dean movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos más de lo normal, pero con un aire de jactancia e indiferencia, no había asomo de asombro en su mirada.

—Encontré la medalla.—y cuando hubo finalizado aquella oración sintió un peso enorme sobre el pecho y como una fuerza invisible lo hacía caer de espaldas.

—¡Maldición, pendejo!—gritó Dean, sacándose de quicio—¡Aprende a cerrar tu bocota!

Sam sintió como algo punzante se le clavaba en la mano en la que aferraba la mitad del medallón y cuando levantó la vista no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado de estupefacción, el trozo de metal estaba colorándose lentamente de un tono rojo, parecía que el hierro estaba al rojo vivo en el extremo que no se hallaba rodeado por su mano. Comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable en la mano pero no soltó el medallón, si no que lo asió con más fuerza que antes.

En realidad, el medallón se estaba tornando así por estar expuesto al aliento del hellhound. Reaccionaba de una forma muy curiosa al calor infernal que provenía de la boca de la bestia. Y sin que Sam siquiera lo notase, el perro iba a morderle el cuello, gracias a que el muchacho no parecía querer entregarle la pieza que estaba bajo su custodia, y nada iba a interponerse entre él y su deber.

Por eso mismo, Dean sintió como si el aire se le solidificase alrededor. Tuvo un enorme impulso de gritar _"cuidado"_, pero la última vez que lo había hecho su hermano había terminado muerto. Contemplaba todo como si fuese en cámara lenta. Desesperado por salvar a Sam, llevó a cabo la primera idea que le vino a la mente, y a la vez la más estúpida: tomó una roca pequeña del suelo y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al hellhound. La piedra voló por el aire e impactó de lleno en la peluda cabeza del animal, quien se dio vuelta bruscamente y clavó aquellos malévolos ojillos ámbar en él.

—¡Por aquí, idiota!—le gritó el muchacho, levantando los brazos y moviéndolos para acaparar toda la atención de la criatura.

El hellhound desapareció de pronto, en un susurro del viento. Dean ya no lo veía, pero cuando se encaminó caminando con cautela hacia Sam, algo lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Giró la cabeza, observó horrorizado como el hellhound lo retenía, mordiéndole la pierna del pantalón con fuerza. Quiso darle una patada con el otro pie, pero un intenso dolor hizo que desistiera y que dejase escapar unas lágrimas pequeñas:

_**El hellhound había hundido aquellos largos y filosos caninos en su pierna derecha**_.

Y el muchacho creyó que habían llegado hasta el hueso. La bestia comenzó a arrastrarlo, llevándoselo Dios sabía dónde. Y Dean sentía como iba perdiendo la sangre, hasta la vio tiñendo la tela y la blanca nieve con un color rojo oscuro, poco a poco.

—¡SUÉLTAME, ASQUEROSO BASTARDO!—le ordenó iracundo al hellhound, aunque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar.

El perro infernal se limitó a seguir su marcha. Alejando más y más a Dean de donde estaba su hermano, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

—¡DEAN!¡DEAN!—exclamó Sam, al tiempo que observaba como su hermano desaparecía de su vista con el correr de los segundos.

Dean reaccionó violentamente al oír la voz de Sam, pensando que estaba en serios problemas, y eso le valió una nueva mordida –esta vez muchísimo más profunda y dolorosa- en la pierna herida.

_No pudo frenar el grito de sufrimiento que escapó de sus labios, y mientras aquella exclamación se perdía en el aire, supo que era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_**To be Continued**_

_Hacer sufrir a Deannie es un deporte. Y con mi hermana ya fundamos un club deportivo, así que si alguien se quiere unir pidan credencial y número de socio (el club tiene como sigla FDASW, léase "Fanáticas Desquiciadas Adoradoras del Sufrimiento de los Winchester" XD). _

_Muchas van a querer matarme, lo tengo asumido, pero todo sea por el bien mayor (muy Dumbledore XP, nada que ver, jaja). Tuvimos sangre, más sangre y mucha más sangre en este epi, así que los Winchis ya se murieron desangrados MUAJAJA, que malévola que soy! De cualquier modo, para el próximo capítulo van a ver MÁS SANGRE así que si a alguien le da náuseas vayan preparando la palangana._

_Me voy a vaciar mi cerebro embotado! Nos vemos y ya saben, dejen review o les mando una maldición egipcia, para que se los coman los escarabajos de Imothep o los despachurren los guardianes de Anubis, ustedes eligen (aunque si quieren un destino más dulce y favorable para su salud física y mental...ENTONCES PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW!)._

_LISTO! ME FUII Y NO APAREZCO HASTA DENTRO DE UN MES! _


	10. Burning Thoughts

_NOOO! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDICIÓN DE ALGÚN TIPO DE DEMONIO REPUGNANTE! NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA TERMINADO UN CAPÍTULO TAN PRONTO!_

_¿? XD Muy loca si, pero así soy yo, jaja. En fin, otra vez me doy una vuelta antes –muuucho antes- de lo esperado para dejarles capi nuevo. Parece que estoy enferma de algo, algo que hace que mi imaginación se posesione de mi cerebro..._

_Como sea, dejo de delirar para agradecer a las personitas que dejaron revi y ellas son:_

_**Renaissance Lady-K**__: SIII! __Derramamiento de sangre, como los adoro, muahaha.-cof,cof-. Tengo que decirte pues, muchas gracias por el review n.n Me alegraste la vida, jaja. Te comento entonces, obvio que los Winchiboys son Winchiboys (que observación llena de inteligencia :O) y yo solamente intenté reflejar eso en el chap pasado que, por lo que dijiste, parece que salió bastante pasable XD. Con respecto a Edern, es cierto que suena a Edén y que es un nombre medio rarito, y para enterarte de lo que quiere este nuevo personaje tendrás que permanecer atenta a las actualizaciones y, muy por sobre todo, a los indicios... y veré con mi sis que tan suspicaz es nuestra más asidua lectora n.n. Y el kilombo va a estallar como una bomba, pero te dejo con la duda de qué tipo kilombo será exactamente pero te aseguro que será muy al estilo Supernatural (o quizás más exagerado, si le cabe XD). Mi hermanis y yo nos alegramos que te haya encantado el FanFic, esperamos verte pronto otra vez por aquí. Ahh, y esperamos el millón de dólares, debe de haber pasado algo porque el envío no llegó, jaja. Nos vemus, amiga! Pásala bien y suerte en TODO! n.n_

_**Resurgent Taka: **__hermanita querida, no dejaste review pero me dijiste que te gustó y con eso me basta para hacerte un lugarcito aquí, pero la próxima quiero review o habrá represalias o.O_

_San san, san san, san san, san san, san san, san san... EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO! EL GLORIOSO (¿?) CAPÍTULO EN DONDE TODO SE PUDRE MÁS DE LO QUE ESTÁ! –ya van a ver a lo que me refiero-...pero antes, debemos advertir a los lectores que esta entrega posee demasiadas descripciones, para crear el clima de la historia, por supuesto. Espero que sepan tener en cuenta como me rompí el orto escribiéndolas (expresión MUY argentina, sepan que me salió del alma) y las lean, aunque sólo sea "superficialmente" XD. Auspicia este capítulo el pajarito de los chaps siete y ocho, Apolonio, que desde entonces anda mendigando y rompiendo las pelotas para aparecer otra vez (y si vuelve a abrir el pico se lo cerramos con un rifle de aire comprimido MUAHAHA XP). Recomendamos que lean el epi con la canción de **Fade To Black**, de **Metallica** –por supuesto-, estuvimos pensando en el pobre Deannie y decidimos que esta canción pegaba un poquitín con el chap (además de que si cantar Metallica lo calma, realmente lo va a necesitar), así que les invitamos a que la escuchen mientras leen n.n Volviendo a lo importante, aquí verán que sucedió con our loved Winchiboys después de que el hellhound se llevó a Deannie. PROMETEMOS PENSAMIENTOS DOLOROSOS Y ANGUSTIANTES (de ahí el título XD)! Y después de semejante actuación, el hellhound parece un buen personaje así que, aquí tienen, MÁS HELLHOUND XD! Sumérjanse en la lectura de este nuevo capítulo, pero no se nos ahogen, los necesitamos vivos para que dejen review!_

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo X: Burning Thoughts**

El follaje se hacía cada vez más espeso conforme avanzaban. Los rayos de luna que iluminaban el bosque apenas pasaban por entre los árboles. Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo, danzando un baile distinto en su viaje hacia la tierra. Pero no podía contemplar la belleza de aquella diversidad de formas que poseían los copos, de lo único que era consciente era de que el hellhound lo llevaba al corazón del bosque, y su Destino no parecía augurar nada bueno.

El hellhound se detuvo y lo soltó, completamente consciente de que no podría ir a ningún lado con la pierna en ese estado, mucho menos huir.

Un sonido susurrante y sobrenatural se añadió al armónico bisbiseo del viento helado que pasaba por entre los árboles, era demasiado extraño, pues era más parecido a una conjugación de sonidos diferentes que juntos conformaban una _voz_.

—_Vaya, vaya_—dijo el hellhound, sin siquiera mover los labios—_Así que tú eres Dean Winchester..._—se interrumpió por un momento y lo miró de arriba abajo—_permíteme decirte que te pintan mucho mas temerario de lo que en realidad eres._— se mofó la criatura, y lanzó lo que se puede llamar una carcajada, corta, fría, cruel, maléfica.

Dean frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto, y no supo de dónde demonios sacó el valor para decir lo que ese momento había pensado.

—Tú tampoco eres como te pintan.

—_¿No?_—preguntó el hellhound, confundido. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del muchacho.

—Nop. Muchos dibujos y que se yo que otras cosas pero déjame decirte que ni se acercan a lo que eres.—confesó el muchacho, ladeando la cabeza para estudiarlo mejor—Efectivamente, ni cerca.

—_¿Cómo luzco, entonces?_—quiso saber, ufano.

—Eres una preciosidad.—contestó con sarcasmo, esbozando con sus labios una sonrisa burlona.

La criatura se detuvo en seco. Dean tragó saliva, asustado; mas después el hellhound se limitó a sonreír otra vez.

—_Me caes bien, Dean_.—reconoció. Hizo un curioso movimiento con la cabeza, como de asentimiento—_Una lástima que sea tenga que ser yo quien te entregue pero... el trabajó es así._—finalizó, con un suspiro melancólico, triste.

Evaluó la situación, no parecía tan mala, el hellhound al menos no era tan aterrador como había supuesto, alzó una ceja en gesto de incredulidad, sin llegar a comprender como un hellhound podía tener sentimientos.

La bestia se sentó sobre las patas traseras y se quedó observándolo por largo rato, con los ojos clavados en él, un extraño brillo afloraba de las pupilas negras rojizas del animal.

Sam sólo se quedó mirando el lugar en donde el hellhound había doblado adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, mas cuando oyó aquel grito desgarrador quiso pararse, pero su tobillo cedió bajo su peso. Miró hacia un lado y su mirada recayó en el Colt... si tan sólo Dean no se lo hubiese dado... pensar que el mayor estaba en peligro de muerte en ese preciso momento por esa causa. Y a la vez que pensaba en ello un pensamiento acudió a su mente, uno sumamente _desagradable, desalentador y horripilante_. Cabía que el hellhound se estuviese llevando a su hermano al Infierno. No, no podía ser, aún faltaban muchos meses para que venciera el plazo, no era posible. Aunque luego recordó, muy a su pesar, que el alma de Dean era muy codiciada por los demonios y que TODOS querían que llegara el momento en el que debiera descender al Averno; y aquel pensamiento hizo que le invadiera la desesperación absoluta.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiese girar la cabeza para enterarse quien había sido su autor, sintió que algo le rozaba la garganta. Miró de soslayo hacia un costado, y lo que sus ojos vieron hizo que su estómago se encogiese repentinamente.

A su lado, arrodillado, se encontraba una figura ataviada con una vestidura negra, tan negra como una noche sin luna. Una capucha le caía más allá de los ojos, dejando a la vista parte de su rostro, nada más que su nariz, labios y mentón. Sin embargo, aquel ser poseía un poder misterioso, era una presencia enigmática.

Con un movimiento rápido le tapó la boca para que no hablase. Sam buscó con la mirada los ojos de aquella persona, pero no los halló. De cualquier modo, aquella presencia –pues tenía algo de... espectral- habló claramente, con una voz grave y penetrante.

—Quien soy no es de tu incumbencia.—sentenció con brusquedad, adivinando la pregunta que el muchacho había formado en su mente— Y lo único que debes saber es que estoy aquí para ayudar.

Se incorporó y lo observó detenidamente, movió la cabeza de lado a lado luego de unos segundos.

—No, no puedes enterarte.—dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

El menor de los Winchester estaba más que confundido, no entendía nada, definitivamente nada. Un hombre aparecía de la nada y comenzaba a hablarle, aparentemente sabiendo algo que él desconocía y ni siquiera decía la razón de por qué se encontraba allí. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Sentía que los ojos de aquel hombre estaban clavados en él y le daba pavor el no poder verle la cara completamente, quería asegurarse de que no era un demonio, pero eso era imposible –aunque se lo preguntase, se negaría a dar esa información-.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la espalda, dijo algo en una extraña lengua y antes de que Sam pudiese hacer algo -apenas pudo parpadear-, el muchacho sintió como los párpados se le cerraban y la oscuridad lo envolvía. No sintió cuando cayó sobre la fría nieve, tampoco escuchó cuando el hombre hizo un símbolo en el suelo nevado, rodeándolo. Estaba dormido, en un sopor tan profundo del que sería difícil despertarlo, era más hondo que el de la propia Muerte.

El hombre caminó sobre la nieve, silenciosamente, parecía flotar sobre el suelo, el extremo de una larga capa ondeaba a la altura de sus pies, produciendo a veces la ilusión de que no los tenía. Avanzó sigiloso por el bosque, desde todos los rincones se sentía observado, cada murmullo del viento le parecía una respiración susurrante, pero nada podía opacar el sonido de la llamada de auxilio, era muchísimo más potente que todo lo demás. Cerró su mano derecha y sintió el tacto del metal sobre su piel. Se detuvo un instante y contempló la media medalla a la plateada luz de la luna. Unos destellos casi imperceptibles de color rojizo se desprendieron de la superficie oscura. Una imagen pasó por su mente, desapareció tan –o quizás más– rápido de lo que había aparecido. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa de júbilo. _No había nada de lo que debiera preocuparse_.

El aire caliente que salía de su hocico se transformaba en un delicado humo blanco al instante mismo del que salía al helado exterior. El hellhound se acomodó sobre la nieve. Curioso, observó el fallido intento de Dean por pararse, el muchacho cayó boca abajo y al cabo de unos segundos, murmurando improperios y maldiciones, se levantó y se limpió el rostro, pues lo tenía cubierto de cristales de nieve. Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando hizo un mal movimiento con la pierna herida. La mancha de sangre en la superficie blanca se hacía cada vez más extensa. El hellhound bostezó, cansado, esperaba el momento en que el muchacho muriera para terminar su trabajo. Se estiró cómodamente y volvió a mirarle, su cara estaba sumamente pálida a causa de la pérdida de sangre, y no cesaba de tiritar gracias al frío. El hellhound suspiró y se limitó a esperar.

_**Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento**_.

Dean se sentía débil, tan débil que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir así, lo único que lo mantenía consciente era el presentimiento de que algo le había sucedido a Sam, eso era lo que más lo inquietaba, no iba a fallarle nuevamente a su padre, no iba a fallarse nuevamente a sí mismo, no PODÍA ni DEBÍA. Si perdía a Sam de nuevo no habría forma de que regresase, ya no tenía ningún alma que perder, ya lo había perdido todo –excepto, claro está, a su hermano-. _Tenía la leve sospecha de que el hellhound no tenía buenos planes para él, era como si supiese de antemano que algo muy malo pasaría, como que __**el perro infernal lo llevase al Infierno**__ –a pesar de que aún faltasen muchos meses para el estipulado fin de sus días-. _

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego en el hogar. La luz cálida inundaba la habitación con su tenue luz. Se arrebujó más cómodamente en el mullido sillón, hasta sentirse a gusto. Oía la tormenta de nieve que tenía lugar afuera, el viento golpeaba las ventanas, produciendo un repiqueteantes sonidos que se sucedían cada intervalos regulares, no había mucho tiempo de quietud entre uno y otro, sin duda, la tormenta era muy fuerte. _Nadie osaría asomar las narices fuera de un caliente y placentero refugio_. Fue precisamente por esa suposición que se asombró al escuchar el timbre de la puerta de entrada, había supuesto que nadie saldría y, de todos modos, ¿Qué clase de persona con sentido común visitaba a otra cuando casi era medianoche? No tenía mucho sentido. De cualquier modo, se levantó con cierto esfuerzo de la butaca, tomó la llave de la mesita ratona y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Recorrió los últimos metros del pasillo a oscuras, mientras pensaba quién podría ser aquel que había llamado a su puerta. Suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, a la vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de resignación: tendría que ir afuera de todos modos, la pizza que había encargado no había llegado aún... quizás ese era el repartidor. Encendió la luz del recibidor para atinar a la llave pero esta titiló repetidas veces, como haciendo esfuerzos por encenderse pero al final se apagó.

—Malditas lámparas—pensó, contrariado—Ni hace dos semanas que la cambié... bueno, mañana tendré que hacerlo de nuevo—metió la llave en la cerradura y giró la llave. Antes de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar recordar el agradable calor del hogar, un pensamiento de anhelo inundó su mente—Espero que la pizza esté caliente... muero de hambre.—Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de cortesía en el rostro, pero esta se esfumó en cuanto terminó de hacer a un lado la puerta.

Allí, parado en su porche, recortado contra el oscuro ambiente, dejando que una parte de su rostro se iluminase gracias a un farol del jardín, se hallaba un hombre. Oh, pero no cualquier hombre, esa persona era justamente a la última que habría querido ver. No podía ser posible que estuviese allí. No, no, imposible, tremendamente absurdo.

Pero por más que no le gustara ÉL estaba allí, parado con aquel aire de supremacía tan característico en su persona. Con aquella manía que tenía de dejar su rostro oculto en las sombras, sin dudas para atemorizar más a la gente, y ese efecto era logrado siempre. _TODOS temblaban ante su presencia o la mención de su nombre, porque si su presencia era requerida o él aparecía de improviso, eso no podía significar algo bueno-más bien todo lo contrario-._ Avanzó tranquilamente, alejándose de las tinieblas de la noche y exponiendo su figura a la amarillenta luz del candil que pendía del techo del porche, iluminando apenas un círculo en el suelo.

El primer hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso. El segundo hombre caminó despacio y su aire de superioridad, de magnificencia, opacó hasta la asombrosa luz del hogar. Todo en él era lo justo, lo perfecto, aquellas delicadas facciones, sumamente hermosas, le daban a su rostro un toque de amabilidad extrañamente peligrosa. Sus ojos, profundamente grises, eran de un color gélido y brillaban como la plata; sin embargo, poseían miradas más frías incluso que el mismo hielo. Tenía un cabello castaño oscuro, que formaba grandes bucles que le caían a los costados del rostro y detrás del cuello con elegancia. Su piel era de un suave color claro. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta de una tela muy ligera. Llevaba unos jeans azules y algo desgastados, unos zapatos negros algo enlodados y mojados por la nieve –unos pequeñitos copitos coronaban sus hombros, iba derritiéndose con lentitud, mojando la chaqueta del hombre-. Sonrió, visiblemente divertido.

—¿Por qué esa cara?¿Ehh?—preguntó con voz bromista. Levantó una ceja repitiendo la pregunta.

El primer hombre trago saliva, aún demasiado asustado como para hablar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal, ascendiendo lentamente por cada una de sus vértebras produciéndole una horrible sensación de terror y ahogo.

—Nada sucede...s-s-u Excelencia—tartamudeó, nervioso.

El hombre de pelo castaño sonrió complacido.

Respiró aliviado. Era la pura verdad, nada había pasado pero entonces ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan nervioso? ¿Tan malditamente estúpido e insignificante? Ahh... por supuesto, quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que ÉL había llamado a su puerta, de que ÉL había ido a verle, de que ÉL estaba en su casa en ese preciso momento. _**Sea como fuere, no debía mostrar esa debilidad, pues algo mucho más serio que su trabajo estaba en peligro si lo hacía**_. Hizo que a su mente acudieran pensamientos tranquilizadores y de ese modo logró relajarse.

El hombre ya estaba sentado en una de las butacas forradas en seda roja. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, puestas bajo la barbilla, y le miraba con inusitado interés.

—Vamos, amigo. Siéntate.—lo animó, haciendo un gesto grácil con la mano señalando la butaca que había a escasos metros frente a él—No vine a visitarte para quedarme sentado toda la noche observándote con cara de idiota mientras tú te quedas parado.—agregó, divertido.

El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza, como haciendo un gesto servil, y luego se sentó. Pasó unos minutos muy tenso hasta que pudo articular la pregunta que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho ya.

—¿Por qué ha venido, _Excelencia_?—preguntó con voz algo temblorosa.

El hombre, quien estaba mirando atentamente los fastuosos adornos que había en la habitación, interrumpió por un segundo su meticulosa observación. Clavó aquellos gélidos ojos grises en la cara de el otro hombre, quien se sintió atravesado por aquella mirada.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tyler, Tyler... Estoy aquí por _negocios_.—respondió, misterioso—Eso es absolutamente todo lo que debes saber, si hay algo más de lo que debas enterarte, ten por seguro que te lo diré.—agregó, esbozando una extraña sonrisa con aquellos delicados labios.

Tyler no pudo evitar suspirar internamente del alivio. No sabía que significaba exactamente aquella visita pero, al parecer, nada malo que lo involucrase a él había ocurrido. _**Podía respirar tranquilo, o eso creía.**_ Porque cuando uno se está ante tal ser poderoso, nada es lo que parece, las cosas no pueden preverse, las cosas suceden como ÉL quiere que ocurran, y no las modifica si no es a su antojo a para su propio beneficio. Por eso no debió haber bajado la guardia, no debió haber pensado que las cosas eran simples y sencillas, y se percató de ello cuando una frase tramposa salió de los labios de s_u Excelencia_, dicha despreocupadamente, como al pasar.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas con el trabajo que te encomendé? Bien, eso espero.—dijo, y un brillo refulgió en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Muy bien.—contestó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, se agolpaban en sus oídos y le producían una horrible sensación de malestar.

—Ohh... Sí, todo esta _PERFECTAMENTE_ bien. ¿Verdad?—volvió a preguntar, mirándolo de costado y esbozando una sonrisa suspicaz. Se paró de improviso y comenzó a dar pasos lánguidos a escasos metros de donde Tyler se hallaba sentado, quien sólo podía oír sus pasos y mirarle de soslayo de vez en cuando, en el casi vano intento de seguir sus movimientos con la mirada.

El hombre de pelo castaño se acercó a una estantería que estaba repleta de adornos de bronce y libros de muy buena encuadernación. Pasó sus dedos sobre los lomos de estos últimos y las partículas de polvo se agregaron al ambiente. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado y se frotó los dedos sucios de polvo para quitárselo. Sus ojos recayeron en un cuadro pintoresco, en el que se veía un cielo en la noche salpicado de estrellas. Un vago pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—Supongo que sabrás—dijo, dándose vuelta y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Tyler, quien se sobresaltó ante el contacto—que _ellos_ están allí. ¿Lo sabías?—inquirió en tono a la vez seco... e inquisitivo. Como Tyler solo se limitó a tragar saliva clavó sus dedos en los hombros de su _amigo_ con tanta fuerza que éste dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

Enceguecido por la ira, por la traición, porque le hubiesen ocultado cosas, por el mero hecho de que existiese gente tan incompetente... hizo que Tyler se levantase y se colocó frente a él. Volvió a poner sus manos en sus hombros y a mirarlo con aquella expresión acusadora. Levantó una ceja una vez más, repitiendo la pregunta. Tyler solamente negó con la cabeza, temblando de miedo. Y fue entonces cuando dejó salir su cólera. Con toda la fuerza que era capaz de hacer sin causar ningún daño, estampó a Tyler contra la pared y lo miró enojado hasta la fibra más ínfima de su ser. El rostro crispado de la ira, y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña... despedían destellos de color ámbar.

—Te dije claramente que los quería _**muertos**_.—dijo, remarcando cada palabra con énfasis—Muertos significa que ya no respiren, que el delicioso aire de este mundo no llene sus pulmones, que sus corazones no palpiten, que el brillo de la vida no ilumine más sus ojos, que lo único que escuchen sea el desesperante silencio, que lo único que vean sean las interminables tinieblas, que el frío se extienda por sus cuerpos..._._—finalizó el sermón clavando aún más su mano en el hombro de Tyler, haciendo que la sangre resbalara en un delgado, pequeño hilillo.

Lo miró nuevamente, y aquel terror que ÉL le inspiraba renació y pareció instalarse en su mente, produciéndole nuevamente aquella sensación de ahogo. Estaba desesperado, ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación... y no podía hacer nada, tan sólo maldecirse a sí mismo por su propia estupidez. Cerró los ojos y espero El Final, pero este no llegó. Simplemente se quedó allí, parado, escuchando la respiración de el hombre que estaba frente a él. Abrió un ojo para espiar su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que las cosas estaban bien; y en efecto así era: seguía parado frente a él, pero la expresión de odio había desaparecido de aquel rostro perfecto.

—Te doy una última oportunidad.—sentenció, levantó un dedo y lo sostuvo frente a su cara—Una sola oportunidad. Y como que no la aproveches ten por seguro que volveré por ti.—lo soltó violentamente y se marchó pisando fuerte, cerró la puerta estrepitosamente tras él.

Todo volvió a ser calma y silencio dentro de la casa. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Tyler permaneció quieto, incapaz de moverse siquiera. Pero el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le abrió la puerta al repartidor de la pizza.

—Buenas noches, señor Fadeley—lo saludó un alegre adolescente vestido con ropa oscura. El muchacho se rascó el rostro con una mano, mientras sostenía la pizza con la otra; no era de extrañar, su cara estaba llena de acné.

—Buenas noches, Will.—dijo Tyler, respondiendo al saludo, pensando a la vez que de buena no tenía absolutamente nada—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Siete dólares.

Tyler sacó dos billetes de su bolsillo y se los entregó al muchacho.

—Puedes quedarte con el cambio.

La cara de William se iluminó.

—¡WOW!—exclamó—¡Muchas gracias, señor Fadeley!—le entregó la pizza y luego estrechó la mano del hombre—Hasta otra vez.—se despidió el joven, aferrando con fuerza los billetes en su mano derecha.

—Adiós.

El muchacho saltó la verjita que comunicaba el jardín con la acera y se subió a su motocicleta. Le hizo un amague de saludo al hombre con la mano.

Tyler lo saludó brevemente con la mano. Cerró la puerta, dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta del estudio con estrépito y se sentó al escritorio. Encendió una vela y dibujó un extraño símbolo en el aire con el dedo. Recitó unas palabras por lo bajo. Al instante todas las luces se apagaron y la habitación quedó sumida en la completa oscuridad, solo la vela resplandecía tenuemente, brindando apenas un puntito de claridad con su pequeña llamita. Una serie de extraños murmullos se escucharon en la habitación.

_**Ya era hora de terminar el trabajo.**_

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

La orden llegó a su mente de improviso y, por más que le pesara demasiado cumplirla, tenía que llevarla a cabo. Solamente esperaba que no fuese demasiado largo, odiaba con toda su alma –si es que la tenía- tener que terminar los _"trabajos" _que le eran encomendados. Pero este era mucho más difícil cuando tendría que haber sido el más fácil, es decir, Dean Winchester _**asesinaba**_ a criaturas sobrenaturales, a criaturas de su estirpe, de su misma sangre, de su misma raza; entonces ¿Por qué demonios no lo había matado ya? Tendría que haber sido instantáneo –pero luego recordó que su primer objetivo había sido hacerlo sufrir, y no había modo en el que un Winchester sufriese más que cuando pensaba que uno de los suyos estaba en peligro de muerte-. De cualquier modo, siempre había aborrecido el momento en el que tenía que matar, más allá de que estuviese en su naturaleza por el mero hecho de ser un ser infernal. Simplemente pensaba que se estaba rebajando al nivel de los cazadores al matar de aquella forma tan _antinatural_ –si le cabía el rótulo-. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y debían ser cumplidas, al parecer esta debía serlo con extrema urgencia. Se irguió lentamente y comenzó a caminar lo más lentamente que pudo hacia Dean, quien parecía no verle, pues tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del bosque y en el camino que acababa de recorrer con él. Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de otra cosa.

Tan sólo miró el denso follaje, mientras pensaba muy claramente que lo que más deseaba en ese preciso momento era salir corriendo de allí, encontrar a Sam y comprobar que nada le hubiese pasado. Era tan desesperante no saber como se encontraba, si estaba vivo, si estaba bien, si estaba en problemas... desde que era pequeño se había ocupado de su hermano menor y no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir sin él, por eso fue que hizo el pacto, porque sencillamente no podía vivir sin Sam. En aquel momento había perdido todo lo que lo hacía feliz, sintió que había perdido la alegría, que el Sol se había apagado para sus ojos y que nada volvería a ser como antes –porque si Sam hubiese permanecido muerto, nada habría vuelto a ser como antes-. Sam era su única familia, no pudo perderlo, no pudo resignarse a perderlo, porque de aquella manera su vida si se habría transformado en un Infierno, en un mar de acciones que no tenían sentido y habría vivido todos los días que le quedaran de vida con ganas de morirse. Sam lo había acompañado toda su vida, él conocía sus miedos, lo que lo alegraba... simplemente no pudo dejarlo así, muerto. Tal vez Bobby no lo comprendiese, ni Ellen, ni el propio Sam; pero era algo que él debió hacer, salvar a su hermano, tal y como su padre lo había salvado a él porque, si no hubiera sido por su padre, él no estaría vivo. Así que hizo lo mismo que John Winchester: vendió su alma al demonio para revivir a su hermano, a su pequeño hermano, a su _Sammy_. Y ahora que no sabía si iba a morir, ahora que su vida pendía de un hilo, deseaba con toda su alma poder decirle todo lo que le había dicho cuando estaba muerto, ¿Por qué se había soltado _así_ en aquel momento? ¿Por qué sabía que Sam _no podía_ escucharlo? ¿Era tan idiota que no aprovechaba los días que tenía con su hermano para decirle cuánto lo quería, lo necesitaba; tal y como había hecho antes de sellar aquel pacto con el Demonio de Ojos Rojos? Las lágrimas amenazaron con resbalar por sus mejillas e hizo un esfuerzo para evitarlo.

Recordó por cuántas cosas había pasado junto a su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír y, con cierto dolor, recordó que dentro de poco no estaría con él para seguir compartiendo aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacían que su vida –tan peligrosa, solitaria y hasta a veces triste por se cazadores- fuera más alegre y divertida. Porque siempre había algo que lo sacaba de ese profundo abismo en el que se hundía día a día, pues su vida se acortaba más y más, y cuando esas cosas sucedían sonreía de pura y sincera felicidad porque aunque el acabase en el Infierno al menos sabía que le había dado a Sam la oportunidad de VIVIR y, si llegaba a terminar esa guerra antes de que el menor muriese, podría disfrutar de esa **vida prestada**. Por mucho que a Sam le doliera, el le había dado OTRA oportunidad, de disfrutar lo que él nunca podría y quería que la aprovechara... aunque en parte su acto había sido egoísta, Dean se sentía mucho mejor al saber que su hermano podría regocijarse con todas aquellas cosas que le habían sido negadas antes-ya fuese por su padre, por él o por obra de Azazel, daba igual-. Y entonces sería cuando su felicidad estaría completa, pues habría hecho lo que más había querido en su vida: _**que Sam no pasase por lo mismo que él**_. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Meditó unos segundos y comprendió por qué su hermano estaba tan enfadado con él, pero no podía culparlo, simplemente no podía...

De repente, sintió un dolor atroz en el cuello, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, danzando ante sus ojos, transformándose en relámpagos de color hasta que las imágenes parecieron deslizarse a una velocidad más lenta. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir, y sentir era una tortura, sus sentidos –hasta hacía un momento normales- se hallaban ahora potenciados, podía escuchar hasta el crujir de las ramas, el más débil viento, podía ver como los copos caían a la tierra... daba la impresión de que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Abrió la boca, separando sus labios apenas un poco, y percibió como un líquido caliente y dulce inundaba su garganta. Rodó los ojos y vio como la sangre resbalaba desde su cuello hasta el suelo.

_**Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que iba a morir.**_

Fragmentos del pasado cruzaban con rapidez su mente, permitiéndole observarlos a duras penas, una sonrisa, el llanto de un bebé, la sensación de sentirse protegido como nunca lo había estado –o como nunca había sido capaz de recordar-, dolor, responsabilidad, un beso... no atinaba a descifrar que significaban esos recuerdos. Y su vida parecía pasar ante sus ojos...

Respiró dificultosamente y sintió como la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida, inundaba su boca de nuevo y bajaba por su garganta. Tosió y creyó que el cuello iba a quebrársele por el dolor que sobrevino a esa simple acción.

_Ya todo estaba perdido, le había llegado la hora. Iba a morir, lo sabía, pero se sentía como si fuese la peor persona del Universo__**. **_

No pudo decirle a su hermano todo lo que sentía. Ya fuese con respecto a él mismo, o al pacto, lo que fuere, pero el tema residía en que ese tormento lo acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Sam... perdóname.—sólo consiguió articular, pues le dolía todo, el simple respirar ya era doloroso.

Y la Oscuridad se avecinaba desde todas las direcciones. Sus pupilas se dilataron, sus párpados comenzaron a caer lánguidamente sobre sus ojos. Le pareció ver un resplandor azul en la oscuridad, en la espesura del bosque, antes de que las Tinieblas lo alcanzaran al fin.

_**Y todo fue frío y silencio, todo fue Oscuridad**_.

El salvador emergió de la espesura del bosque y alejó al hellhound del muchacho, pues ya había empezado a arrastrarlo, llevándolo al Infierno. El perro infernal desapareció en una brisa del viento, convirtiéndose en su alma. El salvador escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y, con un giro grácil de su capa, desapareció, al momento siguiente no había nada más que nieve revuelta en donde había estado parado.

Sam abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera estado despierto un año entero. Lentamente se acostumbró a aquella sensación de semi-inconciencia producida por el cansancio y, una vez que la hubo dominado, intentó pararse. Esperó encontrar, como anteriormente, que no podía hacerlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que podía incluso caminar sin dificultad, pero eso sí, sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho y cuando bajó la mirada pudo apreciar las heridas que el hellhound le había provocado con las garras. Había estado tan empecinado en proteger el medallón que no se había dado cuenta de ello... de cualquier modo, no eran MUY graves. Y hablando del medallón ¿Dónde estaba? Sospechando lo peor tanteó sus bolsillos en su busca y no se sorprendió al no hallarlo, mas una sensación de angustia lo invadió, ese medallón era muy importante, y él lo había encontrado y lo había perdido en menos de una hora. No pudo evitar recordar al extraño personaje que había aparecido en aquel claro y, no sabía porque razón tenía ese presentimiento, estaba seguro de que el era el responsable de su desaparición. Y no importara cuanto costara iba a recuperar esa mitad, muchas cosas –seguramente- dependían de ello, si no Tifenn no se los habría mencionado.

_Los_, eso sonaba a plural ¿Dónde estaba Dean? Y fue como si los sucesos le llegasen conforme habían ocurrido. Y en su desesperación corrió hacia la dirección que había tomado el hellhound y siguió el rastro de nieve movida y manchada de sangre, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en los oídos.

—_Por favor, Dios, que no le haya pasado nada. Por favor, te lo ruego.—_imploraba para sí mismo a la par que buscaba a su hermano.

Caminó y caminó, siempre mirando al frente, siempre escrutándolo todo con ojos minuciosos y sin resultados. Pero la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano permanecía igual, era lo que lo animaba a seguir avanzando. La verdad, el último grito que escuchó de Dean había hecho que se le erizase el vello de la nuca, lo reconocía, había tenido muchísimo más que temor cuando escuchó aquello: _**había tenido muchísimo miedo de no volver a ver nuevamente a su hermano**_. Por eso seguía buscándolo, porque tenía miedo de no encontrarlo, que eso significase que _lo había perdido para siempre_, y en su mente persistiría eternamente el remordimiento por haberle increpado cosas de las que no sabía demasiado –un ejemplo, de por qué, exactamente, su hermano había hecho el pacto y que había sido precisamente lo que había pensado y sentido en esos angustiantes momentos-.

Se detuvo de repente, sin saber muy bien la razón. Le pareció haber visto algo a lo lejos. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir algo en el medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Recordó que llevaba una linterna en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, por lo que no perdió ni un segundo para sacarla, encenderla y cerciorarse de qué era exactamente lo que había unos metros más adelante –a pesar de que tuviese un ligero presentimiento de que podría llegar a ser-. Alumbró con la linterna y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, más no era exactamente de ese modo como esperaba encontrarlo, esperaba hallarlo sonriendo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia tan suya y vanagloriándose por haber acabado con el perro infernal él solito. No QUERÍA encontrarlo de ese modo, pero así lo descubrió. Pero se negaba a creerlo, parecían tan irreal... ese no podía ser Dean, no era su hermano. No, tenía que ser un error, un maldito truco obra de alguna mente maquiavélica y demoníaca. ESE NO ERA DEAN.

Sin embargo, por más que no quisiese aceptar la realidad, el cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo blanco nevado, era el de su hermano mayor, no importarían las veces que el intentase negarlo, o quisiera convencerse de lo contrario. Sam dejó caer la linterna, abrumado. Sentía como si el mundo se le viniese encima. _**Un mundo que había sido, era y sería demasiado cruel con los Winchester.**_

Corrió a grandes zancadas hasta quedar junto a su hermano. Y el nudo en la garganta no tardó en llegar, a la par, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle de una manera insoportable. Resultaba pavoroso el quedarse allí parado, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer nada más.

_Porque su hermano estaba –indudablemente- muerto, y nada de lo que el hiciese podría cambiar eso._

Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieto, observando su cuerpo sin vida.

Las piernas le temblaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, le nublaban la vista cada esporádicos segundos.

Una leve brisa agitó el cabello de Dean. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia un costado y hacía creer que en realidad estaba durmiendo –y Sam habría dado cualquier cosa porque así fuera-. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por ellos. La sangre, espesa, oscura, que rodeaba parte del cuello y el rostro del joven; comenzaba a coagularse con lentitud. Su piel estaba pálida, casi tan blanca como la nieve que había a su alrededor.

Sam pensó que nunca había visto algo que le inspirase tanta tristeza e impotencia a la vez, o quizás, no desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era demasiado doloroso verlo en ese estado. Dean, quien siempre le había parecido invencible... él había sido su héroe, siempre había estado allí cuando lo había necesitado... y ahora le resultaba demasiado inverosímil que el estuviese MUERTO. Siempre había pensado que su hermano era invulnerable a cualquier cosa, porque sus ojos siempre lo habían visto como a alguien omnipotente –si era posible el calificativo- y precavido, aunque a veces se hubiese preguntado en dónde tenía el cerebro o si solamente le funcionaba el de abajo... Aquel pensamiento hizo que soltase una corta risita.

—Idiota.—dijo una vocecita amenazante, junto a su oído—Tu hermano está muerto y tú te burlas de él, debería darte más que vergüenza... Pensar que irá al Infierno por ti. ¡TÚ TIENES TODA LA CULPA! DEAN SE SACRIFICÓ POR TI, DIO SU ALMA PARA SALVARTE Y ¿ASÍ SE LO DEVUELVES?—pareció increparle aquella voz—Siempre se ocupó de ti, de tu bienestar, de que estuvieses bien... La de cosas que debe de haber sacrificado... ¿Y todo ese esfuerzo para qué? Para tener un hermano que lo único que hace es recriminarle que su acto fue egoísta, que sólo piensa en él mismo...

—Basta—suplicó Sam, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban cada vez más por su rostro—Cállate, por favor.—cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apoyó las manos sobre la chaqueta de su hermano y las cerró. Hizo silencio, deseando oír su respiración, algún indicio de que estuviese vivo... pero lo que escuchó hizo que se le detuviese el corazón.

_**Un gruñido a sus espaldas.**_

Se dio vuelta, pero antes de que hubiese girado completamente, se sintió aplastado por las vigorosas patas del hellhound. No le importó si iba a matarlo, al menos de ese modo no estaría lejos de su hermano. Suspiró y aguardó con la mente tranquila La Muerte.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Le dolía terriblemente el costado, pero detenerse no pasó ni por un segundo por su mente. Solamente corría, corría, internándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque, adentrándose en la Oscuridad, avanzando ágilmente, debatiéndose contra la nieve profunda y las ramas bajas. Siempre corría. _Para encontrarlos, para salvarlos._

**To Be Continued**

_NOOO! Deannie no se puede morir! Oh, yeah: claro que sí, muajaja. XP _

_Demasiado influenciadas por el final de temporada pero... con menos sufrimiento ¿Verdad? Pasó de todo en este capítulo, las cosas que estaban feitas, de color gris oscuro, se pusieron tan negras como la pintura del Impala. No les queremos adelantar nada, pero... LOS WINCHESTER SE MUEREN! SII! JAJA. Bueno, en realidad no sé si los voy a matar o no, ¿qué dicen ustedes? ¿Los mato o no? Difícil decisión, los mato...no los mato... los mato...no los mato... los mato...no los mato... los mato... no los mato... UY! Se me acabaron los pétalos pero quedó el tallo... mah, sí! LOS MATO! XD_

_Más quilombos! QUIÉNES SON ESOS TIPOS? QUIÉN ES TYLER? CÓMO SABÍAN DE LOS WINCHESTER! O.o __Todo muy confuso pero verán como las cosas se cruzan dentro de poco, tan sólo esperen y verán... "A veces el camino recto está lleno de curvas" n.n_

_Nos vamos antes de que nuestra adorada madre nos deguelle n.nUu Pero esperamos los reviews, de lo contrario les mandaremos una maldición, los torturaremos con Dora La Exploradora versión infernal (verdad que sí, Meli?) Así que ya saben: __**DEJEN REVIEW!**_

_**Coming Soon: **La muerte está a la vuelta de cada esquina, esperando el momento propicio para atacar. Los demonios no dejarán pasar una oportunidad...quieren ver muertos a los Winchester! NO SE LO PIERDAN!_

_P.D: recuerden que hay dos mentes embotadas que colaboran en el Fic, por eso los cambios de persona XP. _


	11. Heartbeat

_La señal del Apocalipsis está aquí: TERMINÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO! XP Esto es inconcebible, primero me da el super período de inspiración y después lo único que me sale cuando me siento a escribir es 'las uniones químicas son covalentes coordinadas cuando el par de electrones compartido es aportado por uno sólo de los electrones' NAH! Así iba a terminar escribiendo una tesis sobre la composición química de un demonio n.nUu Más allá de toda esta introducción y estemm... justificativo de por qué razón me tardé tanto para escribir el nuevo capítulo, vamos a lo importante que son las respuestas a los reviews de los lectores que aportaron un granito de arena para que esta locura siga por un tiempo más XD. **Riquitv**: ¡Bienvenida! Nos halaga (a mi hermana y a mí) que te hayas leído de corrido nuestra historia n.n Sos una genia! Yo siempre digo que hay gente que entiende lo que yo insinúo: el hellhound es un pobre animalito incomprendido por toda la humanidad XD (y ya veremos que sucederá con él o.O) Tu aporte sirvió, parece que convenciste un poco a nuestras retorcidas mentes que los Winchis no merecían la muerte. Repito, tu review fue tomado en cuenta :D I think this episode will be very interesting for you! See you soon n.n **Resurgent Taka**: apoyo lo que decís, Dean se ve RECONTRA SEXY cuando sufre (cachan ahora los lectores el enfermizo deseo que tienen estas dos autoras de hacer sufrir a el mayor de los Winchester? XD)! Pero por otro lado, Sam no es TUYO! Todos los seres humanos tenemos derecho a la LIBERTAD y el es humano así que tiene ese derecho y vos no sos nadie para quitárselo; si no va a venir una horda de gente encolerizada liderada por Robbespiere y te van a aguillotinar por violación de los derechos ajenos –para más información consultá mis fotocopias de generaciones de los derechos humanos XP-. Tyler...mhh, un personaje misterioso que nos dará muchas sorpresas de ahora en más, podés apostarlo! (al igual que Edern) Y sí, efectivamente, esta historia que sale de mi mente retorcida es un rompedero de cabeza XD Nos vemos hermanita (lamentablemente te tengo que aguantar las veinticuatro horas del día pero buehh, jaja! Mentirita! Te quiero mucho, loca! SEGUÍ COMENTANDO EN ESTE FIC (o te reviento)!. **Renaissance Lady-K**: que se sepa que el recurso de matar a los Winchis no es solo tuyo, que también nosotras como fanáticas enfermizas de Supernatural y personas masoquistas podemos usarlo porque es un DERECHO HUMANO DE... (y dale con los derechos humanos ¬¬) XP Y nos enorgullecemos también de poder decir que somos LOCAS, no nos arrepentimos ni nos da vergüenza (fijate que salimos a la calle y cantamos canciones a voz en grito... o sea, qué otra prueba necesitás? XD). ALELUYA QUE A ALGUIEN LE HAYA DADO MALA ESPINA EDERN! Porque eso era lo que yo quería cuando inventé el personaje, muahaha y no te voy a decir que le depara el futuro a este tipo porque si no cago toda la historia n.nUu Y veremos si Sam salva el día...veremos XD GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, AMIGA! Seguí con tus locuras de primera calidad y nosotras intentaremos mejorar n.n Espero que este chap te guste. See you! Y **Andi**: gracias por leer compañera! :) Sorry que ayer te dejé re colgada pero estaba ocupadísima T.T Prometo que no pasará de nuevo: I PROMISE! n.n_

_Y ahora llega el momento del comentario de la autora principal sobre este chap n.n No se alarmen, compañeras! Sospecho que se quedaron con ganas de partirme algo por la cabeza cuando leyeron el capítulo pasado... Todo puede pasar en este capítulo, y cuando digo TODO me refiero a eso exactamente: cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. En esta entrega, tendremos la actuación super-estelar de uno de los personajes más odiados de toda la serie o.O Así que para no arruinarles la sorpresa...DEJO QUE LEAN! No los jodo más n.n_

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo XI: Heartbeat**

Se sentía sumamente extraño. Como si fuera extremadamente liviano, se sentía..._flotar_, era la palabra. Se sentía como si estuviese flotando, como si su cuerpo estuviese formado por una masa casi incorpórea y ascendiese poco a poco. Y en su cerebro siempre aparecía esa acción, nada más ocupaba su mente, absolutamente nada.

Se preguntó por qué tenía que _subir_. Era algo sumamente confuso, se sentía a gusto estando con los pies en la tierra de modo que ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ascender?. Bajó la vista y lo que vio lo dejó con el corazón en la boca: debajo suyo estaba su cuerpo. Pero no, eso era técnicamente imposible a menos que, a menos que -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- _**a no ser que estuviese muerto.**_

Indudablemente ese era su cuerpo y estaba rodeado por un enorme charco de sangre oscura. Analizó la situación sin mucho detenimiento, pues las pruebas de lo que ocurría estaban frente a sus ojos y tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar la realidad, y llegó a la conclusión de que eso era la REALIDAD, no era ningún truco de un demonio o cualquier cosa que se le pareciese. Es decir, lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un dolor insoportable en el cuello y después nada, sólo Oscuridad y Quietud; entonces TODO indicaba que estaba muerto y que, al parecer, su alma no había aún descendido a los Infiernos –tal y como él esperaba que sucediese de un momento a otro-. No tuvo mucho tiempo para alegrarse por eso, dado que alcanzó a vislumbrar como una sombra oscura se acercaba cada vez más y más a ÉL, no a su cuerpo, si no a su _**alma**_. Trató de escapar, pero no podía, algo hacía que no pudiese mover siquiera un dedo –eso era obra del Demonio de Ojos Rojos, sin duda-. Tragó saliva, temeroso. Pero su preocupación pronto se vio aumentada cuando observó como el hellhound iba a MATAR a su hermano menor. Sintió algo similar a que el corazón se le detenía –si fuese posible hacer esa comparación-. Quería ayudarlo, pero le era imposible, la desesperación y el miedo le hicieron entrar en pánico y por un momento se olvidó por completo del demonio.

Aquella estela de humo negro pareció enroscarse alrededor de su tobillo y jaló de él hacia abajo. Esto tomó a Dean de improviso, puesto que seguía _"parado"_ en el lugar en el que había visto a su hermano rendirse ante el hellhound sin, aparentemente, dar lucha alguna.

—Vamos, Sam. Acábalo—Había pensado, antes de que el ser infernal se aferrara a su pie.

Rodó los ojos, y lo que vio estaba seguro de que no podría describirlo luego: En la lejanía, recortada contra una colina cubierta de pedregullo y musgo había una entrada, pero no una entrada cualquiera, era la entrada al Infierno, aquella que nadie quiere cruzar, porque hacerlo significa la tortura, el martirio, el dolor eterno. Poseía una tenue luz rojiza, que alumbraba sutilmente las cercanías de la colina con una luz casi imperceptible. Había un penetrante olor a azufre en el aire... eso era –tenía que ser- una entrada al Infierno.

_En el preciso momento en que el hellhound iba a morderle el cuello a Sam, en el preciso momento en el que el demonio iba a llevarse a Dean al Infierno hubo un fogonazo de luz roja, un grito desgarrador, el demonio desapareció y todo volvió a ser frío y oscuridad, quietud._

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Le pesaban los párpados, demasiado, era la verdad. Intentó abrirlos pero no pudo, unas pocas veces más trató de efectuar aquella sencilla acción pero al fracasar nuevamente se resignó a ello, quedándose completamente quieto, sin mover siquiera un músculo. Aguzó el oído pero no pudo escuchar nada, aunque solamente por unos segundos, porque no tardó demasiado en identificar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Al instante, sintió algo frío que le goteaba por el brazo y consiguió escuchar un sonido parecido a un chirrido, y por más que trató no pudo relacionar ninguna de esas dos sensaciones con nada, parecía que tenía el cerebro atascado.

Hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos. La dorada luz solar lo cegó, parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad que se le antojaba algo incómoda y consideró detenidamente el volver a cerrar los ojos. No podía siquiera pensar, sentía como si el oxígeno no le llegara al cerebro y los enlaces entre las neuronas se le hubiesen quebrado. Pero un agudo grito tuvo el mismo efecto sobre él que un balde de agua helada sobre un durmiente: se incorporó con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando hacia todos lados con algo parecido una mezcla de desesperación y desconcierto.

La joven enfermera dejó caer la bolsita de suero al piso, que se desparramó formando un enrome charco. Agitó frenéticamente las manos, parecía un joven pajarillo intentando volar y resultaba un poco cómico observarla.

—¡Doctor Habegger, doctor Habegger!—chilló a voz en cuello. Corrió hasta el umbral de la puerta donde por poco se choca con un hombre de mediana edad, que tenía algunas canas entremezcladas en su pelo castaño y unos gruesos anteojos de montura ovalada en el rostro y mostraba una expresión de profunda preocupación.—¡El chico despertó, doctor! ¡Despertó!—volvió a chillar.

El médico tomó uno de los brazos que ella estaba agitando en ese preciso momento y con la mirada le indicó que bajase un poco la emoción.

—Cálmate un poco Marybeth, o harás que nuestro paciente se desmaye del susto.—medio bromeó el hombre. Soltó a la muchacha y se acercó resueltamente a Sam, luego de mirarlo con asombro unas milésimas de segundo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Sam ya había caído en la cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, pero no entendía como demonios estaba allí, lo único que recordaba era haber sentido el aplastante peso del hellhound sobre su pecho. No lograba descifrar de qué manera podría haber llegado, además lo que más le preocupaba era su hermano.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó el doctor, mientras se sacaba los anteojos y los limpiaba con el extremo de una de las mangas de la bata blanca estilo laboratorista que llevaba puesta.

—Creo que... bien.—respondió un no muy convencido Sam.

—Bueno, es una buena noticia.—sonrió ampliamente y de manera bonachona—Tu hermana se alegrará mucho al saberlo.

Sam estuvo a punto de decir que no tenía una hermana cuando recordó el plan que habían seguido con Dean y Tifenn. Se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza. Se escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien que se precipitaba por el piso de cerámicos resbalosos del corredor del hospital, y al cabo de unos segundos por el resquicio de la puerta apareció una muchacha delgada de cabello rojizo. Tenía el flequillo desordenado, como si hubiera estado pasándose las manos una y otra vez por él en las últimas horas –Sam casi pudo imaginarla, sentada en las incómodas sillas de la entrada del hospital, con las palmas de las manos a los costados de la cara y los dedos en el cabello, cabizbaja y pensativa, esperando las noticias de los doctores-. La chica sonrió de alivio al verle despierto, entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la silla que había junto a la cama soltando un suspiro de alegría. Miró al médico y rió nerviosamente sin saber que hacer. El médico le dirigió una sonrisa y giró su vista nuevamente hacia Sam.

—Se te ve bien, Steve.—dijo Habegger, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente—Haremos unos chequeos de rutina en unas horas y veremos que tal están las cosas. Si todo marcha bien no habrá ningún problema en que te den el alta.—aseguró el doctor.

Sam asintió.

—Disculpe doctor, ¿Mi hermano se encuentra bien?—preguntó esperanzado el muchacho.

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció. Se frotó las manos y suspiró largamente. Sam levantó una ceja, esperando la respuesta a la par que sentía un nudo a la altura del estómago pues imaginaba la respuesta.

—Tu hermano no está del todo bien.—dijo preocupado el médico, con una luz de abatimiento en los ojos—No hay señales de lesiones internas, a excepción del quiebre del tobillo... no hay signos de edema cerebral ni nada parecido pero...

—¿Exactamente qué tan grave es?—quiso saber Sam, y la voz le tembló un poco ante la amenaza de perder a su hermano, ante la amenaza de la muerte de Dean.

—Estamos tratando con un coma de grado cuatro.—sentenció el doctor Hebegger, un amago de sonrisa de compasión se perfiló en su rostro por un instante—Quiero decir, hasta ahora no ha dado muestras de reacción a ningún tipo de estímulo y...

El hombre siguió explicando, pero Sam ya no lo escuchaba, no quería escucharlo, aquella voz era más bien como un zumbido en lo más recóndito de su mente. Sintió los ojos arder y reprimió las lágrimas. Otra vez, de nuevo la misma historia que hacía tiempo... no podía soportarlo, la desesperación nuevamente hacía de compañera –y cuando no, pensó Sam contrariado-. Y esas palabras seguían resonando en su mente una y otra vez.

_**Coma de grado cuatro.**_

Nada podría haber salido peor, ¿Verdad? Él le había dicho a Dean que era un suicidio cazar al hellhound. Y su hermano lo sabía, pero no había querido oír razones, porque Dean, además de aborrecer a cada pérfida y demoníaca criatura que se arrastrase sobre la tierra, tenía un fuerte sentimiento de _responsabilidad_. Responsabilidad por terminar con aquello que habían comenzado cuando John descubrió que las cosas sobrenaturales existían y metió a sus hijos en aquella _loca cruzada _–como alguna vez la hubo llamado Sam dos años antes-. Dean sentía que debía acabar con aquellas criaturas, tenía la conciencia limpia a pesar de la numerosa cantidad de muertes con las que cargaba, porque les daba la oportunidad a las personas de que no sufrieran lo mismo que ellos. Dean nunca había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando veía cómo una bestia acababa con la vida de alguna familia, porque –directamente o indirectamente- veía como su pasado se iba reflejando poco a poco en esas personas, en especial en los niños. Y era precisamente ese maldito y condenado sentimiento que hacía que Dean fuese directamente a la boca del lobo sin medir las consecuencias, él era impulsivo, no ponía reparos en nada si la vida de alguien estaba en juego... Y ahora nuevamente estaba al borde del abismo, y Sam ya no sabía que más hacer, el miedo y la desesperación le nublaban la mente y le impedían pensar con claridad.

Miró de soslayo a un costado. Su mirada recayó en la figura de Tifenn. Tenía la mano derecha formando un puño, los nudillos blancos y estaba seguro de que se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma de la mano. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, que no desapareció en ningún momento.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!—_pensó, apretando los dientes con furia. Todo había sido culpa suya, no se tendría que haber doblegado ante lo que le habían dicho ambos hermanos, tendría que haberlos convencido de que _necesitaban _que ella fuera con ellos en esa cacería. Había sido algo muy peligroso y ella como una maldita imbécil los había dejado solos para que lidiaran con el perro infernal. Quizás fue mucho más que suerte aquella premonición que le vino a la cabeza cuando estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación del hotel mirando a la nada. No sólo había sido una visión, fue como si ella en realidad hubiese estado ahí y hubiera sentido el dolor desgarrador. Recordaba haber sentido la mordida en su cuello aunque hubiese sido el cuello de Dean el que se vio desgarrado por esos enormes colmillos del cánido. Y luego, el rostro de Dean cayendo lentamente, rebotando apenas sobre la mullida y helada superficie de nieve, había observado como la luz de la vida se apagaba lentamente de sus ojos esmeralda como si fuese una vela que se apaga por una ráfaga de viento, como el frío y la oscuridad se apoderaban de él. Y había sentido, como si ella misma estuviese muriendo, como el muchacho había intentado aferrarse a esa vida que se le escapaba de las manos como el agua. Se sentía más que culpable, era como si ella hubiese sido el hellhound, sonaba idiota pero eso era lo que pensaba. Suspiró largamente, intentando sacarse esa furia que tenía dentro pero aquello no hizo más que empeorarla, sabiendo que habría podido hacer algo para evitar aquella situación.

_**Porque no había nada que pudiese salvar a Dean esta vez... O quizás sí, tal vez...**_

Se sentó silenciosamente en la silla. Solamente se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente.

No podía ser posible, no quería creer que eso estaba pasando de nuevo. Pero lamentablemente era así, pensó en ello mientras los ojos amenazaban con llenárseles de lágrimas. Trató de acomodarse mejor, pero las turbaciones de su mente no lo dejaban en paz. Se sentía como si una gran garra le estuviera estrujando el corazón con lentitud, era algo insoportable.

Observó detenidamente como el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba gracias al respirador. Le habían intervenido quirúrgicamente el tobillo, había llegado con unos tendones desgarrados pero nada más serio que eso. Pero no había despertado desde hacía horas, no daba respuesta a nada, es más, si el aparato que marcaba segundo a segundo los latidos del corazón no hubiese estado formando aquellas delgadas y finas figuras en un verde brillante, Sam no hubiera creído que su hermano estaba vivo. Tenía una herida en una mano, un corte con una profundidad mínima, además de eso, no había más heridas visibles. Y eso era extraño, recordaba haber visto un charco enorme de sangre, y esa cantidad de líquido oscuro no podía haber salido de una herida tan efímera y pequeña como un corte... algo se le estaba escapando. Fue cuando un débil rayito de sol iluminó la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que era.

_Dean tenía una zona de piel brillante en el cuello y de un color ligeramente más claro._

La curiosidad lo obligó a pararse y arrodillarse junto a la cama de su hermano –aunque al hacerlo las heridas que él mismo ostentaba en el pecho hicieran que le escociese la piel-. Frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado. Levantó la mano, pero luego la bajó, como si temiese algo. Chasqueó la lengua en un gesto que minaba todas las suposiciones estúpidas que habían acudido a su mente –como que Dean se despertase de repente-. Pasó un dedo por aquella zona brillante, y al sentir la textura extremadamente suave, se percató de que era una _cicatriz_.

—_¿Qué demonios...—_se preguntó a si mismo, asombrado. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Dean había sido herido cerca de la medianoche, hacía unas horas nada más, y una herida de la magnitud que había recibido no podía sencillamente cicatrizar y sanar tan rápidamente. Era física, química y realmente imposible.

Rodó los ojos con abatimiento. Se incorporó y permaneció completamente quieto mientras observaba a su hermano y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué Dean siempre tenía que seguir sufriendo, es decir... ¿El destino no lo había castigado ya bastante? No se lo merecía, no se lo merecía...

Escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta de madera de la habitación. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, se sentía como si hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño, con la mente medio adormilada.

Tifenn asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta. Se quedó allí por un instante, con la mano apoyada en el borde de la madera, mirando fijamente a Sam y la expresión de su rostro parecía decir que se estaba excusando por algo. Tragó saliva a causa de la opresión que sentía, pero lo hizo disimuladamente, de modo que Sam no se dio cuenta siquiera.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó tímidamente mientras entraba, vacilante, a la habitación con pasos lentos y cautelosos, como si presintiera que ante cualquier ruido violento podía hacer que el mayor de los Winchester empeorara.

Sam no respondió, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada que decía muy claramente que no había habido ningún cambio perceptible, nada, absolutamente nada.

La luz del Sol, caprichosa, se filtraba por las cortinas que había delante de las ventanas e iluminaban con un fulgor dorado el interior, reflejando en el piso blanco de cerámicos y en los diferentes aparatos que reposaban alrededor de la cama de Dean. Al cabo de unos segundos de permanecer bajo su influencia, podía sentirse la calidez inundando la piel y el cuerpo. Un haz de luz brillante le daba a su hermano en parte del rostro, y por una milésima de segundo, Sam se preguntó si al menos podía sentir aquella pequeña cosa.

—Tifenn...—titubeó Sam.

—Mmhh—reaccionó la chica, había estado demasiado ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

El muchacho se dio vuelta y la miró con un dejo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Tú sabes mucho sobre... quiero decir...—trató de explicarse. La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que entendía hacia donde se dirigía la frase—Dean puede mejorar ¿Verdad? Él puede salir de esta...—se contuvo de agregar que DEBÍA ser así, su hermano siempre se recuperaba, siempre, no importara la causa de sus heridas, tenía un poder de autosanación envidiable.

—No estoy segura, Sam.—respondió la chica, meneando la cabeza—No estoy segura.

Sam bajó la vista y, acto seguido, se sentó en la otra silla que había en la habitación, dejando la otra libre para la muchacha, quien se sentó casi en el acto. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Dean, los ceños de ambos fruncidos en una expresión de desgarradora tristeza no alcanzaban a opacar el titilante sentimiento que parecía aflorar de sus ojos. Y ese segundo sentimiento parecía escurrirse lentamente.

_**Porque ambos, por más bizarro que sonase, esperaban el milagro.**_

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó, desconcertado. Se levantó cautelosamente, llevándose una mano al cuello al recordar la profunda herida, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo sin un rasguño. Aún así, se lo frotó con una mano, no podía olvidar la horrible sensación que aquellos filosos caninos le causaron al desgarrarle la piel y los músculos, activando su sistema nervioso hasta el punto máximo de percepción, dejándolo completamente a merced de aquello que pudiese sentir.

Miró en rededor. Se hallaba en lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, cubierto de polvo... y tenebroso. Tragó saliva. Ese lugar le daba mala espina, pero una de las grandes malas espinas. No sabía siquiera el porqué pero creía que el hellhound, o su jefe o algún puto demonio tenían algo que ver. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la escasez de luz y, por costumbre, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar la linterna pero; Oh, sorpresa: _La linterna no estaba allí_. Tampoco tenía su cuchillo y, mucho menos, un arma con la que defenderse. Se palpó los bolsillos una vez más, tan sólo para cerciorarse de que no había pasado nada por alto y luego suspiró, abatido.

Comenzó a caminar por lo que parecía un pasillo interminable. Las motas de polvo se elevaban a cada paso que daba, produciéndole ganas de estornudar. Sus pasos resonaban con un eco tenue y el silencio hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina, en más de una oportunidad giró la cabeza para mirar detrás suyo, pensaba que lo estaban siguiendo –y tras una mirada comprobaba que no eran más que suposiciones suyas-.

Dejó que su vista explorara un poco más allá que unos escasos metros por delante de él, aunque permaneció atento con todos los sentidos en alerta máxima. Divisó una luz, algo lejana pero que proporcionaba un punto de claridad. Eso podía significar que había algo con vida en aquel lugar tan tétrico y parecido a un cementerio –en lo que a ambiente respectaba-, aunque también podía ser un fantasma.

_**Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar.**_

Sea como fuere, siguió su marcha. Siempre atento, siempre en guardia por si alguna cosa se le abalanzaba desde un rincón oscuro. Tras unos segundos de caminar llegó al umbral de la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo bastante como para que pudiese oírse el murmullo de una lámpara de gas al funcionar y, además, un susurro de una voz suave. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y esperó encontrarlo frío pero no, todo lo contrario. Aguzó el oído y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, abrió la puerta lentamente. Sin embargo, esta crujió, y aquel sonido recordaba al lamento de un alma condenada a vagar sin rumbo por toda la Eternidad. El muchacho se contuvo de soltar una maldición, porque cabía la posibilidad de quien estuviese allí no lo hubiera escuchado.

Asomó la cabeza por el resquicio que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco de esta y, a duras penas, pudo ahogar un suspiro de asombro: frente a él, se encontraba la habitación más singular que alguna vez hubiese visto. Enormes estanterías cubiertas de libros, signos de diferentes culturas, extraños artefactos que reposaban en las mesas, entre otras cosas –y en verdad eran tantas que no pudo fijarse en todas-. Estudió con la mirada la habitación, no quería entrar y luego meterse en un problema con alguien... o _algo_. En sus ojos verdes se reflejaron los danzantes resplandores que venían de lámparas, que alumbraban la habitación brindando zonas de claridad, una parte de la habitación quedaba en sombras.

El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies. Curioso, se acercó a una estantería llena de volúmenes encuadernados en colores oscuros y sombríos. Estampados en letras doradas, cada libro tenía su respectivo título pero casi todos estaban escritos en arabescos, es decir, en idiomas diferentes –pero para él eso era lo mismo, era igual que intentar leer chino-. Solamente encontró uno que ponía el nombre en inglés, pero parecía ser inglés antiguo -como del siglo X- y le sonaba muy parecido a _"Closing The Entrance Of Hell"_.

Entrecerró los ojos, algo desconcertado. Escudriñó detenidamente el título e intentó verificar si había cometido algún error en su traducción, por llamarla de alguna manera, pero no encontró nada por muchas vueltas que le dio al asunto.

De modo que se quedó allí, estático; mirando fijamente el libro como si se tratara de la cosa más extraña que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Se estaba comportando como un idiota, sin ninguna duda. Frunció el entrecejo y abrió el libro con cuidado, no quería romperlo. No sabía por qué esa precaución pero el título de aquel antiguo volumen le había inspirado algo, tal vez estuviese en el hecho de que tenía la palabra _Infierno_ estampada en la tapa y que se hubiese despertado en un lugar sumamente extraño y desconocido para él tuviese algo que ver.

Las hojas eran de un color amarillento y, en realidad, no eran hojas comunes y corrientes: eran pergaminos muy antiguos –en efecto, recordó que en esa época no se había usado el papel porque... bueno, no lo recordaba. El mero hecho de haber caído en la cuenta de ese detalle le hizo pensar que tal vez aquellos años de escuela no habían sido tan en vano, aunque muchas veces le hubiesen dado conocimientos inútiles-. Pasó las hojas tratando de entender algo de lo que leía, pero le resultaba muy difícil.

Y en efecto, el libro era complejo. Tenía que tenerse conocimiento del tema para entender algo de lo que se estaba hablando. Aquella caligrafía estilizada, escrita a pluma y con tinta negra, reflejaba que quien había escrito aquellas palabras en verdad era poseedor de grandes conocimientos. Sea como fuere, le costaba pescar el sentido de la oración, aunque algunos dibujos a los costados ayudaban –reconoció una llave de Salomón, un pentagrama, un pentáculo, entre algunos de una muy larga lista-. Había pensado que encontraría algo relacionado con los pactos infernales, por eso había tomado el libro de la polvorienta estantería, lo había hecho por su instinto de supervivencia o por el miedo que irse al Infierno traía consigo..._ podía llamarse de varias maneras_.

Suspiró, abatido. Iba a cerrar el libro cuando divisó algo que le llamo la atención, era un dibujo. Cerca del margen izquierdo de la página. Asemejaban a letras L unidas por los extremos, con la perpendicular pequeña apuntando hacia la derecha e izquierda pero en ángulos diferentes, sin embargo, la ilustración no estaba completa –así como tampoco su explicación- faltaba un trozo de la página, lo que hacía que se supusiese que la figura estaba cortada a la mitad.

Intentó descifrar las palabras que había escritas. Se acercó más a la lámpara de gas, y el papel pareció brillar tenuemente.

"_Es uno de los símbolos más populares de la...-_se había borroneado la tinta, haciendo imposible la lectura por un espacio de dos renglones-..._Sin embargo, representa una fuente de poder que..."_ – y allí sus ojos se toparon con los bordes irregulares y rasgados del pergamino.

Se contuvo de soltar una maldición. Ahora se quedaba con la duda de que era aquella cosa. Podían representar cualquier cosa, salvación, perdición, vida, muerte, luz, oscuridad. Y el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que se percatase de cuántas cosas del mundo sobrenatural desconocía. Caminó pesadamente hasta la estantería, pero cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar escuchó algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—Vaya, vaya.—dijo una voz de mujer—Pero si es el famoso Dean Winchester.

El muchacho dio un respingo y soltó el libro, que cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo. Creía reconocer esa voz, muchas veces la había escuchado en su mente cuando aparentaba no estar pensando en nada, pero imploraba que esa suposición fuese errada –tenía la leve sospecha de que no era exactamente esa la voz que había escuchado hacía tiempo, aunque aquel dejo tan característico de su modo de ser no había pasado desapercibido-. Tragó saliva y se dio vuelta, y tras hacerlo comprobó sus sospechas.

Frente a él, a escasos metros de distancia se hallaba una mujer. Una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado. Tenía ojos de claros, parecían grises y hacían recordar a las nubes plateadas en un día de lluvia.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó más al verle. Caminó con pasos lánguidos hacia él, haciendo que su vestido de seda negra ondeara a la altura de las rodillas.

Dean solamente la miró con profundo odio. Y aquella mirada adusta y fría hizo que la mujer soltase una risita.

—¿Te sorprendes de verme?—preguntó falsamente extrañada.

El muchacho se mordió la lengua, en un gesto que intentaba frenar las palabras que se habían formado en su mente y que sin duda moría por pronunciar –alguna frase hiriente o sarcástica pero aquella perra era tan impasible que no le afectaría-. Se limitó a mirarla de arriba a abajo. Pero, de todos modos, contestó a aquella pregunta.

—Creí que teníamos un trato.—observó, con sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en los de ella.

Ella sonrió, arrogante. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, pareció murmurar una risita. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, como antes él había hecho, fijamente.

—Yo no rompo mis tratos, Dean. Si eso es lo que piensas.—hizo una pausa, en la que lo contempló detenidamente, estudiándolo y el muchacho se repugnó con el mero hecho de que ella tuviera esos ojos de mirada lasciva puestos en él—Aunque parece que no has aguantado a que llegara tu hora de entrada y has decidido unirte a nosotros antes de tiempo—apuntó ella, con un dejo de alegría en la voz.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?—le increpó.

—Ante esa pregunta supongo que no lo sabes.—fue la respuesta de la mujer, su rostro mostraba una especie de dulzura asesina—Deannie, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero...—levantó las cejas y su voz sufrió un incremento en el tono, lo hizo para darle ese ingrediente que le venía faltando a la conversación, para introducir al muchacho en su perdición—_Estas muerto, querido._—zanjó ella. Una sonrisa de júbilo se dibujó en sus labios.

Dean se quedó helado, sin atreverse a creer aquello. No, el no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo. Pero luego recordó el dolor, la oscuridad, el silencio y la quietud. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sólo pensarlo y tembló involuntariamente.

—Mientes.

—Bueno, en parte sí, pero ten por seguro que dentro de poco estarás muerto. Nadie puede sacarte de aquí.—hizo una pausa en la que miró por el cristal de una ventana cubierto por una gruesa capa de mugre—Además, _ellos_ están en camino y de esta no escaparás.

Él no dijo nada. Se quedó donde estaba, mientras sentía que le palpitaba la vena de la sien y lo que más quería era matar a esa maldita zorra. La odiaba con toda su alma, quizás más de lo que había odiado al Demonio de Ojos Amarillos –aunque eso sonase muy improbable-. Ella tenía su alma, era la dueña de su Destino y solo pensar en ello, en que un Winchester estuviese a merced de un demonio le resultaba sumamente horrible, él había pensado que nunca dejaría que un Demonio lo venciese.

—_Pero cuando está en peligro la vida de Sammy soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo—_pensó Dean, contradiciéndose—_Muchas veces me pongo a pensar y estoy seguro de que papá me mataría si se enterara de lo que hice. Y Sam... no puedo creer que vaya a dejarlo solo, cuando le prometí que jamás lo abandonaría. Siempre hago lo mismo, rompo las promesas que hago, y la verdad siempre arruino todo, nunca hago nada bien... ya sea los ojos de los demás como a los míos...—_

Mientras Dean seguía culpándose de todo lo que le había pasado y de todo lo que le había pasado a los demás en la vida –realmente, era imposible que el chico tuviese la razón pero así funcionaba su mente autodestructiva-, el Demonio se acercó más a él hasta sentarse en una butaca forrada en terciopelo negro. La mujer se acomodó unos mechones de cabello tras una oreja y mientras se miraba distraídamente las uñas comentó.

—Oye, tendrías que decirle a Sammy que no fue muy de caballeros lo que le hizo a Lucille.—el muchacho la miró sin comprender—No es muy amable andar agujereándole el cráneo a la gente cuando se está charlando amistosamente, ¿No crees?

Aquello a Dean le llegó como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Sammy le había estado ocultando cosas, había hecho algo a sus espaldas: había invocado al Demonio de la Encrucijada para pedirle que deshiciera el pacto. Eso era lo que había pasado seguramente, y luego –en su deseo de venganza recientemente adquirido- Sam le había puesto fin a la vida de aquel ser infernal. Por otra parte, su hermano recibiría lo que merecía dentro de poco, cuando regresase. _Si es que regresaba._ De cualquier modo el comentario del demonio le había dejado un cabo sin atar en la mente, algo no cuadraba.

—Cuando la abeja reina muere, siempre hay otra para ocupar su puesto.—respondió la demonio metafóricamente, mientras se arreglaba los pliegues del vestido abstraídamente, pero Dean notó que dejaba _demasiado_ al descubierto el muslo de su pierna derecha y adoptaba una pose más bien provocadora. Bueno, no por nada era una perra—Realmente no sé como Sam creyó que se iba a liberar tan fácilmente de nosotros. En fin, tengo que decirte que Lucile no me mintió.—y le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa, y sin disimulo alguno se mordió el labio inferior—Estas como para comerte.—dijo, seductora.

El muchacho rió secamente.

—Sí, suelo hacer que los demonios reaccionen de esa manera. Extraño, ¿Verdad?

—Coincido.—respondió la mujer, a la par que se levantaba de la butaca y se aproximaba a él. El demonio pensó que, considerando que Dean Winchester era un cazador, los demonios como ella tendrían que odiarlo profundamente; sin embargo, se sentían atraídas a la vez por él. Y la verdad verdad, el muchacho estaba tan bueno como para comérselo, no había mentido cuando lo había dicho hacía unos instantes. Podía advertir que el muchacho no le despegaba la vista de encima.

—_Dean, maldita sea. No seas idiota._—pensó el muchacho—_Esta MUY BUENA pero es un demonio, una desquiciada y maldita perra rastreara que disfruta de hacer sufrir a los demás. No te metas con ella, conociendo a los demonios las cosas terminarán mal, muy pero muy mal. Y, de todos modos, la preciosidad es la pobre chica a la que poseyó, no hay nada de atractivo en una voluta de humo oscuro, ¿No?—_se sonrió apenas, lo bastante como para que el demonio no lo notara.

Retrocedió unos pasos, por precaución.

La luz de la lámpara titiló débilmente. Y aquel cambio de luz se reflejó en los ojos verdes del muchacho, como así también en los grises de la mujer. Ella se acercaba cada vez más al muchacho, provocándolo, quien respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de contenerse –de ahorcarla, seguro, porque tenía los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos. Y el cuello de ella le quedaba a unos palmos de distancia. Pero el muchacho no iba a matarla, primero porque sabía que ella no moriría de esa manera y lo único que lograría sería ponerle fin a la vida de la chica a la que el demonio había poseído-. Describió un círculo alrededor del muchacho.

—Esa chica, Tifanny. En verdad era hermosa, será una lástima abandonar su cuerpo, tanta belleza se echará a perder.—rió perversamente. Había tenido que matar a la muchacha puesto que había opuesto una resistencia tan fuerte que no le quedó otra salida. _Pero eso tenía sus compensaciones_—Dime, Dean ¿Tú que piensas?

A Dean le hubiera encantado decir que pensaba que ella era una maldita perra, un engendro del Infierno que se escondía entre las sombras de la oscuridad para atacar a los débiles y vivir a costa de ellos, y que merecía que la mandasen al lugar de donde había salido, pero se contuvo. No contestó. Se limitó a fruncir los labios de modo que formaron una delgada línea, tratando de permanecer ausente, indiferente. De repente, sintió que era incapaz de mover siquiera un músculo.

_**Miró al demonio. El brillo rojo había aparecido en sus ojos, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa maliciosa.**_

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Cerró la brillante ventana con rabia contenida. _Basura, pura basura, nada servía._ Más de cinco horas había permanecido con la computadora portátil en la falda, buscando algo que se relacionase con lo que le estaba pasando a Dean. No sabía exactamente que era, pero tenía la leve corazonada que estaba relacionado con los poderes de los demonios. Entró a todas las páginas y sitios dedicados al culto al diablo, había incluso investigado sobre los diferentes demonios en todas las culturas habidas y por haber con la esperanza de encontrar la solución a su problema –nunca se sabe si de repente te topas con una clase de demonio antiguo y extremadamente poderoso, como Rāvana o algún otro dios de los demonios-.

Levantó la vista por un instante y comprobó que su hermano seguía dormido. Sus ojos pardos escudriñaron la habitación y la parte del pasillo que podía verse a través de la puerta entreabierta. Se levantó de la silla y cerró la puerta despacio, apretó el pestillo del picaporte. Se precipitó hacia un rincón de la habitación y de aquel viejo y gastado bolso verde sacó una caja rectangular bastante grande. Se sentó en el frío suelo y sacó lo que había en ella.

La luz del atardecer entraba a raudales por la ventana, que tenía las cortinas corridas. El cielo más allá, presentaba un aspecto suave, en algunas regiones de un color rojizo o dorado, y en otros el gélido y azulino color de la noche –que se abría paso lentamente-. El sol, como una aureola brillante, eterna y de indescriptible belleza, se hundía en el horizonte, engullido por las opresivas garras de la Noche. Las nubes, pocas aunque espesas en algunas regiones, daban un aspecto singular al paisaje porque parecía –y en verdad así era- que la sangre teñía aquel cielo de Diciembre... _**como si fuese un preludio de algo que se avecinaba.**_

Se mordió la lengua, en gesto de impaciencia. Volvió a apoyar las manos sobre la tabla, sus dedos rozaron la lijada superficie de la madera.

—Dean...¿Dean, estás ahí?—preguntó otra vez. Pero nada ocurrió, esperó pacientemente a que la tabilla se moviese hacia el SI, pero podría haber seguido esperando por toda la Eternidad y nada habría cambiado. Giró la cabeza hacia la cama de su hermano, tan sólo para comprobar que aún seguía con vida. Los aparatos seguían emitiendo los mismo sonidos que en todo el día: No había habido cambios, aún.

Había pensado que su hermano podría comunicarse con él, como la última vez que había estado en coma. Había supuesto que podía ser que estuviese experimentando una experiencia extracorpórea otra vez pero, al parecer, se había equivocado.

Lo intentó una última vez.

—¿Dean?

_**Silencio. Maldito, condenado y desgarrador silencio.**_

Su hermano, el espíritu de su hermano –o como quiera que fuere- no estaba allí. Y con pesar, Sam no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido, guardar todo y abrir la puerta de la habitación antes de que aquella enfermera esquizofrénica e insoportable se pusiese a gritar por todo el hospital cuando no pudiese abrir la puerta.

En ese momento, sonó su celular. Sam atendió al instante.

—Sam...¿Cómo se encuentra Dean?—era la voz de Bobby, bendito era, el tenía que saber algo de todo ese asunto. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de no haberle pedido ayuda antes, cuando había llamado en la mañana.

—Igual.—respondió Sam, apesadumbrado.—Bobby, tengo miedo de que...

Se escuchó algo parecido a un chasquido de lengua del otro lado de la línea, distorsionado por la estática.

—No te preocupes, Sam. Estoy seguro de que Dean saldrá de esta, como siempre lo hace, tú sólo asegúrate de que los policías no sospechen nada.—dijo el viejo cazador, tratando de calmar al muchacho—Tengo noticias para ti. Algo que puede interesarte...

—Te escucho.

—A partir de lo que me contaste, cómo había ocurrido todo... le pedí información a un viejo camarada y encontró algo que puede sernos útil—_sernos_, repitió Sam para sus adentros, Bobby ya se había anotado en la empresa por salvar a Dean. No pudo evitar que un asomo de sonrisa apareciese en su rostro, Bobby los apreciaba mucho, y ambos Winchester sabían que en él tenían un hombro sobre el que podían apoyarse cuando lo necesitaran—Es un texto muy antiguo, algunas teorías que tenían los monjes medievales acerca de...

—Al grano, Bobby... por favor—le cortó Sam, de modo autoritario y suplicante.

—Algunos demonios, en especial los más antiguos, tienen el poder de arrebatarle a un ser humano su alma, y llevarla a dónde ellos quieran. La mantienen cautiva y luego la llevan al Infierno.—hubo una pausa en la línea, en la que solamente se escuchó el zumbido de la estática—Lo relacioné con todo esto y... Sam, es extraño, pero parece ser que los demonios quieren llevarse a tu hermano antes de tiempo, están haciendo cualquier cosa por lograrlo y creo que no se detendrán hasta conseguirlo.

—Pero nadie puede violar el pacto que Dean hizo.—protestó Sam.

—Créeme—dijo Bobby con un dejo de apatía en la voz—, no creo que los demonios se fijen en el nudo legal de la cuestión, ellos quieren algo y lo tendrán, no les importa cuánto les cueste.

—Pero...¿Qué tipo de demonio tiene tanto poder como para hacer algo así?—inquirió Sam, todavía pensando que lo que su amigo le decía era una loca y descabellada idea.

Bobby no contestó.

—¿Y dónde lo tienen?—quiso saber.

—Depende del alma de la persona, Sam. Usualmente usarán un ambiente que le resulte familiar y de alguna manera conocido, le harán creer que está fuera de peligro y cuando menos se lo espere van a...

Pero Sam no escuchó el resto, porque el teléfono cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—¡DEAN!¡DEAN!—gritó Sam, acercándose a la cama de su hermano al ver como las pulsaciones de su hermano se transformaban en una delgada línea verde y aquel pitido que lo condenaba resonaba en sus oídos—¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR!—tocó la mejilla de su hermano y comprobó que se enfriaba poco a poco—Maldita sea, Dean... no me hagas esto, hermano, por favor no te mueras...tienes que aguantar...—los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos enrojecidos y luego, se perdían en el cuello de su camisa.

El doctor Habegger lo quitó del medio de un empujón. Cargó las paletas y las puso sobre el pecho de Dean, que se arqueó al recibir la descarga eléctrica.

_**El corazón de Dean Winchester había dejado de latir.**_

**To Be Continued**

_o.O Me quieren empalar, ya lo sé. Hasta a mí me dio terror cuando escribí esa última frase...QUE VA A PASARLE A DEAN?? Estará condenado al sufrimiento? (si yo soy la autora y no lo sé estamos c... XD). Tuvimos la aparición de la bitch number one de Supernatural y todo parece indicar que tiene planes para él (AHHHH! NOO! Qué le va a hacer esa maldita zorra a nuestro adorado Deannie!?) La situación de Dean se complica paso a paso...veremos que le depara el futuro pero para eso tienen que: __**Esperar el próximo capítulo! n.nUu **_

_Queremos reviews, o de lo contrario un meteorito de dimensiones enormes impactará contra la Tierra y ahí sí que todos se van a morir y no van a tener oportunidad de salvarse! MUAHAHA! Así que ya saben: Dejen review o si no serán ustedes las responsables de que todo se vaya directamente al caño! _

_**Coming Soon: **__Qué fue de ese extraño y celosamente guardado medallón? Logrará Dean escapar de las garras del Infierno, o deberá sufrir el tormento eterno en el Pozo de la Desesperación? __DON'T MISS IT!_


	12. Death's Whispers

_Volví! Luego de diez millones de años pero estoy de vuelta! Lista para seguir dándole alas a esta locura XP. Si, ya todo el mundo sabe que estoy loca así que no importa, XD. Bueno, como decía, esta demencia continúa hoy, aquí y ahora con este nuevo capítulo –que si preguntan porque tardé tanto en publicar les diré cuatro palabras "fin de tercer trimestre"-. Pero antes de pasar a su comentario, agradeceré a las personitas que no tuvieron flojera y me dejaron un review como Dios manda: __**pipalullabye**__ muchas gracias por sumarte a la lectura! Cada vez que veo reviews de gente nueva me emociono, significa que no soy tan mala como había pensado en un primer momento para esto de los FanFics XD. Como sea, te pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, y espero que no te hayan salido canas mientras esperabas y que aún tengas interés en seguir leyendo esta locura, ya sabés que estás requetecontra invitada a seguir leyendo n.n –y sí, algunas cosas provocan que la gente quiera empalarme, ya estoy acostumbrada, pero por suerte nadie nunca lo hizo, o si no en este momento yo sería un fantasma reconcentrado, jaja-. __**Renaissance Lady-K**__, A VOS NO TENGO QUE DECIRTE NADA! Sos la que le pone onda a este FanFic y desde el primer capítulo me anima (y me obliga XD) a seguir adelante con esta historia, sos la que me anima con tus reviews y la que provoca que más de una vez me desatornille de la risa en la silla –tanto como cuando leo tus reviews como cuando leo tus FanFics n.n-. En fin, sos la que estuvo ahí desde el comienzo, esperando la actualización, y si bien algunas veces no pudiste cumplir en-tiempo-y-forma XD con el review siempre dejaste tu comentario, con lo cual para mí es más que suficiente. MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Y ahora sí, señoras y señores, el momento que todos estaban esperando!!! (O.o Oh, Dios! Ni que fuera presentadora de televisión XD) Descubrirán que sucedió con Deannie y si la muy maldita de la Demonio de Ojos Rojos logró o no salirse con la suya. ¿Y qué onda con Sam? ¿A Tifenn se la tragó la Tierra? –esperemos que no, o si no me quedo sin personajes y se me va la historia al caño!-. Descúbranlo aquí mismo! (y dale con la onda presentador de TV ¬¬). Espero que les guste el capítulo amigos y amigas, y por favor, no me empalen! __XD Enjoy the reading n.n_

**The Awakening Of The Dragon**

**Capítulo XII: Death's Whispers**

A duras penas podía respirar, hasta el parpadear le era difícil y le exigía un enorme esfuerzo. La fuerza invisible que lo mantenía completamente inmovilizado, pegado a la pared, no se había reducido ni un ápice y eso daba cuenta de las intenciones del Demonio. Dean no quería ni siquiera imaginar que podía llegar a ocurrirle estando a merced de _ella_ porque, cualquiera fuese la situación que podía llegar a darse, estaba seguro de que no sería nada buena. Le sobrevino un escalofrío que le hubiera hecho temblar ligeramente en circunstancias normales, pero que sólo logró producirle un tenue y pequeño dolor en la espina dorsal. Una vez más intentó zafarse de ese agarre pero lo único que consiguió fue que la Demonio lo empujase con más fuerza que antes contra la sólida y dura pared de concreto, y pudo sentir las imperfecciones del yeso con total claridad sobre la piel, un dolor agudo e insoportable le oprimía el pecho y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarle la tráquea.

Respiró entrecortadamente y levantó la vista, sus ojos chocaron con unas piedras frías y rojizas, de un color carmesí intenso, de ellas parecían irradiar odio e ira. Asemejaban a parajes carentes de vida, de aquellos en los que nada más reina la muerte, el sufrimiento. _Eran los ojos del Demonio_.

La luz de la lámpara titiló, sumiendo a la habitación en la penumbra por apenas un instante, pero eso resultó ser tiempo suficiente para que la mujer se acercase aún más, de modo que quedó a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia de él. El aire pareció volverse demasiado pesado y agobiante para respirarlo, le abrasaba la nariz y la garganta como si estuviese respirando el aire recalentado del desierto, o el aire cargado de azufre del mismo Infierno. Y había dos luces más en esa habitación, tan imperceptibles que había que escudriñar con atención para encontrarlas.

_**Eran el miedo y el deseo de sangre.**_

Y no resultaba muy complicado darse cuenta a quién le correspondía cada uno. La luz asesina que afloraba de los ojos rojos de la Demonio no le pasó desapercibida a Dean, e intentó por todos los medios mantener la mente fría, despejada y clara; pero le resultaba casi imposible, porque la sombra de la muerte estaba muy pero muy cerca suyo, tan cerca que podía rozarlo, tan cerca que con apenas un movimiento lo sumiría en las tinieblas eternas o, más bien, en la tortura sin fin de la Eternidad. Quizás por eso mismo el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando sintió el contacto de algo sobre el rostro, de algo que describió el perfil de su cara desde la altura del cuello hasta el mentón. Ese algo se detuvo debajo de su labio inferior, no sin antes delinear con sutileza los límites de su boca. Abrió los ojos, percatándose que hasta ese momento los había mantenido cerrados -quizás instintivamente-, y una vez más se encontró con la pavorosa mirada del ser infernal.

_**Rió con una dulzura perversa, maligna y siniestra. Regocijándose de la expresión asustada, que a duras penas pasaba inadvertida, del muchacho.**_

Completamente asqueado, dio vuelta la cara, pero casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía una fuerza tal vez mucho más intensa que la que lo mantenía inmovilizado lo obligó a regresar el rostro a dónde lo tenía antes, quedando esta vez frente a frente con esa maldita zorra.

—Eres todo mío, Dean Winchester.—dijo ella mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios.

A Dean no le gustó ni cinco cómo había sonado eso, ni siquiera le había agradado la entonación con la que ella pronunció esas palabras, con voz melosa y un énfasis sumamente inusual en la palabra "_mío_". Pero no se sorprendió cuando, unas milésimas de segundo después, sentía las manos de ella en sus mejillas y la veía inclinarse hacia él.

Solamente encontró sus labios cerrados, con tanta fuerza que no pudo ni siquiera colar su lengua por ellos. El muchacho estaba tan tenso y duro que cualquiera podría haberlo tomado por una estatua de tamaño natural. Pero ella sabía que no iba a resistírsele por mucho más tiempo, después de todo era un hombre y esa era una de sus GRANDES debilidades, porque los seres humanos pueden tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, valor, entre tantas características propias de aquella especia tan extraña, _pero siempre caían ante los placeres terrenales. _Ningún humano, por más valiente que fuese no había caído alguna vez en ellos, y si no lo había hecho era dueño de un alma demasiado pura y, muy probablemente, inocente. Y en lo que a ella respectaba, Dean Winchester no era ningún santito o algo parecido, ya todas las criaturas del mundo debían estar enteradas de su fama de libidinoso. Ella solamente tenía que ser paciente y esperar, tarde o temprano caería en sus garras, y si no era así ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo caer. Y, de cualquier modo, aquello seguramente le valdría unos cuantos elogios por parte de _**ÉL**_, además les daría tiempo a sus socios para que llegasen y lo acabasen; no le importaba que le sucedería al muchacho, después de todo ella lo único que había querido era que terminara en el Infierno, sufriendo de una manera desgarradora durante aquel efímero y miserable año que le había dado como plazo, porque en sus planes había estado desde un comienzo que padeciera todo aquello que lo hiciera sentirse desesperado, le inspirase miedo, porque de esa manera su muerte y estadía en el Infierno serían mucho mas atormentadoras, por ende ello le produciría un goce mucho mayor.

—¿Qué sucede?¿Desde cuando te rehúsas a que una mujer te bese?—preguntó, divertida, alzando una ceja.

Dean frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado.

—No suelo dejar que las perras infernales como tú me besen, maldita.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ay, Dean, Dean.—suspiró cansinamente—Tendrías que ampliar tu vocabulario ¿No crees?

—No considero que eso sea necesario.—repuso el joven, sonriendo de lado—Las palabras como _"perra" y "zorra" _encajan perfectamente contigo. Aunque si quieres un vocabulario más culto puedo llamarte ramera, pero eso no hace diferencia, el hecho de que cambie la palabra con la que me refiero a ti no cambiará nada.

—Tienes razón.—dijo ella, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, antes de que pudiese parpadear, se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un rápido movimiento de la mano, la mujer volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, con la diferencia de que, esta vez, puso una mano sobre su pecho, tan sutilmente que el no se dio cuenta. Y cuando alcanzó apenas a cerrar los labios para que esa maldita no lo _violara con su lengua demoníaca, _advirtió un dolor lastimoso a la altura del corazón, era como si algo invisible le estuviese estrujando el corazón de una forma terriblemente intensa, parecía que unas garras invisibles se habían incrustado en su carne, haciéndole ver una y mil estrellas con cada latido, era como si los músculos se le fuesen rasgando poco a poco. Hizo un esfuerzo para no gritar hasta que se quedó sin aire, trató de no pensar en el dolor, pero mientras más se esforzaba por ello más difícil se le hacía.

"_Debajo de ese disfraz de tipo duro eres tan débil como cualquier pobre mortal"_dijo una voz en su cabeza "_Quiero verlo, quiero ser quien observe al gran Dean Winchester pidiendo piedad, quiero verte retorciéndote de dolor. No es tan difícil, muchacho. __**Solamente debes gritar, llorar e implorar clemencia, es tan fácil como eso; tan fácil como cuando se lo pediste a tu querido padre, cuando te estabas desangrando segundo a segundo y pensabas que ibas a morir. Quiero ver el miedo reflejado de nuevo en tus ojos, quiero ver como te quiebras..."**_

Apretó los dientes con furia e hizo caso omiso al dolor, pero de repente, lo sintió tan potente, tan penetrante que por un momento pensó que había muerto, que su corazón había quedado reducido a pedacitos sanguinolentos. Se quedó sordo por un segundo, sin sentir absolutamente nada. Luego, el dolor regresó. Relámpagos recorrían su pecho, concentrándose en el corazón, produciéndole golpes de dolor cada esporádicos segundos. Se sentía sudoroso y frío, como si estuviese en el lugar más helado y recóndito del planeta. Y percibía los latidos cada vez más lentos, más lentos y más lentos. Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

—"_Pero al menos ya no habrá más sufrimiento."—_No pudo evitar pensar.

Fue como si le hubieran asestado un golpe mortal con un hierro candente. Tan agudo fue que se quedó sin aire otra vez, el dolor penetró hasta lo más hondo de su ser y se extendió rápidamente. Pensó que si existía un punto máximo para eso, el ya lo había sobrepasado hacía tiempo. Respiró cuando el pico de dolor decreció apenas y, otra vez, volvió, pero mucho más profundo, agudo, intenso y penetrante que nunca.

Y no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera se molestó en ello.

_**El dolor se fundió en un grito que desgarró hasta lo más hondo del silencio.**_ Era dolor, miedo, ira, furia, todo eso y más a la vez, en un remolino de emociones y sensaciones que habían confluido en una sola expresión física. Nada tenía sentido ya, nada importaba. Solamente era consciente de el sufrimiento que sentía, porque TODO ERA DOLOR. No había otra cosa, estaba siempre latente y cada vez que parecía aminorar regresaba más fuerte que antes. Era como si no existiera nada más, solamente existía el grito, era eso, el ruego de las mismas entrañas de la debilidad humana, que imploraba por que acabase. Pareció que todo se volvió negro, o quizás las cosas habían perdido el color; sombrías y oscuras tinieblas se elevaban desde los sitios mas lejanos de su mente, para atormentarlo más y más.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Era una habitación oscura y enorme, sombría. Un fuego generoso crepitaba con lentitud en el hogar, las volutas de humo gris ascendían y se perdían en el angosto corredor vertical de la chimenea. Las rojizas y doradas lenguas de fuego lamían con lentitud y sutileza los astillosos leños de pino, que inundaban el ambiente con su característico y fragante aroma. La lumbre proporcionaba una región de claridad, intensa en el centro que se iba perdiendo paulatinamente conforme más lejos se estaba del hogar, la oscuridad engullía la cálida luz, la calígine era de una profundidad asombrosa, que casi rayaba en lo real. Esa lobreguez ambiental no hacía más que aumentar aquella sensación de indescriptible pavor.

Una figura se hallaba sentada sobre el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, reclinada delicadamente. Observaba el fuego con muy peculiar interés, en sus ojos gélidos se reflejaban las flamígeras y borrosas estelas doradas.

Sonrió de lado. Y regresó su atención a la pequeña tacita de té que había en la mesa delante de él. La tomó con delicadeza y se quedó contemplando el oscuro líquido durante un rato. Revolvió con la cucharilla la infusión, se produjo un dulce tintineo, casi angelical; la cucharilla despidió destellos de plata cuando la luz del fuego la iluminó. Suspiró, cansado y tomó un pequeño sorbo de té.

Un poco más allá era posible distinguir, con cierto esfuerzo, las siluetas de todo aquello que había en la habitación. Lo sugerente tenía un dejo de fantasmal, por así decirlo, y no hacía más aumentar lo sombrío de la estancia. Una alta biblioteca repleta de volúmenes empolvados descansaba tranquilamente en un rincón. Las sombras que producían los estantes y los libros, sin embargo, envolvían el mueble en algo más que un manto tenebroso, como si la algo reposase en las viejas y amarillentas páginas de los libros, dormido, esperando el momento para atacar y saltar sobre la desgraciada presa que cayera en sus redes. Los libros estaban acomodados con meticulosidad, como si hubiera una estricta religiosidad en cuanto a ello. Una araña colgaba del techo, las velas a medio consumir la coronaban. La cera que reposaba a los costados hacía recordar a las maravillosas estelas de espuma que se crean cuando el agua se arremolina en un río especialmente turbulento, o a la espuma esponjosa y salada que permanece a orillas del mar con cada rompiente de las olas; pero éstas conservaban el movimiento inerte del líquido perlado que resbalaba cuando el calor aumentaba y la parte superior de la vela, aquel hoyito que siempre se hacía, se llenaba de cera caliente. Delicados y bellos adornos de fino y transparente cristal pendían de la araña. Fastuosa, ella se balanceaba apenas al compás de la imperceptible música del silencio. Unas cortinas de terciopelo escarlata acompañaban a las ventanas en el solitario muro este. La luna, imponente, bella y luminosa, reinaba en el cielo nocturno; su luminosidad blanquecina resaltaba en el azulado cielo estrellado, los rayos de plata límpida atravesaban el aire y el vidrio. Un delgado hilo se inmiscuyó en la habitación, iluminando un retazo del suelo con un fulgor que enceguecía. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos fue interrumpido por la potencia e intensidad de otra luz mucho más potente.

El hombre se dio vuelta y observó detenidamente la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de un hombre vestido con un lustroso frac negro. Las arrugas de la cara de aquel nuevo individuo asemejaban a profundas brechas, y remarcaban aquellos ojos de águila castaños. El mayordomo, pues no era si no eso, estaba parado bajo la araña con una vara de hierro que en cuyo extremo ardía una pequeña llamita, que había usado para encender las velas que en ese momento habían envuelto a la habitación en una atmósfera acogedora y tibia. El humo grisáceo se perdía en el aire. Las velas parecían pequeñas farolas que resplandecían en el medio de la lejanía de una noche repleta de tinieblas. La cera caliente resbaló por las velas y formó nuevas y grotescas esculturas sobre la superficie.

El anciano carraspeó.

—¿Le agrada así, mi Señor?—preguntó, al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente, haciendo un gesto servil con la cabeza.

Por respuesta, el hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos grises sonrió satisfecho. El anciano, entonces, se retiró por la gran puerta de roble que había detrás suyo. El hombre, por su parte, se acomodó cómodamente en el sofá.

Todo era perfecto, y hacía mucho tiempo que no era así. Interminables años había permanecido a la espera, bajo una densa sombra, pero con paciencia había aguardado la señal que le permitiría actuar de una vez por todas, para lograr aquello que más ansiaba. Y cuando todo parecía perfecto, cuando todo estaba listo para el golpe de gracia, cuando el GRAN PLAN iba a ser llevado a cabo por fin... ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO FUE ARRUINADO. Aquel incidente había desestructurado completamente todas las filas, los líderes se vieron en medio de rebeliones que terminaron de la menor manera posible, un grupo se unió y provocó que una marea de impostores dispersaran a todos, y el caos se había adueñado de la situación. Hasta que él se había levantado y puso fin a toda esa tontería, reuniendo poco a poco a cada uno de los trescientos que supuestamente habían salido del Infierno. Reconocía que en algunos casos había sido difícil pero la mayoría quedaba intimidado ante su presencia... y no les faltaba razón. Las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente en los últimos meses. Apretó los dientes y una arruga se formó sobre su ceja izquierda.

_**Pero aún había un problema, un gran problema. Ellos seguían vivos, y eso significaba que en cualquier momento sus planes podrían irse directamente al caño si aquellos malditos llegaban a destapar la olla y a descubrir cosas... SERÍA SU FIN.**_

Tenía que liquidarlos para que sus planes y sus objetivos no corriesen riesgo alguno. _Los Winchester eran una maldita jaqueca interminable. _

Y el mayor idiota y el que tendría el privilegio de ser torturado por él era, precisamente, el mayor; recibiría lo que merecía por haber asesinado a Azazel. En ese preciso momento debía de estar sufriendo las peores torturas que alguien pudiese imaginar. Una sonrisa se le perfiló en la cara ante aquella idea tan reconfortante. Sorbió un poco de té caliente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando por un momento de la calidez del hogar, y del silencio, quietud y tranquilidad que inundaban la habitación. La luz proveniente de las velas y candelabros brindaban claridad, pero también un inusual e inexplicable sentimiento de pavor, oscuras, enormes y aterradoras sombras se erigían calmadamente desde cada rincón y esquina. Las paredes parecían algo desgastadas. Un fuerte olor a polvo todavía persistía en el ambiente. Mas a pesar de todo aquello en el hombre parecía estar a gusto, en paz.

Un grito desgarrador lo sacó de su dulce ensueño. Bufó con molestia y se levantó pesadamente del sillón. Dejó la taza a un lado y salió de la habitación. Un oscuro pasillo de tinieblas lo recibió, silencioso. Únicamente resplandecía una antorcha en el medio de esa fría soledad. Las sombras formaban un entorno escalofriante y desesperante, que parecía que se volvería encima de cualquiera que se dignase a atravesarlo, como si en realidad fueran las fauces de una bestia de las profundidades que devoraría la vida a cada segundo, arrastrando el alma del desdichado al Infierno. Solamente se escuchaba el silencio, ese silencio tan profundo que hace que se puedan escuchar los latidos del corazón y, a veces, la forma en que la sangre fluye en el interior de las venas. Y si aquel silencio era demasiado brioso, aquella ausencia de sonido se convertía en un penetrante ulular que parecía salido de los peores sitios fantasmagóricos, un lamento que rayaba en lo soportable; que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hacer estallar los oídos y el cerebro.

Ese silencio se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho del corredor, hasta que una vez más fue corrompido por la súplica, que resonó hasta en el último rincón de aquella mansión, llenando y filtrándose por el más efímero orificio que existiese. Un ratoncillo huyó despavorido, rasqueteando el suelo de piedra con aquellas minúsculas y filosas uñitas. Sonrió de lado y con un rápido movimiento del pie lo aplastó contra el suelo. La sangre espesa formó un charquito alrededor de su pie. Con una mueca, el sujeto apartó el pie y siguió su camino, impasible, hacia la puerta que había al final del corredor.

Abrió con decisión. Las bisagras chirriaron y el hombre cruzó el umbral. Bajó por una escalinata de piedra áspera y dura, cada paso resonaba y se perdía lentamente en el aire, pero el sonido parecía chocar contra los muros de modo que lo hacían más duradero de lo habitual. Llegó al pie de la escalera y se quedó allí, contemplando el escenario por un momento. El ambiente estaba húmedo y pesado, a causa del calor de la lumbre mezclado con la humedad propia del recinto. El frío congelante ascendía por su cuerpo lentamente y hacía que su piel se pusiese de gallina, pero no pareció importarle. Avanzó hacia la dorada y movediza luz del fuego, percibió un aroma peculiar, algo irritante para la nariz y muy fuerte.

Algo brilló con una incandescencia naranja y rojiza; era hierro al rojo vivo, y el aroma que se olía era el que despedía aquella barra vieja, herrumbrosa y oxidada al ser expuesta al calor de las llamas. Una sombra se perfiló tímidamente cerca de allí, adoptaba variadas formas, lo que hacía creer que cualesquiera fuese el dueño de esa umbría, estaba moviéndose a cada segundo. El brillo enceguecedor de la varilla de hierro se movió e iluminó el camino de los pasos de su portador con una luz de contornos redondeados, con toda la potencia concentrada en su centro, como el Sol. De improviso, aquella luminosidad adoptó un color rojo profundo, un sonido similar a un pitido que se deformaba en un susurro de una brisa especialmente fuerte, se escuchó en la habitación. Un aroma acre a carne quemada inundó la estancia con rapidez, y con ello nuevamente el grito desgarrador. Resonó por largo rato, aunque el sonido original ya se hubiese apagado por completo. Un hombre estaba en el centro de la habitación, temblaba y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas sangrantes, otras brillosas y con ampollas provocadas por el calor del abrasador hierro candente, también estaba sucio, cubierto de polvo, barro y vaya a saber qué otras porquerías. Un sudor frío resbalaba por su piel, tostada por el sol, bajaba lentamente y al tocar las heridas le producían un ardor molesto. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor y el sufrimiento como si fueran espejos pulcros y lisos. La súplica afloraba de esas pupilas agrandadas por la falta de luz o, quizás, por el martirio. Hilos de sangre espesa resbalaban por sus brazos, las manos no eran ya sino meras fuentes de sangre que salía a borbotones por aquellas perforaciones de los picos filosos de un no muy digno de ser nombrado elemento de tortura arcaico. La carne sanguinolenta, por poco hecha jirones, reposaba alrededor de cada hoyo de las manos. No era posible que a esa altura sintiese, eran más como extremidades fantasma; estaban allí, pero no representaban utilidad alguna. Sus pies presentaban casi el mismo estado, salvo que poseían hondas heridas sangrantes, hechas transversalmente y, aparentemente, por algún tipo de pico afilado terminado en varias puntas. Se encontraba encogido, en posición fetal, como si quisiese protegerse. El hombre se acercó a la figura que reposaba en el piso y, con violencia, le levantó el rostro para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Un quejido escapó de sus labios y una mirada perdida, de ojos que estaban nublados por el dolor, repararon en los gélidos ojos grises. El verde resplandeció con una extraña chispa. Ignorándola, el hombre colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del herido, y el agarre se asemejó al de una garra deseosa de cortar carne, sedienta de sangre.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, ejerciendo más presión sobre el hombro. El rostro del sujeto se crispó de dolor, pero luego de soltar el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones con esfuerzo, como si lo costara respirar, respondió.

—No lo sé, se perdió. —una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, pero se borró al instante cuando su Excelencia tomó un cuchillo particularmente filoso de la mano de uno de los torturadores y lo hundió con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen del muchacho. Gritó de nuevo y esporádicos jadeos de desesperación escaparon de su boca cuando bajó la vista y vio cómo la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida, describía un río rojo sobre su piel y bajaba al suelo, rodeándolo poco a poco. Sintió la consistencia viscosa de la sangre a través de la piel.

—Te preguntaré una vez más —dijo el hombre, tomando el rostro del muchacho con una mano a la altura del mentón y girándolo hacia sí, para que quedase frente a frente con él— ¿Dónde está?

—Lo perdí, señor. Y, después de todo, usted no tiene derecho alguno sobre él; es la última persona que yo querría que le ponga las manos encima.

—Exactamente por eso lo quiero —recalcó, con una sonrisa despectiva—. He estado buscándolo por siglos y siglos... no quiero esperar ni un segundo más.

—Lo supuse, —replicó el muchacho, mirándole con odio— pero no se preocupe. Pierda cuidado, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza condenar a la humanidad.

El hombre sonrió socarronamente.

—El problema es que la humanidad ya está perdida.—hundió el hierro candente en el brazo del muchacho, que se retorció y gritó hasta que las cuerdas vocales parecieron cortársele. El sufrimiento que experimentaba el joven complació al hombre. Una sonrisa macabra se perfiló en sus labios.

_**Asió el largo cuchillo afilado, y lo dejó caer directamente hacia el palpitante corazón.**_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Sintió algo cálido que le rozaba la mejilla. Algo cálido y húmedo. Sintió unos golpecitos suaves en la base del cuello y una respiración en el oído.

_Esa maldita zorra..._

Pero algo repentinamente le hizo cambiar de parecer: un sonido peculiar, como si fuese el lloriqueo de un... ¿perro?

Abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con unos profundos ojos de color chocolate y una naricita oscura y húmeda. El perro comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos donde estaba parado y amenazó con lambetearle la cara, pero el muchacho lo apartó con un movimiento de la mano. Se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha, confundido. Se incorporó y se quedó mirando al perro con expresión pensativa, quien se le acercó tímidamente y le lamió la mano.

—¿De dónde saliste?—le preguntó con una media sonrisa al cánido mientras le rascaba tras las orejas. El can cerró los ojos lentamente, dándole a entender que le gustaba esa caricia. Dean lo observó detenidamente, con la cabeza de lado: era un animal considerablemente grande, de contextura poderosa y robusta. Tenía un pelaje espeso y largo, de un color negro azabache, unas orejas puntudas y siempre alertas, los colmillos afloraban de las comisuras de sus labios y parecían peligrosos. Le recordaba poderosamente a un pastor belga en lo que a pelaje refería, pero en contextura le hacía recordar a un lobo, y aquellos ojos de color celeste gélido ayudaban bastante en ello.

Se levantó pesadamente. Miró al perro, que estaba sentado sobre sus ancas y lo miraba fijamente, casi adorándolo. Levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?—le preguntó, sintiéndose un idiota... como si el perro fuese a entenderlo y contestarle. Pero para su asombro, el animal pareció entenderlo, porque soltó un pequeño ladrido de felicidad y movió la cola a gran velocidad, para después empezar a saltar emocionado a su alrededor—Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo.—lo calmó Dean, levantando una mano—No te ilusiones demasiado que ni siquiera se donde demonios estamos y cómo vamos a salir de...

Pero el perro había dado media vuelta y había salido por una puerta pequeña que había junto a una gran estantería. El muchacho lo siguió, siempre cauteloso y atento por si llegaba a pasar algo.

_**Además, ese tenebroso pasillo interminable le daba mala espina.**_

Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del rasqueteo de las uñas del perro contra el áspero suelo de cemento. El resto era silencio, vasto y profundo silencio. Había algunas luces que pendían del techo, las bombitas cubiertas de mugre y polvo apenas dejaban pasar la luminosidad de la luz, era como si alguien hubiese encendido una gran cantidad de cerillas en el medio de la oscuridad de un bosque, no eran más que meros puntillos cálidos a la distancia que a duras penas brindaban un poquito de claridad.

Era difícil de explicar, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que lo estaban siguiendo, o que alguien lo vigilaba desde la oscuridad, tranquilamente camuflado en el envolvente cobijo de las sombras. Y eso no le gustaba para nada, no le gustaba para nada estar metido en un lío con una demonio hasta el cuello y que, seguramente, otros demonios estaban ansiosos de ponerle las manos encima, porque él era la codiciada presa de todos aquellos bastardos del inframundo. Las palabras de aquella maldita zorra no lo dejaban en paz... _¿Y si era verdad que los demonios estaban en camino para llevárselo? _Tendría que andar con mucho cuidado, mejor dicho: TENÍA QUE ANDAR CON MUCHO CUIDADO; si no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa. Deseó por lo menos tener un poco de agua bendita, o algo con lo que pudiera defenderse de un ser demoníaco o cualquier cosa que se le cruzase.

Levantó la vista y divisó al perro que, parado al final del pasillo, observaba con la mirada fija algo en la lejanía. Presintiendo problemas, el muchacho se agazapó contra la pared, esperando que las escasas sombras que allí había pudiesen ocultarlo. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el perro. Éste tenía todos los músculos tensos y, en actitud de pelea, estaba preparado para saltar; las poderosas patas estaban fuertemente afirmadas al duro suelo, el abdomen casi rozaba el cemento y las labios estaban levantados dejando al descubierto unas fauces repletas de feroces y afilados dientes, con unos caninos inusitadamente largos. El pelo del lomo erizado, y si el muchacho pudiese haber visto sus ojos, habría visto un brillo asesino en esas pupilas azabaches.

Pensó que el perro se habría asustado con algo y esa reacción no era más que normal, pero se retracto enseguida cuando vio la figura de un hombre, un hombre que, sin siquiera saber por qué, le resultó poderosamente familiar. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, solamente un colgante plateado era lo único que difería de ese color tan oscuro en su vestimenta. Su cabello castaño oscuro formaba bucles que enmarcaban su rostro y caían a los costados con naturalidad. Llevaba algo en la mano, a juzgar porque tenía el puño apretado y, a pesar de la distancia, Dean alcanzó a distinguir una fina cadenita, que parecía formar parte de un collar, esta brillaba con una intensidad inusual para el lugar tétrico y oscuro en el que se encontraba. El hombre se inclinó hacia el perro, que como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica de miles de voltios, saltó inmediatamente hacia atrás, mostrando luego una expresión mucho más amenazadora que antes; llegó incluso a gruñirle amenazadoramente al hombre mientras mostraba aún más los dientes de forma intimidante. Sin embargo, el hombre no se inmutó, si no que permaneció impasible y volvió a acercarse al perro, quien volvió a retroceder y, cuando el hombre quiso acariciarle, el animal abrió y cerró sus fauces que produjeron un ruido metálico. Era una advertencia, y todo parecía indicar que si el hombre volvía a querer tocarlo, le iba a salir muy caro tal atrevimiento.

—_Quizás le cueste un dedo o dos.—_pensó Dean, asombrado por la actitud del perro y ahora comenzaba a sospechar que sería mejor largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien, y ese hombre que había aparecido de la nada... _todo era demasiado extraño._ Era mejor largarse, de modo que, caminando de puntillas y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el muchacho avanzó pegado a la pared hacia el otro pasillo que esperaba que lo llevase a la salida.

El pasillo en cuestión era el que se hallaba al final de aquel en el que había estado hacia unos momentos. Esa parte del edificio parecía tener forma de L. Eso lo extrañó, se dijo que había visto demasiadas eles en un mismo día, es decir, la del libro y ahora la del edificio, resultaba sumamente peculiar y extraño. No era que los edificios no puedan estar hechos en forma de L –es más, muchos de los edificios diseñados por arquitectos innovadores tenían esa estructura-, lo que le inquietaba era que estuviese en un lugar en el que se había encontrado con un demonio y el que parecía una de esas tantas construcciones que había visto desde que era un mocoso de unos dieciséis años en las que habitan espíritus malignos. Echó una ojeada al hombre y al perro por el rabillo del ojo, ambos parecían haberse congelado en el tiempo pues estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar que hacía unos segundos y estaban extremadamente quietos, como si fuesen incapaces de moverse.

_**Perfecto.**_

Siguió avanzando de manera cautelosa contra la pared. El polvillo del yeso descascarado hacía que le picase la nariz terriblemente y le diesen ganas de estornudar. Pero se contuvo, y se concentró exclusivamente en llegar al final de ese pasillo, porque había una puerta metálica que bien podía ser la salida.

—_Dunkelheit—_dijo el hombre vestido de negro, con una sonrisa que mostró sus colmillos delicados, dándole a su pálido y perfecto rostro la apariencia del de un vampiro, con esa luz de muerte que emanaba de sus ojos—Has hecho un muy buen trabajo, muchas gracias por dármelo en bandeja de plata, sin dudas eres el mejor _hellhound_ que alguna vez pisó el Infierno.

El aire pareció solidificarse en sus pulmones. No, no podía ser verdad. Solamente a él tenía que pasarle eso, atrapado como una rata. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Tragó saliva y miró brevemente sobre su hombro y lo que vio le detuvo el corazón.

_El misterioso hombre extendió su mano hacia él, sus ojos amarillos brillaban como la luna llena en una noche obscura, y la fuerza titánica que lo empujó contra la pared más cercana lo dejó sin aire dentro de sus pulmones, que parecieron quebrarse en miles de pedazos._

Como si fuera una dantesca jugarreta de su cerebro, contó los segundos que tardaría el maldito de Azazel en alcanzarle. Sam no había soñado ninguna tontería, y había sido completamente idiota al no haberle dado mayor importancia a ese sueño que su hermano tuvo estando en Kenosha. Ahora, su muerte sería consecuencia de su propia estupidez.

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

_Hospital de Franksville. Wisconsin_

—¿Mejorará?—preguntó una voz, que fue como un lejano eco en su cerebro. Lo único que podían escuchar con claridad sus oídos era el pitido de aquella máquina que marcaba las pulsaciones de su hermano, y lo único que podían ver sus ojos era el pecho de Dean, elevándose con regularidad gracias al respirador artificial. Parpadeó, y dirigió sus ojos verduzcos hacia la persona que le había hablado.

La figura de Joseph, con su bastón, parado a pocos metros, con el semblante preocupado, la mano de su nieta Grace sobre el hombro le aliviaron un poco, al menos esa vez no estaría solo sufriendo por su hermano. Esta vez era diferente, otras personas compartían su dolor.

El anciano se inclinó y palmeó el hombro de Sam.

—No te preocupes, muchacho.—dijo sonriéndole—El doctor Habbeger es un médico excelente y nunca ha perdido un paciente, a mí me operó del corazón y quedé como nuevo. No te alarmes, tu hermano está en buenas manos.

—Voy a preguntarle al doctor cómo está.—informó Grace, y enfiló rauda a la recepción del hospital, donde el médico estaba leyendo y completando una planilla.

Sam suspiró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que nada le sucedería a su hermano pero la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuese cierto, por más que albergara las más enormes esperanzas, cuando había demonios de por medio, las cosas se torcían según su voluntad y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo –o quizás aún no había descubierto la forma efectiva de lograrlo-. La conversación telefónica que había tenido hacía algunas horas con Bobby lo había llenado de desosiego. Quería creer que su hermano podía salvarse, pero se sentía atado de pies y manos, incapaz de hacer algo, dejando a Dean a su suerte, porque ni siquiera sabía como lidiar con ese nuevo _modus-operandi_ de los muy bastardos. Pero se aferraba a la idea de que, de alguna forma, tenía que haber una forma de sacar a su hermano del hoyo. Lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza había sido un pacto, pero desechó la idea, no podía hacerlo, su alma estaba tachada y además, aquella maldita pérfida no iba a concederle el trato porque quería el alma de su hermano desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y estaba al tanto de que lo que más ansiaba esa perra era ponerle las manos encima y no dejarla ir jamás. La Demonio de Ojos Rojos quería que Dean se pudriese en el Infierno por toda la Eternidad, agonizando por siempre con cada recuerdo horroroso y pavoroso que guardase su memoria, gritando en la noche, el frío, la oscuridad y el dolor, a ese hermano que prometió salvarlo pero que no pudo hacerlo al fin y al cabo; gritando en la noche, para que alguien lo rescatase de ese martirio.

Sin embargo había una posibilidad, y era esa a la que se aferraba tan fervientemente: _Tifenn_. Ella conocía muchas cosas con las que él y los demás cazadores solo podían soñar y tal vez ella tuviese la respuesta para salvar a su hermano. Fue por eso que, cuando la vio llegar corriendo desesperadamente, alertada por sus gritos exasperados y llenos de terror, le suplicó, le rogó que tratase de buscar la forma de salvar a su hermano. Ella le había dicho que si, y acto seguido había salido del hospital, hacia un destino que no le reveló, por más que Sam preguntó por el mismo incontables veces.

Ahora, solamente restaba esperar, en la sala de espera, con Joseph y Grace como compañía, y las alentadoras expectativas de las enfermeras. _**Que él esperaba que fuesen fundadas, ciertas y no meros artificios inútiles para levantarle el ánimo.**_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Tifenn terminó de recitar aquellas palabras escritas a pluma y tinta sobre ese pergamino viejo que reposaba en su regazo. Sus ojos esmeralda estudiaron la habitación con detenimiento, en busca de algún cambio súbito, que indicase la presencia de aquel ser al que ella había invocado. Ese ser tan poderoso, que poseía en la palma de su mano el poder para salvar a toda la Humanidad entera, o para exterminarla con solo mover un dedo. Aquella criatura que podía salvar a Dean, enfrentándose si era necesario a todo un ejército infernal sin salir lastimado. Porque era más fuerte que los demonios, era más poderoso, porque había surgido antes de los _primeros ángeles caídos,_ antes del Bien y del Mal, antes que el hombre. Era una de las primeras bestias de la Creación, poseía todo el poder que Dios le había otorgado e incluso, con el correr del tiempo, más. Era una bestia enorme, peligrosa. Nadie querría caer en sus fauces, porque hacerlo significaba la perdición. Inspiraba miedo en todo lugar en el que apareciese, porque nada podía detenerle, nada era tan poderoso como él. Porque era el _Primer Demonio_ que vio la luz de la vida.

Las velas se apagaron bruscamente. Tifenn podía oír el sonido de su respiración y los propios latidos de su corazón, tal era el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía terror de que algo saliese terriblemente mal, muy mal, presentía, desde hacía días, que las cosas para los hermanos Winchester se complicarían. A la larga, se había demostrado que sus sospechas no habían sido infundadas, y estando Dean en esa situación tan delicada y complicada sabía que la suerte del hermano mayor pendía de un hilo, y que lo que ella lograse de esa invocación podía salvarlo, sí; pero también condenarlo eternamente. Por eso se propuso fervientemente tranquilizarse, mantener la cabeza fría y despejada, pues no quería echar todo a perder.

Algo se movió entre la penumbra. La muchacha giró instantáneamente la cabeza, y sus ojos felinos estudiaron la oscuridad que había tras ella minuciosamente, pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada. De repente, el ambiente se tornó más frío de lo habitual, tanto que pudo ver, a pesar de la honda negrura de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación, el vapor perlado en el que se transformó su respiración.

_Algo no andaba bien. _

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar en algo, antes de que pudiera incluso parpadear. Algo la golpeó fuertemente por la espalda. Pero no era un golpe de esos como los que se hacen con un bate de béisbol. Era el golpe que produce una fuerza invisible al chocar contra un cuerpo. Y esa fuerza invisible que acababa de chocar contra ella no era cualquier fuerza, era la fuerza no de alguien, sino de _**algo**_.De algo que se adentró en sus entrañas, que quemaba a su paso y le daban ganas de hacerla gritar, más ningún sonido brotó de sus labios, porque no tenía voluntad, no podía siquiera mover un músculo, por más que ella así lo quisiese. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar, pero ese simple acto ya era una tortura. Porque ese algo había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, su cerebro y hasta de sus pensamientos. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de dolor. Percibió como si las garras de una bestia la arrastraran hacia abajo, hacia el abismo. En el medio de la desesperación solamente pudo atisbar a pensar con claridad que algo había fallado, no se suponía que el _Gran Demonio _tomase posesión de su cuerpo, algo había fallado. Ahora ese demonio estaba dentro suyo, controlaría sus acciones y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Alguna de las protecciones debió de haber fallado. Lo único que restaba ahora, era rogar al cielo porque el demonio no usase su poder para despedazar a Dean... y a Sam también.

Sus iris se habían transformado. Sus ojos ahora eran profundamente rojos, de un color carmesí. Pequeñas vetas esmeralda brillaban dentro de ellos.

El demonio sonrió internamente.

_**Ya era hora de cumplir la misión.**_

**|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|//.x.x.\\|**

Azazel apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, y Dean la sintió como una garra. El Demonio sonrió maléficamente y al muchacho aquella sonrisa no le gusto nada, pues no parecía augurar nada bueno.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo Azazel con voz socarrona—pero si es el famoso Dean Winchester. Debo decirte, que todos te pintan mucho más temerario que en lo que en verdad eres, ¿Quién habría pensado que serías tan fácil de engañar y atrapar?—sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos que si hubiesen sido un poco más largos podrían haber sido tomados por los de un vampiro—Caíste en la trampa como un iluso conejillo.

Dean permaneció mudo, no iba a darle a ese hijo de perra la satisfacción de que todo eso lo estaba afectando...demasiado.

—En fin, supongo que debo darte las gracias. De no ser por ti yo no estaría al mando ahora.—comentó, el verdadero significado de la frase, oculto tras un velo de misterio.

En ese momento fue cuando Dean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, porque...¿No era ese demonio de ojos amarillos el mismo que él supuestamente había matado hacía unos meses?

El supuesto Azazel pareció leerle la mente.

—_**¿Sorprendido?—rió—No te preocupes, todo eso se aclarará cuando estés en el Infierno y me dejes a tu hermanito a mi completa merced.**_

**To Be Continued**

_TODO MAL! TODO MAL! En cualquier momento se mueren todos y no queda nadie, ni la más mísera cucaracha, aunque no sé que tiene que ver una cucaracha con el fic pero...NO IMPORTA! El caso es que parece que todo se va al caño de una! –grito de mina histérica que se sucede por un espacio de varios minutos que parecen horas-. Bueno, Ok, quizás no daba para tanto escándalo XD. Lamentablemente la Demonio de Ojos Rojos, aparentemente, despareció repentinamente de la historia, lo cual no sé si para ustedes es un alivio o no...pues para mí si XD. Afortunadamente, parece que Dean se va a ir, sin más remedio, al Infierno y que toda una horda de hijos de Lucifer van a ir a por Sammy (oigan...soy yo o creo que me confundí los adverbios del principio de las dos últimas oraciones, jaja). Y TIFENN ESTÁ POSEÍDA! NO! TODO PEOR! Se viene la noche en este fanfic –así que vayan preparando las mantitas y las almohaditas para dormir tranquilitos...ah no! Eso era una metáfora XD- y esperemos que nuestros Winchis no mueran, porque si es así creo que varias personas estarán gustosas de empalarme. Pero para enterarse de todo esto y mucho más tendrán que esperar al... **próximo capítulo! **Y si lo quieren vayan preparando los deditos de sus bien amadas manos para escribir un review, o me rehúso a publicar el capítulo XIII! XP. Espero sus reviews! Solamente denle al botoncito **Review this Story/Chapter**__y háganme feliz. _

_**Coming soon:** Nuestro Deannie logrará salvarse? O tendrá que bajar un ángel del cielo para salvarlo? Sam terminará en las garras de este nuevo Demonio de Ojos Amarillos o las cosas darán un giro inesperado y podremos leer –de una buena vez- que nuestros niños están seguros y a salvo... AL MENOS POR 24 HORAS?! XD Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! (que recuerden, si no dejan review no existirá XP)._


End file.
